Inheritors of Valla
by Consort
Summary: A revelations journey fails, leaving Anankos alive and Corrin's forces lost, the Omega Yato shattered. Now, in the worlds of Birthright and Conquest, the problems not solved are returning, to people who are not ready to answer. (Heirs of Fate, but no Deeprealms.)
1. Chapter 1

**World of Revelations**

'No matter how powerful our foe may seem, we can still win.'

Those words of inspiration were the last Corrin had spoken for almost ten minutes now. She'd been shouting orders, taking on every enemy in sight, but there was no end. The armies of Valla appeared from thin air on this stony platform, threatening to end the lives of his forces, as she and Azura did what they could to prevent Anankos mustering up the power to simply obliterate them.

She had no army of her own, so to speak- despite the fact she had both royal families present, bringing a full army here was impossible.

Nohr's most elite warriors, under command of Xander, were standing tough on the right. Siegfried was both sword and shield to the crown prince, as he pressed on, a moving wall, the dam against the tide. Leo detached from the defensive troops with his retainers, and flanked a group of a few mages that were advancing on the armoured frontline, positioning his unit perfectly to avoid any damage. Camilla and Elise were moving around to harry the enemy, as some of Corrin's less expected Nohrians like Keaton and Nyx did what they could to follow the military tactics. It was a black march of steel and spells, unstoppable and indomitable. To attack them was to die.

And on the left, Ryoma was leading the charge. Hoshidan defences weren't as strong as Nohr, but they made up for it with the speed and skill of legends, as he and the forces at his command rushed the foe without so much as a hint of fear for their lives. Corrin almost shuddered, recalling old Nohrian stories of the demons that Hoshidan warriors could be, under those bright colours. But she knew Ryoma- how he'd toiled to leave Hoshido safe in capable hands before joining her. She knew Hinoka, soaring above, and how long she'd spent training because she thought Corrin was suffering in Nohr. And even as that fleeting thought passed, she saw Takumi and Sakura working to bombard the foe with arrows. With more fighters like Rinkah, Oboro and Kaden advancing, flames and will-o'-the-wisps mixing into the rush of units, it was clear as day how terrifying the 'peaceful' country could be.

But, the fact she knew the people on both sides were good at heart was the reason she was standing here.

"…of silence and blood…" And Azura. The one who made it all possible.

"Azura, the forces should bring down the hands in a moment! Get ready to fight." Corrin ordered, as she held up the Omega Yato like a flaming torch, its power working to make the god before them mortal.

Azura nodded. Corrin almost winced at her. The unexpected son she'd had hadn't left her in a good state for this battle, but she was the only one that could use the pendant…

There was a shouting, as the Nohrian wall of death reached Anankos' hand, raining all manner of damage upon it. Trees and vines were beginning to grow all over it, constricting movement, and then as three, a hero in grey, a bow knight with red hair, and a sorcerer in yellow struck out with incredible conviction, knocking aside the guarded posture of the hand long enough for Xander to charge and impale it, the splatter of divine blood falling into the abyss below.

It wasn't much longer, and the same fate had befallen the other hand, as Ryoma moved as if he were a mirage, never quite where an attack landed, as lightning crashed upon his foe again and again, and then his two retainers moved in- while ninja were not meant for direct combat, the distraction they provided for just a moment was enough. There was a blinding flash as the blade split the dragonskin open, reaching down to the bone.

Anankos lowered his head.

Corrin walked forwards, Azura close behind, bravely keeping her song up.

"CORRIN…"

"Father." Corrin pointed the Yato forwards. "I won't let you go any further. Let there be peace!"

"I DID NOTHING MORE THAN BRING ABOUT WHAT WAS TO COME… DIE, MY DAUGHTER… JOIN ME. HUMANS WILL FORGET YOU, TOO, IN TIME."

"Of course they will! But my family will not be abandoned!"

Corrin charged, as a ball of light began to build in Anankos' mouth. Her fighting style was unorthodox, made explicitly for her, as she bounded into the air and brought the sword down in a wide arc, aiming for one of the eyes on Anankos.

The ball released, easily the size of Corrin. She hesitated, trying to work out which way to dodge. It was coming right for her-

Azura pushed her aside, and the ball of energy hit the floor by Corrin with a blast, knocking them both down. The song wavered, but the pendant continued to glow, as it filled in the lost few words before Azura could resume her chant. Thank goodness for that trick. "Are you alright?" She asked quickly, forcing herself onto her feet, the holy lance repairing the burns on her front.

Corrin nodded.

"Hold fast, sister! We're on our way!"

"We stand together, Corrin!"

The Nohrian and Hoshidan forces were coming back, and Corrin stood again, taking her sword back up.

"NO."

There was a cracking sound, immense. Suddenly, with a burst of power, Anankos pushed, and the large platform was broken into three, rending it impossible for all but the fliers to cross.

"Corrin! Don't give up!" Camilla took to the skies, pursued by Beruka.

"Sky knights, move to Corrin!" Hinoka made a quick formation with Subaki and Reina, but as the fliers closed in on the two Vallite royals, there was a colossal wingbeat. Corrin saw the gust of air send Subaki out of his saddle, while the other riders struggled to regain control of their mounts, fast losing altitude against the gale.

Corrin charged. She was the only one who could fight now. It was all on her.

She attacked. The power of the Omega Yato was bolstering her every action, driving her to fight as hard as she could. She swung, she dodged, she leapt, she sliced!

But Anankos took every blow in stride, never so much as flinching. He simply calmly fired at her, like it didn't matter.

There was her chance! Corrin ran, and holding her sword steady, she curved it along the floor, and struck. It went straight into Anankos, as if he were made of clay.

He lifted his head up, ripping the sword from Corrin's grasp. Suddenly, she realised it. The lazy demeanor he'd held was nothing more than…

A trap.

"Corrin!" Azura pushed her again, but Anankos had learned.

The ball of energy sent Azura to the floor, scorched all over by divine power. There was a gentle breeze, like the sea spray. Corrin was confused for a moment, until she saw the glowing pendant on Azura's chest dissolving into a few glittering, hopeless sparkles.

The song stopped.

"Azura! No!" Corrin held out a hand, willing her sword to fly into it like it had when she found it. It obeyed, and she caught it. She raised it over her head, wreathed in flames and tried to slam it down onto Anankos in desperation, trying anything to defeat him before Azura could die of those wounds.

Her sword stopped firmly.

Corrin froze, as she looked at the cloaked man who had appeared, someone who seemed to be made of water in part, like a Vallite soldier, but far more human, long blue hair running out of his hood. Blue, like Azura's hair. With one hand, he'd caught the Omega Yato- stopped it dead.

"…Is this your true…" Corrin started to whisper, before suddenly, Anankos clenched his hand. Like it was nothing more than a toothpick, he crushed the golden metal in his grip, the fire on the blade dying, and the lights in the four sockets dulling, and becoming empty once again.

Corrin stepped back, holding the useless handle of the Yato.

And then there was a roaring, as the power of a god was unleashed.

* * *

Lilith felt it. She could feel it even here, in the astral realm.

Her sister was gone. She dropped the hopes she'd been holding, as it hit her.

Corrin was gone. Not dead, no. Their father was far too fond of his puppets. Death would have been the most merciful outcome.

If Corrin was gone, everyone was gone. All those people, those who had fought so hard to protect this world…

Without them, then this place wasn't safe anymore. And neither was the person she had been assigned to take care of. She hurried through the hallways, for the first time thankful for her astral form, as it let her move faster. She burst into a room with a cot.

Shigure was quiet. Unknowing of the fates of his parents, of his family. But he was wide awake. "Mmm…"

"Hush, hush now Shigure…" Said Lilith, as calmly as she could. "We're just… going to go on a journey." She started scrabbling around for a blanket, or anything that would make sure the infant didn't die of a cold when she left the astral plane.

This was her job now- without a shadow of doubt. Everyone in the army had been overjoyed at Shigure's birth, herself included. But even if she hadn't known this child, she wouldn't just leave him to die.

The armies of Valla would be here soon, after all.

Carrying the bundled infant as closely as she could, Lilith emerged at the Bottomless Canyon. He was crying, as was expected, but unhurt. They were ahead of the army.

Now what?

She couldn't care for him. Both countries were locked in the middle of a war, and she'd appeared in a zone directly between the two countries.

She flew for Hoshido. Less chance of encountering a wyvern patrol in a world where she couldn't use her abilities to do anything. As she looked over the area, she could see from up here the fields the country had been conquered for.

Wait, had it been conquered? She'd been trying to look on at this world, but between helping keep the astral plane safe, and helping raise Shigure… In fact, Corrin had killed Garon, hadn't she? But until then, the attacks on Hoshido had been very one-sided, with feudal lords doing more harm than good to its military might... and the only people with the authority to overrule those lords and put them in line was the royal family.

Who were now dead. Gone? Lilith wasn't sure if Anankos would make puppets of them. Oh, gods, this was all so overwhelming...

She needed to land. She wasn't in any state to fly. Shigure's constant crying was making it impossible to think, and... even if it hadn't, Lilith was lost. In a world where she had no allies, no resources, and not even a face that wouldn't make people worry. There were times being an astral being not tied to any one plane of existence was awesome, but right now she needed to be normal person capable of caring for a baby.

She landed at the base of a tree, carefully placing Shigure on the ground.

She would find a way. She had to.

* * *

 **World of Birthright, one day prior to Ryoma's coronation.**

 **'** Smile for me... one last time... before I go...'

It was nothing more than a painful memory. Corrin looked at the dragonstone in his hands. The very same blue as Azura's pendant. There were days he wondered if that were a co-incidence or not...

"Are you quite alright, Lord Corrin?" Jakob walked over, holding a tray with tea on it.

"Just lost in thoughts." Corrin mumbled. It had been a very mixed few months, ever since Garon's death. No matter how he looked at it, his decision to side with Hoshido was the reason that he hadn't stood a chance at convincing Xander to stand down. His own failures had cost Azura, Elise, Xander, Flora... and countless more innocents their lives.

That was something that weighed heavy on him.

Jakob simply nodded in understanding. "I thought you should know, that Ryoma's coronation will begin quite shortly. He said that he'd like to try and use the chance to begin repairing relations to Nohr, now that he's finally brought the provinces back into line."

Corrin nodded. While few daimyo were as malicious as Kotaro, they were, ultimately, just like the nobility of Nohr. Bureaucratic and scheming, constantly vying for a chance to insert themselves into positions of greater power. Ryoma's war tactic of 'Face the entire kingdom of Nohr solo, and charge' might not have presented the prince himself wih any problems, but if you're the leader of a nation then you need to be present to actually lead. Nohr had very nearly been in position to simply raze Shirasagi and everyone in it. And that had created quite the political mess.

Still, that wasn't what was on Corrin's mind. "How is Reina? I... didn't really think about the consequences at the time, but..."

"She's feeling much better today." Jakob said with a smile. "If she were not forbidden by the commander of the sky knights- Hinoka, then by prince Takumi..." He cracked a very small smile. "...Then by crown prince Ryoma, and lastly princess Sakura herself, I'm very sure she'd be training the Kinshi knights today."

Corrin chuckled. "Even Reina can't ignore something once Sakura says it seriously. Not that she ignores things usually."

Jakob offered Corrin a cup of tea, the moment he was sure it was brewed properly. "I'll get everything ready for you to attend the ceremony."

"I couldn't ask for a better butler." Corrin said, before taking a sip. He still wasn't sure how Jakob could make a cup of tea so precisely attuned to his tastes, but he was always going to be grateful for it. Especially in these shaky times. "Oh, but before you go..."

"Yes?"

"I can't think of a name."

* * *

 **World of Conquest, one day prior to Xander's coronation.**

'War is monstrous. We are told to make war to support our country, but it's a lie...'

"Ah, Leo!" Corrin turned, setting her quill back into the ink well. "I've been looking at the reports for those new farms we've constructed in the lands we took from Hoshido, and our wheat is growing far better than expected! Xander's going to be relieved."

"That's very welcome news. We can hardly throw a javelin at a food shortage." Leo stated. "Although you should know you've got a visitor."

"A visitor so important the prince of Nohr came to tell me?" A smile spread on Corrin's face.

"...Yes, I suppose so. Camilla wouldn't be happy if I just left him standing outside." Conceded Leo.

Corrin got up, and stretched before walking over to the door. "What would I do without her?"

"End up in a political marriage, I imagine." Leo retorted, as they went along the halls of Krakenburg. Portraits of heroes long past lined the walls, and red carpets below their feet were still as immaculate as they had been when Corrin first lay eyes on the place. If anything, they seemed less ominous, after the morale boost Xander had brought.

"I hope one of those difficult policies he mentioned does away with marriage for politics, really. It never sat well with me."

"Heh, you have quite a convenient way of forgetting that you're courting outside your species." Leo teased.

"Nyx still only comes up to your chin." Countered Corrin. "Still, I really am glad I'm free to choose who I marry. I can handle the paperwork for running these lands, but... I don't think I could handle having to live a lie."

"And that's why you were nearly executed by father a dozen times. Really, I think we all know better at this point." Said Leo dryly. They reached a large door, attended by a pair of guards. On approach, they hoisted the doors open, leaving enough of an archway for someone to quite comfortably lead a cavalry charge along the corridor.

Standing on the other side was the person who had been used to stop a cavalry charge a few times.

"Keaton! It's been too long, how is everyone back at your village? Did you find any new treasures?" Corrin ran forwards, wrapping her arms around the waiting visitor.

Keaton took a step backwards in surprise, arms out. "Woah, hey, I never said I was happy to see..." He relaxed, and hugged back for a second. "Eh, you got me. Everyone's fine, they were all wowed by this weird rock I found over in Hoshido! Wanna see?"

"Of course! But come on in, I want to show you around the castle! Xander's coronation is tomorrow, so it's going to be absolutely bustling with people then. He decided he wanted to try and provide a bit of food for the whole city, to make a point about the new lands."

* * *

 **World of Birthright, eight months after Ryoma's coronation.**

"Hinoka?"

She was in a state. "I'm fine!" She staggered over to a chair, as the cut on her leg bled onto a simple wooden floor, in a well-concealed house on a hill, deep in a forest near the border.

"No, your _pegasus_ is fine!" Kaden threw open a box, and grabbed a glass bottle. "What happened? Was it faceless? Nohrians? Bandits?"

Hinoka almost reviled at the bottle she was handed, knowing full well the concoction was going to be like taking a gulp of seawater, but her days training shunted that stupid thought to the very back of her mind, and told her she was bleeding out now, in a village without anyone that could use a staff. She ripped the cork out, and chugged half the concoction. Almost instantly, the wound started to scab over. A temporary fix, but a good one. "No, I don't think so. I was just on a normal patrol, looking out for any hints of trouble, and I saw a town being attacked..."

"What by? I-is the hamlet in danger?"

Hinoka sighed. "I don't know what they were, but we're seen them before. There was a village being attacked by evil spirits, of some kind. They were like the ones Garon was summoning, back in the war."

"But that must mean that Nohr-"

"I'll get a report to Ryoma. Hopefully it's just a rogue mage." Hinoka made to stand up, and her husband rushed over, stopping her.

"You're more beautiful alive, Hinoka. I won't let you fall off your pegasus trying to fly across the country on a whim! I'll run your report over there as fast as I can!" Kaden looked back, as there was some crying in response to the frantic reply. "...Oh, Selkie... I hate to run off and leave her right now, maybe if I gave the message to someone else?"

"..." Hinoka looked over to the far end of the room. "Don't worry, little Selkie, it takes a bit more than an invisible soldier to kill me."

Kaden walked over, picking up the tiny girl, who stopped shouting immediately. "Looks like we were too loud."

"I'll keep her safe while you're gone." Said Hinoka. "Aw, look at that, so young, and already looking better than either of us."

"That's my daughter, alright." Kaden put her back down, inwardly praying she didn't start crying again immediately. "Don't you worry, Hinoka. I'll have the letter to your brother before you can worry."

"Just... you need to be careful. Those invisible soldiers are dangerous." Hinoka said. "You'd better come back safe." She looked at the cut on her leg angrily, as if it she could will the wound to shut. "Okay, just let me write the report up. I'm the only army person here."

* * *

 **World of Conquest, eight months after Xander's coronation.**

"Laslow? Is something the matter?" Xander sat up from his bed, as the frantic knock at his door was followed by his retainer simply coming in, gasping for breath. Xander had his sword in hand in half a second, taking his buckler off the wall. "Assassins?"

"No, milord. I've recieved an urgent message from Lord Leo."

"What's the matter?"

"Several towns at the edge of Nohr have been attacked. He thinks it was co-ordinated." Explained Laslow. "The reports we were able to gather say that it was some kind of stealth attack, and the guards didn't realise they were in danger until the enemy were almost on top of them."

"...Ninja?"

"No." Laslow said. "...Apparently these foes, once you could see them, burned with purple flame. We've seen that before."

"..." It took Xander a moment. But some fights couldn't be forgotten. Least of all fights where your adoptive sister died, and then willed herself back to life. "That time in Shirasagi, when Father sat on the Hoshidan throne?"

"I fear it is so."

"I must have an audience with Queen Hinoka, immediately. Damn this timing, Siegbert is barely a month old... Laslow, get Peri ready to travel. I'll explain matters to Charlotte."

"Understood, milord." Laslow left the room, as Xander began to quickly prepare himself to travel. Anankos. He'd hoped that killing Takumi might have ended Anankos by extension, but this, confirmed by Odin, was an attack by his soldiers.

He needed to find away around the curse, and soon.

* * *

 **World of Revelations, ten months after the fall of Corrin.**

Anankos looked over the astral sea. Here he stood unopposed, the last of the first dragons, with sight unlimited and power to make all gods tremble.

The scars left by the Omega Yato had healed. The weapon was nothing more than dust on the wind, torn down to its base molecules, scattered. As he had with all those accursed weapons, as he should have in ages past. Forged by another first dragon with _limited_ knowledge! How did he let the insult stand?!

And Anankos looked, across all realities.

He saw a prince in a blue cape, retrieving a sword.

He saw a man in green, next to a priestess in white.

He saw a young man and a girl, holding a sword and a book that glowed with power.

He saw a man in a dark room, surrounded by locked doors.

He saw a boy with flame-red hair, eyes filled with pity.

He saw three nobles, standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

He saw twins on horseback, spearheading a charge.

He saw a hardened warrior holding a sword of gold.

He saw two men receiving the aid of a goddess.

And he saw himself, in two different realities.

First, he saw himself where that fool Garon had somehow allowed Hoshido to infiltrate his castle, and had been struck down. The shock of losing that power had left him weak, practically comatose. Dying, even. A far cry from where he was now, an incarnation of knowledge, with clear purpose- to have his revenge. To be the ruler of all this world. To be with his family eternally.

Second, he saw himself where he had miscalculated. He had thought that striking down Corrin with one blow, swarming the room with his very most powerful troops would be more than enough, impossible to escape, yet it had only served to leave him yet worse than the first version, as the puppet he had given everything to was torn apart. He wasn't going to live much longer there.

He considered his strategy. Eventually, he came to a conclusion. It would be simple enough to absorb the remaining power of his fallen selves. All he would need to do would be to breach the gap between dimensions, an easy feat with the knowledge at his disposal. In fact...

Something stirred within him. Some twisted remnant of affection.

He concentrated on the floor in front of him, gathering energy into one spot, commanding his powers to shape the magic of the world as he desired. After a few short months, it was complete.

"CORRIN, MY DAUGHTER."

The voice echoed throughout the astral plane. A fallen dragon responded, walking up to the gigantic form of Anankos.

"I HAVE CREATED THIS VEIN FOR YOU TO USE."

Corrin looked up blankly, purple flame lapping around her body. There was no consequence to remaining in dragon form at all times these days. She no longer had a mind to lose. She simply did as told, and activated the vein, opening the gateway between worlds.

 **Author's notes: Okay, here goes nothing. If there's one thing I could never find a good fanfic for, it was Heirs of Fate.**

 **So I'll do my best to provide. You should know the following things: No deeprealms. They were necessary from a gameplay perspective, but if we're writing? No. Also, if I get bored I might put out a few Xenologues that don't follow the story, through the Dragon's Gate. I will reply to EVERY review in the Author's notes, so please don't be afraid to ask questions- you can even flame, because if I can't defend a choice you're criticising, then why am I making that choice?**

 **Lastly here is** **THE GREAT LIST OF PAIRINGS. Yes, I chose not to pair Elise to anyone. She's underage and you can't convince me otherwise.**

Hoshido

Corrin/Reina

Ryoma/Scarlet

Takumi/Oboro

Subaki/Felicia

Saizo/Rinkah

Kaze/Sakura

Hayato/Mozu

Azama/Setsuna

Hinata/Hana

Kaden/Hinoka

Nohr

Corrin/Keaton

Xander/Charlotte

Leo/Nyx

Arthur/Effie

Laslow/Peri

Benny/Beruka

Odin/Selena

Niles/Azura

Jakob/Flora

Silas/Camilla

Keaton/Corrin

Valla

Azura/Niles


	2. Chapter 2: The first move

**World of Birthright**

Ryoma had been more than a little surprised when his guardsmen informed him the chief of the kitsune had come with an urgent message from his sister. And yet more surprised when he found it was a full military report. As he scanned the report, he looked up. "Is she hurt? I know Hinoka. She would have taken this message personally."

Kaden nodded. "It's her leg. It should be okay by now, but she wanted this to get to you as fast as possible."

"I see. As always, I thank you for allowing her to continue her duties from your hamlet. I will take this to Yukimura immediately. Kagero." From the air, his retainer appeared. "Please see Kaden to the guest wing of the castle. And issue summons for my siblings."

"At once, King Ryoma."

Kaden followed her through the halls of the castle, as Ryoma marched off. The man was larger than life, in truth. It was like talking to some flawless superhuman. Although at the very least, Kaden knew he had the better looks of the two. As he wandered after Kagero, a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, how is Takumi? And Sakura?"

"The Prince and Princess are both occupied." Said Kagero flatly.

"...Oh. I just realised, I haven't seen them since Selkie was born. And they haven't seen their big sister either." Kaden had been acutely aware of the fact for a few minutes. He just thought now was the best time for it.

"Congratulations on becoming a father." Said Kagero, exactly zero emotion entering her voice. "You must understand, I'm not at liberty to talk about the royal family."

"Not even to me?"

"Especially not to someone who is capable of using the information in any capacity. If you would like, I can notify them you are here."

* * *

"Prince Takumi."

"Gah!" Takumi jumped, the bowstring of the Fujin Yumi evaporating. "...Didn't see you there."

"Apologies. Chief Kaden has arrived, and will be staying for a short while. He wanted to see you, but King Ryoma will see you beforehand." Kagero explained.

"Oh. Kaden? I haven't seen Hinoka in a while, is she with him?" Takumi put his bow down, relaxing.

"Princess Hinoka is not with him."

"What?"

"She received a leg wound."

"From what?! Is she okay?!"

"Ryoma will tell you more if he wishes."

"...Okay, fine. If it's because of him then Oboro and I are going fox hunting." Takumi looked over at the practice range. "...Oh yeah, can you reset the targets for me? You do a great job making them look like real enemies."

* * *

"...This is most troubling." Yukimura put the scroll onto the table. "Hoshido is ill-suited to another conflict so soon."

Ryoma nodded. It was in no small part due to how much damage Nohr had been allowed to do, because of his own recklessness. He knew that all too well. But nonetheless, he was king now. He had a duty to fulfil. "What strategy would you suggest? I think we need to act quickly, but I don't have the ability to make a second mistake."

"...I imagine it's a simple matter of Nohrian scum. I understand your trade policies have been aiming to change relations with them, undeserving as they are, but most of that country still despises Hoshido. If one has acquired the magic Garon used, they would not hesitate to turn it upon our innocent villagers." Yukimura mused. "Still, those policies do grant us a great amount of leverage over King Leo. You ought to be able to coerce him into either ceasing the attacks or hunting down the perpetrator."

"...It would hardly be respectful to Corrin's wishes for good relations, however. I'd like to attempt to meet with him, and try to find an answer." Ryoma said. "But above all else, I must appear strong, before the daimyo."

"It is a fine path to walk. Nohr is undeserving of such mercy." Yukimura laid out a map. "So, the report places the attack here, in close proximity to the Bottomless Canyon and Mokushu."

"...It's not a location of any tactical importance." Said Ryoma. "...Unfortunately. If it were, I could far more easily justify sending samurai to deal with the threat. Hinoka's report only says it was a force of a dozen attackers, which is hardly more than a large group of bandits."

"Perhaps Corrin and his retainers would be willing to dispose of them? Or we could dispatch prince Takumi, and some of the royal guard." Suggested Yukimura. "No daimyo could reasonably make a fuss of such a small number of men."

"I believe we should send Corrin. Although with his wife pregnant... Actually, I suppose most of our special forces took advantage of the peace to start families. Yukimura, please organise it. You may use Saizo and Orochi. I'll meet the daimyo of the area and obtain more information on this attack."

"Personally?" Yukimura looked at Ryoma sternly. "Are you sure you will not be perceived as reckless?"

"If these warriors are as dangerous as when we fought them in Nohr, it is a matter that demands the personal attention of the king. I trust you'll keep Sakura and Takumi well-guarded while I am away. And I should recall Hinoka, too. And tell her to bring her daughter."

The door slammed open, as much as one could slam a screen. Takumi was standing there. "Ryoma! What happened to Hinoka?"

"Ah, brother. Hinoka injured her leg defending a village. She's currently in the Kitsune hamlet, Kaden forbade her from attempting to fly here as she was."

"...Right." Takumi relaxed.

"Takumi, I've called you here to speak to you about what Hinoka was fighting." Ryoma looked behind his brother. "Shut the door, and steel yourself. It may shock you in particular."

* * *

 **World of Conquest**

Corrin was surprised when Camilla came knocking for her. She slid out of bed, to open the door. "...Sister? It's late enough that even Keaton doesn't want to shout out of the windows, and I'm _really_ pregnant."

"Good news, Corrin! We're going on a little vacation!" Said Camilla happily. "Xander needs to meet Hinoka to discuss something."

"Right... where will it be?" She shook her head a bit, waking up. "And what is it that's so important?"

"We're going to meet her in Cyrkensia, I know you don't want to travel too far as you are. And I haven't needed more than four hours sleep a night for months, sweetie. You'll understand why soon enough."

"Are you taking Sophie?"

"No, it breaks my heart to admit it, but Queen Charlotte can take care of her for a few days, and Elise will be on hand if they need a staff. But, at least I can use this chance to see the rest of my darling family."

"Okay. Cyrkensia. Oh, that's where I met Keaton. Close to his home, too. Maybe I'll stay there for a while."

There was a mumble from the corner of the room. "...I heard my name?"

"We're going to Cyrkensia tomorrow. Apparently there's something important Xander wants to discuss there. Do you want to go and visit the peaks?"

"I'm gonna show off all the new treasures I've collected here. Oh, and everyone... will..." He yawned. "Be happy... to see you again."

"..." Corrin couldn't help but smile at the memory of impressing the entire village by holding up one of Xander's spent horseshoes. "When do we need to set off?" She asked Camilla.

"We're leaving after breakfast. Jakob is already packing. You can go back to sleep if there are no problems, dearie."

* * *

Setting off felt unusual. Corrin felt both completely safe and too exposed, as the procession of carriages moved through the streets. They had less than half their battle-ready retainers with them, and neither Corrin, Xander or Camilla were wearing armour, even if Camilla had brought her wyvern. The Shadow Yato was still at her side, as was Camilla's personal axe. Xander had to carry Siegfried on his person as they left the city, as a formality. War was part of Nohr's culture, even if Xander and everyone else knew it was not something to seek unless you had to.

But still, even if she didn't have her armour, and was too far into a pregnancy to even think about swinging her sword, she was confident that if someone tried to attack her, they would die first. As a matter of fact, the question would be whether Keaton ripped them into pieces, Camilla beheaded them, or Xander executed them. Or one of the retainers got to them.

"So, what are we seeing Hinoka for? I know there's been some tension between our two people, but I thought it was under control." Corrin asked.

"Well, it's about the time we were in Shirasagi, and father sat on the Hoshidan throne..." Camilla took a split second to collect herself, although Corrin only noticed because she knew Camilla too well. "You might remember that the soldiers that appeared when he did that were... well, they were like living water, weren't they sweetie? There's nothing else like that in the world."

"Yes... have more appeared? Is anybody hurt?" Corrin sat up.

Camilla nodded. "Leo is sure of it. I just don't know what we ought to do, in truth. But as long as my family is safe, I'm okay."

"Sounds nasty. I think we all remember them. I don't think I ever got hurt so badly before that time. But I wouldn't let them hurt you." Keaton added.

"Sweet little Selena still has a scar from that fight. It's a miracle nobody died." Camilla said, as they crossed into the forest.

"Apart from Takumi..." Corrin murmured.

"Ah, sorry. I shouldn't forget that you care about everyone."

The carriage continued to travel. Xander sat in the front carriage, as he worked to piece together everything he could from Leo's reports. The younger brother had been stationed near the border to help keep an eye on Cheve and Port Dia, although Corrin joked he was just being antisocial.

There was no doubt. Odin's theatrical tendencies might not have been something Xander could appreciate in life-and-death combat, but 'crystalglass-clear soldiers, arisen from the water, adorned in lilac flame and with gazes as lifeless as stone' left very little doubt in his mind.

"Laslow, you know Odin well. He wouldn't exaggerate this matter? Would he overstate some bandit mages?" Xander still felt he had to check.

"Never, milord. I fear that makes it all the more troubling." Laslow answered. He wanted to speak. But Azura had merely sung a song from that land and the curse had taken her. The daughter she'd left behind was a sharp reminder of his own family. Even if that hadn't stopped him from marrying Peri.

Speaking of her, Xander's other veteran retainer was scowling magnificently. "We can get stabby. It doesn't matter what it is, I'll kill it." She jumped from her seat, grasping an imaginary knife. "Kill it dead!"

"Now, now, Peri." Laslow said easily. "I like your attitude, but first we need to find them. And then we need to work out how to do it without getting stabbed ourselves."

"...Okay." Peri sat down. "Sorry Laslow, I'm trying to stop saying stabby for you. We'll just stab them dead."

"Both of you, make sure you observe proper etiquette around the Hoshidans." Xander said offhandedly, as though he were considering something. "...If I may speak as a man, rather than the king, I have a feeling that something serious is afoot. But as a king, I refuse to act on a simple feeling. Remain alert, Laslow, Peri."

* * *

Laslow slipped a hand into his pocket, as the carriages continued to travel, making the fastest time possible. Once, Peri had questioned why he always specially ordered trousers with pockets that were so hard to access, and wrapped in steel wires so it couldn't be cut away.

He'd told her it was in case of pickpockets.

He hadn't told her it was to protect a small crystal ball.

Not once in all this time had it left his sight.

Laslow, or in that moment, _Inigo_ sighed. He knew he'd have to tell her eventually. Part of him wondered why he'd married in a world he didn't belong to, but he already knew the answer. He was the only one for Peri. She was the only one for him. But would she willingly leave Nohr?

"Hey, Laslow." Peri whispered, interrupting his train of thought. "I made sandwiches before we left."

Laslow turned, and raised an eyebrow. "For me, and not King Xander?"

"He has a personal cook. Made him stuff to take." Peri took out a little cloth parcel. "Look, I even cut them into itty-bitty triangles, like the ones at tea parties." She unwrapped them. "Just how you like!"

Laslow blushed. "Oh. Well, that's incredibly kind of you."

"I wanted to talk about something, you see." Peri smiled, and offered Laslow a sandwich.

He took it, and took a bite. For all the problems her childhood had left her with, Peri was a fantastic chef. It even came through in something as simple as a sandwich. "What a wonderful flavor... what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I was thinking about having kids." Said Peri bluntly.

Laslow nearly choked on the sandwich. He caught himself on the brink of inhaling it, and moved it out of harm's way. "...Children?"

"Yep! Everyone else is doing it!"

"...Just doing that because others are doing it isn't a good idea, Peri." Laslow chided.

"Well, I also want to do it to have someone else that I can really care about. I can't look at a servant without feeling stabby, and King Xander is really nice, but he loves someone else." She looked him in the eyes. "I'll get lonely when you're gone."

"..." Laslow looked out of the window. When he was gone? She didn't mean it like that. Having a child here... He could never run off and leave them. He could never live with himself. "...I know this seems like a change of subject, but if we were to ever... retire, or go on adventure, then we could go together still, right? And bring a child, if they'd grown up enough?"

"Yep! I'm with you till death do me part. Even if we went somewhere crazy!"

Hope alighted in the heart of Inigo.

* * *

 **World of Birthright, one week later.**

"This definitely wasn't damage caused by any faceless or beast..." Corrin walked forwards cautiously, through the shell of a town. Buildings had been destroyed, but not burned. Leaving the marks of bladed weapons plain to see. "Saizo, have you and Rinkah found any bodies?"

"None, lord Corrin."

"No."

Corrin looked around. there were some tracks in the soil of the village, but once away from the dampened roads they were impossible to track in the grass. "Whoever did this will pay."

"It's horrible indeed. I'll be sure to capture them." Agreed Orochi. "If we can ever find them."

"I feel like Takumi would have been a much better choice than me for something like this... But he was so scared of coming, for some reason... Saizo, go and get Kaze. And if possible, see if Silas and Jakob have spotted anyone."

"At once, Lord Corrin."

Orochi eventually sat down. "I simply can't find any hint as to which direction our foes came and went. The destruction seems to stem from the rice paddies at the bottom of the town, but that makes no sense at all..."

"Yeah. But why'd they break all the fences of the rice fields if they weren't even going to damage the crops?" Rinkah said. "It's almost like what you do with dragon veins. The damage is spread even." She folded her arms.

Saizo returned, with Kaze. Kaze stepped forwards. "Lord Corrin, we've finished our sweep of the area, as thoroughly as possible. I'm afraid we've found nothing."

"That's... thank you, Kaze." Corrin said. "I want to check the rice paddy next. Apparently the destruction is centred around it." He started to lead the small group down to the fields.

A bumper crop had been growing in the waters, although Corrin admitted he was holding that crop to Nohr's standards. As told, the fencing around the paddy was all uniformly broken. But while the crops were undeniably wrecked, they weren't completely destroyed. It wasn't like anyone had actually made an effort to destroy them, or steal them, they were just fairly trampled.

"...Why would someone decide to half-destroy a field? You'd surely either want to steal from it for your own benefit, or destroy it enough to stop others using it." Corrin wondered aloud.

"And this fence is suspicious. Look, it's all been knocked away from the field." Kaze gestured along the length of the field. Every piece of fencing had landed on the ground outside the field.

"...It's almost as if our enemy were hiding in the rice." Commented Rinkah. "Guess that's one place you could avoid a guard."

"Not a viable strategy." Said Saizo. "This must be an intentional misdirection."

"...I'm going to check in that field. People would be more likely to drop something while moving through water." Corrin stepped over the fence. As soon as his foot touched the water, he felt oddly comforted. But at the same time, he could have sworn the stone he always concealed on his person had started to vibrate. "...I can't see anything. Maybe you were right, Saizo."

There was a sudden splash, like something rising up.

"...Lord Corrin? That wasn't you, was it?" Said Orochi.

Corrin turned. "Ambush!" He shouted, and started running, as the water seemed to bog down his movement. In that instant, Kaze saw it. A flicker of purple fire, nearly invisible in daytime- they'd been warned about this, but they hadn't known the water was the source for them. To his eternal credit, he had a shuriken buried in the target in one second flat, quickly pulling a second from his sleeve. But it was one shuriken to eight attackers.

Corrin's hand flew for the Blazing Yato. The moment he drew it, he swung, hitting a spear master, only to have to duck down and parry an axe aimed for his back.

Saizo, Kaze, Rinkah and Orochi began wading into the field, as Corrin desperately tried to fight off the crushing assault. They were barely halfway to him, when four more enemies reached him. Six to one, he jammed the Yato directly into the chest of the closest foe, piercing armour like it was nothing more than a paper wall, and was knocked to his knees from an attack from behind.

"Corrin!" Yelled Kaze.

Rinkah ran forwards, and pulled out a scroll, hurling a giant Ox spirit at the nearest foe. They brushed the hit off effortlessly, and an arrow came sailing through the air, hitting her shoulderguard and chipping it. Dodging in this water was nearly impossible...

There was a roar and a much louder splash as Corrin was replaced by a full-grown dragon, and one of the assassins was tossed on his horns like a ragdoll. But he wasn't invincible, Kaze knew the limits of dragonskin all too well by now. He pressed forwards, giving it everything he had, pelting the foe with impeccably accurate shuriken that they shrugged off. Saizo got in front of Rinkah, and took out the Chakram.

"Burn and _Die_." Kaze watched as his brother used the technique. Rinkah was backing him up, as he appeared to jump from invisible platforms in the air, moving in fast. He crashed against the foe with and eviscerated them with the weapon and every blade on his arm, a blow that ought to have killed any normal man. The spectre caught fire as Saizo's affinity for explosives and Rinkah's blood mastery were united, but it wasn't enough. Kaze took out his own katana, and stabbed the soldier while it was off-balance, and that one finally fell.

There was a scream. Kaze's head snapped around to see Orochi desperately attempt to get away from an axe user. He realised how large of a problem they had, at that instant. There was no way they were all getting out alive. There was a draconic growl of pain, as Corrin took a hard jab to the throat from the spear master. He could see a trickle of blood, but it wasn't fatal. This time.

To save Corrin or Orochi?

Kaze didn't hesitate, as he tried to ward off a swordmaster advancing on Corrin's back. He twisted his Katana to block the strike, knowing full well the weapon was going to break very quickly when treated this way. Ninja were never intended for direct combat. Even if Hoshido had adopted a style for them that turned them into fighters suitable for an army, they were intended to supplement more durable troops. Kaze's swordplay left a lot to be desired, and he knew it. But still, he was fast. The swordmaster tried to cut through him, and as quick as he could, he dodged, and then with a sleight of hand his katana was moving in from the side. But with a masterful twist, it was redirected harmlessly, and Kaze tried to quickly recover, attacking again from the top only to hear a heart-wrenching 'crack'. With one more swing, the halves of the broken blade went flying into the rice, and the ghostly swordmaster stabbed, straight for Kaze's heart. Corrin...

A golden light appeared in front of him, and the blade was slowed, carving along his armor and cutting his chest, but leaving him alive. There was a moment, as Kaze saw Saizo and Rinkah back-to-back, Corrin bleeding terribly.

"How could this happen..." Corrin's voice rang out, distorted. It was magic speaking now, not muscle. "...I'm sorry, everyone. Please, live!" The sound of a dragon vein activating rang out.

It was like a tsunami. Kaze watched the pillar of water blossom and swell in just a few seconds, engulfing Corrin entirely. Then it burst, and a wall of water hit him, lifting him off his feet, sweeping him along as he held his breath, and breaking on the ground, dropping him. "Corrin!"

The paddy was empty.

Corrin was gone.

* * *

 **World of Revelations**

Lilith watched from afar, as the acting ruler of Izumo opened his door. It broke her heart to do this, but the fact was, plain and simple, that she couldn't possibly keep him alive. Especially outside the astral plane.

But she could at least make sure that he ended up with people that would keep him alive. Nohr would be in chaos now, without its entire royal family. That combined with the food shortage meant that things were going to simply be left in no state to resist Anankos when he invaded. He'd simply march straight up to Windmire and raze the city.

And Shirasagi would fare no better. Nohr's forces had already invaded up to there, and with the sudden loss of command structure those armies would be left without a purpose in a foreign land. Just a matter of time before that generated a conflict that could be exploited.

But Izumo was a neutral territory. Even if Izana had died, they remained safe for the moment. As long as they played their cards right, they could hold out against Anankos until...

Lilith drew a blank. Until what? There was nobody to wield Yato. Or Siegfried, Brynhildr, the Fujin Yumi, Raijinto... In fact, it was unlikely the weapons still existed. Likewise, there was no pendant left to channel the spell to weaken Anankos.

 _Until I can find an answer_ , She decided.

The ruler of Izumo saw the child left on his doorstep. Lilith couldn't tell the emotion on his face, as he searched for some kind of indication as to where the boy had come from. But he picked him up, and took him inside.

That was the hard part. Now all Lilith had to do was watch over him, until she found her answer.

* * *

The Hoshido Noble dropped from the air unconscious, as he was pulled through the water, into another world. Corrin could barely tell left from right in this state, as blood leaked from all over his body.

Eventually, he formed a coherent thought, and returned to his human self, the pale blue stone dropping to the floor of a castle.

"Where am I?" Corrin coughed. He was in the hall of some kind of castle. The Blazing Yato was still at his side, but...

"I AM THE FORGOTTEN GOD..."

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Corrin pulled out his sword, scooping up the dragonstone.

"THE BETRAYED KING..."

Corrin turned, and where he had expected to see the throne, he saw stars. A gaping hole, leading into an infinite abyss.

"THE ENTOMBED DRAGON."

Corrin walked forwards, only his sword for light. His head was spinning... he was losing too much blood...

"IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!"

Corrin blacked out, never to awaken.

 **Author's notes: Sorry things are moving so slow at the moment. They'll speed up a little after a few more chapters, when something important happens.**

 **The story's battles so far...**

 **Hoshido: Prologue,**

 **Nohr: Unstarted**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Shadow152: Sorry to stomp it so fast, but if it's any consolation the ship has yet to sail for Laslow/Peri. Glad to have you aboard.**


	3. Chapter 3: Intent within

**World of Conquest**

The city of Cyrkensia was just as beautiful as Corrin remembered.

Silas cantered up alongside the carriage. Even if he were a nobleman, he'd been adamant he was needed to do something useful with so many of the previous members of Nohr's elite busy raising children. "Corrin, Camilla, I'm going to ride ahead to the meeting place and check for any traps. If you need anyone to command the rest of the guards, then Gunter is taking point."

"Thank you, darling." Replied Camilla. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Silas." Echoed Corrin, as he moved ahead of the procession. "...Oh, look, there's the opera house. That's where we met." She pointed out of the window, to the large building. It was considerably calmer in the daytime.

"Oh yeah! You can find the best bugs on the surface of the water there, we should totally go and visit." Keaton said.

"I don't know if we'll have time... but... well, maybe you could run there while I'm at the meeting with Hinoka?"

"No! Nope. I'm staying with you."

Camilla chuckled. "Ah, you two are adorable together. We're staying here for a few days while we wait for Hinoka to arrive, and we'll go to the opera house in the meantime. I have always wanted to see that new performance."

* * *

Laslow was alone to attend Xander when Hinoka arrived, the following day. She'd been feeling ill for a reason that only he knew at the moment, and Xander had told her to stay at the villa the royals and retainers were using, rather than face the queen of Hoshido as she was.

So, here he was, standing beside his king, sword at his side, as Hinoka told Xander what Laslow already knew- these soldiers were not from Hoshido. It was as if they'd risen from the water.

He looked around. Keaton was attending Corrin, Silas had Camilla, and it was more than likely Kaze was hiding in the shadows too. Jakob had remained to take care of housekeeping and have tea ready back at the villa, and Gunter was guarding the convoy outside.

It was his job to spot any threat before it was a threat. Analyse his surroundings carefully, work out where an assassin would come from, and how they would approach. In this case, they were in the city hall, surrounded by exquisite paintings and sculptures that would be perfect for concealing a trap, if the hall hadn't been checked by Kaze and himself.

He supposed an archer could attempt to shoot an arrow at one of them through the window, but it would need a lot of force to break the glass. That would take the punch out of the arrow to an extent that if it hurt anyone it would be by dumb luck.

No, the only way to possibly bring harm to King Xander here would be a full-frontal assault on this hall.

The doors flew open. Gunter was standing there, to attention. "King Xander, we have a serious situation."

"Speak." Xander turned away from Hinoka to face the elderly knight. Perhaps it wasn't the best of manners to show Hinoka, but the fact was that Gunter wouldn't interrupt a meeting like this without good reason.

"The city is under attack, by mysterious forces. Building seems to be falling apart of their own accord, as though they're being hit with invisible weapons." Reported Gunter.

Xander bit his lip. "...You had nothing to do with this, Hinoka. I am now sure of it."

Hinoka stood up abruptly. "If the city is in danger, we have to do something! Setsuna, go get the Warrior Princess and my Kinshi, I'll take them down a notch!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Halt. It's likely we're the targets of this attack." Said Xander. "Let's fall back to somewhere defensible and let them come to us. The city has guards."

"I regret to inform you that the guards are losing this battle. Our foes are highly skilled." Gunter turned. "Prepare for a fight. I will do my utmost to keep them from reaching you, Corrin."

Corrin looked down at her swollen stomach. "This is bad. I..."

"If they look at you funny, I'll be there before they can move." Keaton reassured.

Xander was thankful to have left in his armour. He marched over to the door, and retrieved Siegfried, buckling it to his side. He looked outside, seeing his guards formed into a defensive wall. "Leo has a castle outside the city. If we can make it there, then we can plan a counterattack and leave Corrin somewhere safe." He stepped out, ready to deflect a stray arrow with his shield. He didn't wear a helmet, if only to appear more inspiring to the troops. Seigfried helped compensate for that fact with the power it granted him, thankfully. "Benny, we're going to take Corrin outside the city. Your unit will bring up the rear. Gunter, you and Silas keep the sides safe. I will lead. Men, orb formation. Concentrate your defence on Princess Corrin!"

Corrin carefully got up, as everyone took weapons from corners of the room. She'd never been more thankful for Nohrian tradition. Camilla stepped outside the hall and gave a small shout, and her wyvern scrambled up. There was a reason she could get away with wearing no breastplate, and it came in the form of this huge undead wall of armour, scale and cloth.

Hinoka moved around the corner, for the stables, as Setsuna went for the Hosidan convoy to retrieve their weapons.

"Wouldn't it be inconvenient if we were to all die here?" Azama said, standing out of formation with a smile, as Corrin saw some purple flame begin to approach over a bridge. "I imagine both our countries would blame each other. I'd have to keep healing people until I'm old and grey."

"Not now Azama!" Shouted Hinoka, as Setsuna passed her an ornate bow, and she all but ripped the door off the stall her kinshi was in. "And if we all die here that includes you!"

"Not necessarily." He said, turning around calmly. "Although death comes for everyone."

Corrin climbed into the carriage, as everyone else formed around it. "I don't want to be helpless like this..."

"Don't worry. Just leave this to me." Keaton pushed the door shut.

Xander looked back. "Men, we march for Leo's castle! Hold formation, and protect Corrin with your lives! Hinoka, will you lend us aid for the moment?"

"Very well." She finished strapping her saddle to her mount just in time. "Soldiers of Hoshido, follow King Xander! I will hear no complaints!"

They began to move at a walking pace as the forces of Valla struck. It was relentless. Corrin was hardened to battle at this point, but she was terrified or the lives of each and every one of her allies. Her tactical experience took over, as she assessed what they had. Mostly soldiers with strong defence and low resistance guarding her, the Nohrian usual. Hinoka's troops were... They weren't bad, but they clearly lacked experience. Mostly spear fighters, and one or two diviners and combat ninja.

Corrin knew that most of Hoshido's best were dead. Was this retribution for her hand in that? To have the people she cared about placed in danger like this?

The carriage proceeded, as Xander seemed to almost effortlessly carve his way through anything and everything that was in his path. Corrin could see the invisible soldiers become solid and visible on contact with the dark aura of Xander's sword, as the divine weapon parted steel and bone. She looked around, desperate to make sure everyone was okay.

Silas was struggling. Corrin knew why. The silver-inlaid swords Nohr made might have been well-balanced and sharper than any normal sword, made from the finest steel possible under that silver patterning, but they were heavy, intended for commanders or hit-and-run units, rather than prolonged fighters. But the regular guards were able to help keep him from being overwhelmed. Gunter, on the other hand... he was showing his age. The man was indeed on top of his training exercises, but the fact was, plain and simple, that he was only alive right now because he had enough experience to compensate for his advanced years. To her relief, Keaton shored up her retainer, and with inhuman strength he lifted one of the invisible soldiers and threw them to the floor hard enough to crack one of the paving stones. They didn't get up.

She couldn't see the back of the carriage, but she knew Benny had been called up in place of Beruka, and you could trust a general to withstand any physical attack.

The carriage went on. Some of her less experienced guards fell, and the enemy assault only grew more intense. She caught glimpses of Camilla and Hinoka moving overhead, keeping flying units from crashing down on her with axe and bow. Corrin reached under her seat, taking out the wooden box. She opened it, hearing the cry of another guard giving up his life. It wasn't fair. This wasn't what she fought for... She looked down at the Shadow Yato, and her fire tome. Gods, why did it have to be now? Just a month and she'd be okay to fight for sure! Still, she took the sword and clipped it to her side, accidentally cutting the fabric of the seat. It gave her a shield, just like Siegfried. The tome was just... sentimental.

A loud crash caught her attention, combined with a grinding bump. The carriage stopped moving. Corrin looked around, trying to see what had happened. As it turned out, that saved her life. The second ballista bolt went straight through the glass front of her carriage, and if she hadn't hurriedly shifted to one side, it would have gone through her chest. She threw the door open, as everyone threw back the encroaching enemies.

"Corrin!" Shouted Xander. "We're at the city gates, but they have control of the defences!" He paused to make his horse rear, and then it kicked an unfortunate foe back, trampling them. "You need to get outside the city immediately, get on Gunter's horse, he will break through!"

Hinoka swept down. "I'm going to attack the ballista to keep them busy if you're doing that!" She said.

"It's too risky!" Warned Xander. "A direct hit from that would be your end!"

"You're not my king." Hinoka said, nocking another arrow.

Defensive lines of enemies were starting to form in front of the gates. "Corrin, now! Keaton, follow her and help her escape!"

"I'd never do anything else!" He answered, as Gunter pulled around to Corrin.

He extended down a hand. "Congratulations on remaining calm." He pulled her up onto the back of his heavy-armoured steed, as Keaton got ready at the side. Another ballista bolt was launched straight at Gunter, and Keaton actually snatched it out of the air, and snapped it in half.

Xander looked dead ahead, as Hinoka recklessly flew in towards the fortified walls. "Men! Form ranks!"

There was three seconds as the remaining guards filed into two lines.

"Charge! Make an opening for Corrin!" Xander and Silas shot off, the most mobile of the units. They crashed into the enemy ranks, and it was a testament to their martial prowess that even when forced into a large-scale fight unexpectedly, without proper supplies, they were holding their own against the enemies that collapsed onto them.

Gunter was the next fastest, running forward with his shield covering Corrin as best as possible, pursued by Keaton.

Then the rest of the soldiers joined the fray, the royal guard doing just what they were meant to.

Gunter ran through the gates, as Corrin looked back she could see Hinoka turning the ramparts into a pincushion with a seemingly endless supply of arrows.

The ballista turned, still moving. Corrin's blood ran cold as she realised it was aiming right for her. Keaton was far behind, but even so he couldn't reliably stop a ballista bolt, only try. "Gunter, we're being targeted! The ballista!"

"I'll do what I can, lady Corrin..." Gunter said through gritted teeth, veering his horse to the left. The ballista tracked him.

Corrin shut her eyes. _Not here. Please, let me live to see my child..._

A shadow fell over her face. She opened her eyes to see Camilla's wyvern crashing to the ground, completely impaled on the bolt. Camilla herself let out a short cry of pain when it hit the floor.

"Camilla! No!" Yelled Corrin. Keaton was already past where she'd fallen, and couldn't turn back. She saw Camilla try to get up, and stumble. Alive? But clearly hurt... and surrounded...

She turned a corner in the path, and lost sight of her eldest sister.

* * *

They rode for ten minutes uphill, until Gunter came to a stop. "We'd best wait here for a moment. Keaton has fallen behind."

It was a rocky place, a valley. Corrin could see a steep slope to one side, a fatal fall for sure. But that wasn't on her mind right now. "Camilla..."

"I would be more worried for yourself, lady Corrin." Gunter said sternly. "Pregnant women are not meant to be exposed to battle."

"It's not like any of us had a choice... Who could have done this? Why? It's obvious Hinoka was on our side... Oh, Camilla..." She sobbed.

"This was the work of someone who quite simply wanted to see you dead, lady Corrin." Gunter said. "You, or Xander, Camilla- any of Nohr's royalty. Would you care to dismount for the moment? If you relax, then there's less chance of any problems with your child."

Corrin easily slid off the horse. "...You're much better at reading our foes than me, Gunter. I just wanted to build a peaceful world."

"Indeed." Gunter said. "Alas, such a world cannot be."

"...No, I'll always try for- Gunter?" Corrin said in confusion. "...Why are you drawing your lance now? Are there more enemies?"

"Only one." Gunter said.

Corrin may have been naive at times, but she wasn't stupid. "You? You're betraying me, Gunter?!"

"...I have always despised you, Corrin." Gunter levelled his lance. "Your body will never be found, and neither will mine. But mine will remain, in service to the king of the silent kingdom for all time!"

Purple flames. Corrin recognised them instantly, the very same ones as there had been on Takumi. These didn't have the same aura of power, but the malice was there all the same. "You're possessed! Gunter, no!"

"...When I was a younger man, I had a family. A village. Royalty eradicated them both to the last because I dared do so much as value them." Gunter said, his voice plain, but twisted. "This is simply my revenge."

Corrin thought fast. She was in a worse situation than she'd ever been in before, and she'd been killed before. Gunter ran at her. She slipped a hand to a thin chain around her neck. Most of her jewelry was gold. This necklace was steel, because she couldn't afford it to break.

She hadn't dared use her dragonstone for eight months. But right now, scale would give her a fighting chance compared to the dress she'd been wearing.

The first thing she noticed about her transformation this time was that she wasn't dead. There was a pain in her arm- foreleg now, but she wasn't dead. She had one split second, and cautious of even moving, she headbutted Gunter, horns clashing against his shield.

With vigor he hadn't had ten minutes ago, he moved the lance back, and stabbed at her face, aiming for her mouth. It scratched across the bone below her eye, but again she was alive, recoiling at the pain. Gunter was faster than he ever should have been, and this time he jabbed straight at her chest, forcing her to take a step back.

"Rragh!" Corrin only saw a flash of black and red smack Gunter's horse clear off the side of the valley, three oversized claws buckling the solid steel shield and sending Gunter flying, screaming to his death below. "Corrin! He didn't hurt you? Oh gods, I smell blood! Are you okay?!"

"I- I'm... Gunter, he..."

Keaton returned to normal, stone in hand. "It's okay, you're safe now. I'm saving you. I realised he went down the wrong path, away from Leo's place."

"R-right... I'm s-sorry, I don't know the layout of Nohr v-very..." She hiccuped, the sound turning to something like a waterdrop echoing in a cave.

"Hey, calm down. Want to go human so I can hold you?" He crossed his arms. "We'd better stay here. Find somewhere to hide."

"...I can't." Corrin cocked her head. "I'm... Keaton, I'm stuck. How am I stuck?"

"Don't panic, I already told you." Keaton stopped her. "It's okay. Probably just nerves. You're safer like that anyway. Just... uh... breathe."

Corrin tried to breathe steady. The danger had passed. Gunter was dead... Gunter was dead? Until a few minutes ago, Gunter hadn't been an enemy... "Oh gods, the children..."

"..." Keaton looked aside. He took his beaststone, and gripped it in his hand. "...Maybe they'll be okay?"

"N-no, I think I know why I'm stuck!"

* * *

 **World of Birthright**

"You're sure about this? I saw the results of that battle in the throne room, but-" King Leo stroked his chin. "It's not Nohrian magic."

"I have Corrin dispatched at the moment, hunting down the offenders. I pray you are telling the truth, King Leo." Ryoma said sternly.

"You have several of our tomes in Shirasagi. If you have a mage compare them, you'll see the magic is nothing like what we use." Leo said. "...If they are truly the same as the apparitions that appeared when you slew my father, then you should know Nohr has a great many tales of ghosts of the fallen, with unfinished business."

"...We did not have time to burn many of your dead, I admit." Ryoma said. "But Hoshido has enough honour not to have desecrated the corpses."

"Burn? Ah yes, I did forget that you don't bury them, for some reason." Leo said, the lightest of accusations in his voice. "Regardless, if they set foot on Nohrian soil, we will annihilate them, worry not."

"And Hoshidan soil? I agree with Corrin's notion of bolstering the food shortages of your country, but my people merely tolerate it. If you're not seen to be a country willing to atone for the war, then I won't have a choice but to cut you off to maintain control."

"..." Leo frowned. "I'll send Camilla. I'm sure she would be most appreciative of the chance to work with Corrin. While I'm here... I do have a question for you."

"Speak freely. Neither of us came all the way to Cheve to leave things unsaid."

"While you were at the castle, and Xander fell... did you see what happened to the Siegfried? I'm not accusing you of theft, you must understand." Leo said clearly. "But the fact it, we cannot find his sword, and he was the only one able to use the weapon without incurring its wrath. None of your men have suffered unexpected blindness, deafness or numbness?"

"No. My men know better than to touch a divine weapon they do not own. The only one without a devastating consequence is the Yato, which is simply difficult to hold."

"Yes, I suppose it does make sense. Especially considering it was gone while you were in the throne room, and your forces were all able-bodied." Leo sighed. "Nonetheless, it is perplexing..."

"My condolences. I'm sure that would wish to have something to remember him by."

"What's done is done. I cannot change the past, no matter how I wish to. Such power is beyond even the gods..."

"If only we kings could bring back our lost ones." Contemplated Ryoma. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss? I'll expect Princess Camilla in a few days."

"..." Leo seemed to sit straighter, taking a hand off the table. "Ryoma, how is Scarlet? I hear she's been an excellent queen, I didn't expect it from a foreign commoner. You have great _awareness_ of what's important."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "King Leo... do not do anything you are about to regret."

"Fire at will."

An arrow and a bolt of lightning shot across the room, each impacting into invisible soldiers at the far end of the room. In the same instant, Ryoma had leapt out of his chair, avoiding death by a hidden club. In an instant, Kagero was behind the attacker, driving a knife into the throat.

"..." Leo slid his chair away. "It seems we've both been manipulated."

"What fool would dare to do this?" Ryoma took the Raijinto from his side, and held it carefully. "I have many men here."

"I hope you're as good at fighting as you used to be, King Ryoma." Said Niles. "We're outnumbered ten to one. Where's the two ninja you normally have running security? If it weren't for me, you'd be dead right now."

"King Leo, you retreat. I won't let such a cowardly insult to Hoshido stand!" Ryoma walked out of the room, sword in hand.

"Don't be so reckless! If they've planned this, then they'll be ready for you!" Leo took the Brynhildr in hand. "Let me construct a counterattack!"

Ryoma was already out of the room. "Bushido has on place for cowardly hesitation."

"Ryoma, you fool!" Shouted Leo.

"Lord Leo, if the almighty lobster of the white light has such confidence in his abilities to rend the foes asunder on a sea of blades, then we need not concern ourselves with him, for our purpose is to guard the liege lord of all the dark lands."

"Odin is right. You just worry about your own survival." Said Niles. "There's plenty of Hoshidan forces to worry about that idiot. You have us, and a couple of mercenaries to work with."

"..." Leo looked down. "Camilla is nearby. She ought to come running once she sees there's something wrong. Until then, barricade all the doors except the front ones. I'll take care of anyone that comes in that way. Niles, go and get the mercenaries to kill as many of the attackers as publicly as possible. Then get back to me, I'll be on the field cautiously."

"...And not help you? That's why they're here."

"They're helping me much more by making it clear to the Hoshidan troops we didn't attack. Go." Ordered Leo. "Odin, if there's any merit to you so-called aching blood, then you can strike down anyone that tries to flank me. We'll get the townspeople to safety."

"Yes, my king!"

* * *

Leo was riding around the outskirts of the battle. "Run, and lock your doors." He commanded to shocked onlookers. "Assassins are attacking, so run and hide!"

He looked over to the distance, where the true battle was taking place. He could hear the sound of lightning, thunderclaps as Raijinto tore targets apart. It was terribly painful sound for Leo, who had lost so many countrymen to that blade. But for the sake of those same countrymen, he would be nothing less than hospitable to Ryoma. Such was the path of a king.

"Darkest king Leo, I see enemies approaching on our mid-right." Odin ran up to Leo's side. "They have Ryoma surrounded, but some are coming this way."

"Sharp eye, Odin." Leo got ready to use Brynhildr, carefully gauging the distance to the enemy. "I suppose we cannot allow the king of a foreign nation to die here."

"Worry not! I will blast these cretins from here to the Ice Tribe with the Exalted Eye!" He reached into a small bookbag on his side, taking out a purple tome with a light blue gem set into the front.

"We must not be stupid. I can make strategy, but if we wade in there we'll be dead in a minute." Leo opened Brynhildr, ancient writings giving off a subtle glow. With one flick of his hand, the tome glowed with a dark purple energy different to the invisible soldiers, and a mass of roots rose from the floor and dragged the clear body down into the earth as though it never existed. He moved forwards.

Niles approached, holding his bow. "Mercenaries are doing their thing, Milord."

"Good. Now let's just focus on making sure this town and ourselves are still alive in an hour. I'm... sure Ryoma is fine." Leo started advancing cautiously, trying to always see the enemy first, and then bait them into a situation they were badly outnumbered in.

* * *

Ryoma was discovering a whole new level of going too far. He was out of the town. He was FAR out of the town, still running with his sword in hands, chasing down a sqaudron that had been attempting to flee his wrath.

They'd disappeared, leaving him alone, the town walls in the corners of his vision. "...Damn. Reckless."

"Yes... indeed..."

Ryoma turned, falling into a defensive posture as second nature. "...Who's there? Show yourself. I won't harm an ally."

There was a flicker. A man solidified in front of him. White armor, custom-tailored. A black crystal sword. "Hello... Ryoma." Said Corrin.

"Corrin? Is this an illusion? Have the Nohrians done something to you?" Ryoma didn't drop his guard. A good thing, considering he had to vault away from a sudden swing of the Ganglari. "Corrin! This isn't you!"

"No, it's not." His voice cleared for a second. "Fight back, Ryoma! That's not me anymore!" Or was it? It sounded like the voice had come from somewhere other than whatever demon was in front of him.

"What will I tell Reina?!" Ryoma expertly turned the Ganglari aside. A normal katana would have shipped or bent under such a manouvre, but the Raijinto was closer to an extension of Ryoma's body. He knew what it was capable of.

"..." The voice was gone.

Ryoma moved like a thunderclap, and his blade was nothing more than the crackle of electricity on the air. He wouldn't kill Corrin, but he knew better than to die.

Not before he saw Scarlet again, as least.

Corrin's fighting style was off, his strikes moving just outside where Ryoma would have expected. Normally that sloppy form would have let him strike Corrin down there and then, a strong shock enough to stun him. But Ryoma was expecting Corrin's flawless self, where as bizarre as his attacks were, they left little chance to hit the dragon.

They matched strokes once, and Ryoma cringed. That was a horrible way to treat his sword, even if it was stronger than normal steel, as a divine blade. And then it clicked.

Corrin wasn't aiming for _him._

Ryoma pulled back, superior speed giving him a precious moment, and then kicked at Corrin's hand, the Ganglari flying high into the air.

He turned Raijinto on its flat, and swung for Corrin's exposed neck.

There was a crash.

Ryoma saw his hand extend, purple flame blazing around the half-transformation. It went forwards, the spike elongating and striking against the far more fragile flat of his sword. His intent to spare was his downfall, as the attack snapped Raijinto in two. "No..."

"You're... nothing... without... it..." Corrin raised a hand, catching Ganglari as if he hadn't even noticed it were gone.

"If I were nothing without it, I would not be worthy of it!" Ryoma attacked, hoping to take advantage of the element of surprise. With a sweeping kick, he knocked Corrin down, and fast as possible, and then stamped onto his wrist, knocking Ganglari away once more.

"Do it, Ryoma! Hurry!" The voice was clear again. Ryoma could see the remaining half of Raijinto in his hand, he still had a cutting edge.

And he knew, as the king, that he had to choose his life over Corrin's. "...I am sorry." He raised the blade, and prepared to stab it into Corrin's heart.

"NO!" Shrieked a woman.

Ryoma felt a sharp bump and then nothing.

 **Author's notes: It takes a special level of stupid overambitious storytelling to leave you on two cliffhangers at once! Anyhow, CQ Gunter never betrays us (thank god, because the endgame is already super hard) but that does mean problems in this timeline. And Ryoma still has his reckless streak.**

 **By the way, Odin's tome was originally going to be called the 'Demonspanker' before I changed it to a reference to his very popular cousin.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The light fall

**World of Conquest**

"Come on... just a little bit further, my princess..." Keaton said gently.

Corrin walked along slowly, as a dragon. In this form, she didn't feel like she was pregnant, instead just very, very strange, and with a burning need to find somewhere secluded. Even if the crushing fear for the safety of her children was ever-present. "I'm just hoping to the dusk dragon for a miracle... Where are we going from here?"

"There's a pass ahead a bit, when the hills go down. I know there's an old abandoned fort there." Keaton was on watch. They'd been torn over trying to turn back and get to Leo's castle or pressing on to an area Keaton knew, but with the risk of getting lost, or worse getting surrounded by these enemies, Corrin had decided the safer choice was to follow Keaton.

"I don't know how much time we have left... I feel weird." Corrin warned. "I really don't know what's going to happen if I try to give birth like this!"

"It's just over there. I'm glad that place had such cool trash, or I'd never have remembered it now that we need it." Keaton pointed to a fort with ivy growing up the sides, at the far end of the pass. Likely fallen to a bandit attack at sometime.

* * *

Xander rode up to the outer wall of Leo's castle, accompanied by the survivors of the attack. Most of his royal guard were alive, but he'd lost track of Camilla. If she didn't reappear soon...

There was a clanking as the gate opened, and he rode in. Hinoka landed, and the leftovers of her unit rallied to her. Unlike Xander, her troops had been decimated, none ready for such an intense fight.

"Go and get Lord Leo, immediately." Xander told the nearest guard. "Most of my guards are injured. I need your forces to get ready to move out, Princess Camilla is currently missing and I need to search for her."

"Yes sir!"

Silas looked to Xander. "What about Corrin and Gunter?"

"You can go and check on them. You're too fatigued to go into battle again so soon. I have to make sure Camilla isn't trapped." Xander dismounted, and started to reorganise his guards, cycling out the tired ones for stronger ones from Leo's unit. It took a while. Long enough for Leo to appear.

"Brother? What happened?"

"It was a surprise attack, just like Shirasagi. Camilla is still in there, so I'm going to go back and check. Do we have to forces to counterattack the enemy? I'd estimate around a hundred troops, but they seem highly competent." Xander said, easily climbing back onto his horse. "If we work carefully, then with a dragon vein we should be able to protect the city."

"..." Leo juggled some numbers. "I don't like this level of risk. If we move in using only mounted units, we can use hit-and-run tactics to wear them down. Anything else and we'll be overwhelmed by those numbers."

"Understood. Time is of the essence, so maybe I should get Silas back from Corrin."

"Corrin is here?" Said Leo, surprised. His tone turned urgent. "Xander, she hasn't arrived."

"Damn it! I've..." Xander recomposed himself, wary of his troop morale. "We don't know where she's gone, or why. Without any knowledge of that, we can't hope to search for her without knowingly leaving Camilla to deal with that city." He took a breath, and turned to Hinoka. "Queen Hinoka, I must beg your aid, for Corrin's sake. Would you be willing to look for her from the sky? Your troops will not be harmed here."

Hinoka weighed up her options. Help Corrin and risk betrayal. Don't, and sacrifice relations to Nohr. A no-brainer. "At once. Samurai of Hoshido, fill out the ranks of this castle guard. I'll return shortly, and if I hear of any fighting between you and the Nohrians, then I will not grant forgiveness."

* * *

Corrin had to duck to enter the fort. It was a very small place, likely intended for just a few men to use as a watchpost for bandits. It was mostly dark and shadowy inside, some rays of light coming through slotted windows. Some stairs led up to the roof, and a few scraps of ruined junk was strewn in the corners, along with some bloodstains. "Keaton, I think you need to stand outside." Corrin said quickly.

"Huh? Stand outside, why?!"

"Because I'm getting urges to snap at you, and I really don't... want... to hurt you." Corrin gritted her teeth, as much as was possible while she was a dragon. "Hurry!"

"O-okay..." Keaton stepped out of the fort. "Are you gonna-"

"Rgh! Away!" Corrin shouted. She pushed the door shut, the old wood making a cracking sound.

Keaton could only listen to the grinting noises from inside the fort, with increasing levels of worry. "Are you okay? ...Can I come in yet?"

"Keaton I am giving birth, in a form I normally spend twenty seconds in at a time, and I have no idea if my children will survive it, so please let me know it's okay!"

"You're doing good!" He called, as Corrin continued to struggle.

A few minutes passed, and the only noise coming from the building was some heavy breathing. Then there was the telltale sound of a shapshifter returning to normal. "...Okay."

Keaton pushed the door open. "You were pretty scary then. Are you okay? You're the best, treasure."

"I'm fine... I expected it to be more painful." Corrin was sitting there in human form, next to two eggs, each the size of her own stomach. "Keaton. How are we going to get these to somewhere safe? And... looks like we had twins."

Keaton was overjoyed anyway. "Twins?! Wow! Even if they haven't hatched or something yet, wow! Don't you worry, I know the way to mount Garou from here. If we can just find some way to carry them safely then it'll be good. Now, what treasure in here can do that..."

"I don't know if we should move them." Corrin said.

"Maybe you're right. But it's not safe, going around alone without many people. Wolves travel in packs, after all." Keaton started rummaging around the building. "There must be something..." It was largely empty. "Gah, all this treasure but none of it's what we need right now. I'll just go and check the roof."

He climbed the stairs quickly, coming out on top of the building. A fallen standard with some noble house's crest of arms was on the floor. He picked up the scrap of cloth, for once deciding not to appraise its no doubt enormous value as treasure, instead looking at what it could be used for. It was a big bit of fabric, and it could definitely be used to wrap the two eggs. Then it would just be a matter of carrying them.

All the way up a mountain. Under constant threat of attack.

* * *

"You're still holding up okay? Not about to freak out?" Keaton asked, as he guided Corrin along, to a path at the bottom of the mountain.

"Azura's really saved me. I don't think I could have done it without the dragonstone. Or maybe I could have, but... it wouldn't have been good. Taking a baby through Nohr on foot." She was weak after so long off the battlefield, but nobody could blame her for neglecting to train while she were pregnant.

"Once we get close, I'll shout for some friends. They can escort us up." Keaton kept knocking any sticks and stones out of the path, ever wary of something that might make Corrin trip. "Uh, how was it, the whole... thing..."

"Didn't hurt a bit, if I'm honest." Corrin didn't need to try to stay upbeat and supportive. Xander had often told her that her charisma was one of her greatest skills, and it was here hat it stopped either of them giving in to panic. She sighed a bit, as the heavy weight of the cloth pulled on her arms, but she wouldn't allow herself to give up. She couldn't stop anywhere that there could be more invisible soldiers. "But it's kind of scary to not have any idea what you're doing."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, I can keep the shells right?"

"..." Corrin raised an eyebrow. "...Alright, you can keep the shells. But that does remind me. I know how important your treasures are, but keep them away from the kids unless you're sure it'l be safe."

"Aw, what? But they'd be great for showing them all abut the best bits of the world."

"Not unless we're there to make sure they don't try eating anything. I'm serious! And I'm going to make sure they have a clean room, at least at first." Corrin insisted. "I won't let anything get them hurt."

"Yeah, me too. I... I guess I'll just have to wait for a moment. Until they can really appreciate the good bits. Hey, are the shells hard or leathery?"

* * *

Xander looked at the city. Huge sections were crumbling, and there was little to indicate anyone was still alive. "Gods..." He whispered, before addressing his troops. Now would be a poor time to allow his image as an unbreakable king slip. "Men, be on the lookout for any survivors. Stay as a group at all times. Do not cross me."

Leo could only frown. "Xander, if this is a trap then I cannot let you walk into it. And furthermore, these enemies are the ones Odin sighted. They could well have launched a full-scale invasion, by the looks of this. In which case, Nohr will need you in Windmire, to keep it safe and guide our armies."

"...It's true, but Camilla is in there." Xander stared forwards, voice low. "It may make me less of a king, to consider family important. But it would also make me less of a man if I did not at least attempt to find her. Rest assured, I won't endanger myself. Nohr needs me." He checked his men once more, and started to move into the city.

There wasn't an enemy in sight.

"King Xander, do you think they're hiding?" Asked one man, as he eyed up the shadows.

"Assume it, but be careful not to strike first against your enemy. Be defensive, and make sure we don't harm a civilian unless we must." Xander looked around, squashing any trace of unease in his heart. This wasn't any kind of normal attack. Somebody had sent an entire army into this place, and taken them out, in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 **World of Birthright  
**

Camilla had been waiting in the city, at her brother's request. Perhaps she had abdicated the throne, but the simple truth was that Nohr needed every speck of effort she could put into the dying lands. Be it a watchful eye, or a guiding hand.

In this case, bludgeoning Ryoma. "Corrin, dearest! Are you hurt?! I can't believe those filthy Hoshidans would betray you now, after everything you did for them!" She clapped a hand over her heart, running forwards.

"..." Corrin looked at her listlessly.

"Too shocked to speak, the poor dear..." She looked down at Ryoma, on the floor. She was incredibly surprised to see Raijinto broken- to the best of her knowledge, the divine weapons were indestructible...

"Camilla, don't! It's not me!"

"Corrin?" Camilla turned, trying to see where the voice had come from.

His body took Ganglari in hand, and started to approach. He raised it high. "...Nghh... for... my father..."

Camilla turned, just as Corrin brought the sword down. There was the horrible sound of the blade biting through flesh and bone, the gurgle of blood- and Ryoma fell dead to the floor, rising into the way of the attack meant for her.

"Ryoma?! Corrin, you just-" Camilla had to jump back as Corrin swung again. "What's come over you, dear Corrin?!"

"Sister, kill me! Before I can hurt any more people!" There was his voice again.

"I can't!" Camilla ran back several steps. "I can't, not you... not you as well as Elise and Xander, and father..." Corrin moved as if to chase her, and she reached a hand up. There was a black shadow for a moment, and then she grabbed the reins of her wyvern, mounting it. "I can't... this is all fake, right..? I'm just... I'm just seeing things that aren't there..." She flew.

Corrin made no attempt to follow. "I have broken Raijinto with your power, father..."

The voice echoed in his head. 'WELL DONE, MY SON. TAKE THE BODY TO THE NEAREST LAKE. HE SHALL JOIN HIS FATHER, IN SERVICE TO ME.'

* * *

The battle was petering out. Leo had mopped up most of the enemy that were after the townspeople, and the mercenaries he'd hired had been able to get the rest of the job done. Camilla's retainers should have followed orders and tracked where the enemy came from. Now it was a simple matter of retribution.

"Niles, Odin. Find Beruka and Selena, then track down exactly where these enemies came from. I'll see them dead by the end of the week." Leo said, as if working out the exact timescale it would take to eradicate the enemy.

"Yes, King Leo."

"I'll make sure the Hoshidans don't declare war." Leo picked up the reins of his horse, cantering over to the group of samurai that had attended Ryoma. "My sincerest apologies. I've seen the attackers off, and rest assured- they will not be coming back. Are you all unharmed?"

"..." The group of fighters looked up at Leo, restrained bitterness in their eyes. They weren't in the same position as Nohr, or even a ruler. They only kept the peace because Ryoma said so.

There was a gentle breeze behind Leo. "I will need an answer, if you want me to provide medicine or healers. It is not customary to allow diplomatic envoys to die." He froze up.

Kagero was behind him, balanced on the back of his horse. A shuriken in her hands, pressed against Leo's throat. "Lord Ryoma was cut down by the princess of Nohr. We will have your life in exchange!"

From afar, Anankos could only marvel at the fact he hadn't even needed to try and posess anyone but Corrin. A single death could change everything... All he needed to do was make sure the news didn't reach Hoshido. Any soldier that survived this would not return home alive.

* * *

 **One week later**

At Shirasagi castle, Takumi and a group of his men were already halfway out of the doors before the guards decided to stop them.

"Prince Takumi! Prince Takumi, please. We must know where you are going. Yukimura insists you are not placed in danger." He looked to one side. "And we would prefer our regent not be..."

"Don't say a word about Scarlet." Takumi snapped, before halting himself, trying to regain a royal's attitude. "...I'm going with my family, to Izumo. I've given Yukimura and his advisors the power to keep everything running. Scarlet needs to care for Shiro, and I expect you and all the men to be supportive of her. I'll return in a week with any news I can obtain regarding Ryoma or Corrin, but I should be perfectly safe in Izumo. I won't even cross into Nohr."

"...Very well, Prince Takumi. Travel safely. If something has happened to the king, you are next in line to inherit." The guard stood aside, letting the procession go.

Kaden looked on, from the castle grounds. "Y'know, I feel like we're getting tricked. And the entirety of my people specialise in tricks."

"Big brother will be okay. He's g-got Oboro and Hinata." Sakura filled in. "...I hope Kaze is okay."

"He's fine. Probably on his way back right now." Kaden said as easily as if it were fact. "I'm going back to Hinoka in a few hours, so if I see him on the way, I'll let him know you're worried."

"I-it's a long way to travel..."

"I'm okay with that. Hey, don't tell her retainers though. They both think I already went. But I wanted to see if I could pick up some trinkets first." Kaden suppressed a giggle.

"Y-you don't need to worry about them. They... um... they're not very..." Sakura held her hands together. "I prefer Subaki and Hana. Although Hana went with big brother just now..."

"Well, see you later!" Kaden walked off, fixing his scarf to stay even.

"...Subaki." Sakura called. "Subaki, I need you to do something."

Her retainer came running, as expected. "At your service."

"I want you to go and find Corrin a-and Kaze. Takumi can't go looking for them, h-he has to worry about Kiragi and Oboro." Sakura said, trying to keep her stutter to a minimum.

A hint of trouble passed over Subaki's face. "Are you sure? The last time both of us were away from you, you ended up stranded in-"

"I-I'm sure! I'll be safe here. Setsuna and Azama are still here."

"Lady Sakura, I wouldn't trust either of them to walk from one end of the castle to the other." Subaki said. "There is a good reason Hinoka was happy to leave them behind when she set up an outpost in the tribe."

"But Corrin's late. H-he couldn't be slowed down by even t-the k-king of N-N-N..." Sakura trailed off, remembering the battle.

"That is a good point. I'll perform perfectly, lady Sakura. Corrin will back with you before you know it. I'm sure Lady Reina will be relieved to see him. Kana has been quite anxious too."

"O-oh, I'll go and see her then. She must miss her family..."

Subaki nodded once. "I'll move out now." He ran for the stables, leaving Sakura to walk back through the castle.

She didn't know it was the last time she'd see him.

* * *

It was between the inner garden and the bedrooms of the expansive castle that she was stopped. Not by guards, who knew her on sight, nor by any kind of attacker. There was a voice in the air.

'Countless realms collide... Hope falls only to rise like the changing tide...'

Sakura knew the voice. She'd heard it many a time as the owner practised. But she'd never expected to hear it again. Azura was dead. She'd dissolved to mist in front of everyone, expending her very soul to save their lives.

"A-Azura?" She ran out, towards the gardens. Azura always practised at the lake, but...

There was nothing there. The voice was gone. An empty wind blew.

"..." Sakura looked away. It was her job as a priestess to tend to the dead. Had she failed to do the right thing for Azura? Was there something stopping her soul coming to a rest? "I-I'm sorry!"

"..." The winds stilled. For a mere moment, Sakura could have sworn there was a flicker of a pale blue in the small pond of the garden. She walked over. It was a tiny thing, with some Koi fish and clear water.

There was a pendant lying at the bottom. Azura's pendant. But it had been lost along with her.

She knelt, and reached into the water. When she took her hand out holding the pendant, inspecting the lost relic, for a moment there was Azura's voice again- but it was singing a song she didn't recognise, or at least part of it.

'Night breaks through...'

"Keep hold of it."

"A-A-Azura?!" Sakura turned. There was nothing behind her.

"He will need it, I'm afraid..." It was just a whisper on the wind, but it was as clear as day. "Fifteen years, Sakura. Stay strong..."

As she eventually left the small pond, the pendant safely held in her pocket, she kept waiting to hear more words, but none came. So she just contemplated the ominous message. Fifteen years... if she needed t be strong for so long, then did that mean hardship was coming?

Was her family okay?

* * *

 **World of Revelations**

Anankos looked at the small set of servants he had assembled, with a careful eye. Which version of Mikoto to keep? No sense in having two the same...

His mind was devoid of common sense, leaving only pure knowledge. Eventually, he reached a conclusion.

His plan to take control of the land above hinged on merging the three realities. So why not start by simply combining two people? A comparatively easy task...

As he almost absentmindedly focused on merging his two puppets, his mind turned back to his ongoing task. The destruction of the divine weapons. He was surprised how easy it was to break them once he imbued attacks with his own magic. In the world of Birthright, Siegfried, Brynhildr, Yato and Raijinto were all no more than dust now, the ancient constructions broken down. Fujin Yumi eluded his grasp, currently with that weak-willed prince who couldn't even throw off a god's possession alone. He would have to rectify that...

And in the world of Conquest, he had seen to the disappearance of Raijinto, the Fujin Yumi, and... no more. How very disappointing. But perhaps he didn't have great enough puppets there. Maybe he should concentrate on his wayward daughter, as she now travelled to try and reach safety.

And this world. All five weapons were gone. Excellent. He ought to find Lilith, and show her his works... surely they, and his knowledge would be enough to impress his lost daughter... But then again, he already had fifty percent of his children. That was enough to show his workings to, no?

Workings... ah yes, Sumeragi. He too could be merged, in practice for the time where realms would collide.

"CORRIN, WATCH THIS. BY CAREFUL MANIPULATION OF REALITY..."

* * *

Lilith shifted uncomfortably. Her father was doing something that he shouldn't, and she could feel it all the way in Hoshido. The people around her were oblivious, and right now that might be for the best. She'd regained her human self after much effort, but if she were caught in a mass panic, she'd have little choice but to escape however possible. As it were, she continued to do what she could for Shigure.

She handed over a few gold coins to a farmer, taking some food. She knew the infant would be hard to raise for an unprepared family, but she could ease that burden. And of course, when the time came to act, it would be better if she were not a stranger to the boy.

But when would the time to act come? Fifteen years was nothing in the natural lifespan of a dragon god, but it was a very long time for a world to survive under his thumb. Still, fifteen years was the bare, bare minimum she could go through before Shigure would stand a chance against even the regular soldiers of Anankos.

And speaking of those, they were approaching. She'd seen them beginning to appear around the bottomless canyon. Soon his armies would have massed enough to sweep the land, and with the two nations in such a state after fighting one another, then it would be horrific.

But she couldn't do anything to stop them. Not directly, and not yet.

 **Author's notes: Camilla being the one to take down Ryoma is semi-inspired. In my Birthright lunatic, she caused three separate resets because she landed 1% crits against him. (Oh yeah, that sweet 0.00001% chance). And in conquest, I'd consider her one of the only viable units for beating him in chapter 12, thanks to the dual club and her insane base stats.**

 **So, in case you're wondering, the point where Corrin ends up laying eggs is the area from Velouria's paralogue. The boss is normally on the fort tile.**


	5. Chapter 5: The duty of royalty

**World of Conquest**

Hinoka couldn't find Corrin anywhere, no matter how high or low she searched. It didn't help that the Nohrian forest was so dense, as if every leaf was in competition for the meager sunlight.

The sun on her back felt feeble compared to the blazing light of her country. This place didn't feel like where she belonged. No, it wasn't where she was meant to be. She sent her mount into a lower flight path, hoping to be seen. If she couldn't see Corrin, then maybe Corrin would see her.

Anankos contemplated how best to bring her down. Kinshi were not known for physical defences, relying on evasive moves to control the sky. Catching a rider off-guard would be all it took. But his best archer was no more. So who else could use a bow..?

He looked through the small group of fallen soldiers before him. He'd merged those he could with the army his daughter rallied against him, surely there would be an archer amongst them? Ah, indeed. Even if the Takumi of conquest was nothing more than dust, in this world, another body remained. It was just a matter of predicting where she would be next...

* * *

Xander finally reached the point he'd been fighting to- The villa everyone had stayed in overnight. And he heard sounds of fighting were coming from inside. So that meant somebody might still have been alive. "Surround the building. Be wary of ambush." He ordered, and his men spread out. Xander dismounted, unable to take his horse through the door. "Move in."

He had to move quickly. Fights could take a long time to recount, but one blow to a vital point was all it took to end one. And the people staying here, while trained to fight, were never intended to be in the line of fire. His men rejoined him, and he didn't hesitate to kick down the door to the inner room. The whole sweep had taken five seconds, and every one weighed on his conscience as a risk to the life of whoever was fighting.

It took him a mere moment to identify Felicia, and the faint glow of an invisible soldier trying to strike down the domestic. Training kicked in, and before Xander could even contemplate where to strike Siegfried was buried in a chink in the Hoshidan armour, dark aura tearing at the form of the enemy.

"Felicia. Are you hurt?" Xander drew his sword from the body of the attacker smoothly, wary of any other foes.

"King Xander, you're just in time. I thought I was going to die for sure... Flora and Jakob were able to escape. I used myself as a decoy." Felicia moved a hand to cover a cut on her arm. It didn't look like it would cripple her, but another hit would have left her incapacitated. "They said they would get to the meeting hall and look for you."

"You made a very brave sacrifice." Xander stood straight, authority behind his words. "Have you seen Camilla since the attack?"

"No, King Xander."

"I see... We're going to sweep the city for survivors, and then retreat. If you're capable of using a staff in your state, then I must have a healer, for the good of my men." It wasn't a question. There were times you couldn't allow someone to decline.

"I'll do everything I can. I live to serve." Said Felicia nervously.

"Thank you very much." _But that is no excuse to treat them poorly_ , reflected Xander. "Men, have you found anyone else?"

"No, my king."

"Then we're moving out. Make sure we have an exit route clear at all times." Xander strode out of the building, climbing back onto his horse. They set off in a standard defensive formation, tough cavalry surrounding any vulnerable mages or healers, and any non-mounted fighters setting the group movement pace.

Xander was at the forefront. For a normal commander, that would be a little reckless and expose them to pegasus tactics, but he was the exception. So long as he respected his limits and judged each fight carefully, Siegfried would allow him to fight on the frontlines without fear for his life- and in turn, keep strong morale and lower casualties.

But there was no fight to be had here. Just an eerily empty town. Not a body in sight. Were the inhabitants massacred, or simply spirited away? Cursed? ...Kidnapped, impractical as that may have been? Xander was truthfully unsettled, even if he'd never show it.

The meeting hall came into view. "Again. Surround the building, be wary of an ambush." Xander instructed. "Felicia, with me. Look for any signs of them." His troops fanned out, efficiently circling the building. The moment Xander was ready, he swung the door open, holding Siegfried defensively.

Nobody was inside.

Felicia timidly walked into the hall. "Flora? Flora?" No response.

"I can see signs of a struggle. But no blood." Xander noted. The table was shifted from where it had been when he met the town's leader only a few hours ago as if struck, and a painting had been knocked from the wall. "Look, this is a dagger mark." He pointed out a gash in the wall.

Felicia followed the gash, and then caught something lying on the floor. She gasped. "This is-" She scrabbled for the silver gleam, and came up holding a silver-inlaid dagger. Finest grade Nohrian steel that gleamed like a mirror, just like Silas' silver sword. In cursive, a name had been stencilled onto the hilt of the blade. _Jakob_. "Flora had this made for him personally... it... it was..."

"A wedding gift." Finished Xander. "...My condolences. I ask you to stay strong while we finish our sweep."

"Y-yes..." Felicia said, carefully holding the dagger.

* * *

 **World of Birthright**

Takumi grumbled, as Izana started his fortune-telling. "You couldn't have warned us danger was on the horizon before Ryoma went to Nohr, of all places?"

"Now now, prince Takumi. The gods do as they wish, I just try to make sure that they wish the best for us. Ahem-" He put a hand on a crystal ball, and it started to glow.

Kiragi apparently thought that was just hilarious, and the baby burst out into crazy laughter at the ball, while Oboro tried to keep him entertained.

"O ancient gods... nice weather in Izumo today. Very sunny." Started Izana. Takumi rolled his eyes. "I heard there was some trouble between Naga and Loptyr again. Has she been giving out too many dragon-slaying weapons again, or is he trying to convince her genocide is good? You know how he can get when he's defensive. Anyhow, I was wondering if you had any gossip about my world?"

"...Naga? Loptyr?" Questioned Takumi.

"Oh, just some neighbours to the first dragons." Whispered Izana casually, before refocusing. "Oh? Oh... well, that's juicy indeed. You ought to come and visit sometime, we have a lot to talk about here, and I have wine. Yes, I understand you need to watch over the lands eternally. Toodles."

"Is that really how you talk to gods?" Oboro asked. "I take praying seriously."

"Well, according to this awfully nice one who lives in a neighbouring reality, bad times indeed are on the horizon. Bad, bad, bad times." Izana clapped his hands together. "Very exciting stuff for immortal gods with nothing to do. They want you to take a small extension to your vacation, Prince Takumi. Head to Mokushu, and go meet the daimyo. Oh yes, and... in due time, there's something you'll need to know about that bow you have. The divine Fujin Yumi."

"You know something about it? The only other person who knew that was the rainbow sage..."

"Ah, the sage! He sends his regards, by the way." Izana said cheerily. "About Fujin Yumi- there will come a time when it can't help you. Kiragi should come and see me about it."

"...Kiragi?"

"He's going to inherit the bow, isn't he?" Asked Izana.

"W-well, we always had to make sure the divine weapons stayed in the royal family, so they normally pass onto the children of the eldest. If Ryoma were to have another kid, then it would go to them." Takumi explained.

"Ah, that won't be much of a problem. Now, care for a bath? We just imported the most divine oil from the northern reaches."

"Well..." Oboro smiled a bit. "We could use a chance to talk about what you told us, but sure! I love the way this place looks."

"Why, thank you. Ah, you're something of a tailor, aren't you? Please, could I get your opinion on the the futon..."

* * *

 **World of Revelations**

Anankos' forces massed. His initial strikes had been largely successful, although he would have liked more progress in the world of Conquest.

"CORRIN."

Two dragons appeared. Different enough Anankos could not merge them into a constant between the worlds, so he designated the male version as Ganglari's bearer, to remain human for the time being.

"I WILL SOON BEGIN MY INVASION OF THE WORLDS. YOU WILL BE GENERALS OF MY ARMIES, CHILDREN."

His armies were strong in number, but they lacked equipment. Anankos could bless them with knowledge of how to fight, at least.

"WE REQUIRE WEAPONS. STRIKE OUT AND SEIZE CONTROL OF MINING TOWNS, AND SMITHS, ARMORIES. THROW EVERY BLADE AND BOW INTO THE WATER, SO I MAY USE IT."

"Yes, father." Echoed the Corrins.

"...GUNTER."

An armoured knight rode up. The armour was in tatters, bent, beaten and buckled, but the rider alive... And while it was true the armour was in a state unfit for normal use, it was better than if it were thrown from a mountain. As if averaged with a pristine set.

"YOU FAILED TO SECURE YOUR TARGET."

"It is my fault, O great god." Gunter knelt. "I will accept the consequences."

"...RETURN TO THAT WORLD. SLAY THE KING, SLAY THE PRINCE, SLAY THE DESCENDANTS OF THE DUSK DRAGON. AND DO NOT RETURN..."

"Yes, O great god..." Gunter stood stiffly. As he turned and left for the path between worlds, for the briefest of moments, the elderly knight- or rather, his body- stumbled. "Aaar..." He caught himself and walked on, the true mind of the soldier was thrashing against Anankos' hold on him. He had to break free. He had to break free before he could harm Nohr any further...

Anankos was still within distance to see him. But he was currently fixated on a pair of new puppets, who had come into his service. A butler and maid, who faced the end with will as cold and calm as ice. Perhaps his children would be happy at the offer of tea, or other such human drinks?

* * *

 **World of Conquest**

"I... I'm sorry, I need... to..." Corrin stifled a cough. Her throat was dry, and her legs and arms were sore. But still, she maintained a steady pace while avoided tripping or stumbling in such a way only a desperate parent could.

"It's okay. See that mountain right there? That's mount Garou." Keaton pointed to the nearest peak, maybe an hour's walk to the base. "I'll look out for you. If only I had a vulnerary... how are the eggs?"

Corrin very, very gently put the cloth onto her lap, as though the contents were fragile and soft as sea foam. She released her grip on the top, looking at the two eggs. No signs of damage, but she did worry about the travel... "I think they're still okay. I know they don't need to be kept that warm, because I was a reptile... thank goodness for Camilla, teaching me that about wyverns. I just wish I knew more."

"Can I touch them?" Keaton leaned in.

"Not here." Said Corrin firmly. "Not until we're both safe and sound in your village. Besides... I think I might bite if you do."

Keaton leaned back. "Uh, was that a joke? You've been going on dragon instincts for a while." Corrin shrugged. "Don't know. I'm..." She yawned. "A bit too tired to tell. Gods, give me the strength to reach the mountain... please."

"We'll take it nice and easy. I'd be a trash alpha if I just ran you as hard as you could go." Keaton reassured. "Oh, the stream's there if you're desperate for water, but the spring's at the top of the mountain. Nasty stuff can mix in before reaching here, so don't drink unless you're desperate."

"..." As Corrin set eyes upon the stream, something in her heart quivered. "I don't like the feel of that. Let's move." She carefully covered her eggs again, and stood up, ignoring the protests of her body. The Shadow Yato at her side bolstered her stamina, as she looked to the mountain.

"You're sure?! It's dangerous to push yourself too hard." Said Keaton.

"I'm sure. It's like I can feel my enemies closing in..." Admitted Corrin. "Please, let's move."

They forged ahead, getting ever closer to the mountain. Soon, the open plains of Nohr turned to a dense forest, and Corrin knew just by being here that it was one filled with life- even in Nohr's poor lands, deer and rabbits were everywhere. And in turn, the animals that preyed on those. Like her husband. "We're in my territory now. I smell my pack and they'll smell me." Said Keaton. "Nearly there, princess, nearly there..."

It was another ten minutes, until Corrin heard something. It was like a rustling... "What was that?"

"Hey, you can come on out. Alpha's back." Said Keaton. The rustle sounded again. "Oh, it's you."

There was a wolfskin in a cloak, coming out of the bushes. "Keaton! You've returned!" She said, looking around. "And with your b- wife. What kind of strange treasure is in that bag? Such weird curves..." She pointed at Corrin's cloth standard.

"I'll show you later. I'm quite tired right now, and I'd like some help getting up the mountain... Just for safety." Corrin put on her best leader's face.

"Hey Princess, don't get scared now..." Keaton cupped his hands to his mouth. "OoooOOOH!" There was a faint response. "More wolfskin on the way. Let's get up there, to safety." He reached into his pocket and grabbed an amber stone. "I'll carry you. I've been up and down there thousands of times."

* * *

 **World of Birthright**

Scarlet placed a hand on the sliding door. Of all things to get used to as the queen of Hoshido, she'd taken everything in stride- the makeup, the the strange clothes, the politicians trying to undermine Ryoma because she was from Nohr- all that, she'd adapted to.

But the doors were still the one thing that caught her off guard. She could never quite shake the old habit of just slamming doors open, so every time there was a crash and the guards came running, they just found an embarrassed queen and a hole in the fragile paper doors. At least, for the first few weeks. She'd learned by now.

Which was a good thing, because Shiro was going to start walking soon, and he was going to copy every last thing she did.

Politics and people who had different ideas to her, Scarlet could handle. She'd led a resistance.

A baby hell-bent on punching through all the doors, because his mother did? _Dusk dragon- or Dawn dragon, please no_.

She slid the door aside, and walked into Reina's room, holding Shiro. "Hello there. I thought I'd come and see your girl."

Reina stood straight, glancing to Kana. She was sleeping in a cot. "Queen Scarlet. How can I serve?"

"At ease, Reina. My work is done for the day, so I just wanted to chat. As a fellow mother, not the leader of the resistance. Queen of Hoshido, I mean."

"Oh, of course. Although I fear I know more about war than parenting." Reina pulled out a chair.

"Don't you worry, if half of what the court thinks is true then I'm going to suddenly start screaming a war cry during council." Scarlet smiled. "Any news on Corrin? I wish I could have gone back to Cheve with him and Ryoma, I want to see it again..."

"None, I'm afraid. He truly is late... I'm starting to fear the worst." Admitted Reina. "But Sakura has sent Subaki to find him, so I won't dispair."

"...I'm thinking about giving Ryoma a good slap for being this late back. King or not, his family is worried sick." Scarlet said. "Of course, slapping the king might not be taken well here. Or anywhere. Oh- Shiro, careful." The young boy had reached up and grabbed the top of her skirt.

"Adorable thing." Reina commented. "I hope he and Kana can grow up as friends."

"I'm sure they will. Maybe Kana will be the next Corrin, the peacekeeper. She has her father's looks."

"Ah, but that's my daughter at a glance. If she had a scar like mine, we'd practically be copies."

"I don't know, what about the eyes?"

"Ah, look at us. So much for knowing little to talk about." Reina said, amused.

Scarlet beamed. "...But that does remind me. Do you know if the Kinshi knights have some spare time in any of the evenings?"

"I can arrange it."

"Great! I don't want to get rusty, so I'd like to join in the training routines for a day or two each week." Scarlet said. "After leading the resistance for so long, peace is strange."

"Ahaha, you too? I've been itching to get back to daily practise. It was such a large part of my life, I don't know what to do without it." Agreed Reina. "Let's train together. I would be interested to see the finer points of Nohrian aerial combat. And I know some wonderful weaknesses in armours."

"Do tell."

* * *

Takumi knocked on the door to the town hall of Mokushu. The nation was restoring itself slowly, and along with it some lands that had once been absorbed, by name of Kohga. And it had been doing it surprisingly well, considering the Daimyo was a highwayman.

"Hinata, he knew we were coming, right?" Takumi wasn't in the mood to find a place to stay right now. It was far too late, and he was travelling with Kiragi and Hisame, who needed their sleep.

"Uh, yeah..." Hinata said slowly.

"You DID send that message, right?" Oboro looked over, voice turning accusatory.

"I wouldn't fail lord Takumi!"

Oboro's face turned fierce enough to pierce the dark. "Apart from that one time when-"

"Peace, Oboro." Takumi interrupted. "But it does feel kind of annoying to get snubbed. Do you want to just march in anyway?"

"Alright!" Agreed Hinata.

"Hinata!" Protested Oboro.

There was a click, and the door unlocked. The man behind it had dark circles under his eyes. "What? Oh, Prince Takumi." Shura said. "Come on in. Official business?"

They walked into the hall. Takumi shook his head. "Archduke Izana told us to come here. I'm sorry to impose on you, Daimyo Shura."

"Hm? Any idea why? I can't offer you much unless you need someone dead. Still rebuilding things, getting men in order." Shura's voice slipped, becoming much gruffer.

"I'd just like rooms for me and my retainers." Said Takumi.

"You can all stay here for a bit. I'm going back to bed. Rebuilding a nation is hard."

"You can say that again." Admitted Takumi. "I don't even do the paperwork for it. Oboro, can you go and bring the children in?"

"Of course, Takumi." She turned and left.

"Hey, lord Takumi?" Hinata said. "Do you ever get a bad feeling?"

"All the time." Said Takumi. "Why?"

"I dunno... I just feel like something isn't right."

* * *

Xander returned to Leo's castle. "To find nobody in that city... It's beyond belief." He said.

"You'd better get back to Windmire, brother." Leo said. "Nohr needs a king to guide it."

"You are correct. There's not a moment to lose." Xander said. "When is the earliest I can arrive? It's a long way to travel..." They entered the castle grounds, and the gates locked shut. So far, there hadn't been any infighting with the samurai, but anyone could see the tensions were rising fast.

"I have a warp tome. It'll allow you to cut out the journeying- we don't have the weeks to spend going across Nohr." Said Leo.

"Thank you, brother. I'll stay in contact with more orders. Until I have reports of enemy movements, just try to find Corrin and Camilla." Xander instructed, before he raised his voice. "Soldiers of Windmire. To me."

"Given the circumstances... I don't know how wise it would be to hope Corrin is alive. She had Sir Gunter and Keaton with her." Leo murmured. "If she is, Hinoka will find her. I hope we can trust that woman's honour of owing her life."

"I leave it in your hands- as king, I cannot afford to prioritise my family without a good enough reason. It was too selfish to have checked that city as I did." Said Xander. "I must return to the capital immediately."

"Very well. Odin!" Leo called. "Bring the warp tome from the vault."

"Yes, milord!" His retainer in yellow scurried off.

Niles folded his arms. "..."

Xander noticed. "Lord Niles."

"I'm not a lord." Niles said. "I might have a heart of coal, but my mouth is far from clean enough."

"Ever the same." Xander ignored the affront. "Your daughter is still healthy, as of the last time I saw her two weeks ago. She's starting to look more like her mother."

"..." A smile crept across Niles' face. "Thank you, king Xander. Even a terrible parent still cares, as you know."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Any other servant would have been executed for that, Niles."

"Just checking I'm still worth keeping alive." Niles responded easily. "He may have his flaws, but king Xander won't kill people who have their uses."

* * *

As Odin went into the castle itself to retrieve the precious warp tome, he suddenly found a familiar face. Waiting for him. "Aha, Laslow, my fellow bastion against the tides of obliteration!"

"Odin. This is serious." Started Laslow. He put a hand into his pocket. "It's starting."

"Indeed, the grandest of all fights, mortal against god, life against death! And alas, I know your worry- but a chosen hero would never flee. I couldn't face Lucina again if I were to flee."

"...I see. I wasn't thinking about you, Odin. I was thinking about the child you and Selena are having."

"Wha- how did you know?!"

"She may have let it slip. Our enemies have timed it perfectly. With so many of Nohr's best busy starting or raising families, then we only have regular armies. True, nobody can stand up to a whole army, but we were more important than the average force." It was correct.

Nohr had great standing armies of trained soldiers that outclassed the power of Xander's royal guard in a direct battle thanks to numbers, but the royal guard had fulfilled a unique role during the war. They were flexible, and they were powerful enough to achieve feats that should have needed three or four times as many men. They were the strike force that could slip through a chink in battle lines, they were the ones who were able to break the defences of Fort Jinya, the Wall of Suzanoh, and many more places because they could adapt so well. They were to the regular armies what a chess queen was to a knight.

"...I'll use my sword hand and spell hand to lay the enemy to rest eternally. And Laslow, I'll make it back home alive."

"I'll be with you. I must go with king Xander for now, so please, give them a show for me. And... oh, will you replace your greatest move now?" Laslow asked innocently.

"The Eldritch Smackdown?! Never-"

"Oh no, the Eternal Chastity. I never forgot." Laslow turned smug. "Seems I set a poor example for you, eh?"

"Inigo!" Protested Odin, looking around for any servants that might hear. "Just for that, I'm naming my next tome the Trapflapper."

"Only if it can live up to me, Owain. Ah, it feels good to call you that again, just once. Give my regards to Selena."

* * *

Hinoka's kinshi was starting to tire. All flying mounts would eventually, and she'd been in the air for the better part of a day. She too was getting tired. But there was no hint of Corrin. In her state, there was no way she'd be able to survive a day in the wilderness, even if she just stopped at the side of the path. Nohrian bandits wouldn't care for royalty.

She looked around. She'd checked everywhere Corrin could have gone, around the castle. There was just nothing for it. The person who'd spared her life was gone. They hadn't been so close, after the war. But the fact remained that Hinoka had cared about her lost sister, and Corrin had cared about her. Even if they tried to kill each other, and their countrymen.

"It's no good. Let's get the troops and get home. Sakura will be worried if I'm late." She said to herself.

She circled in the sky, turning back towards the castle. Her mind ticked back to her position as queen. She hated it, but the alternative was forcing Sakura to take the crown, or letting Hoshido crumble apart. She just hoped king Xander wouldn't fly into a rage when she reported her failure, although from what she knew of the man, he was a reasonable ruler, if strict. But...

It was terrifying, knowing that you were once again leaning on the mercy of a Nohrian to see your country and culture go on another month. Hinoka was disgusted at the notion they'd been brought so low, but shoved it aside. Right now, she had to be diplomatic about things. The one thing she'd never trained to be until the deaths of her brothers.

Sadly, while her thoughts were well-intentioned for a ruler, and even appropriate for one, they were distracting her.

She missed the purple fire standing in the middle of the road, concealed in plain sight. Until a gleam of silver caught her eye, and she looked down. There didn't seem to be anything there, but still, it was like every hair on her body was stood on end. It was hostile, and it wasn't like anything in Hoshido.

She tried to pull her Kinshi up and away, without the time or patience to try and fight off a bandit attack now. Or worse, Nohrians after the queen of Hoshido. And that meant the arrow had the easiest flight path imaginable.

Kinshi were never intended as defensive mounts, and relied on dodging. But even Nohr's wyverns struggled to take a good hit from an arrow, as all flying mounts had fragile wings, or undersides that were hard to armour. The first Hinoka knew of the shot was when her mount seemed to suddenly become far more tired. It was that clean. In just seconds, she was falling.

The crash didn't break anything, but Hinoka tumbled out of her saddle, dropping her bow and spear to the sides. "What? No..." Her first reaction was to check what was wrong, but she saw the massing pool of blood. So then she went for her lance.

"Wait."

Hinoka froze.

"It'll all be over soon. I'm..."

Hinoka turned, struggling to comprehend the voice she'd heard.

"...Sorry, Hinoka."

She tried to move a hand to stop the second arrow, but Mikoto's aim was perfect.

 **Author's notes: Well, that got dark really fast. Scarlet and Reina had a C support there, it's only fair considering that they got completely screwed in the game. But fair warning, next chapter is when things are really going to go to hell. Likely the darkest of the story, and then it'll get a bit lighter.**

 **Edit: Fixed some typos.**


	6. Chapter 6: The armies of water

**World of Conquest**

A week had passed. Xander could only keep a neutral face as the reports came in. A war map was spread across his table, many notes showing what had happened, and where.

It was continent-wide. Every village had been attacked at the same time, by enemies that seemed to have appeared from thin air. No matter where he positioned the Nohrian army, it didn't matter. His people would be attacked. Thankfully, his towns amostly had walls and guards against bandits, but they were poorly suited to attacks of this magnitude.

The casualties were beyond words.

"Laslow, do we have any more information on Leo or Corrin?" The crown felt heavy.

"I'm afraid not, king Xander." Laslow went through what information he had. "Queen Hinoka vanished that day. I have yet to recieve any reports, but without it's leader in these times..."

"Hoshido will not stand a chance. But we cannot aid it without giving up the lives of our own countrymen. Where did these armies come from?!" Xander looked over the map. "I don't think we have a choice. For the time being, I'm going to deploy every man I can to our villages. They should be able to hold defensive positions while the villages form militias."

"I'll do the math, king Xander." Laslow sat down, and began to jot down numbers on the available men.

"Send half the city guard, as well. Every man counts." Added Xander.

Laslow stopped in surprise. "The city guard, too? I apologise if I speak out of turn, but isn't that leaving us a little unguarded?"

"The royal guard can defend Windmire. I'll fight too, if it helps. I'll not be more than ten minutes ride from somewhere I can give orders to settlements." Xander decided.

"Very well. Shall I call up Elise to send the message to the villages?" Elise had taken over some duties as the head mage of Nohr, Iago's previous position. That included using illusory magic to give orders quickly. Such spells were incredibly taxing, but needed in these times.

"Yes. There's not a moment to waste. Have Peri relay the orders to the guard, while I speak to the armies we have."

* * *

Corrin looked around the peak, as the sun rose over Nohr. The skies were often cloudy over her country, leading to the difficulties in growing food, but it still provided enough light to survive on. Most of the time. Her eggs were safely placed in a wooden hut now, and she had made sure there would be a guard for a few hours, so that she could go for a walk.

"...Hey." Keaton walked up. "Everything alright?"

"I'm okay. Just wondering... What if we're attacked up here? Sorry, I know I should have more faith in-"

"Don't worry, I'll take them down. All the pack would probably appreciate the extra meat." Assured Keaton, smiling in a slightly unsettling way.

"I know you'd do your best, but... Are we really able to defend against a full assault? If they bring mages, or... specialised weapons..." Corrin had seen Beast Killers in action. She'd even issued some to her units, during the war. They had drawbacks no doubt, they were a pain to produce and they had a habit of breaking, but they were designed to catch vulnerable points and shear through. But mages were her real worry. Unlike a Beast Killer, you could buy a fire tome at any town. "I just think we should organise defensive tactics."

"Uh, sure. But I'm the alpha here, okay?"

"Sure you are." Corrin looked back.

"...I'll fight you for it." Keaton joked.

"In bed?"

"Wha- Corrin!"

"Haha. Anyway, from what I've learned about tactics, this place is pretty well defended. You've got some good places to position guards, and it's so steep that if anyone but a flier tries to charge up instead of following the path then you could probably just kick them down the mountain. A fall on these rocks would be as deadly as any sword." Corrin turned back, looking at the approach to the small cabins and huts that made up the wolfskin village. "There are two ways an attacking force could approach the village. From Hoshido, over there, or Nohr. If they attack from Hoshido, then the best option would be to force them into a single file at that choke point. See it?"

"Uhh..." Keaton looked at the area.

"Look, those rocks and bushes might be easy enough for one person to get through, but it would ruin an infantry formation. If you set up a defensive point there you could probably hold off a few men."

"Okay. Cool. We always just... did whatever looked like it worked."

"That's fine when you outpower your foes massively, but if... I dunno, if Hoshido actually sent a trained squad up here, then you'd need tactics. This covers one way, but then what about the other..?" Corrin said. "What if we were attacked from Nohr's side?"

"Oh, you'd have to be a real idiot to do that." Keaton grinned. "The cliffs are really unstable over there. Put one foot in the wrong place and the next time I'd see them would be at the bottom of the cliff, to see if there was any treasure in their pockets."

"...I see. Well, hopefully nothing bad will happen..."

* * *

 **World of Birthright  
**

Kaze zoned out for a second or three, reflecting on everyone's conditions. None were good. Orochi was missing, and they had no choice but to presume her dead. Staying to search for her would have only meant they would get surrounded.

Saizo and Rinkah? The two of flame still stood strong and proud, but a burning soul couldn't last forever. Saizo's injuries needed more than a vulnerary, they needed a festal and bed rest, neither of which they had. Rinkah too, even as the injuries fuelled her rage, they were going to catch up to her eventually.

Jakob? Silas? The Nohrians were inconsolable over the loss of their lord. _But unlike me, they didn't falter. They picked up my slack._

"Kaze, snap out of it!" Yelled Saizo. "They're closing in. Silas reports enemy cavalry."

"Understood, brother. What are your orders?" Saizo was the second-in-command. A position nobody had expected him to fulfil.

"We're outnumbered. Shirasagi is only a half day away." Saizo murmured. "Prepare for a fight, they can outrun us easily."

"Yes." Kaze took his shuriken out, checking for damage. Again. He'd been through this, why...

Silas cantered up, as the five fighters got close to one another. "Commander, thirty seconds. I see at least ten enemies. All mounted."

"Ten? Fine." Saizo looked into the distance, seeing the purple haze. "Rinkah, break the enemy formation. Don't die."

"Simple enough..." Rinkah prepared her club, and pulled down her oni mask. "I am a bonfire- one to lay our foe to rest on."

"Silas, keep pressure off her." Saizo said seriously. "Make sure she's not overwhelmed. Jakob, healing. We'll pick off anyone that we can.

It was only a second before the charge caught them. A cavalry charge is inherently a very, very hard thing to defend yourself against. The enemy will approach quickly because they're on horseback, likely pick on whoever they deem to be the weakest link, and either hit-and-run or attack from greater height to prevent you fighting back well.

Rinkah met it head-on, bringing the broad side or her club to smash the tip of the first lance and hopefully the holder's wrist, before falling into a defensive fury. She wasn't attacking for the sake of causing harm, that was a bonus. She was using her strength to make sure the enemy didn't get a good hit on her.

Silas stabbed to help give Rinkah openings, but that only drew the attention of the other foes. All too soon, he was being pressed back, outnumbered. Jakob concentrated emergency healing onto the man, but then had to stop and skirt out of the way of a sword, drawing his knife to defend himself. Kaze seized the chance to leap in and strike, but he couldn't break through this defence. Whatever these things were, truly Nohrian or not- they had all the defence of real Nohrian cavalry.

It was a chaotic twenty seconds, as the fight played out. Saizo pelted the enemy with everything he had before switching to his katana, and actually managing to see that two... now three enemies fell. But Silas was completely overwhelmed. He fell from his horse, and Saizo could see a red stain on what cloth there was on his armor. Then a paladin with a silver sword lunged for Rinkah. The blow sent her sprawling to the floor, the brittle mask she wore splintering. Jakob stepped up, and didn't stand a chance, blocking once with the side of his knife before a lance caught him. They were outmatched.

"No other way."

Saizo's armour was not normal armour. Every panel covered bags of black powder, enough to protect them from an errant fire spell, but if a certain cord were to be pulled... it was a good way of taking out whatever threat was enough to bring him down.

"Saizo?" Kaze looked over. He too was bleeding, but it didn't look terminal.

"Get to the castle." Saizo pulled the cord, and flame started to roil around his armour. Last chance to cancel... "Rinkah. For Hoshido!"

"Run, Kaze. You must warn Ryoma!" Rinkah got to her feet, flame magic starting to build around her. "For HOSHIDO!"

Kaze couldn't get another word in, as Saizo ran into the enemy ranks, and turned into a blast of shrapnel and fire.

* * *

It was a rude awakening for Takumi. The glass window of the town hall shattered, and immediately he heard shouting from Oboro and Hinata. He grabbed the Fujin Yumi from by his bedside, and had an arrow drawn in a second.

He opened his eyes and blearily saw purple fire. He let the arrow fly, and for a moment a Basara became visible, having broken in. They went down, the arrow piercing the neck. Takumi half expected there to be blood or other mess, but the enemy disintegrated like nothing more than rain on the soil.

Leaving him with two crying children and three crying adults.

"What was that?!" Yelled Oboro, fumbling for Kiragi.

"Nice shot, Lord Takumi!" Cheered Hinata, as he picked up his katana from the floor.

Hana burst into the room, holding her own katana. "I heard fighting!? Hisame?!"

"Hisame's all good." Said Hinata, as he inspected the crashed window.

"You didn't even check!" Accused Hana, running over to the small pile of blankets. It was nowhere near the window, but still! "There there. No cuts? No cuts."

There was a small rumbling as Shura ran down the stairs, bow in hand. "What was that?" He had an arrow ready to go. Even if it wasn't drawn, it would only take a second.

"Attackers." Said Takumi.

"There might be more of them. Our armours are in the convoy." Oboro said. "Lucky for us, Takumi keeps his weapon with him and Hinata is a sword nut."

"Hey, it meant I was prepared." Shrugged Hinata.

"How could they possibly get through the guards? I'll take care of it, your highness." Shura marched over to the door. He flung it open, and was greeted by something he truly hadn't expected to see.

The town of Mokushu was fine. The houses weren't burning or collapsing, the streets were as empty as they should be at this early hour of the morning. Whoever had come to attack had meant to go straight for the leaders.

While assaulting the perimeter anyway.

Mokushu wasn't hit too hard in the war, losing Kotaro before he could put most of his resources into Garon's plans. As a result, there were enough competent soldiers here to give it a sturdy guard at all times- which was mandatory, thanks to it's proximity to Nohr, where there were lots and lots of bandits and starving people. All this added up to the town not being instantly overrun.

"On second thoughts, I'm going to ask for a hand here, prince Takumi. Looks nasty out there." Shura walked out of the door, staying close to the cover of the buildings in case of stray arrows or spells.

"You heard him! Everybody, get ready for a fight!" Shouted Takumi. "It's gonna be a rough one!"

* * *

Kaden ran. He ran and ran as fast as he could. His beast form was fast, but the fur that normally helped conceal his vital points and keep him warm was playing against him. He was boiling up. If he ran for much longer, he was going to just keel over, if normal old tiredness didn't get him first.

And he ran because he was being chased by three ghostly wyvern lords. He'd have felt confident taking one on. Axes weren't that accurate, and their lance training tended to be a bit... meh. Two was pushing it. Three? Just run.

At first, he'd wondered just how they'd known exactly where he'd be, and when. Then one had gotten a bit too close, and he was focused on just staying ahead of his death.

How far was it to the Hamlet? He'd been so close... it should have been by the end of today, he'd be walking back to his beautiful wife, and the beautiful daughter they'd had together to tell her everything had gone perfectly thanks to him, and to see her smile the way she did and... And...

He kept running. He refused to let this be easy for them.

"I'm too... pretty... to let someone like you... get the last word." Kaden panted, keeping a gap up for a precious few extra seconds.

* * *

Scarlet was looking through the day's reports when a soldier barged in. "Kaze has returned!"

Instantly, she swept her papers aside. "Kaze? Great! I'll go and meet him now." Scarlet hurried out of the room, down the stairs, avoided tripping on _that_ one, reached for the door, avoided punching a hole in the screen door, and ran out into the hall of the castle. She fell into her normal optimistic leader self, stepping into the room. "Kaze, we're glad to have you back! Come on in, you can give me a full report. Where's Corrin?"

"He's..."

Scarlet got a chance to look at the ninja properly. Her cheer lessened immediately. "I'll get Sakura. Those wounds need attention." She ushered him away from the hall. Best not to ask about casualties openly. That kind of news had to be broken gently.

As they walked, the sheer extent of his injuries became apparent. Aside from the cuts she'd noticed, that reddish look about him... that was a burn. And the look in his eyes- he'd missed a lot of sleep. Far more than he should've. Scarlet had a horrible feeling she would be delivering grim news to several people.

Sakura was at the shrine, praying.

"Princess Sakura! Sakura!" Shouted Scarlet. "Do you have a staff?"

Sakura picked one from the floor in front of herself. "Is someone hurt? Where are they?" She gasped. "Kaze!"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." Kaze knelt. "I have failed... And I fear that Hoshido is in grave danger for it."

* * *

 **World of Conquest**

Leo could only grimace as he ran the numbers for his plan. The castle was put under siege the moment Xander had departed, and had been for too long. It was at breaking point now. They needed to get out of this hold today, or food would run out, and soon the guards would be too weak to fight at their best.

"Nyx..." He reviewed his battle plans. "There's no escaping it. I'm going to have to send some people to their deaths with these orders."

"Fate is cruel. Have you found a way?" Nyx studied the plans, looking for anything she could pick out.

"I have. If I tap into Brynhildr's power, then I can slowly overgrow the land around the castle." Started Leo. "It would be a very hard thing to notice, even for these apparitions. Once enough magic is built up, I'm going to use the castle's dragon vein." Leo pointed out a dot in the castle courtyard. "That'll turn the lands into a marsh. Combine it with the grass, and they'll have a lot of trouble moving."

"Slowing our enemies is good for making sure we hit them, and stopping them escaping, but we need to get our units in place."

"That's where you come into it. I want you to use your magic to dry out the earth our men will charge on. My troops will be fully at your disposal. I don't expect them to all survive, but if they can, then that's good."

"What are you going to do then? You don't tend to sit out, even if you do know to stay safe."

"I'm going to warp to the outer reaches of my marsh, and summon a wave of faceless before I close in." Leo took out a second tome, with a sickly black cover. "There will be no survivors."

Nyx looked at it, appraising the item for it's uses, rather than morality. "No survivors. I'll make sure of it."

"Niles will be with me for this. Odin will guard you with his life. If you feel it helpful, then you can call on Selena to help you, but she is still recovering from having a daughter. Whether or not that exempts her from this fight... you can decide."

"Hmph. I had a son just fine. Selena will be joining us."

"Very well. I'll organise the troops." Leo tucked his two tomes into his bag. "And above all else, Nyx. You are not to die. At any cost."

* * *

Xander's horse cantered through the streets, his armies at his sides. He could hardly see any people come to see the show of arms, and he couldn't blame them. His father's last years... the more he reflected on them, the more he wondered how fortunate he was to have been able to ascend the throne without giving up the loyalty that had held him together. The people were scared of the royalty. For better or worse.

"Men! You have your orders!" Announced Xander. "You will defend this kingdom to your dying breath, as will I! Heed your king, and keep the people of Nohr safe!"

" **Yes, King Xander!** " Echoed the army.

"Move out!" Commanded the King. Ultimately, it didn't matter if they obeyed for fear or respect. Right now, he could do his job and protect his kingdom so long as they listened, and they would do that so long as Nohr had the gold to pay them.

Xander and a small contingent of men were left, as the sea of troops left the gates, heading out to bolster the defences of the many other towns in Nohr. It was a risky move, but it was the best one. If he didn't do this, then he was either going to see his people wiped out, or worse.

Still, the troops that had made up the royal guard during the war stayed at his side. There were no others he'd trust more. And Elise. She'd wanted to wave off the armies.

"Right. I've left enough men to keep the capital secure." Said Xander. "Troops, make sure you report to the correct places tonight."

"What about me?"

"Elise, we've been over this. You're staying back at all times- if I fall, then command of Nohr itself will fall to you until Leo can return. If you're really so desperate to help, then you can help keep the reports from the towns in order."

"...Aw."

"The front lines are no place for you." Xander said softly, before returning to his normal tone. "If any men have a problem, or they find a weakness in the capital defences, then report it to your captain. I will do everything I can for your sake."

* * *

Corrin held her sword tight, as she made for the chokepoint. It was just as she'd feared.

"Corrin! You shouldn't fight, you're not in any state to-"

"I can't back down." Corrin heard the sounds of fighting. She drew the sword, and looked at the wave of foes that pressed against the fortified grounds. "There must be something I can do! A dragon vein, or-"

Keaton cut her off. "I've got this. You're still shaky after getting here."

"..." Corrin stared at the fight, and she knew she was only going to get in the way, as much as she wished otherwise. "Okay. Stay safe." She backed off.

Keaton didn't hesitate to charge into the fray. Corrin was relieved to see that even if the enemies had brought mages, they weren't enough to stop a shapeshifter in its tracks. Least of all the leader. She was tempted to hang here, and provide support with her fire tome, when she realised.

The other way into the village would be less guarded right now.

It only took a few minutes, but the first thing she did was run to her house. It was still totally fine, thank goodness. But that followed with a wave of guilt for leaving the other group of guards to fend for themselves for more time. But maybe they wouldn't be under attack?

The second she arrived there, she saw how fruitless that hope was. Less enemies were attacking here, but of the guards assigned, three had fallen away with bad injuries- possibly even fatal. Three more were still fighting. It wasn't clear how many units had originally attacked here, but four were left. Three Basara and...

Corrin's heart stilled, as she saw a great knight raise a Beast Killer, and stab it at one of the remaining guards. A direct hit. "GUNTER!" She charged. She felt weak, but seeing someone hurt made her furious enough not to care. She ran past the guards, and for a brief moment could hear someone chiding her for doing all this without proper armour. Indeed, her dress wasn't going to be very helpful.

Gunter looked at her directly, as he drew back the bloodstained lance. "Ah. Ever predicable."

"Gunter! I saw you die, why are you back?!" Corrin kept her sword carefully poised, ready to turn away any kind of attack Gunter or his remaining troops made. Whoever moved for her lost their head. The battle was stilled. She could hear the person who got stabbed groaning.

"I serve in death. Fuelled by my resent." He said the words clearly and factually.

"...You told me, before you tried to kill me that day. Do you really think I would have done anything like that? Or Xander? Leo? Camilla?"

"I didn't think Garon would do it. But he did." Spat Gunter. "Now, return to where you came!" He ran forwards, and his two guards pulled out scrolls.

The two able wolfskin rushed in to keep the Basara busy, and Corrin managed to keep the first blow away from herself. She jabbed with the Yato and then swung it at the neck of Gunter's horse, but he easily withstood the first blow and blocked the next, and swiped upwards.

There was a ripping of fabric, as the weapon tore away a chunk of her dress. Instantly, Corrin knew she'd been hit. It was only thanks to her weapon she was alive. She desperately looked for a way to turn things around, while jumping away fro the kicking hooves of Gunter's horse. She saw her answer.

Running around to the side, Corrin switched her attention to one of the Basara for a moment, and with a flash of her blade it went down, no chance to fight back. Gunter turned. He'd taken the bait, thinking she'd left herself open. She had, in fairness. She knew what she was doing.

As he stabbed, she was halfway through a transformation, and she felt the lance pierce her side. But she couldn't be stopped. She would at least win this fight. She ran forwards, crashing straight into Gunter and pushing as hard as possible. Instantly, he realised her strategy, and tried to break free of her push. But that only gave her the chance she needed. With one shove, Gunter went over the edge, the unstable floor doing nothing to help him.

The Basara with him turned to flee, and were both struck down by the guards.

Corrin looked over the edge, as the adrenaline wore off all too quickly. She shrunk back to normal, clutching her hands to her side. "Ow..." She collapsed to her knees. "Are you lot alive?" The red stain on her dress kept spreading. Corrin didn't dare take her hands off the injury. She already knew it was...

"Barley's dead, Corrin." Said one of the wolfskin. "The rest of us'll live. You saved us, that's for sure."

"Right..." Corrin felt lightheaded for a second. She could have sworn... that... by there... "Looks like I was a bit too reckless..." It was. There was a dragon vein by there.

"You okay there, Corrin?" Asked one of the guards.

"I'd just... like to ask a favour..." Said Corrin, doing what she could to keep her voice steady. She took out a small blue stone, and tossed it to one of the guards. Another wave of lightheadedness hit, as she stood up, and started to walk over to the faint green glow on the floor. "Could you please give that to Keaton? I imagine he'll need it when... when... Kana... Rgh..." She stood on the faint haze.

"You're hurt! Hold on, there's some vulneraries in one of the buildings..."

"Sorry, everyone." Corrin stood at the very edge of the cliff. She focused, and there was a wave of power. The guards could only watch as the stones beneath her feet began to give way.

"You're gonna fall!"

"No difference in how things end..." Said Corrin, trying to sound upbeat about it. "I'm... going to protect this place. Okay..?"

The cliff gave way, and Corrin fell.

* * *

Leo was starting to worry about the tome he'd used. Nyx had carried out his tactics perfectly, and as he'd hoped, his faceless had been enough to mop up any foes that tried to flee.

But now they weren't disappearing. Again, Leo opened the tome, looking at the inscriptions. He invoked the power of the book, trying to return his summons to the grave. But as the spell started up for the third time, there was a bubble of something like water, and it died.

"Leo? Is something wrong, milord?" Asked Niles.

"I can't seem to dispel the faceless... somebody is interrupting the spell!" Leo said in frustration. He watched the faceless start to close in on his army too, and his heart sank, as he realised he'd imbued them with as much dangerous magic as he could muster. "EVERYONE, GET BACK!" He shouted, hoping his voice would carry far enough to reach his army. He saw them stand uncertainly for a moment, while the few Hoshidans that had been with Hinoka, who had actually dealt with faceless before took the warning at face value. The fear spread, and soon his army was turning and running. Leo sighed. He knew that at least, those faceless would have a very hard time getting through the castle walls. They could be safely dispatched with arrows and spells from afar. He could outmanoeuvre a few foes until then.

And then there was a cry of pain. Leo stared, and saw Nyx had been knocked to the floor in panic. Of all the times...

The faceless closed in on her. Odin ran, and got in front of the first punch. Leo saw his tome go flying from his hands, landing in the marsh. Odin didn't give up, and reached behind his back. To Leo's surprise, he pulled out a sword of some kind, and posed like... like he knew what he was doing.

"Back off, foolish creature! With the power of Missiletainn, I'll take you all on!"

It was bluster. It was three against one. Half of Leo watched in surprise as Odin actually did strike down one of the faceless, but then it exploded with poisonous gas, and Odin had to back off, coughing for air. The other half of him was trying again to end his spell. "Dusk dragon, I can't let her die!" He cursed.

Niles tried to shoot one with an arrow, but at this distance it lacked the punch to kill a faceless. "Lord Leo, I'm afraid things are about to get ugly."

"No. There's another way." Said Leo, staring down the faceless. Odin took another bad hit, but then before the next one could end him he stuck his sword straight through the mask, and that one exploded too. It was heroic, but Odin was nearly rendered unconscious, and more faceless were starting to close in... at least five of them. Leo went for his own chestplate, unbuckling it as fast as he could.

"Lord Leo?" Questioned Niles.

"They're tied to my life force." Said Leo, with grim determination. "Take care of Nyx better than you did Nina." He said flatly, before ripping his sword out of its sheath.

"You can't do that! Nohr needs you more than her!"

"I'm not going to die, you idiot." Leo stabbed the sword into his chest, and cried out in pain. It wasn't deep, to begin with. "Just... weakening... my own... life..." He slowly, excruciatingly, drove his sword closer and closer to his heart. It was a painfully terse three seconds, as he fought against the need to rip the sword out.

He saw the faceless crumble into shadows.

"Simple..." He grunted, keeping the blade that was right next to his heart as steady as he could.

"Milord, you might be taking pragmatism too far. Still, glad you're alive." Niles looked around for any more danger.

"Very funny." Leo held the sword still. "This is going to need serious help. More than just a staff." He groaned, and looked at the marshland. "Damn it, I need to cross."

"Lord Leo, I'll carry you. Dismount, and come with me." Said Niles.

Leo slowly and carefully climbed off his horse, and stood still. "Where are you going to cross?"

"There are some patches there." Niles crouched a bit, and then managed to actually lift Leo from the floor. "And... up. Whew, you're heavy. Crossing this off my list of things to try-"

"Not now, Niles. Just get me to the dry area."

"Very well." Niles stepped out, and carefully began to traverse the marsh. True to profession, he did keep Leo perfectly steady. He was distracted for a moment, as he heard a horse whinny once.

"Oh, for hell's sake!" Growled Leo. "Get back here, you stupid- it's never run off before, but now?!"

Niles chuckled. "It's only a horse. A fancy-schmancy noble such as yourself can find another one."

"Niles." Leo's voice turned deadly serious. "Brynhildr was in the saddlebag."

From a truly faraway place, Anankos sat smugly at just how well he'd managed to interfere with Leo's tactics. To think the downfall of Brynhildr was to be a simple confusion spell.

* * *

 **World of Revelations**

"ALL THREE VERSIONS OF YOU, CORRIN. MOST INTERESTING. I CAN SEE YOU MAY BE A WOMAN, LIKE THE FIRST, BUT YOU ARE WHOLLY UNIQUE." Mused Anankos.

"..." Corrin stayed silent.

"NOW, WITH ALL THREE OF YOU HERE, AND MY ARMIES ABOVE TO KEEP NOHR AND HOSHIDO BUSY, I CAN BEGIN."

Anankos began to gather power. He could concentrate in earnest with all his family around him. It would probably still take fifteen years, but they would be well-spent.

Some part of him wondered if his armies would be able to destroy Siegfried, and it's wielder in that time. Well, Gunter would take care of it. Or Corrin. Mikoto. Sumeragi. Arete. His children had options. He wouldn't be disturbed.

 **Author's notes: Fun fact, in the very oldest days, humans were pursuit predators. Sweat and a lack of body hair lets us vent heat more efficiently (compared to, I don't know... a fox, that can only use it's tongue.). This meant we could chase certain animals until they simply keeled over from heatstroke. Of course, the second we had weapons that let us kill things without spending hours chasing them, we all lost the cardio levels needed for that feat.**

 **Also, I'm upping the rating to T. It was meant to be T in the first place, but I misclicked. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7: Young one

**World of Birthright, five years later.**

Scarlet trudged up the stairs. Hoshido was a land of sunlight, but there were times like now when it felt just as bleak as Nohr. The day she'd accepted that Ryoma wasn't going to return, she'd almost declared war, before Yukimura had stopped her.

The army of spirits that had swarmed through this land had absolutely wrecked Hoshido. The land was so used to peace, but still recovering from the unexpected war with Nohr, that a much worse invasion... She shook her head. She'd kept the capital safe. She'd protected Sakura, while the girl was forced to grow into her role as the queen all too quickly. The moment Scarlet relinquished power, the poor girl was going to have the weight of the world placed on her. On top of Midori.

But she knew she wasn't meant to lead a nation. Her decisions were never quite correct for a 'resistance' the size of a country, always in need of fine-tuning, and with a position as fragile as hers...

She stopped outside a room. "Yukimura." She said curtly.

The door slid open. "Ah, Queen Scarlet. How can I help you?"

"It's about the weekly food supplies."

"..."

"We're low on able-bodied men again." Said Scarlet. "I'm going to send the Kinshi knights hunting again, so we'll need the city on the defensive."

"This is the third time this month..." Said Yukimura tiredly.

Scarlet shrugged. "Still better than Nohr ever was. How many veiled threats against me this week?"

"Less than normal. Sakura is doing what she can to assauge the people's feelings against you. She'll make a fine queen." Said Yukimura. "...How poor our situation is, that Hoshido has people starving. It's unthinkable to waste so much as a grain of rice these days..." He reflected, before tightening up. "Apologies. I'm rambling. I'll organise the hunting trip immediately."

"Thank you, Yukimura. Your efforts are the only reason I can spare time for prince Shiro." Said Scarlet. "If there's anything I can do for you within my authority..."

"Please, just defend Hoshido. That is all."

* * *

Hinoka finished tying a bandage over her daughter's arm. She'd been out of her sight for ten seconds, and the tiny girl had run full-speed around the village before falling flat on her face. She gently cuddled Selkie, as she cried a bit over the cut, and grabbed at the bloom festal lying in the corner of Hinoka's room.

"Selkie, that's only for emergencies." Said Hinoka gently. "You'll heal up okay. Mama's cleaned the cut."

"Wavy!" Shouted Selkie, continuing to try and grab the staff.

"Yes, mama can wave it around to heal people, but it doesn't last forever." Said Hinoka.

There was a bubble of steam from a pot over her fireplace. Hinoka put her daughter down, and went over to grab a herb from her belongings and tear it into bits, throwing them into the pot. It was an old military skill, brewing vulneraries, and one Hinoka could only just grasp. It was devilishly tricky timing everything right. Boiling it for too long created a useless bitter water, as the oils from certain plants would react at high temperatures, and boiling for too little time would induce nasty cramps.

Amazingly enough, she'd somehow fallen into being the chief of the tribe... when she wasn't even the same as the rest of them. All the more impressive with Hoshido's history of not accepting them. Being the only one capable of organising the kitsune tribe to stay alive, and also the only trained staff user and flyer probably had something to do with it. Hinoka still kept her falcon knight armour in perfect condition and did her drills every day, to her pride. Just because her country and world had fallen apart was no excuse to grow weak.

Still... there were days she cried, away from the eyes of these people. How she longed to see her siblings again, or to fly through the sky without constant fear of attack.

"Going run!" Shouted Selkie, running straight back over to the exit of the house. She pushed against the cloth of the door, and leaned against it when a few toggles kept it latched shut.

Hinoka took the pot off the fire, and stirred it for a while. "Selkie, don't you want to stop for bit?"

"No!" She slapped at the door.

Hinoka chuckled, and left the batch of vulnerary to stand. "I'll come with you then. Do you want to see the pegasus again?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Takumi nursed the puncture wound. Of all things to injure him, in this mad world... a common thief. He came at Takumi with a knife, probably desperate for food money. Or resentful of the prince's failures. Either way, he hadn't survived being shot at point blank. "Ugh, this thing sucks. When will I be good to fight again?"

Oboro looked her husband dead in the eyes, daring him to stand. "If you raise so much as a finger while you're healing, I'm going to break the Fujin Yumi over your head."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"...If only it was as easy to stitch a human together as it is a kimono." Said Oboro. "How do you feel?"

"Kind of sore." Said Takumi. "No nightmares tonight?"

"...No." Said Oboro, softening.

"Great!" Said Takumi, flinching at the sharp pain from that enthusiasm. "Ugh, I've been in a war for so long that I forgot being stabbed actually does quite a lot of damage. It's normally all bruises because of armour..."

"And you're an archer. You should have seen Hinata that time he picked a fight with a wyvern lord."

"Oh, I did. See, I pick friends who can survive a stab!" Takumi joked, careful not to move. "How is he doing, anyway?"

"I don't know if he's a good role model to Hisame." Oboro said. "By the way... is Hisame going to be Kiragi's retainer when they grow up?"

"I guess. Hinata's family has served mine for generations. Same with Hana's."

"...Hmm. Okay. Well, I need to weave some more cloth for everyone, but call for me if you need anything. I know we're married, but I'm still happy to be a retainer."

"Don't you worry. I'll be back to shooting down Nohrian scum before you know it."

* * *

 **World of Conquest, five years later.**

Leo coughed. Again with the chest pains... At this point, he was starting to worry about his health. Still, he had a job to do. He leaned over his desk, and started to fill out the daily sheaf of papers. The towns were still holding firm for the most part, to his utmost relief. But as was expected, a few had been overrun.

There was a creak, and the door to his study was pushed open. "...Hello?" Nobody seemed to be there.

Then there was a hushed voice. "No no! Father's in here!"

"Forrest?" Leo slowly got up, and walked over to the doors. He pulled it fully open, and looked out.

"Father!" Forrest was standing just outside the room, with a very small Ophelia standing in front of him. Holding an adult sword.

Leo smiled. "Hello, children. Did Odin leave his sword lying around? You could cut yourself with that, you know..."

"I'm a knight!" Said Ophelia excitedly, holding the Missiletainn in front of herself. "Evil be gone!" She shouted, giggling.

"..." Leo noticed Forrest wearing a dress, and chuckled. "Protecting a princess, I see? Where did you find such a small dress..." His son looked downcast for a moment, shying away. "Don't be afraid of me, Forrest. You're very cute, son." He said factually.

There was a bumping sound of someone running up the stairs. Odin ran into view, with that slight limp he'd had ever since the faceless punched him. "Ophelia! A chosen hero does not steal a sword!"

Leo looked up. "Ah. Odin. Dare I ask why Ophelia was allowed to run loose with Forrest and a weapon?"

"She wasn't!" Protested Odin.

"Evil be gone! Gone!" Laughed Ophelia, as she lifted up the sword. Odin made to grab it out of her hands, and received a cut on his thumb for his trouble, before pulling the sword free. "No!"

"..." Forrest walked over and tripped on the dress, knocking Ophelia down. They both immediately started to cry.

"Oh no. Selena's going to kill me of she has to calm them down again." Odin replaced the Missiletainn at his side.

"As deserved. I have nothing against the children learning swords, but don't just let them run off with them unsupervised." Said Leo. "And for goodness sake Odin, isn't it time you replaced that crummy blade?"

"Never! Missiletainn is the greatest of weapons, the demon sword of darkness! Only those of worthy blood could ever hope to use it!"

"It's not a divine weapon, Odin."

"Oh yeah? You try holding it!" Odin took the sword, and offered the handle to Leo. Leo took it, and was somewhat perplexed.

"...Is this wood?" He said. "...Yet I've seen the blade dispatch enemies in armour."

"A sharp eye indeed, Lord Leo! It's the finest of dark infused wood from the desolate, grim world of ruin, where the land itself was cleaved in twain by the might of a fell beast!"

"..." Leo experimentally ran a finger along the edge of the blade. Dull as stone. "...I can see points where it's been repaired. How old is this sword, Odin?"

"Ah, it's my one memoir of my young days! So, around twenty years now milord. It broke, so I had it restored. Only a chosen hero can use the weapon!"

"..." Leo shrugged, and passed the sword back. "So long as you're confident the blade won't fail." He coughed. "Ugh, blasted..."

"Lord Leo?"

"It's nothing. I need to get back to work. I've spared all the time I can today. Have someone bring lunch up." He retreated back into his study, and shut the door, leaving Odin with the two

* * *

Keaton walked around the village, holding Kana and Velouria by the hands. Velouria was practically a carbon copy of him. She loved to pick up things, and even at this young age he liked her tastes. He wasn't ready to admit it, but there was one leaf she'd found that was so incredibly perfect...

And Kana. He was a miniature Corrin, and had been ever since he could do anything to express himself. When the two of them had been born, Keaton had realised very quickly he had one dragonstone to two dragons, and precisely no idea how to get another one. So he'd given one tiny dragon Corrin's old one, and she returned to a normal six-month-old baby. Which had been a surprise.

Meanwhile, Kana had been running around for a good ten minutes before the baby tired out and turned back into a human, and then it had been a matter of hoping nothing went wrong with either of them. Being capable of shapeshifting between two different forms was unheard of, so Keaton just took his best guess and tried to make them share.

As it was, five years later neither were prone to randomly transforming, but he did have more than his fair share of scars for preventing either of his children going on rampages because they slipped into a dragon form without the dragonstone. At least both had a beaststone, he could make them.

And on this day, they walked along together. No hints of any errant transformations, everything was A-ok... Oh look, people.

Keaton wandered over to a small group of his fellows. "Hey everyone!"

"Hello again, Keaton. Taking them around again?"

"Well, they're getting to the age that they start walking around on their own. Though I should do it while I can." He said warmly.

"Indeed. Have they managed to get the... erm... royal side under control yet?" Asked one.

"Yep!"

The other looked severe. "I still can't believe she left you to bring them up on her own."

Keaton stopped. "Excuse me?"

"She shouldn't have been such an idiot that night, disobeying you, then taking a coward's way out instead of hanging on so we could-"

There was a resounding crack as Keaton slapped them, and the wolfskin stumbled back and fell to the floor. A red mark that was very distinctly in the shape of Keaton's hand was quickly becoming visible on their cheek.

"Don't. EVER. Say something like that again." Keaton was about to pick them up off the floor, but he felt someone small grab his leg, and stopped. "She saved the lives of five people! And do you really think she WANTED to die?! What's wrong with you?!"

"..." The wolfskin on the floor held both hands to the side if their face, and rolled over in pain. Keaton was a hard hitter.

"That was kinda out of order, Dusty." Said the other one.

Keaton glared at the fallen wolfskin in fury, and took a deep breath. "Did I break anything? I'm not sorry if I did, but I'll get you to your bed."

"Ow..." They rolled back over, the red mark having puffed up a little now.

"Don't be a crybaby about it." Keaton huffed. "Go put some spring water on it." He looked down at them. "Go on. Get out of my sight." They scrambled to their feet, and scurried off.

"...Daddy..." Velouria clamped onto Keaton's leg harder.

"He's not going to say something like that again, Velouria." Keaton watched them go. "I guess I'll have to go and set things straight between us later. But I swear if he does that again I'll take his throat out."

"What did he say?" Asked Kana, looking at them in confusion. At this age, he couldn't quite understand everything, but he was starting to grasp that they were the only children here without a mother.

"He said something bad about mama." Said Keaton. He was tempted to just walk the children back to the house and then vent his anger in the woods, but for the sake of not wasting this good day... "Come on, let's just... find something to make it better." He kept the anger out of his voice. He just couldn't be angry at these two...

* * *

Xander huffed. Gods, to think such a mistake could have lead to this...

By now, they'd worked out that their foes were using water to travel. Elise hadn't found any spell like it in the entire royal library, but the reports confirmed it.

Xander had done what any sensible person would do, and moved any waterworks in Nohr into closed areas where nothing could emerge. Water was necessary to live, making their enemy all the more dangerous now.

And now Windmire's commercial district was burning. Because in his efforts to stop an army warping into his city, he'd inadvertently taken away the fire control.

"Peri, what's our progress on containing the flames?" This heat was oppressive, even at this distance. Siegfried protected him from physical harm, not this.

"It's messy, Lord Xander. Looks like the whole place will be sparkly dust by tomorrow." Peri said.

"...I see. Do we know if it's going to spread to the other areas of the city?"

"Not likely." Said Peri.

"...I see. How many people will need emergency shelter?" Xander looked at the flames.

"Laslow's got about a thousand. Maybe two thousand."

Xander nodded. "If there's nothing else we can do here, then I'll address them. If we must, then I'll allow them into Krakenburg until we can rebuild."

"Gotcha."

They cantered over to the safe zone that had been established, as the blaze grew worse. When fire is intense enough, it can ignite things at very long distance, but his guards assured him that it wouldn't spread further. Laslow was already there with most of the royal guard. "Ah, King Xander. It's a near miracle, but there are only burns."

"There are not many injured where there are large fires. People know to run." Said Siegbert, tugging on Laslow's arm. The boy was seven now, and already knew more about ruling than some barons. Xander had made sure of it. But that didn't explain why the young boy was here.

"Siegbert? Why are you here, son?"

Laslow awkwardly looked at Xander. "I'm very sorry, King Xander. The children saw the flames and were worried, so they all ran out here together. Elise and Charlotte have most of them back safe, but Siegbert insisted that he help...

"I'm helping!" He added.

"I'm sure you are, Siegbert. It's very responsible of you." Said Xander patiently. "Laslow, I'll address the people. If you could be ready to keep order, then I'll march them into the castle. Please keep Siegbert at a distance, but let him watch. This country does not need another Garon, but it requires a confident leadership."

"You're going to bring them into the castle?"

"It has enough room, if we're efficient." Said Xander easily. "And it's much better than foisting these people on unsuspecting families. The real worry I have is feeding them... If such a thing is even possible. Nonetheless. I want the guard on the children's rooms doubled. If anyone dares take advantage of my hospitality, then they will pay with their life."

"We are Nohrians. All of us have lived a day without food, alas. Some of us have been so hungry that... well... you've seen the crimes. And double guards on the children. Got it."

"A necessary precaution." Xander nodded. He walked up to the crowd, and called out to address them, from his horse. "Citizens of Nohr!"

The crowd quietened.

"I apologise for the blaze today. As your king, I will see the damage repaired at first opportunity. Until then, you will move into the castle for shelter. If there is any quarrel with my guards, or infighting, then I will throw you out. On behalf of the city planners, I offer apologies for this disaster." His tone was firm. "Guards, please escort them in. I-"

There was a familiar 'thwip', that Xander had had carved into his memory every day for the last few years. It was one of the ballista that was used to defend Windmire. His immediate fear was that someone was targeting the crowd of people, but he looked and saw the arrows sail into the air, a few sticking into something invisible. The guard operating the ballista shouted. "King Xander! Enemy fliers!"

Instantly, the crowd started to move, threatening to break out into a panic.

"Stay calm! I'll see them off." Xander's voice cut through the hubbub. "Keep moving in. Royal guard, to me!"

Laslow and Peri broke away from the rank-and-file guards that were escorting the people into the safety of the castle, along with a few more. Xander could see Benny, Beruka, Arthur, Effie, Silas, Felicia... all together, a great fighting force even without many troops. Xander suddenly had a moment of concern. Siegbert. Where was the crown prince?!

Before he could find him, he saw the wave of purple flames approaching, a flier formation he recognised as one used to drop a small number of ground troops... it was with timing that was _too_ good. The enemy had to have known about the fire.

"Contain the assault! Don't let a single enemy through!" Shouted Xander, as he drew his sword. Peri and Silas assumed a position by his side, and then the further gaps were plugged by his remaining troops. "On my mark, advance and hold formation! ..." He studied the enemy movements, waiting for the wyvern lords to drop down to deploy troops. The first one touched down for a second, and Xander grabbed his horse's reins. "Move in!"

They went slowly, the horses just walking so the footsoldiers could keep up. Xander, if not the whole Nohrian army, excelled at defensive tactics to buy time, and then striking hard once opportunity arose. Almost deceptively quickly, they were closing in on the Vallite strike force.

Xander held Siegfried up, and the gem crackled with red energy for a moment before a bolt of light struck the nearest foe.

And the battle started. Xander's forces were outnumbered, but he was used to it. The king had knowingly stretched his forces to the limit for the sake of the towns of Nohr, and had been used to overcoming superior numbers at this point, by use of clever tactics.

Xander took the front of the assault. Some said that was wrong for a King, but they hadn't seen Xander in action. He bordered on invincible, every attack that should have sent a normal rider down was nothing worse than a scratch on his armour. Make the mistake of aiming for his head? Then quite simply die. Fighting was not the hard part for Xander. The hard part was making sure his allies didn't fall.

"Change formation!" He ordered. "Arthur, Laslow, fall back until we've slain the lancers!" He made his horse kick one foe hard enough to shatter stone, before bringing his sword down on another with the force to split an oak tree.

Peri cackled, and there was a faint glow of something dark blue on her lance, before the Luna technique ripped through a shield, and lodged in the 'head' of the watery soldier. "There's something in your eye..." She laughed, yanking the lance out.

And then to Xander's horror, she broke ranks, in a fit of bloodlust. While it was true, she had a lot of energy, fantastic combat skills, and thoroughly enjoyed killing, breaking ranks when you're trying to hold a defensive line is a horrendous idea.

Instantly, three wyverns converged on her, while a ninja dashed into the gap in the ranks, going for Felicia. The only healer. Peri's favourite killer lance locked with one axe, then a lance hit her shield and pressed it aside before the third one hit her squarely in the chest, hard enough to make her horse step back. That freed up her lance and she jabbed again, this time actually managing to sink it into one of her enemies, but then the axes fell again, and her shoulderplate buckled.

Laslow intercepted the ninja. He was already badly hurt, and try as he might to invoke Sol and heal himself, it was something many people struggled to do outside combat. Even the best couldn't do it every time. For a moment, Xander saw Laslow get serious. As if toying with the enemy, he managed a quick disarming blow to the base of their sword and with a quick flicking motion he had a kill, as if he hadn't been fighting a _master combat ninja._ Moving faster than one of those fighters was no mean feat.

And then Peri went down. Xander could see she wasn't dead outright, but without doubt she couldn't help in this fight any more. "Aggressive formation! Drive them back!" He started moving forwards, the wall pushing against the enemy until they counter-engaged, stalling Xander. But he'd achieved what he meant to with the move, both regaining control of the fight and getting Peri behind his lines. As long as nothing else went wrong, then they just needed to clear up the remaining enemy.

Everything immediately went wrong.

Xander was aware of a black shadow moving overhead, and reflexively knocked one enemy away to get some space before preparing to block whatever it was. Instead, Arthur went down with a crash, and the Malig Knight rounded to back up the group, switching from a now blood-soaked axe to a Fimbulvetr. Purple hair washed over her shoulders.

"Camilla." Xander whispered, before regaining his senses. "Arthur, Peri, fall back to the castle if you can."

"Y-y..." Arthur spluttered. Xander couldn't look, but it didn't sound good.

Camilla started casting. Xander threw himself forwards to avoid being frozen by the icy winds, and then an axe hit his side, finally breaking his long-maintained illusion of invincibility. The standing soldiers attacked, but Xander knew they were in trouble because Camilla was _smart_. Rather than go for him, like the normal masses of soldiers, she went for Effie.

Xander was still pressed back fighting off the two wyvern lords, and could only watch as Camilla... or whatever demon was using her... froze Elise's other retainer solid.

He cut down the wyverns, at last. Benny was next to fall, as Camilla turned her magic on him.

Xander had known from the moment that she had attacked that he would kill his sister. But seeing his two most trusted generals fall turned it from an accepted truth to a grim determination. "Enough." He charged in. There was simply no other option- left unchecked Camilla would devastate his leftover forces. But her minions were dead. "Everyone, fall back. Felicia, make sure I don't lose anyone."

"King X-xander..." Felicia didn't stutter often. And Xander knew full well that fighting didn't shake her.

"Retreat." Xander said again, and rode forwards, daring Camilla to make a move. He remembered everything about how his lost sister fought. It would be no understatement to say that wyverns were less vicious when they tore people apart. She had a golden heart, but for her enemies it was wrapped in enough thorns to plant roses across all Nohr.

His troops- at least, the survivors, fell back. Xander was left to face Camilla alone.

"Let us begin." Xander said, moving forwards with a face of stone. Camilla only stared, and swapped back to her axe. Xander saw it burning with an intense purple flame, but thought nothing of it- just a weapon to be wary of.

In the blink of an eye, they clashed at each other, slowly circling. Xander broke into sweat. This was the Camilla he knew, alright. Still, he had earned the right to bear Siegfried. They struck at each other three or four times in the space of a few seconds, and with each blow Xander restricted the area Camilla could try to use to move, threatening to take her arm off if she overstepped her boundaries. Then his cornering came to fruition, and he struck her side.

Her plate held firm, and Xander pulled back just in time to evade her axe again.

They clashed again, a true duel. Until Camilla finally seemed to relent, accepting she couldn't beat Xander in hand-to-hand combat now that her armour was actually risking giving way. Xander seized his chance, expertly knocking her axe out of her grasp and aiming to make a killing blow in one fell swoop, only to be nearly halted as she somehow had Fimbulvetr out. Suddenly, the fight went from a steady duel to a race to the kill.

Camilla began to cast again, and Xander threw himself off his horse, stretching out with Siegfried and bringing it down...

Xander hit first. The blade bit into her shoulder, and she dropped the tome. Camilla had no weapons, mortal wounds... even her wyvern was in no state to defend itself.

But Camilla had done enough. She pulled back, getting as far away as possible before Xander could call on Siegfried to smite her at range.

"King Xander, watch out!" Yelled the one stubborn guardsman.

Xander looked up, and saw another five wyvern lords descending. A second wave. It was as if they'd read him perfectly. But no other enemies were in sight, likely unable to get past the walls of the city with the ballista to defend them. Still, if left to run loose, then five elite wyvern lords could easily wreck a portion of the city- even cripple the defences.

Xander was without his horse, his armor had taken a few hits that deeply scratched the black steel and no doubt bruised him, and his guards were all either dead or sent away. Any man would have been within their rights to simply drop their weapon and die.

But Xander didn't.

Siegbert watched from the safety of an ally as his father fought to the very, very last. Even when he was struck in ways that should have sent him to the floor, he continued to stand. One enemy fell.

Xander's crown was knocked to the floor. Another one slain.

A strike from a lance ripped his left shoulderguard off, and his shield snapped. But he kept going, blood running down the wounds. He killed another rider.

Then one came straight for his front, and at last, Xander made a mistake. He blocked at the wrong angle, and with one great crack, his sword broke. The two prongs snapped clean off, and it was as if a bomb were detonated. Fragments of black metal peppered the area.

All three fighters collapsed.

There was silence, save for one crying prince, who didn't dare run out to see if his father were alive.

* * *

 **World of Revelations, five years later.**

Lilith smiled and clapped as Shigure rode a pegasus for the first time. The boy was so young, yet so talented! "Careful, Shigure!"

The archduke walked over to her. He'd long since grown into Izana's role, but with the world as overrun as it was, the days of lavish partying were over. "Ah, Lilith. You've taken quite a shine to my boy, I see."

"He's a wonderful child. Whoever left him on your doorstep truly did not know what they were giving up." Lilith beamed. "Can I serve you, archduke?"

"Not right now. Simply keep an eye on my son for me, please. It would not do for him to fall from his pegasus."

"Of course. May I ask, though..."

"Yes?"

"Will you get him lessons in fighting? In these troubling times, I imagine they would be most useful..." Lilith wouldn't accept no. She knew Shigure had a far greater role to play in this world than inheriting Izumo, as lofty a position that was. And he would need the skills for it.

"But of course. Could I task you with finding a good teacher? You may be a new hire, Lilith, but I must admit you are the most competent servant I ever did have."

"Why thank you, archduke. I'll see to it as soon as his lesson ends."

 **Author's notes: And today on useless knowledge: Hinata's growths. He has a 45% defence growth and a whopping 15% base speed growth (increased to 35% because of his class). Why IS thought that was a good idea is beyond me. If you're ever planning on using Hinata, either reclass him or pair him up with someone that can patch his speed to a normal level.**

 **For story relevant knowledge, then Laslow is implied to be significantly more powerful/skilled than Xander in their supports. You know, Xander who easily beats the crap out of BR Corrin, who is literally a demigod. So... that's a thing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Relations

**World of Birthright, five more years later.**

"Good form, Shiro!" Scarlet shouted, as she blocked her son's attacks.

"Watch out, I'm gonna get you!" Shiro took his practice naginata and hit surprisingly hard, but he still wasn't old enough to knock Scarlet down.

The boy had taken a page out of Hinoka's book, and the moment he was able he'd picked up a naginata and begun to train to use it. Many people, especially Yukimura were upset that he wasn't learning the traditional weapon of the royal family, the katana, but he'd insisted he 'wanted to be like mom'. Scarlet had thought that was endearing enough to actually change her schedule around Shiro, and at the end of every day as the acting ruler, she always found time to train with her son. The extra effort helped her stay in form, too. Although she wasn't about to tell him she specialised in axes over lances.

But otherwise, he was his own person, Hoshidan to the core, and everybody who met him knew it. If not for the very Nohrian blonde hair he had, people would have thought some unknown fifth sibling to the previous royals had just aged backwards for a few years. And yet still, there was a fire in him from Scarlet. The boy could be reckless at times, especially when he didn't think anything actually mattered with his actions. And the day he took the news of one of the attacks on the city without anger would be the day there was a great harvest in Nohr.

Scarlet jabbed a few times with the blunt end, careful not to actually hurt her son. Of course, she still knocked him down. "Not bad, Shiro! But you're still no match for your ma!"

Shiro got straight back up and sulked. "You always winnn. How are you so strong?!"

"It's just age. You'll be as tough as me in no time, Shiro." Encouraged Scarlet. "Do your teachers think you're learning well?"

"Yep! But I've gotta be stronger, if I want to find dad! I'm gonna be the greatest lance fighter ever, just you watch me! I'm already tough!"

"Shiro, don't get cocky. You're not leaving this place until you're old enough, and even then-"

"Buy why?!"

"Because you're the prince."

"That's a stupid reason. Every time I try to help it's always 'prince' this. It's so dumb. I'm not helping anyone like this."

"And what about your studies, 'Prince Shiro'? Those are gonna help you. Trust me." Scarlet countered. "Running a country isn't just being able to make people listen to you. You have to be able to think. You have to see through tricks and you have to be smart. It's not that different to fighting me."

"You, mom?"

"Do you think you could beat me if we sparred? Yes, I know that poor maid got roped into a match with you. And Kaze. Kana. And somehow Azama." Listed Scarlet. "But at the moment, I'm stronger and faster than you, and I can ride a wyvern. You couldn't beat me in a fight."

"That makes no sense."

"But you could still get what you wanted from that fight by being smart about it. You could ask for whatever you wanted from that fight. You could get a ninja to steal it. You could make your own. If you want to do well as king, you need to think about how best to do things. Not just go in for a brash assault."

"..." Shiro shrugged. "Okay."

Scarlet sighed. She wasn't sure if her words had gotten across. Between her job as queen and the current state of the world, it was so hard to raise Shiro. The boy was going to do something reckless one day, and if he did...

* * *

Reina was having a hard day. Of course, her normal response to a hard day was to kill the offending enemy or solve the problem, but in this case, it was Kana and a broken fountain. And also a soaking wet Mitama.

"Kana dear, what happened?" She looked at the dragon, that easily weighed as much as her Kinshi. It bowed it's head meekly, as Mitama cried.

" _W-well, I was playing around the garden, but I got pretty tired, and the fountain looked like a good place to sleep and-"_

"The terribly fragile fountain that can barely take Mitama sitting on it. Oh, Kana, you silly boy. You're not hurt, are you?"

" _I'm fine, mama! But Mitama's poetry fell-_ "

"Into the fountain!" Said Mitama, stopping crying for a moment.

Reina walked over and picked up a scroll from the water. "It's okay, Mitama, I'll get it dried out, and the ink can be retraced without much trouble. Where are your parents? They should know better than to leave you alone."

" _Um, when I broke the fountain... Well, I had a bad dream..."_

"Oh? You'd better tell me about it. But I can hardly hold you like that, so you'd better change back." Reina picked up Mitama and put her to one side, as Kana turned back into a girl holding a tarnished blue stone. It was still a beautiful crystal, but clearly, it wasn't much tougher than glass. Reina worried it might break one day.

"I-I was in a field f-full of rice..." Said Kana, shaking. "And bad people were all around me. And there was Kaze! And-A-And... I was fighting!"

"Oh, little Kana. Did you win?" Asked Reina.

"K-Kaze w-was..." Kana sobbed. "Kaze was going to die, and I made this big wave of water, but then-"

"Ah, so that's how the fountain got broken." Reina hugged Kana close. "You did a very good job slaying the threat, Kana. I'm sure you would have saved Kaze."

Kana continued to cry. She knew it was only a dream, but it felt so real... feeling so helpless when she trained every day to be as strong as her father made the feeling that much worse. Like the efforts the young girl had put into life had been meaningless. But she wouldn't give up. She remembered how overjoyed her mother had been when she picked up a sword, and that was a strong foundation to build heart on.

From the shadows, Kaze could only remain silent. His job was to keep the castle safe, merely listening to this conversation was against his better judgement. But the fact was, he recognised the tale Kana told. Ten years ago, but the events of that day were still fresh in his mind. The sheer guilt of what had happened that day when he'd failed had been gnawing at him for years, and not a day went past that he didn't pray to the dawn dragon for forgiveness. First Sumeragi, now Corrin... would Sakura and Midori be the next people he failed to protect?

Kaze threw the chain of thoughts aside. If they were to die, then it would not be for negligence on his part. And that meant guarding the castle well.

* * *

Takumi looked at the town walls and grumbled. "Can't believe these things need replacing now of all times..."

"It had to happen eventually, Takumi." Hinata lifted up a log with some effort.

"Shut up, Hinata... I'm a prince, _I_ should be leading armies and kissing the Fujin Yumi." Takumi said sarcastically, as he picked up the other end, carrying the lumber over to the walls that needed repairing.

"Want to make a contest out of it?" Hinata offered.

"How could I refuse? I reckon I can build a better wall than you." Takumi smiled. He was a prince, true, but the fact was that in the event anybody in Mokushu's command structure didn't do their utmost at every turn then they were all going to die.

The two men were just one part of the workforce Shura had assembled, to repair the town walls. They had been a treated wood initially, cheap and defensible, but after ten full years of small-scale attacks they were little more than splinters, far beyond the scope of daily repairs. They were to be replaced with a stone wall, but the construction needed to be completed quickly and efficiently. Quarrying stone for buildings was hard labour, and going far outside the village to log trees was dangerous. Everyone had put in a lot of effort and risk for something as simple as a wall, although it would be worth it.

Takumi toiled away, doing his utmost to build a sturdy wall that would last another ten years. After an hour, he stepped back and stretched, taking a look. The base layer of his part of the wall was done, now to get some concrete and start fixing it in place. Takumi looked at his hands, and clothes for a moment. Oboro's fantastic skill had kept him dressed like a self-respecting noble, but no amount of well-sewn clothing could change the fact that these were the hands of someone that built walls or shot at enemies, or did other tasks that would normally be delegated.

But, since the alternative was more than likely him being a dead weight to a town that was already hard-pressed to survive... Takumi could put up with it. As long as people knew he was doing a good job.

Another hour passed, and the sun was high in the sky. Concrete had been partially applied to the wall, and some more stones laid in place. Takumi felt quite proud, although the effort was making that old stab wound ache a bit. He heard someone approaching.

"Hey!"

He turned, and smiled. "Hey there Kiragi! Did Oboro let you out to come see me?"

"Yeah, I just managed to save up enough money for a bow!" Kiragi bounced around. "Come on, I want you be there when I get it!"

A prince who had to save up for something as menial as a bow. Takumi could have paid for it out of his own pocket, things weren't so dire the royal family couldn't buy what they needed to live comfortably, but the way this town was pressed for resources... it wasn't unthinkable that that would change. "Okay. But I need to build a better wall than Hisame's dad right now, so can you wait a little bit until I've got a break?"

"Okay, okay... Hey, Hisame!"

Takumi let his son wander off, as he did what he could. It seemed like no time at all had passed before he was staring at his current start of a wall, disappointed but accepting of the current height. Tonight would be a rough defence, if they were attacked. "Kiragi? I'm free now, let's go."

"Nice! Come on dad, they had this one longbow that looks like it would be great for hunting!" Kiragi ran up, and grabbed Takumi by the hand, dragging him away from the wall.

"Do you think you're big enough to use it?"

"Yeah, totally! It's not much bigger than the last one, but it looks so good, with the silver on it!"

"..." Takumi had a thought. "What happened to your last bow? Mine always lasted a bit longer when I was learning. And where did you get the money for a silver yumi?"

"Um..."

"Have you been hunting again, Kiragi?" Takumi crossed his arms. He took a breath. He couldn't be angry at his son for trying to help. Especially when hunting helped with the food shortages. In many ways, he even thought Kiragi was doing a better job at helping this town than him. "Don't tell Oboro. And... be careful out there."

"It's okay dad, Hisame comes with me. I'm totally safe with him around!"

"...If you say so. Come on, you'd better show me the bow you want."

* * *

 **World of Conquest**

Kana waved the sword around, trying to understand the weapon better. "Look, I'm a mercenary!" It was a corroded old bronze thing, picked from the body of a wayward mercenary. Hunters coming after the wolfskin had dropped to almost nothing in the last few years. But still, some persisted in trying to get rich quick. Leaving Kana with a free sword. "Look!" He insisted.

Velouria was too busy picking through a tiny hole at the bottom of a tree. "Kana, I don't care that much right now... I'm sure you're doing fine."

"Aw, why not? Everyone thinks I'm cool with this sword!" Kana held it low.

"It's a really great sword, the way it's gone all weird-green and rusty, but I just..." She stuck a hand out and grabbed something. "No! it got away!" She took her hand out, and looked at the crumpled leaves.

"What was that? A mouse?"

"No, there was a cricket." Velouria looked at the grass sourly. "I was never any good at catching crickets. Daddy can just pick them up easily..."

"I'll get you one!" Kana offered. "Wait there for a minute!" He ran off into the woods, as Velouria tried to follow.

"Wait up, Kana!"

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I just thought it would be easier to find a cricket in the tall grass." Kana's ears drooped.

The two had been something of an oddity amongst the wolfskin. The looks of their human form seemed to shift depending on what they were last. Using the beaststone left them with fuzzy black ears and tails, and the dragonstone with red eyes, white hair and the shorter pointed ears. The amount of times people had confused the two was uncountable.

"You mustn't leave the woods! If we do, then you know those bad men will come! You're such an idiot sometimes."

"H-hey... I was just trying to be nice..."

"Well, nice won't help if you're dead." Snapped Velouria.

"Stop it... don't be mean like that..." Kana stepped back.

"Oh, and just let you run out and die? Id-i-ot."

Kana huffed. "I don't like you! Stop being so... so..."

Velouria suddenly realised two things. She was the one holding the dragonstone at the moment. And Kana had always been the worse at holding onto his human side. She fumbled with her pocket. "Kana, don't-"

"Rrrrgh..!" Kana grasped at his shirt. "I... help... it's..."

Velouria was about to tackle him and pray she could just pin him down while she was transformed as a beast, but she'd seen how sharp those horns could be. One unlucky moment and she'd be gutted, even through her hide that could stop swords. "Kana, don't transform!"

There was a gentle breeze. For some reason, Velouria felt like she'd just felt a few raindrops hit her head, but the clouds of Nohr weren't dark enough for rain. And she could have sworn there was a whisper on the wind... ' _of... birthrights... and... love..._ '

Kana stopped struggling, regaining control. "Huh? I feel... okay."

"That was too close. I know I called you an idiot, but can you not go on a rampage?" Velouria passed Kana the dragonstone.

The two suddenly were aware of a flickering light. Kana looked, to see the very faint outline of someone in white. "Velouria, look! A ghost!" He pointed.

Velouria was about to dismiss him as seeing things, but then... "Mom?" There was a ethereal form, standing there... something about it made her blood tingle. As if she were in full control of her dragon's blood, rather than holding onto herself.

"I'm not your mother, children..." The woman in white had long blue hair, and she seemed sad, but for the sake of others- not herself. "I don't have much time. Once the energy of a spirit is spent, they can do no more for the world..."

"Who are you?" Asked Kana.

"I am Azura... Kana, that's what Corrin said she'd call her son... I have to teach you something before my spirit is gone."

The two looked at the lady of the lake expectantly.

"To make a dragonstone... it's the same as a beaststone. But instead of amber, you need to bind your power to water... clean water..." Azura was already fading away. "Be... safe..."

The two were left looking at the empty space where Azura had been. Velouria sniffed around, searching every stone nearby, and eventually looked back. "Gone. Was that really a ghost?"

"She sounded like she knew mama. Let's go try that thing she said! Come on!"

"What about the cricket?" Velouria said automatically, before realising a single cricket might not outweigh their safety. "Alright, I'm coming, Kana."

* * *

Siegbert knocked at the doors of the throne room. He was the crown prince, and by all rights, he owned these doors and the throne within, but his studies had covered every aspect of being a true and proper noble. And that meant knocking when requesting audience with the acting queen.

The two guards smiled, and pulled the doors open. Siegbert walked in. The throne room of Nohr was symbolic of it's power, the very apex of what it meant to be a Nohrian. That was what the books he'd read had said. But the room was grim and stony, and the portraits on the wall stared at him with hard eyes, the many rulers of ages past judging his worthiness. Siegbert only prayed he could live up to them.

"Queen Elise, I bring reports." Announced Siegbert.

Elise sat on the throne. Leo couldn't be recalled to act as Nohr's leader now, or the fall of the land he was protecting would come swiftly. She sat there with dark circles under her eyes, and a smile that had seen hell and persisted, like a cracked lamp that still bravely kept wind and rain from the candle within. She'd grown a lot in ten years. "Good afternoon, Siegbert. Are you okay? I can have Peri make some of your favourite food, I can see you're tired. What is the report?"

"U-um, the food shortages are getting worse... The soil in the farms is getting worn out, so if we press it much harder then it'll be ruined for many years." Siegbert said. "And mother is having trouble with Nina and Percy... they think it's not fair that the rest of us still have parents that are alive."

Elise nodded. "It isn't fair. But I'll do everything I can to make it better. Do we have any more reports about ways we can solve the food shortage?"

"We might be able to make the land arable again if we could set up a good aqueduct. But the dangers involved mean that most people aren't willing." Said Siegbert. For someone who was late into twelve years old, he had an understanding of how to approach political problems most adults didn't.

Charlotte and Elise had raised him as well as they could, but the real reason for that was because of how much he had come to idolise his late father. Bards still sang of the king who was willing to die for Nohr with a sword in hand, emboldening all that was good about him and glossing over his shortcomings. And that was the king Siegbert held himself to.

"It might take a while... definitely a few years to build something that big." Mused Elise. "Any ideas for right now? If we just... ugh... I don't know."

"It's okay. You're doing everything you can." Said Siegbert. "I will find a solution, Queen Elise."

In that moment, the acting ruler could have sworn it was her departed brother talking. Being called queen made her feel old, but she felt it. And nonetheless, she held onto what the people liked about her. Nohr needed light, whatever it deemed it. "Are you sure you can do it? On top of your studies and your combat training?"

"If my father could do it, then I can, and must." Answered Siegbert.

Elise wanted to cry. No boy his age should be so serious, yet... "Then the best of luck to you. If you get overwhelmed, then there's no shame in giving this job to someone else. Do you want me to have Peri cook something before you go?"

"I'm quite alright." Siegbert turned and left, and then halted, turning white as a sheet. "Um, I will return unharmed, Queen Elise." He took a breath, calming down.

"Siegbert, it's okay to loosen up. You only need to be that formal when I'm holding court."

Once he'd left, and the door had closed, Elise went for the spell she so often used to talk with Leo. She at least had an idea of what to do for Nina, and maybe Percy... A small problem compared to the food shortages, but at least she could do something.

* * *

Forrest looked at Ophelia, as she entered his room. "It's true? Someone is coming here from... from Windmire?"

"Indeed! The subtlest hints brew all around us, that our group is soon to expand." Ophelia winked.

"Who is it? Do you know? What do you think I should wear?" Forrest went over to his cupboard, and opened it carefully. A dozen different outfits were inside. They changed often, as Forrest gave them away and bought new ones whenever Leo managed to organise supply convoys between the isolated towns and villages.

"I'm not sure... I heard only that they were coming. but I'm sure they will be awestruck by your radiance, O liege lord."

"I'm hardly that special, Ophelia... I just enjoy dressing up, the way you love books."

"Ah, I would say none could have loved something to the depths of their soul the way I love books, yet the proof I'm wrong is plain before me..."

"Is your father well? Last I heard, he'd gone to the infirmary for the pains in his arm."

"It is the price of heroism..." Said Ophelia sadly. "To use something is to accept it will one day break. Even your own body. But what it is used for will be remembered forever."

Forrest went quiet, for a moment. "There are times that you sound wiser than I can understand." He unhooked two dresses, and held them up. "Which should I build an outfit around?"

"Oh, the olive is divine! Please, I must see your most fantastical creation!"

"Ahah... very well."

A day passed, as Forrest ran around, trying his hardest to find out more about these mysterious visitors. His own mother was too busy taking care of Leo's health, as normal, although she told him to try asking Odin. Odin had told him a little: He would be setting up the receiving end of a warp spell, and that Elise was sending some people here because she thought they needed to be here for a few days.

Selena had been the one to actually provide a good answer.

"Elise is sending over the children that she's been caring for, because she wants them to meet you. They're around your age. So don't let Odin trick them into thinking you two are weird. Be cool, ok?"

"Okay! I'll look my best!"

"Oh, one thing." Selena looked around. "One of these children... is Siegbert, the crown prince. He's your cousin. So is Sophie, but you're set to inherit the throne before her. They'll only be here for a short while, but Elise thought it was important, so it's being done."

"R-right..." Forrest shied away. "It's not going... It's not going to be like the things father told me about, once?"

"Hm? What? I dunno. Go ask him." Selena said offhandedly, not knowing what Forrest was talking about. If she'd known it was the concubine wars, she may have been more tactful, but as it stood, Forrest panicked and ran.

Leo was very confused when the son who he'd clearly said was not to disturb him while he worked came pounding on his door, and eventually opened it himself and came in. "Forrest?" He looked up.

"Father, I heard that the crown prince is coming here! I-I don't want to do it!" Forrest said, nearly in tears.

Leo stared, displeased. "Son, I tolerate your obsession with wearing dresses, but you cannot shy away from your duty! We need you to go up to the crown prince and introduce yourself properly."

"But-"

"Forrest, this is not up for debate. If Elise is sending the boy here, then we will treat him properly! And if you refuse, then that'll be the last of dressing like that! I don't have to indulge your stupid habits!" Leo stood up.

"I don't want to kill him! I won't!" Forrest opened the door, and ran out.

Leo connected the dots instantly. "Forrest, wait! I-" He skirted around the desk, but even ten years later, that wound he'd given himself bothered him. Niles wasn't likely in earshot, so the ailing prince hurried out into the corridor. No Forrest in sight. "Dammit, Forrest!"

Nyx came running out of one of the side rooms. "Leo? Has something happened?"

"He's run off because I'm a fool!" Leo looked out over the corridor, the old scar throbbing. "How long do we have until the crown prince arrives?"

"An hour at best. I was just making the final preparations with Odin." Nyx answered. "How did you manage to upset him?"

"I made him think he was being asked to kill the crown prince. Can you imagine what it's going to look like if he goes and tells everyone I want the crown prince dead? They'll think I've finally snapped!"

"Calm down. I'll find him, you go and be ready to welcome Siegbert. Where's Niles?"

"Armoury. Making sure everything is accounted for." Leo answered. "...Get Ophelia too, she might be able to calm him down. Make sure you tell him I didn't realise he was talking about murder, I thought it was just a matter of not wanting to appear before the prince."

"Okay. You go and sit down, before that injury catches up to you. I'll get Odin and Niles to search, and then I'll come and meet Siegbert, while you two make up." Nyx pushed Leo into the room they'd been preparing the warp spell. It was an extraordinarily difficult feat to warp things over long distance, and it got worse with number. Bringing as many people as Elise had asked had taken a full day and a half to prepare the spell for. Nyx was just glad to get out of the room for a moment, regardless of her talent for magic.

* * *

Siegbert arrived in the centre of a sigil, set up in Leo's castle, alongside a great number of his fellows. The children that had been raised with Charlotte and Elise's help were all sent with him, at the insistence of the queen. She'd told Siegbert that it was only for a very short amount of time, and that she wasn't going to put Nohr at risk sending him here, but still... he felt like he was taking a holiday while people died around him.

Nyx curtsied. "Prince Siegbert. I welcome you to Castle Amwasser, on behalf of prince Leo."

Siegbert offered a handshake, and Nyx accepted. "Thank you for the hospitality, duchess. We were not sent with a mission, so... if there is anything I can do while I'm here, please ask."

"Prince Siegbert, you're talking like you're a servant! I told you, it's okay to leave that stuff to us sometimes." Said one of the people who came with him. A younger girl with very strange hair colouring. Maybe dyed, but possibly just normally that shade. And the brightest smile in the room by a long way.

Nyx looked at the group that had come through. "Are all these people your retainers?"

Siegbert shook his head. "Introductions are in order. Many of my companions were adopted or cared for in part by Queen Elise, after the day when my father fell. Please meet Soliel, Sophie, Ignatius, Percy, Nina and Dwyer."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Nyx stepped back. "I would like to introduce you to Forrest and Ophelia now, but unfortunately he's not available for the moment. I would be glad to guide you around the castle, while we sort things out properly."

"I would be glad to accept. Is Forrest quite alright?"

"..." Nyx searched for the right words. "There was a misunderstanding between him and his father, I'm afraid. He has run off, and we're searching."

"Perhaps we could be of assistance?" Offered Siegbert. "Nina is an expert in gathering information. And the rest of us know how to sweep an area."

Nyx was conflicted. "It doesn't seem proper to ask that of the prince..."

"Please. We would be more than happy to." Assured Siegbert.

"Very well."

Siegbert turned. "Okay, let's find Forrest. Nina, can you gather information?"

"Yeah." One girl turned and walked off.

"Okay everyone, let's just go around methodically. Percy, I want you to just keep a lookout to make sure Forrest can't move about."

"Wait! What does he look like?" Asked Percy.

It was at that moment Nyx bit her lip. "He... ah..." She swallowed. "Perhaps it would be for the best if I found him myself."

"Oh?"

Nina came running. "Guys, I found a creepy guy and I think it's my dad."

Siegbert's attention was torn for a moment, before he had two answers. "I assure you, I will not judge on appearance. And Nina, if you have encountered Niles, then I will arrange the meeting you desire with him. Come, we need to find my cousin."

Nyx was almost intimidated by this twelve year old actually managing to be in command of the situation, until she heard a voice.

"D-don't worry about looking for me. I'm right here." Forrest was standing in the doors of Leo's room. "I-I-I..."

"Forrest!" Nyx rushed over. "You certainly scared us all. Leo didn't realise what you were thinking, is all-"

Forrest ran past, over to Siegbert. "I was worried I was going to get asked to kill you. But I could hear everyone, so... it's okay. I don't have to fight you... I really didn't want to fight you."

"Ah... are you really..." Siegbert was taken back a little.

"We thought Forrest was a boy." Said Nina, interrupting.

"I am!"

* * *

 **World of Revelations**

Lilith applauded, along with much of the dining hall. She was the one chiefly responsible for overseeing Shigure's learning, and on top of that she still had reasonably good skills as a servant. The benefits of being a long-lived dragon with time to learn how to do things properly.

But still, Shigure's talent at singing surpassed all and any expectations Lilith had held. His performance at the dinner his adoptive father had hosted was impeccable, the hours of rehearsal paying off.

It was only a normal folksong, and she felt as invigorated as though she'd though she'd had a good night's sleep and a bath. He had the singer's gift, without a doubt. The boy was quickly becoming multi-talented, in fact. Able to sing, paint, and ride a pegasus. Surpassing his mother, without a doubt.

Hope was beginning to build in Lilith. Hope that someone as skilled and charismatic as this boy might just be able to play a part in the downfall of her father. But there was a lot to do. She needed to recover the song that was lost, and the pendant to allow it to work.

Yet hearing that beautiful voice, it didn't feel so impossible anymore.

 **Author's notes: When making up a name for Leo's castle, I followed the traditional castle naming rules of 'be literal'. It's a castle next to a city of water, so translated from german, it's... Castle waterside. Probably doesn't seem as cool now. Anyway, I'm FINALLY done setting up the real story, so from here on out, each chapter will only focus on one group, and will be longer and go into much more depth.**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Shadow152: Always. And doubly so if the character isn't the shared favourite of whoever is writing at the time, because then there's no chance of favouritism shielding someone. As for the stomp... Well, if it happens, it's going to be pretty soon, I think. Hopefully I've got the punch for it.**


	9. Revelations 1: Ripples of impact

**World of Revelations**

Anankos had been still for fifteen entire years. To an onlooking mortal, it would have been forgivable to think he was dead, or sleeping. Or perhaps meditating, as would befit a god of wisdom.

But to those with the royal bloodline, the energies that he was carefully crafting into one spell of unimaginable power were plain as day. Blinding, even. In what remained of their minds, the three Corrins stayed back from the spell's focal point, for fear of simply being vaporised by the intense power there. The many other puppets of strong troops had just as little ability to think, but the shred of logic that told them to stay away from something that was scaring off two dragons and the bearer of Ganglari held true.

And then, suddenly, the power vanished. The fabric of reality around the point Anankos had been focusing on cooled like a brick taken out of the kiln, setting into something stable again.

Fifteen years worth of effort were set out before the assembled troops. One dragon vein. Unlike most others, it didn't seem to just be a spring of power to be tapped into. The light was perfectly circular, and concentric, like a ripple on water that was captured on canvas.

"IT IS DONE. WE ARE READY." Announced Anankos, to nobody in particular. "ONCE THE WORLDS ARE JOINED... THEN OUR VICTORY SHALL BE SWIFT- GIVING LITTLE TIME TO REACT IS KEY TO A SUCCESSFUL ASSAULT."

The Corrins approached, carefully circling the concentration of power. It was unfathomable.

"IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA... I DECLARE WAR UPON NOHR AND HOSHIDO, AND I WILL TELL THEM WITH EACH OTHERS BLOOD."

* * *

Shigure fell to his knees, and an inkbrush clattered to the floor, ruining the old Hoshidan symbol he'd been making. "Gah! A-Aaaagh!" His head felt like it was being torn apart, and his blood was turning to hot steam. His entire sensory system was reduced to nothing but agony for a few seconds, and then it subsided, leaving the artist gasping for breath on the floor. "Gods... what..."

He heard running, and footsteps soon grew closer. The archduke, successor to Izana, ran into the room. "Shigure! I heard shouting, are you quite alright?!"

Shigure got up shakily, and managed to be steady on his feet. "I believe so... It felt like I was struck by an awful curse."

"I'll get Lilith to check up on you." Assured the archduke. "Whoever would dare to curse you will- I'll-" He was angry enough be incapable of even finishing his threat.

There was a boom of thunder outside. Shigure sat down, inspecting the large ink stain left on his everyday clothes. They were ruined. He sighed, and got up, walking over to his room.

As he walked, he expected Lilith to appear from seemingly nowhere as she always did when her father summoned her, and sweep him aside for a quick inspection with a staff. But she didn't. He went into the room, and shut the door.

Hm. Only that he was a bit pressed for clothes. Even as an ambiguous noble, he only had the ones he was wearing, one spare set that was currently being washed, and his rider's uniform.

Well, at least the uniform was presentable. Shigure had a fairly easy time layering up the components of the outfit, before fitting his shoulderguards and swapping trousers to match. There was a flash from the window, and another rumble of thunder. Without much to do until Lilith arrived, he went over and looked out.

There was a fierce rainstorm. Shigure had always felt something of an affinity to the rain and water, and reached out a hand to let a few dozen drops splash into it. _How calming._

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Shigure, shutting his window.

Instead of Lilith, a man with long white hair stumbled into the room. "Excuse me, I seem to have had rather too much to drink... Everyone's gone white as a ghost."

Shigure stepped back. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The man looked up, and straightened his posture, brushing off an Onmyoji outfit. "Who am I? Who am I?! I am Izana, archduke of Izumo. I was just in the midst of the best banquet I've held in years! YEARS! And now I find myself in some twisted parody of my own abode."

"...Izana?" Asked Shigure. "If you're pretending to be the previous archduke, then everyone knows he died a very long time ago. Almost twenty years."

Izana looked shocked. "Me? Dead? Preposterous! I don't know who you claim to be, waltzing into the most holy palace of Izumo- Ah?!"

A hand had been placed on his shoulder. "I apologise, sir, but whatever seems to be the matter? That's my son you're talking to."

Izana turned to see the current archduke behind him, in his exact clothes. "Wha... Those are my robes! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Were you the one responsible for the curse that has afflicted two of the people I very much care about?" Said the archduke sternly. "Shigure, escort him to the dungeons."

"Two, father? Who else has been hurt?" Asked Shigure.

"It's Lilith. She's... it's complicated." The ruler said.

* * *

Shigure had taken his ornamental naginata off the wall in the pinch, and was trying his hardest to tune out the babbling of this supposed 'archduke'.

"I demand to see the man in charge of this farce, how can you not recognise the radiant hairstyle prowess of the party king himself?! And what on earth have you done with my curtains?! And the purple carpet, why would you ever switch to that horrible shade of red!"

Shigure just guided the man down to the cells. While stripped of luxuries to provide cloth for clothes, they were still far gentler than the average cell. "I have studied history well, you know. I do remember the records of a rogue Nohrian managing to create a perfect illusion of you."

"Oh, but why would they bother copying someone who's apparently been dead for twenty years?!"

"...Closer to eighteen years, really." Said Shigure. "I don't know. Please co-operate, sir. We treat prisoners well in Izumo."

"Of course you do, I implemented that policy! ...Do I at least still have the party cannon?" Izana shuffled into the cell.

"The... I don't believe so. Although... goodness, how did you know about that? It's been a very long time since I heard about that."

"If it helps prove I'm the real Izana, then I'll tell you some other things only he could know!"

"I can't just release you. Even so... he was hardly known for his secret-keeping." Said Shigure. "...If you'll excuse me, then I need to go and check on somebody. I don't suspect someone like you to have been responsible for a curse, but if you have hurt her, then I will not be pleased."

"Wait!" Shouted Izana. Shigure stopped, and waited.

"...Sir, please. I have singing practice today, and I would like a moment to rest after that curse."

"The Dawn Dragon herself whispered something to me! We're in danger here!"

"..." Shigure looked at Izana. "Then I will remain armed. But you understand why I can't take your words at face value?"

* * *

He jogged through the castle, hearing the rainfall grow only heavier. "Lilith? Liliiith?" Shigure called, as he approached the medical rooms of the castle. Eventually, he reached them and pushed the doors open carefully. He looked around for any of the normal servants on duty, and just asked out to one. "Excuse me, have you seen Lilith anywhere? I heard she was struck by a curse."

The servant looked at Shigure awkwardly. "W-well, she's just over here. She was just doing her normal work, when she cried out and fainted... And now, well..."

Shigure walked over to the corners, seeing a pair of healers leaning over a bed. "Lilith!" He ran up, to see her lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She was breathing, and there wasn't any obvious wounding on her, but there was something about her skin- or even her physical form itself. It occasionally seemed to ripple.

"I'm okay..." She whispered. "Shigure, something has happened. I can't explain it." _Literally._ "But I just want you to go and tell your father to put the guards on high alert... please."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Shigure didn't say another word, and left the room. He believed Lilith, and it wasn't just blind trust. He agreed that something felt wrong, like he was being threatened. Izana's warning echoed to him, and he was careful to pick up his naginata as he left the room. The sound of rain was almost too much now. This was easily the most intense storm he'd ever known. Much more and he feared the roof would tear off.

He walked along, up to the room that would normally be occupied by the archduke. Empty. Another few minutes passed, until he'd spent almost a full half-hour searching for the archduke and found nothing. At this point, he was starting to feel a little awkward carrying his weapon around.

There was a split second where that changed. Shigure felt the air itself seem to become strange, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose up just enough for Shigure to act on instinct, and throw himself to the floor.

The explosion from the lightning strike blasted the roof apart, and Shigure only just had the reflexes to get to one side before a mass of stone and wood crashed into the floor he'd been on a moment ago. His ears were ringing from the noise, as he looked around and the rainstorm began to soak the corridor, and himself. A few more chunks of stone fell down, the damage clearly worsening.

He did the sensible thing, and got out of the corridor as fast as he could.

"Everyone! We must evacuate the castle. It's been hit by lightning." Shigure called out, bursting into the next room. Even if he was soaked and somewhat messy thanks to the residual charge from the lightning, his voice remained beautiful and commanding. "Don't panic, let's just let everyone know and walk out. There's not any risk of collapse unless the winds get worse."

The few servants who were there to hear were all to glad to be told they could go away from the source of the blast they'd heard only a few moments ago, as Shigure brushed past them.

Fully clearing everyone out of the castle didn't take long at all, as Shigure moved form room to room, with each set of servants spreading the word. Shigure was still worried, however. "Have any of you seen the archduke?"

"No sir."

"...Right. Continue the evacuation." Shigure went into the medical wing, and ran over to Lilith. "Why did lightning have to hit now? I've never heard of something like this happening before. Lilith, I'll carry you out. It's the least I can do. The stables should be dry, so nobody will catch a chill."

"That's a very kind notion, Shigure." Lilith sat up. "...But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to follow my instructions, for a while."

"Of course."

Lilith stood up from the bed. "Alright, don't panic, please. I've always hesitated about this, but I don't have a choice now. You've got your lance?"

"Right here."

"Great. We're going to need it. We're under attack." Said Lilith with certainty. "Okay, there's two of us and an uncountable number of them, so let's try and keep moving or they'll surround us."

Shigure looked at her in concern. "Them? Who are you talking about?"

"The invisible soldiers have managed to get into the castle. I'm sure of it." Lilith made for the door, and stumbled. "...Um, Shigure?"

"Don't worry, I trust you. Let's just keep to a rhythm." Shigure went over to the door, and held his weapon carefully, wary of stabbing a friend.

"N-no, it's not about the attackers. Just please stay calm." Lilith took a deep breath. Shigure hadn't been looking at her, but the glow of light next to him turned his head.

"Lilith? Is that you?" Shigure looked at the strange being floating where Lilith had been, unsure if that really was his most trusted maid, but the colouration definitely seemed right. And it had her favourite headgear.

"I'll explain later. For now, we have to work together, like we do normally." Lilith's voice was distorted, but unmistakably her. "I can heal your wounds, but please keep me safe. I'm not good at taking damage in this world."

"Very well. Let's work in harmony." Shigure carefully opened the doors. No hint of any foes.

 ** _(Objective: Escape)_**

"This castle is laid out quite well for us. As long as we're careful, I'm sure we can make it out alive." Said Lilith, coming out behind Shigure. They paced down one of the halls as fast as they could without breaking into a sprint.

They moved together, and Shigure noticed some hints of damage on the walls. Cuts, like someone had attacked them with a bladed weapon in frustration... or simply malice. Enemies had been here.

"Enemies approach." Warned Lilith. "I know you're a pegasus knight without his mount, but you can still use the tactics they taught you."

"Very well, let's try a pair-up. Stand like we'd try a duet." Shigure took point, and Lilith moved just a little out from behind him. In just a moment, Shigure saw footsteps splashing on the puddles in front of him, making it much easier to track his foe. They seemed alone. As they got close, Shigure saw they were holding a sword.

The enemy jabbed, and Shigure deftly blocked with the shaft of his weapon, struggling for a second before he was able to twist it, and slice the blade into the foe, a shallow cut on the shoulder.

"Begone!" Lilith suddenly seemed to spit some kind of light-green misty energy, and Shigure saw the enemy flinch as though burning. He seized his chance, and without hesitation he gripped his weapon tight and made a decisive thrust at the enemy's chest. It punched through with sickening realism. Death was instant.

Shigure's first instinct was to throw up on the spot, but he was about able to quell it. The wave of nausea passed, leaving him only slightly shaky. "Gods... I know these things aren't human, but... that..."

"I know it's tough the first time." Said Lilith. "Just don't panic, we'll be out of here soon."

Shigure nodded, and regarded the now empty space in front of him. "...Farewell fallen one." He pressed on.

Battles were not frequent, and after the shock of the first kill, Shigure was much more prepared for the next ones. He received a cut to his hand, and his stamina was being sapped by the wetness of the area. But Lilith was a very dependable ally, and with some mysterious blessing, the wound closed, and even the glove over it was patched up to a degree.

"The doors are just over here. Once we're outside, then we can run to the stables and fly to safety." Lilith pointed.

"...Wait." Said Shigure. True, the exit was right there, but he'd remembered something. "Izana is still imprisoned. Impostor or not, I don't think they deserve death in this manner."

"..." Lilith's expressions and body language were a mystery, in this new form. She closed large eyes. "Shigure, that's very risky. Your life is worth more than his."

"I don't make the decision lightly- I know there's a danger of my death, regardless of how careful I am. But I do not wish to abandon someone to such a cruel fate. You don't have to accompany me if you're not comfortable, but I would very much appreciate the backing." Shigure said easily, the mask he normally wore on stage concealing his nervousness well.

"I promised I'd look after you. Make haste, and we can do this." She encouraged.

They ran into a different wing of the castle. Things didn't seem quite so ruined here, but Shigure was well aware that this was giving his foe more time to catch up to him, or worse block the exit.

Along a corridor, down one set of stairs, another corridor, to the right, open a door, and they were there. "Izana, are you alive?" Shigure said, ready to jab anything that jumped him.

"What dreadful weather we're having... Alive? I suppose so. Although I'm afraid I hardly feel like the life of the party, in such a sorry cell." Izana responded.

Shigure ran across the room, and grabbed the key off the wall. "The castle has been attacked. If you remain here, you're going to die." He was about to unlock the cell, when he hesitated. "The attack has nothing to do with you?"

"No! No! Please, I know I've disparaged your living style, but free me and I'll be sure to throw you a party the moment I can!"

"...I'll trust you. But I won't arm you. Please understand." Shigure said, in his most calming voice. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I can't, yet."

"Abso-positive-lutely." Agreed Izana. Shigure slid the key in and twisted, and the cell door swung open. "Okay folks, let's get outta here toute-sweet!"

"...I can see why people remembered your personality so well, Archduke." Said Lilith cheerily.

They ran out of the room as fast as possible. For someone that had lived the life of luxury, Izana was surprisingly mobile, athletic even, although he didn't seen particularly strong. Between his mannerisms and physical fitness, Shigure was increasingly suspicious of this man's claim to being the archduke... but further reminded of just what kind of picture everyone else had painted of this person's eccentricities.

"We've got some uninvited guests at... something o' clock!" Izana pointed. At least three foes were approaching. Shigure tightened his grip on his naginata.

"I'm sorry, Lilith. This fight is going to be very difficult."

"It's okay. I've got some experience with tactics from my sister." Lilith said. "Just throw a rock for attention, and that normally breaks their formation enough for you to fight each one individually."

Izana grabbed a pebble. "Can-do, fishy!" He pelted the chunk of the wall with alarming accuracy, and it bumped against the side of one of the foes. Instantly, that one turned to run at Shigure, and the other two followed, but without any semblance of a formation.

Lilith shouted out a plan, as quickly as she could. "Izana, pair up with Shigure! I'll keep you both alive."

Izana grabbed another rock and scooted behind Shigure. Pair formations revolved around one person taking the worst of a fight, with their less capable support intervening if they got the chance. It took training to pull it off without getting in each others way, but since it was taught to each and every fighter, most people had a solid grasp of how to do it.

Shigure took a hit to his shoulder, avoiding the worst thanks to his armour. It was only designed for light use, not taking the worst of a fight, but he was the only one with proper protection. He counterattacked and managed to strike down the enemy, pulling away and breathing heavily. Lilith cast another healing spell, and Shigure looked up just in time to avoid losing his head, dodging out of the way and panicking for a second, before Izana stepped forwards and shoved the enemy back, narrowly avoiding getting stabbed himself. Shigure got a steady footing for a moment, and quickly swung his weapon around.

It bit into the foe, and they disappeared just like the rest. One remained. Shigure let them come, and shifted to be light on his feet. Once they attacked, his darting stance paid off, and he was able to dodge with relative ease, before locking weapons with the enemy and then sliding into a cutting blow. Lilith sprayed them with astral breath, and they went down.

"Let's go, everyone." Shigure made for the door, followed by the archduke and the dragon. They got outside, as the storm raged on. Tired and sore, but alive and without any serious injury. An impressive feat.

 _ **(Map clear)**_

They jogged down the path from the castle, looking around for any more attackers. Out in the open, then there was much more risk of getting attacked by great numbers, but the three pressed on.

"Gods, I hope my father is okay..." Said Shigure.

"Don't worry, Shigure. He should have known to get out, and there were plenty of servants to guard him." Assured Lilith, as they headed towards the stables. It was only a quick jog, and they got inside, before slamming the door shut.

A few other servants were inside. But not many.

"Safe. Whew. That was entirely too close... one false move and I'd have been singing at a funeral." Shigure looked at the few that were there. "Are you all unhurt? And where are the others?"

"It's terrible." Said one. "Th-the others fled for the village when the attackers came, but..."

"What?!" Shigure exclaimed. "Why would they... The villagers, of course. Do we know if they're safe?"

"No, sir." Answered the servant.

"This is quite a problem... I don't want to leave anyone unsafe, but..." Shigure clasped his hands together.

"It's okay to take breaks, Shigure. You're only going to get yourself killed by trying too hard."

"Huh? What's that thing?" Asked one of the servants.

"Oh, this is Lilith." Said Shigure. "If you wouldn't mind, maybe you could explain just what happened to you? Is this the result of some curse? You seem too happy for a curse, actually. If I might guess... you're a shape-shifter? Like a kitsune?"

Lilith chuckled. "I'm an astral dragon by birth. I used a spell to change into a human, but now that I've broken it, I'll need a while to recreate it. I'm sorry for deceiving you all those years, but I promised your family I would watch over you."

"You know my parents?" Asked Shigure. "My parents know an _Astral Dragon?_ If you know, then please, are they still alive? What happened to them?"

"...I'm sorry." Lilith went quiet. "That's a... story for another day."

"I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories." Shigure said. "Maybe we should focus on something else, until you're ready."

"Ugh, so what now?!" Said one of the servants. "We're all soaking wet, the doors are wooden and we don't have anything to block them, and only one of us is armed!"

There was a shimmer, interrupting the man. Everyone looked to one side. Someone stood there, in grey armour, with long white hair. Lilith gasped.

"A ghost!" Yelled one of the servants, backing away. "Please, no!" The other one seemed freaked out too, surprisingly. "D-d-don't consume my soul, have mercy I swear I'll-"

Shigure took a deep breath, and sang a medium-pitch note, cutting through the babble cleanly. Everyone looked at him for a moment, as he held their attention, and ended the chord with a serene smile. "Please, stay calm." He looked at the apparition. "Lost soul, is something wrong?"

"I am Corrin, she who held the Omega Yato. I'm sorry, but I can't stay for long- I need to save my power for when it's needed. Lilith, Shigure, Izana. I have to give you tasks. Lilith, watch out for Shigure. Teach him how to use the abilities Azura would have. Izana, commune with the gods. They'll give you foresight now that you share a common enemy, I'm sure of it. And Shigure... I..."

"Yes?"

"You must unite Hoshido and Nohr's best adventurers. I know the task seems impossible, but please... for the sake of the world..." Corrin of Revelations faded out.

"Corrin." Lilith said. "That was Corrin! I can't believe it..."

"Who is she? She seemed very important..."

"...I'll explain later, Shigure. But if she's given us a task, then would you trust me enough to follow her?"

"Of course. I trust you, and... well, there was something about her." Admitted Shigure. Corrin had such a natural charisma... it almost bordered on supernatural. "But I fear I have no idea how to go about such a task. I'm certainly not very prepared... I..." He sat down. "Gods, unite Hoshido and Nohr?"

"...Let's start simple. I'll scout Izumo's town, while you gather up what supplies you can carry." Said Lilith. "Don't worry. I'm not expecting you to take on the weight of the world like that. It certainly wasn't fair to just throw that at you, immediately after you got out of battle."

"Right. I'll do that... I may need a moment to process what I was just told..." Shigure admitted, sounding overwhelmed. "...I'm a singer, not a diplomat... but I shall do what I can- this is clearly important. I trust you, Lilith. And you too, Izana. I owe you an apology, it seems you were genuine."

"No damage done!" Said Izana. "Well... apart from the castle, but that wasn't you. If some dastard has infringed on the city of comfort's people, I will repay that twofold! Now, to commune with the gods..."

 **Author's notes: So, Shigure spends the chapter dismounted, because it's not a game so I can do what I want. He's a pegasus knight from here forth.**

 **Gameplay-story integration always mattered to me, so I have added an actual chapter of a game, and will do so for all the routes. Izana is an optional recruit, but relatively easy to obtain as long as you're careful not to overextend Shigure when escaping.**

 **As for the current party... We have our 'lord', an early healer/mage, and a mage Jagen.**

 **Shigure: Peg Knight, Lv2. Inventory: Brass Naginata. The leader of the group, with a heavy task.**

 **Lilith: Astral Dragon, Lv5. Inventory: Astral Breath, Astral Blessing. An astral dragon with a long past.**

 **Izana: Onmyoji, Lv2. Inventory: Empty. The archduke of Izumo in two timelines. Sociable.**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Squidbaggerofwoomyangyesness: It's very relieving to know I'm doing okay. Although if I might ask, what don't you like about some of the pairings? Is it personal preference, or a deeper reason? Bear in mind, I had to separate them by continent, ruling out some of the popular ones like Subaki and Selena.**


	10. Hoshido 1: Parting light

**World of Birthright**

Shiro threw a rock as hard as he could, and watched as it took a sliver out of a tree. He grabbed his weapon and swung it hard, lopping off a branch, before kicking the floor and glancing over towards the city walls, as he turned over the words he'd said only an hour ago.

It had started as an even discussion, but Shiro just wasn't willing to accept that he could be wrong, or seek a compromise.

'I've had enough! You can't just keep me here all my life! I'm an adult now, and all I can do here is listen to everyone as they tell me how terrible my country is! So let me fight, or disown me, because I'm not staying here any longer!'

Of course, as soon as he'd said the words, Shiro had wondered what the hell he was thinking. Sakura looked mortified. Reina had gotten up as if to smack him, before getting a hold of herself. Yukimura had glared as if to burn a hole in him. And Scarlet, his mother. For three seconds, she was so shocked that her face was blank. Then...

She'd refused. 'Shiro. Your duty is not to fight. It's to lead. If you run off, you're condemning more people to die than you will ever save!'

'No, I'm not! I'm not the king! I'm just some useless man that trains every day for nothing! I've achieved nothing here! I'm just standing by and letting Hoshido die!'

'Gods damn it Shiro, just stop and think for once!'

'Oh, you think I haven't thought about this?!' On the verge of just shouting that he was leaving, he had a quick thought. 'Forget it. I'll be here tomorrow. I'll be here the day this kingdom rots around me."

And he'd walked out of the room, leaving all the people he'd called together to try and convince to let him go in varying states of shock. He figured he had at least five minutes before any of them came looking, trying to tell him more about his responsibility to do nothing.

So he'd gone straight to his room, grabbed all his money, his weapon, and his armour, and climbed out of the window. Walk past the guards nice and casual, they had no idea of the argument that had just happened. Then through the city, reach the outer wall, and go straight. It was only two days on foot to a nearby outpost. That didn't seem too hard to someone who was prevented from travelling.

But first, Shiro had decided to let off a bit of steam. Just knock some bits off a tree.

"Stupid... I'm the prince of Hoshido... why can't I just help out?!" He huffed, and drew back. Probably not smart to wear himself out before he found any of those stupid invisible soldiers to kill. He slipped the weapon back into the ropes on his back, and looked out at the plains. The outpost was that way. He was sure.

So he started walking that way.

The first thing Shiro was disappointed about was that the world didn't magically become more interesting the second you stepped outside your proverbial boundaries. He felt like he was in the process of throwing off some imaginary shackles. Getting closer to freedom and the ability to help with every step he took. Still, he kept glancing back at the city. What if Kaze was trailing him, about to stop him and haul him back? Or gods forbid, _Asugi?_ Asugi couldn't physically stop him, but he might tell his mother. _Kaze could at least be bargained with, right?_

Shiro had no idea that at that exact moment, Kaze would have probably knocked him unconscious rather than bargain, for that argument.

Still, he was getting closer! Almost out of sight of his stupid family! Ready to get out and make some real friends!

"Hey, Shiro!"

Shiro froze, and then grabbed his naginata. "Who's there?!" He said in fright, before turning. "Oh. Hey there."

"Shiro, where are you going? I wanted to play, but you went all the way out here!" Kana laughed, looking around. "I've never gone this far out." She had a brass training katana, covered in the scratches of daily wear.

"Oh, I decided I was gonna finally be useful. I'm going to..." Shiro looked up, and put his hands on his hips. "I'm going to destroy the entire invading force!" He joked.

"Oh, like your dad!" Kana clapped her hands together. "I've heard the stories about him too! How he just went all 'whoosh' and defeated whole armies!"

"Wanna join me?" Offered Shiro. "I bet we could do better together. And aren't you tired of it too?"

"Huh? It?"

"Having to just... sit back and be safe. I know it means that we'll always live another day, but... other people won't see that day if we make that choice. So that's why I'm done listening to my mom. I'm not going to let anyone else die for me."

"Oh. I get it." Kana suddenly seemed to lose her cheer. "Mama... mama gets pretty upset when I run off without telling her. Won't your mom be upset?"

"Yeah. But it's either be upset now because I made myself useful, or upset later because Hoshido fell." Shiro said confidently. "So. My goal is the outpost, and from there the world! For the glory of Hoshido- are you with me?"

"Okay! Which way?"

* * *

A few hours past, as reality started to nip at Shiro's heels. He'd marched off into land unknown, without a map, without a water bottle, without food, and without even a fire-starting kit. Still, he felt committed. _What kind of weak-willed king would crumble half a day into their first real attempt to do something?_

They were just reaching the top of the moderate hill, now far away from his home. The Pegasus knights were no doubt searching for him by now, maybe even the Kinshi if they weren't occupied. He worried one might reach the outpost before him, and there would be orders to bring him back in. The solution came to him pretty quickly- just don't tell anyone you're the prince.

Kana still seemed chipper, smiling and following close behind. "Shiro! Is that the place, over there?"

"That's it, Kana. My first stop on the trip to freedom." Shiro said. He noticed a nearby river. "Wanna admire it for a second? And I am SO thirsty right now..." He walked over, and was about to take a drink.

"Wait! What are you doing, you can't drink that silly!" Kana laughed. "You gotta drink from the source! Haven't you ever been outside before?"

"Nope. What's so special about the source?"

"There can be nasty stuff in streams, that get you really sick. Even Midori would have a tough time making a medicine for that! But at the source, none of that stuff has had a chance to get into the water."

"...Oh." Shiro huffed. "That bad? I'm sure people drink this stuff all the time." He poked a finger into the water, then licked it.

"Shiiirooo, you're gonna get sick!"

"Well, I have to drink. Don't you need to?"

"Nope! Don't feel thirsty."

Shiro looked back into the water just in time to avoid having his head cut off, instead blocking an opportunistic sword with the armour of his forearm. "Gah! What the!? Kana, there's something in the water, get away from it!" He scrambled away, as a few heavy splashes heralded four enemies climbing up, out of the water.

"No way! FOUR of them?" Kana grabbed her brass katana.

"Heh, looks like a challenge to me!" Shiro twirled his naginata into his hands, and deftly pointed it at the four foes. "Come at me! I'm up for a challenge!"

There was another round of splashing. Another three came out of the water, leading to seven foes in total. One cavalier, three mercenaries and three samurai.

"S-Shiro... We gotta run..." Kana trembled.

"No. They'd just chase us down with that cavalier. We'll fight our way out!"

 _ **(Objective: Defeat the boss.)**_

There were a tense few seconds, before Shiro was aware Kana was running away. "Kana? What are you doing?!" He quickly swung upwards and then jabbed down to swiftly block, blood pumping. Two foes came at him, one from each side.

In his head, Shiro imagined felling them both in the same attack and proceeding to slaughter the rest like an invincible warrior, but that dream was quickly shattered when he missed one completely, only managed a glancing blow on the other, and got stabbed in the side. The blade went through the cloth of his armour, and into his side, but it wasn't deep- only painful.

 _THWUM!_

A wall of rocks suddenly shot up from the floor, partitioning Shiro and his foes, saving him. He immediately dropped his weapon and clapped a hand to his side. "Dammit! I'm bleeding!"

"Shiro!" Kana ran over. "I've got a vulnerary. That dragon vein will give us some shelter."

"Oh... that's why you ran off. Heh. Good girl, Kana." Shiro took the bottle from her outstretched hand.

Kana turned to face the entrance to the circle of stone. "Come on, you meanies!" She'd stopped shaking. "If you want to hurt Shiro, then you'd better do with the loudness of your death cry!"

Shiro was very, very strongly reminded of Reina. Even moreso when Kana, a tiny girl compared to him, managed to dodge the first attack and then responded with a pair of slashes that sent her first foe down. He uncorked the top of his vulnerary, chugged one mouthful- ONE, even Shiro wasn't reckless enough to try and drink the whole thing at once, and got up as the wound scabbed over almost instantly.

Kana was struggling to keep all the enemies back as they rushed her. She dodged as fast as she could, and then finally lost her position and had to step back against the assault, fighting for her life. Shiro had an idea.

"Kana, get their attention! I'll take out the big bad!" Shiro yelled, holding his polearm up.

"O-okay!" Kana threw her sword at the nearest one, and the handle hit the mercenary's head with a solid 'clonk'. And then she reached into the folds of her bandanna, and grasped something that shone with blue light. The remaining attackers were forcibly knocked back as the girl expanded into a dragon, and thrashed around with horns, impaling one enemy and breaking the sword of another.

Shiro moved fast, praying none of the enemy would get a lucky shot on Kana. He slipped through the entrance to the stone circle, swung his blade around once, spoted the enemy, and shouted. "Bring it!"

The cavalier brung it. As they ran in, Shiro fell into his training routine. Let them get close. Plant your feet firmly, but in a way that lets you move freely. Weapon at the ready. Aggressive block!

The sword of the cavalier bit into the shaft of Shiro's weapon, and stuck there for a second, momentum drained.

His counterattack ripped the sword from the cavalier's grasp, while simultaneously bringing the sharp end of the weapon into his foe's side, and then Shiro was able to get behind his enemy, and in one move, hefted up his weapon and jabbed down. It pierced the cavalier's armour between the ribs, and that was that. A strike to the heart.

 _ **(Map Clear)**_

Shiro threw a hand in the air. "All right! Making a difference! Take that!" He probably would have continued, but first of all his half-healed wounds were reopened, and second he heard Kana crying, and quickly dropped his weapon. "Kana? Are you okay?"

Kana was sitting on the floor, a few scratches over her armour and body. She nodded, still whimpering.

"That was awesome back there! I see why your dad was just as legendary as mine!" Shiro clapped a hand onto her shoulder. "C'mon, the outpost is so close I can taste it!"

"I-I don't know if I can do this, Shiro..." Kana whispered. "It's so scary. I want my mama."

"You're standing on your own two feet now." Shiro offered a hand and pulled Kana to her feet. "C'mon! We just pulled through a fight! We can DO this!" He flinched a bit for the cut on his side. "Ow."

"Shiro! You're hurt!"

"It's nothing. And anyway. Next healer is right over there." Shiro pointed to the outpost in the distance. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Night had fallen. And with it, cold and damp was creeping up. Shiro's armour was wonderful for day travelling, but without the sun at his back the prince was suffering, the wounds seeming deeper than they were. "Ugh... Augh..."

"Shiro, c'mon! Not far now!" Kana was a dozen paces ahead.

"Sorry for getting stabbed last battle." Shiro grumbled. "Dawn Dragon, it's way too cold right now."

"Really? I like it! The night air's cool and refreshing." Kana said happily.

"Well yeah, you're half water dragon. All this damp is probably good for you." Shiro stepped onto a cobbled pathway, and stood up like he'd recieved a spur of energy. "And we're here!" He jogged up to Kana. "Made it at last!"

"Hey, it's pretty late... don't wake everyone up..." Said Kana quietly.

"Where's the apothecary? I could use some medicine and a bed right now." Shiro jogged down the street, missing a board with a poster on it.

Kana didn't miss it. It was nearly impossible to make out in this level of light, but the words were in thick, bold ink, painted on absolutely perfectly.

'MISSING PERSON.'

She couldn't read the description, but she didn't need to. Because only one person made letters that perfect. "Uh, Shiro? I think-"

"Don't worry about it, Kana! I found the apothecary. We can come back here in the morning and get healed."

 **Author's notes: Can you imagine how broken things like the Wo Dao or Harmonic Lance from heroes would be if Astra still made five individual hits in that game? Adding 10 damage to each one would obliterate every unit in the game. (And add the Wrath skill, lol.)  
**

 **So if this were a game, you could lose Kana in this fight without a game over, because I'm treating Shiro as the lord for this route. Although since Shiro needs someone to dialogue with, it would just be one of the 'too hurt to fight' injuries, rather than an actual death.  
**

 **S.B.W: Eh, okay. I have to warn you, my output is about to go way down, because I'm starting full-time employment.**


	11. Nohr 1: Facing the dark

Siegbert watched as Elise placed the two halves of a broken lance onto the casket, hanging his head in shame.

Deaths were rare among the Windmire guards. They were stretched to ripping point, but every soldier was honed into a killing machine by this time. Nonetheless, age caught up to fighters all too soon. And eventually, they would make mistakes. Some minor, some fatal. Some that cost the lives of others.

And Elise was still Nohr's light. The sole reason there was anything close to morale among the general population. "In the name of the dusk dragon, and by my right as acting queen, may this fallen soul receive life eternal." She was much older now, a full adult. She wasn't the light of Nohr by exuberance, but by care. And still, she made it clear she wanted the crown to go to Siegbert as soon as he was ready.

He had never felt less ready, or less worthy of the crown.

He'd made a string of errors, and looking back could see every one. He'd gone into battle when Soleil had warned him he was in need of rest. He'd mispositioned himself in his tiredness, just a little too far forwards. And he'd missed a vital blow, leaving himself open to the enemy's sword.

The soldier in the coffin in front of him had taken the incoming counterattack.

Siegbert remained silent. He knew that his life was the more important, but still, to cause the death of an allied soldier sickened him to his soul. He took up arms to protect his people, not drag them to early graves.

A hand patted his shoulder gently. "Don't let it get to you, Siegbert. I'll have mom cook something." Whispered Soleil. "Be strong for everyone."

"For Nohr." Whispered Siegbert, gazing ahead.

* * *

Siegbert looked at the bowl set in front of him. As royalty, he still had many luxuries others couldn't dream of, like his education, dragon's blood and fine armor, but food was never Nohr's strength. Even the best chef in the castle could only do so much with a meager ration of grain and some cabbage. But using his family's power to obtain more than they needed at the expense of the people he'd sworn to protect... Siegbert knew he _could_ , but knew that he wouldn't.

Soliel beamed as she took her meal. "Thanks Mom!"

"My thanks, lady Peri." Siegbert looked at his meal. Perfect as always. Even with a crippling injury to her lance arm, his late father's retainer was still very talented at this. But he could hardly focus on the meal, good as it was.

They sat in silence, until there was nothing left in the bowls. Siegbert kept turning his actions over in his head. It was impossible to know if things could have been different. Perhaps if he hadn't been there, then the soliders would have been overwhelmed normally? But he didn't feel like he was of much help in that fight.

"Siegbert, are you okay?" Said a new voice.

Siegbert sat bolt upright. "Yes, queen Elise. How can I help you?"

Elise smiled. "I just want to make sure that you're okay. How do you feel?"

Siegbert looked around. Nobody was in the room apart from Soliel, who was already his best friend and retainer. He sighed, dropping his mask. "Awful. That man died for me, because I went into battle off-form."

Elise nodded. "Are you pushed too hard by your studies? Are you in good health?"

"...My schedule is taxing, but I suppose I do have some other worries." Siegbert poked at the empty bowl with his fork. "Windmire seems so... dead. I walk the streets to keep them safe, but am I even protecting anyone? Have all the people died or left without my noticing? And am I such a failure I didn't notice it happening? It haunts me."

"Truly? I can help." Said Elise warmly. "Please, come with me." She waited by the door as Siegbert hurriedly got up from the table, Soliel grabbing the dishes and cutlery and running it off towards the kitchen. Elise held one of the doors open, and walked off into the castle. "So, do you know where we're going, Siegbert?"

"I do not, queen Elise."

"Oh, important order- you are NOT to call me queen for the next hour. Or aunt. We don't even know each other." Elise opened the doors of a room, revealing a dingy stone area. A pile of cloaks lay in one corner.

"What is this?" Siegbert looked around, seeing nothing.

"It's a place I visit with my spare time. Grab a cloak that can cover your armour and hide your face." Elise was already moving her hair out of the way, grabbing a cloak from the pile and throwing it over herself. It neatly managed to totally conceal the black-gold strategist outfit that had become the garb of the queen. With a quick tug, nothing more showed then her face.

Siegbert started rummaging through the pile. "Erm... this place, Elise? But what do you do here?" He held up one, and a black ribbon fell out.

"Oh, my ribbon! I haven't worn that in years!" Elise suddenly seemed younger, less like a woman in her thirties and more like someone Siegbert's age. "I think I gave the other one to Charlotte after her white one got dirty, in fact."

"Mother's hair ribbon was from you?"

"Well, only this one. Here, this one should cover you up nicely." Elise passed a huge cloak over to Siegbert. "It's a good idea to keep your armour on, just in case you need it. And a weapon."

"It's okay. I have my sword." Siegbert placed a hand on his weapon, an old iron one. But well-crafted. Sharp, and easy to use effectively. He ruffled around, and covered himself. "Is this for a disguise of some kind?"

"Yep! Now, if you just go to this brick and put your hand here..." Elise walked over. She fiddled with the stone, and then it came loose. "Then pull this!" She yanked a lever, and Siegbert watched a massive part of the wall fold away.

Siegbert peered down the passage, instantly curious about this hidden part of the castle. "Incredible... a secret room?"

"Not quite. Come on, Siegbert. And make sure nobody realises who we are." Elise walked in, and started to climb down a set of stairs.

* * *

The stairs were short, but the corridor they led into was . Castle Krakenburg was built into the ground, to make it virtually impossible to assault by flier. The walls of the pit were lined with defenses, so any air approach was suicide. But many bridges connected those walls to the castle itself.

All were open-air, to the best of Siegbert's knowledge. He had yet to find out the tactical reasoning behind that, but he supposed it was to conceal the existence of the very passage he was going through. He'd never suspected the castle to have a secret way in or out, but it made sense...

"Is this tunnel for an emergency escape?" Asked Siegbert. The walls were dimly lit with some kind of enchantment. Torches would have burned out ages ago.

"No. Well, I guess you could escape through here if you needed to. Just wait and see..."

They walked along, further and further. Until eventually, they reached a door. It was a simple thing, just three planks with a pair of iron brackets to hold them together. The door of a commoner, or a shed. Elise went for the slightly rusted handle, and opened it.

Siegbert was absolutely fascinated now. Where were they going? In the heart of someone that spent his days studying politics, tactics and fighting and then putting all three into practice, a simple door shouldn't have been so exciting. But what could it possibly be?

It opened into some kind of tunnel. No, there was water, this was the sewer. No wait, it didn't smell bad enough for a sewer. It wasn't good, but not awful. Elise walked out, followed by the crown prince, and then shut the door to reveal it was covered in concrete on the other side, blending into the wall perfectly.

"Where are we?"

Elise giggled. "Not much further now. This is the drainage system for the castle's hole. Rain is pumped upwards into these tunnels, and moved outwards to help the fields."

"Ah. I remember that mechanism, but then... why are we here?"

"Shush, follow me." Elise walked along the side of one of the waterways. They were still at the moment.

They went through the tunnels, deeper and further, until Siegbert suddenly heard something. It sounded almost alien to him. "What is that?"

"That's the- Wait, I want it to be a surprise." Elise crossed the waterway, and then led Siegbert through another passage, and over the next waterway. The sound was growing louder. It wasn't so mysterious now, it was recognisibly...

People?

"Why is there a social gathering in the castle waterworks?" Said Siegbert.

"It's more than that." Elise came up to a corner. "Welcome... to the real Nohr."

Siegbert walked around the corner and had to do a double take. Stalls. Shops. Houses _._ _Horses and carts_. Music. And... so many people, just going about this place. Shopping, trading, living a life. He was rendered speechless. "This is... it's so..."

"Come on! Just don't let them know who we are." Elise set off, along the streets.

Siegbert's mind raced with questions. "How did this come to be? Where do they get their food from? How do they police themselves? Whose authority do they follow? How did you find this place?" Were the first ones to escape his mouth.

"Woah, slow down a second. I don't really know most, but- Oh, I found it because one of the servants used the tunnel. I've always known." Said Elise. "Everyone down here knows me! They think I work part time in the flower shop."

"There's a flower shop? But how do they grow flowers without the sunlight? Or if they do, then without anyone finding out?"

"I think everyone's in on it. Windmire got pretty bad under my father, so people just kinda... escaped to here. Oh, heya Marcie!" Elise waved to someone.

"Oh, good morning, miss Elisabeth. You're a little late for the market." They responded. "Who's this with you?"

"Greetings." Siegbert offered a handshake. "I'm..." He fumbled.

"Oh, he's just someone from the castle. Didn't know about this place, can you believe it?!" Elise went naturally.

"Well, you must be a hardy young man, making it up there." Said the woman. "I'm sure Elisabeth will show you around. Not a word to the authorities though, you hear?"

"Understood, Ma'am." Said Seigbert nervously.

* * *

The real Windmire blew Siegbert's mind. Not only in the sheer scale, but in the fact that it had stayed secret- and that it functioned so well. But still, they'd spent hours down here, and Siegbert was starting to worry. "Elise, Soliel must be getting worried by now. And my lessons in math are starting soon."

"Aw, I guess. And I need to go through the daily papers. I hope Leo is doing alright."

"I'm sure uncle will be fine. The last I heard, he was beginning to recover from his wound." Siegbert said, as they started to walk back towards the place they came from. Siegbert was still mulling over the fine details of exactly how they managed to take care of horses in this underground city, stopping in front of one stall that advertised mounts that were apparently safe to ride into battle. "A moment, if I may?" Siegbert stopped, to look over the mounts briefly. Not as good as the ones his paladins rode, but they weren't particularly lackluster. As he looked, he was aware of some splashing behind him.

"Hey!" Elise shouted. Instantly, Siegbert spun to look at what was going on. Elise was leaned over into the canal, reaching down. "Grab my hand, quick!"

Siegbert rushed over, and saw a boy struggle against the water. "Hold on!" He grabbed a rope, and threw it down. "Catch the rope, I will pull you out!" He said clearly. For a few tense seconds, he watched the boy stop panicking, grab onto the rope, and nod wildly. Siegbert didn't hesitate, and hauled him up, clear of the canal.

He sat on the side, soaking wet. Dressed in odd clothes, definitely Nohrian by design, but stitched crudely. A corroded bronze sword was strapped to his side. And clutched in his hand was some kind of blue gem. But most strikingly, he had red eyes, and pointed ears. Kana coughed once. "W-where am I?"

"Are you okay, little one?" Asked Elise. "I saw you splashing in the water down there, did you fall in?"

"N-no! I was near a river back in the forest, but then these people attacked and I jumped in to get away and-" Kana looked around. "W-wait! Where's Velouria?!"

Siegbert suddenly recalled a book he'd read. Those ears and eyes were unique to one species. "I'm sorry, but we only saw you in the water. Do you have anywhere to return to? If not, then I would be happy to find somewhere you can dry off. I must ask... are you a manakete? We thought Corrin was the only one, but if there are more of you, I would like to know."

"A w-what?"

Elise sat down. "Don't you worry. You said you were attacked? No cuts? No bruises?"

Kana shook his head. "No, miss."

"That's good. Now, you mentioned someone called Velouria? What do they look like?" Asked Siegbert. "And what's your name? I'll tell them we found you."

"I'm called Kana."

A few people had stopped to look at the soaking boy, being tended to by the pair in cloaks. None had recognised thier queen or prince. But one of them noticed something else.

"Hey, something's coming out of the water!"

Siegbert looked over, but this time it wasn't a child in the water. It was... His heart stilled for a second, as years of experience kicked in and he grabbed his sword, preparing to throw off the cloak for freedom of movement. "Invisible soldier!" He yelled. "Civilians, fall back to safety!"

Everyone started to back off, startled at the words from someone they didn't know. The soldier seemed to be spat out from the water, landing on the bridge. It brandished an axe, and suddenly everyone seemed a lot more inclined to get back.

Siegbert watched as Kana grabbed his sword, and stood up. "Watch out! These guys are really dangerous!"

"I know. Please leave them to me. Combat is no place for someone disoriented." Siegbert threw off the cloak, and a ripple of shock went through the crowd as his armour gave him away. He pointed his sword at one of the invisible soldiers. "You won't hurt my people."

 ** _(Victory: Rout the enemy)_**

Elise pulled out a Ragnarok tome, staying covered. "Siegbert, I'm sure I told you to stay hidden. I'll fight too, I have a staff and my tome. Kana, don't go near them unless you're absolutely sure you can win."

Siegbert glanced back to the stall with horses. "If I may borrow a horse?" Nobody said anything. "Elise, cover me while I mount up." He ran for the stall, and in just a few seconds was atop a horse. It was a slightly risky move, mounting one he had no guarantee was any use, but he counted six enemies in total, and that meant he needed to fight in a way he was good at.

One rushed forwards. There was a resounding boom as Elise blasted them into dust. The other four charged before Siegbert could move out, much to his fright, but before any of them could reach Elise, Kana jumped in the way, and blocked an axe with his sword. As small as the boy was, he managed to totally halt it, before slicing away. Siegbert could tell instantly he wasn't trained, but that lack of training meant that he was unpredictable- a very dangerous quality for a fighter.

Siegbert charged, sword in hand. "Here I come!" He shouted, hoping Kana would get the message. Thankfully, he got out of the way and Siegbert accelerated, before making the horse jump and bringing his sword down in a textbook downward strike. It knocked the axe from the fighter's hands, and left them all too easy to cut down. A quick look at his enemy showed no ranged users, just more axes. Perfect. "Everyone, offensive formation!"

Elise knew what to do, getting across to the side of the water ready to cast another spell. Kana didn't, but seemed to understand they were about to attack.

"Ready? Kana, attack the one on the left! We'll take the rest!" Siegbert moved forwards. "Charge!" He sped into a gallop, veering towards the four enemies on the right. He was completely sure that with Elise to blow up anyone that went for his back, then he could take three axe users- so long as he didn't get cocky.

He opened his assault with deadly martial prowess, hooking his blade under the head of one axe before jamming it down and removing the enemy's fingers, then moving it up just in time to block one hit, while turning another one away with the leather armour of this horse. The horse thankfully stayed steady, and Siegbert booted one attacker in the face before duelling the other, outpacing him until finally he didged a heavy-handed strike, and then made his horse rear, bringing the hooves down onto the attacker's skull. Two down.

He was distracted by two things. First, He took a blow to the arm. Not enough to disarm him, but painful. Second, there was a growl and the soldier Kana had fought was thrown across the room, slamming into a wall with a crunch.

Siegbert desperately held off a second blow by the remaining axe fighter, and stabbed them once, not quite breaking through the leather armour. Fighters relied on physical hardiness to shrug off attacks, just powering through. One good hit to a weak point, or a few solid blows could send them down, but otherwise they were fast, dumb, and tough.

Siegbert was ready to go in for a death blow, and then held back as a _wolfskin-_ A wolfskin, of all things- slammed a gigantic paw onto the head of the fighter, crumpling them like paper. Siegbert held himself for a second, prepared to take on the monster, but it made no move to attack.

 _ **(Map Clear)**_

Siegbert watched as the wolfskin shrunk back to Kana. Although now his eyes were a normal brown, and he had furred ears and a tail. "Kana? I never expected you were a... nevermind. I am glad for your assistance. So long as you do not harm anyone, I would welcome you here."

Kana looked at the spot on the wall he'd hit the enemy with in confusion. "Huh? Uh, was I not meant to hurt that guy? They always came after me, so I-"

"No, you were right to attack them. Just... not the people, please. Ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be suspicious of you right now. No injuries?"

"None!" Kana held his hands out.

"Great. Come on, you'd better give those guys their horse back. We'd better return to the castle, my prince." Said Elise, still concealing her identity.

Siegbert was halfway through dismounting when he saw the final invisible soldier coming up behind Elise. "Watch out!" He leapt, catching the sword with his hands. It cut into his gloves, but not through them, but this enemy seemed smart.

They let go of the sword, and tackled Elise into the water. On contact with the surface, both the assailant and the queen passed through, disappearing.

"NO!" Siegbert leaned over. "E-" He bit his tongue. He couldn't reveal it was her. Not now. "Damn! Dusk dragon, damn that attacker!"

"Hey! Give her back!" Kana shouted at the water. But there was nothing more there than old stones and some ripples.

* * *

Siegbert had dragged the small boy up to the castle as fast as he could, before bursting into the one room he had to ask permission to. Charlotte's bedroom. "Mother!"

"Siegbert? What's the matter?!" Charlotte turned away, setting down her makeup.

"We have a problem! I need to organise an emergency search of mount Garou!" Said Siegbert. Kana had told him where he was before falling into the river, and Siegbert had guessed that if Elise would be anywhere, it would be there.

"Mount Garou? Why, sweetie? And- oh, who's this little boy?" Charlotte got up. "Aren't you a cutie, is my son helping you out?" She bent down over Kana. "It's been ages since I saw a wolfskin. They have the strangest values, Siegbert. I wouldn't go to a special length for one."

"It's not about Kana. Elise has been kidnapped." Said Siegbert urgently. "I don't know how, but our enemy used the water as some kind of portal, and dragged Kana here... and Elise there, perhaps? Either way, we can't waste a second."

"Elise... Oh gods. I'm not good at ruling." The colour drained from Charlotte's face. "I'll... I'll take command, but we need her back immediately." She took a long few seconds to process the sheer implications of the news, breaking out into a sweat. "Siegbert, I know your intentions, and you'll have to be very, very thoughtful about who we can spare. If you die, Nohr has no future. Are you sure about this? I'm not going to be good as much more than a puppet ruler. And... the court. How are they going to react."

"I would never leave her in danger, mother. If I move there at full speed, perhaps I'll be able to find a clue about her location. If our enemies have any intelligence, then she'll be used as a hostage." Said Siegbert certainly. "I'm going to plan out a route now, and leave this instant. Send my soldiers- Percy, Ignatius, Dwyer, Sophie, Soliel and Nina after me as soon as they're ready."

"Alright. And what about this guy?" Charlotte pointed at Kana.

"I can help too! I can fight!" Kana took out his sword.

"Not like that." Charlotte said sternly. "I may not be ruling material, but I know my way around a fight and you are NOT to go into one without proper armour. I know you can transform into tougher beasts, but if you're using your sword then you're vulnerable. Siegbert, if you're sure you want to bring him, then find him something he can wear."

"Yes mother."

"...What if I went instead of you? I can fight, even after all these years." Offered Charlotte.

Siegbert shook his head. "You don't have the tactical training I do. You've passed on your fighting skills to all the children you raised in their parents' stead, and that will make all the difference."

"Gods watch over you then, Siegbert."

"And you as well, mother. I'll go and prepare everyone, and a convoy."

 **Author's notes: What, you thought I wouldn't have Kana join in chapter one here? No, for the sake of balance (and... other details), we get the boy here. If I could make an alteration, then his 'stone' proficiency lets him use both Dragon and beast forms, even as the Nohr prince class. It just makes sense. So here we have the age-old plot motivation of rescuing the queen. Of course, it will hardly be a straight path to the goal. Oh yes, and Charlotte finally showed up. Odd it took this long, since she's been raising a certain six kids all this time.  
**

 **Also...**

 _ **(The Dragon's Gate is now open!)**_

 **When appropriate, I may write in a few 'Outrealms'. I won't treat them as canonical, more as extra material that you could imagine is there anyhow. I have one planned per previous FE game, so if anyone wants to request one, I'll oblige.  
**


	12. Revelations 2: Flow

Shigure looked up at the sky. It seemed to have cleared from the rain, but no sun was shining. Under this overcast grey, everything remained damp.

"I've finished making preparations. My pegasus is in riding condition and my equipment is in order. Izana, Lilith, do you have any kind of plan?"

Lilith was floating in the air, on her crystal ball. "Well, I flew around the town. It's mostly okay, I think the enemy were totally focused on the castle. But everyone is scared out of their minds."

Izana flicked his hair winningly, but one grey streak fell into the front, obliterating any kind of suave image he was trying to project. "Then let's go rally them! I'm sure that with a bit of Izana charm then they'll-"

"Izana, you were impersonated before being killed by an ancient god." Said Lilith. "They know you're dead and wouldn't follow you."

"But then-"

"Perhaps I could convince them to listen?" Said Shigure. "I may not be the blood descendant of the archduke, but most know me as his adoptive son. And I know enough to say that we should evacuate Izumo."

"E-evacuate?!" Izana gasped. "Preposterous! Izumo is the kingdom of gods!"

"Our enemy was able to easily and directly assault our castle, and many of our guards are dead or wounded." Explained Shigure. "It's simply not safe to remain here. We need to arm ourselves and make our way to another town. Mokushu is closest, and our recent correspondance indicates it's still standing."

"Arming a population and organising them is no mean feat." Lilith frowned. Possibly. It was hard to tell, on her new face. "...Especially when your hold over them is going to be tenuous at best."

"Alas, I must agree. This will be very difficult." Added Izana.

"But we must try. Lilith, do you think there are enough places we can source food from on the way to Mokushu? If nobody has an objection, then I'll gather everyone in the town centre and explain things. As long as I can keep them calm, I can explain and hopefully keep everyone together for this." Shigure walked over to his pegasus.

"...I think it's possible. Shigure, I'll go ahead and keep an eye on the town perimeter. If any enemies start moving in, I'll warn you." Said Lilith, hurrying off before anyone could protest.

"Izana, guards, please help me gather the town." Shigure mounted up. "I'll get eveyone to the central plaza."

* * *

The townsfolk were alerted to Shigure's presence as a new sound started to cut through the air, clearer than the winds. People cautiously peeped through the windows they'd pressed furniture against, as a song grew louder and yet more entrancing. The ballad was a familar one, and uplifting.

'Oh, yet hope was not gone... as they weathered the storm, with wills of iron...'

Shigure easily melded the half-rhyme into a beautiful call, before bringing his pegasus down to land in the street. "I must speak with you all. The danger is passed for now, so please come to the plaza!" His voice carried loud and clear through walls, as everyone inside their homes suddenly started to talk amongst themselves, filling with hope and doubt.

Shigure lifted away, moving onto the next street, and the next. His throat was fast growing dry, but it was more than used to performing. He hadn't expected his passion to become such a useful tool in his time of need.

It took far longer than he expected to travel throughout the town, gathering everyone he could. With each street he visited, only some people were so easily called out into a potentially dangerous situation, but others trusted the young man.

The turnout at the square wasn't exceptional, many having stayed behind in fear. But it was enough- Shigure knew it was enough. They whispered loudly, as he circled once and came down, facing them with a weapon in his hand. He'd spent his flight thinking through what he needed to say, and how to say it, and undid a cord at the bottom of his helmet, before slipping it off so the audience could see his face.

"People of Izumo. What I am about to say will no doubt shock you, so please, for the sake of all our lives, remain calm." He started. The whispers stopped. "First, I am sad to say that our archduke has passed on. I am prepared to lead you for a short time, until a suitable successor is found. I swear upon the previous ruler, that I will not fail you. Are you willing to follow my lead?"

"You're just a boy!" Shouted one.

"He's clearly got some idea of what to do, fool!" Countered another, as voices began to rise.

Shigure held up a hand for silence, and to his amazement, he got it. He almost felt cowed at his own power to do that, but now was no time for self-doubt. "After the events of last night, it's clear that Izumo is not a safe place for us to remain. I will not force anyone to leave, but I will be leading an evacuation force, for Mokushu." He said clearly. "I have looked at the route, and I have the utmost confidence that we will be able to reach safety, so long as we Do. Not. Panic." He let the words hang in the air over the silent crowd.

"I'll give you all twelve hours to gather what you believe you can for the journey. Prioritise water containers, portable shelter, and weaponry, and do not overburden yourself. I know I'm asking you to lose a lot, by evacuating, but the alternative is to potentially lose your lives."

There was a ripple in the air, and then Lilith appeared behind him, obscured but not hidden. "Shigure, enemies are approaching!"

A ripple of shock went through the crowd, but Shigure cut through it. "I will dispatch them. Everyone, stay safe, and remember not to panic. The unity of Hoshido will see us through!" He held up his naginata to rally the people, and while they didn't cheer outright, they stood straighter, prouder, and braver.

Shigure cantered his pegasus around, and rose up to see the approaching foes. Not too many, he could count seven in an approaching wave... they were somewhat close. He had around thirty seconds before they made it to the crowd.

Crap.

 _ **(Victory: Protect all villagers for 8 turns.)**_

"Lilith! Hit and run tactics, we need to weaken them!" Shigure sped off, curving to attack the side of the rush of enemies.

"Yes, master Shigure!" Lilith seemed capable of holding a flyer formation, but Shigure was wary of losing it. He had no experience or training on handling non-human allies. Still, as long as she could fly, then flier tactics would work. In this case, just attacking from places your foes would be hard-pressed to fight back against you.

Shigure swooped down, and jammed the point of his naginata into one of the holes in the faceless mask, and partially punched through the metal. With a hard pull, it came out, and he was already out of range of a counterattack, circling around for a second strike.

Lilith picked on a second one, and Shigure saw her use that bizarre breath on them, from atop a house.

Things fell into routine, as Shigure faced his enemy with calm rage. Over a long thirty seconds, he struck at as manny of the enemy as he could, and brought one down with the help of Lilith. But they weren't halted yet.

His hands were sweaty as the faceless closed into the last few meters before reaching the fleeing crowd, and he landed, preparing to halt the advance with a defensive stand. It was a bad plan for a pegasus knight, and he knew it. The first enemy, he struck down without problem. The second pressed him, as his pegasus got skittish, and Shigure's composure began to crack, as the shaft of his weapon made a crunching noise. But it wasn't broken yet, and Shigure was able to keep the third and forth ones at bay for a precious few extra seconds, as first he took a long, scraping hit to his chest and then a strike to the side of his pegasus that threatened to break ribs.

Shigure raggedly gasped for breath and struggled to fend off another blow that would have split his skull. He started to back away, and then with a sudden jerk saved his own life by dodging an otherwise fatal blow.

There was a soothing light, and Shigure felt like he'd taken in a deep breath of air after being trapped underwater. The healing spell bought him a precious few seconds to get out of the circle of enemies, sore all over but alive. As he looped around to plot out the course for his next attack, he saw a large spirit of an Ox crash into the closest foe, blowing up into a cloud of wispy red energy and flattening the monster.

Izana cheekily bowed, and waved. "I think you've outstayed your welcome!" He fired off another spirit, and it crashed into the next enemy.

And then there was the twang of a bowstring, and an arrow lodged in one of the faceless. It stumbled forwards for a few steps as if unhurt, before collapsing. Shigure looked to see where it had come from, and saw a woman in a brown dress, with a distinctive white flower hairpin. She was already drawing her next arrow, clearly a fast worker.

Lilith moved in as the last defender, and blew on the closest enemy, the astral breath melting away their very existence. Shigure took his cue, and dive-bombed the remaining few stragglers, driving his lance through the first, then ripping it out and twirling it with great dexterity before making a precise strike at a weak spot.

Another arrow felled the last one, and there was a moment of silence, before the sound of the crowd caught up to Shigure.

 _ **(Map Clear!)**_

"Was anyone hurt?!" Shigure looked back. The crowd had all backed away from the approaching enemies, but there had been no clear retreat path. "The enemies have been slain, so you need not fear."

"We're fine, by the looks of things." The archer walked over to Shigure.

"I'm glad to hear it." Shigure raised his voice. "Prepare to travel, everyone. We'll set off by noon." He watched the crowd disappear, and then slumped over to the floor, nursing his wounds. "That blow hurt. Your intervention saved my life, Lilith. Thanks for backing me up."

"It was a team effort." Said Lilith. "And besides, not everybody can rally a crowd."

"Um, excuse me!" Said the archer. "You're the leader of this town now, right?"

"..." The question was more direct than Shigure had expected. But it was true. "I am. At least until I can find someone capable of taking over. I have no illusions of great leadership ability. If I may ask, who are you?"

"I'm Mozu." She put her bow onto her back. "I'm not from here."

"Oh? But travel is incredibly dangerous. Where did you come from? Did you have an escort?" Asked Shigure. "And more importantly, how did you make the journey safely? I could use any advice."

"I'm looking for my daughter. She left the wind tribe a while ago, looking for some kinda spell... Left a note and everythin'" Mozu shuffled awkwardly.

"Have you checked Mokushu yet? You're obviously a skilled archer, and there's safety in numbers."

"Don't you worry, little one." Mozu smiled. "I'm not sure how Lilith came back, but I'd be happy to help out a friend of hers!"

"...Came back? You know Lilith? And in this form, no less?" Suddenly Shigure's mind was racing with possibilities. He looked at the odd dragon of sorts, like a fish that swam through the air.

"...I can explain, both of you." Lilith said awkwardly. She glanced around, seeing many people. "But not here. I know some things about the task you were given, too. Shigure, we need to gather a force of truly elite fighters, and I know some- Rhajat is one of them, these fighters who were raised by the elite warriors of the previous generation."

"Previous generation? Elite warriors? Um, let's just find somewhere we can all talk in private."

* * *

Shigure closed the doors of an abandoned house. "You'd better tell me everything, Lilith."

"There's way too much for one go." Lilith said plainly. "And even if there wasn't... I'm afraid there is an exceptional circumstance that prevents me revealing all. I can get around it once we're within the bottomless canyon, though."

"The bottomless canyon?"

"That is where our true, and ultimate enemy lies. The one responsible for everything I am about to tell you." Started Lilith. She coughed, and frantically looked at her hand. A few droplets of water pittered to the floor. "...That was too close."

"Ah, a divine revelation unto me!" Izana sat straight. "There is a curse upon the world!" He suddenly seemed sweaty, and then damp, soggy, and was on the verge of melting into water in seconds.

"Izana!" Lilith suddenly began to glow, and Izana seemed to become dry. "...Please don't scare me like that. My powers are very limited outside the astral plane. I haven't practiced using them in this world very much." There was a faint few wisps of energy after she stopped channeling her magic, but Izana was alive.

"Start at the beginning." Said Shigure simply. "It's clear that you know how to proceed without activating this curse."

"...It began almost thirty years ago, when my sister was born." Said Lilith. "There is a great deal to cover, but she began a long and hard conquest against our true enemy, and ultimately fell. At least, in our world."

"Our world?"

"Oh, of course, you don't know about alternate dimensions. Sorry, I grew up with all that, so... Anyway, think of our world like... um... a dinner plate." Explained Lilith. She floated over to a cupboard in the house, and pulled out three plates, before setting them on the table. "Everything on that plate is in our world. But there are more plates on the table. And I can go to other plates. Does that make sense?"

"It seems a little fantastical, but... well, you're unlike any creature of this world. What does this have to do with our situation?"

"Our true enemy took three different plates, and mixed them all together." Lilith pushed the plates together on the table. "And now the world has been changed greatly."

Izana glared at the crockery. "So what you're saying is, is that this dastard basically ruined three perfectly good dishes?"

"Two. Uh... our world was kind of doomed." Lilith admitted. "What with our true enemy killing the combined best fighters of Nohr and Hoshido, destroying the divine weapons and gaining access to the astral plane."

"Gods... how can we oppose that?" Whispered Shigure. "I understand the need to try, but..." He looked at his on hands, that were angry, sore and red from the earlier fight. "I'm barely able to hold off a few faceless."

"It's okay, you're a pegasus knight and you're our commander." Said Lilith. "I do not expect you to do everything. For now, if you can save these people, then that's going to put us on the right track."

Mozu crossed her arms. "Hold it up a second. I still don't know how you're alive, miss Lilith."

"Well... I just never died in this world." Answered Lilith.

"Oh. Well then, Shigure... as long as you look out for my daughter while we travel, I'll help out." Mozu bowed shortly.

"Of course. What does she look like, and what's her name?"

"She's called Rhajat, and she has darker hair than me, but smooth all over. She doesn't really like sunlight, poor thing, but she still wears diviner clothes..."

"I understand. Okay, unless anybody has any objections, I have to set up a convoy. Lilith, Mozu, do you have any experience with that?"

"Yes, lord Shigure."

"I can help!"

* * *

The sun was getting into a slow descent as the day wore on, and Shigure checked the inventory list he'd put together with tired eyes, losing focus. He took a deep breath, and stared again. "We haven't forgotten anything?"

The convoy was small, for one that would have to supply close to a thousand people.

Shigure shut his eyes. One thousand people. He was aware the city used to have many more, but after all this time...

How was he going to feed them? Shelter them? With a group this big, could he even travel fast enough to ward off attacks to them?

Now was no time to doubt. As poorly prepared as Shigure felt, he knew that he couldn't back out now.

"People of Izumo!" He started. "We will depart in five minutes. Remember, those of you that are designated guards MUST hold your formation, or we're all in danger. If I should fall, then I would ask that you follow the orders of my trusted companion Lilith." He held a hand out to the side, gesturing to the floating dragon. "Is there anything that needs to be brought to my attention?"

There was a general murmuring, but nobody answered. Shigure nodded, and stepped down to check the convoy one more time.

Vulneraries? Check, they'd gathered every single one the travellers had in their houses. So that made it an average of one for every four people. Shigure just prayed they could stay light on wounds, while trying to shove the worry of the glass bottles breaking to one side.

Shelter? It was rudimentary, but they'd taken many large strips of cloth that could hopefully be strung up to make a shelter. But what if they weren't enough, and people caught chills or were attacked by animals? A few beads of sweat broke out on Shigure's forehead.

Water? Shigure counted eighteen barrels. Gods, that was supposed to go between a thousand people... If he couldn't find some safe places to refill this supply then the sunny weather that was normally a source of prosperity for Hoshido would kill them all through dehydration.

And weapons. The townsmen were armed with katanas that had previously been used for decoration, or clubs fashioned from bits of furniture, or bamboo that had had one end sharpened to a point. Plus four diviners, twenty archers, and one man with some old shuriken. The katanas were the only real weapons, and they only made up around a tenth of Shigure's able fighters. Still, he knew that the makeshift weapons were deadly when used against enemies as straightforwards as faceless.

Bandits, however, would have no problem slaughtering them. Especially since his entire command structure was limited to himself, Lilith, Izana, Mozu and a couple of castle guards. It was up to Shigure to pre-emptively identify and then slay or avoid any kind of organised hostile forces. Everyone was counting on him. And the pressure was immense.

So Shigure decided to try and calm himself, with a song. "When dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to daaawn..." Almost instantly, he fell into the melody, reciting the words from memory. He didn't know just how much he took after his mother... or the rest of his royal line.

He drew the song to a close.

"Wow, that was great, Shigure!" Said Lilith.

"Ah?!" Shigure spun, seeing Lilith perched on the convoy. She'd clearly been listening. "O-oh, hello. Is anything wrong?"

"No, we're ready to go ahead as planned." Confirmed Lilith. "Your music just... caught me."

"Well, I'm flattered, although you have heard it many times before." Shigure smiled.

"You know... being able to calm down and control dragons with songs is an ability that there are a lot of ancient stories about." Said Lilith, hoping Shigure would remember. She sighed, and fluttered her eyes. "It's quite easy to see why. Your voice has a lot of power, Shigure."

"...But I can't just use my voice to keep everyone safe." Shigure noticed something about Lilith's face. The eyelids closed from the front and back, rather than top and bottom. Strange. "Although, if it can help uplift my allies, Lilith, then I'd be more than happy to keep my skills maintained."

"Aw, how sweet. But it's about time for us to set off now, okay?" Lilith floated up.

"Okay." Shigure fixed his uniform, and prepared to give the order.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, the once great city of Izumo was almost out of sight.

 **Author's notes: I'm Alive! I just went on holiday. So, I blasted this chapter out as fast as I could, and hopefully it's okay. An older Mozu joins as an archer here since that's her reclass option, and she went out into the world with some degree of preparation. Also, Shigure/Lilith C support! Before anyone asks, no, there won't be S-supports.**

 **Lilith's eyes close sideways because that's how it works on most lizards. The More You Know.**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Shadow152: Whew, that really reassures me. It's hard to gauge how well I'm doing by myself. Peri's arm was crippled in the fight where Xander died, but otherwise she's fine. Now, a list of the character states... First of all, everyone in the revelations army apart from Lilith is dead/a puppet, and Shigure who she raised.**

 **Hoshido army;**

 **Corrin was captured and turned into a puppet.**

 **Azura perished after the Hoshido endgame.**

 **Kaze is alive but burdened with grief, and works to guard Shirasagi.**

 **Rinkah, Saizo, Jakob, Orochi, and Silas died to save Kaze.**

 **Sakura is in Shirasagi, with Azura's pendant.**

 **Subaki is MIA, but has been gone for years.**

 **Hana is in Mokushu.**

 **Hinoka is the acting chieftain of the Kitsune hamlet, by virtue of being Kaden's wife and able to use healing rods.**

 **Hayato is the chief of the wind tribe.**

 **Felicia, Yukimura, Setsuna and Azama are in Shirasagi.**

 **Oboro, Hinata, and Takumi are in Mokushu.**

 **Reina is in Shirasagi, still leading the kinshi knights.**

 **Kaden was slain while travelling between Shirasagi and the hamlet.**

 **Ryoma was slain by Camilla, and Kagero by Anankos' forces.**

 **Shura became the Daimyo of Mokushu.**

 **Nohr army;**

 **Corrin was fatally wounded by a posessed Gunter, and is now a puppet.**

 **Elise has been kidnapped.**

 **Silas is a high-ranked member of the windmire guard.**

 **Benny, Arthur and Effie were slain by Camilla.**

 **Niles, Odin, Selena, Nyx and Leo live in Leo's castle, overseeing the defences of eastern Nohr.**

 **Camilla was shot down with a ballista and turned into a puppet.**

 **Beruka serves the guards.**

 **Kaze is MIA, presumed dead.**

 **Jakob and Flora were both killed when they were cornered by Anankos' forces in Nestra.**

 **Charlotte rasied the many orphaned children of the army, doing all she could to avoid being the queen, leaving that to Elise.**

 **Keaton is the leader of the wolfskin.**

 **Xander was killed while defending Windmire.**

 **Gunter betrayed Corrin, and managed to mortally wound her before she threw him from a cliff.**

 **Felicia and Shura are... special cases, that I have yet to explain.**


	13. Hoshido 2: Divided, United

Shiro was sitting on the doorstep of the apothecary, waiting. A few hours had passed, and still the sun didn't seem to be rising. Kana was sitting across from him, still seeming relatively awake. Her dragonstone glowed very faintly, just enough to glitter in the dark.

Shiro yawned. "Wake... me... up... when they're open?"

"..." Kana nodded.

Shiro lay against the wooden frame, and was still. Kana waited. And waited. And waited. And when she was sure Shiro was really asleep, she got up, and walked over to the missing person poster. She held her dragonstone up to it, hoping to use it for some light, but it wasn't bright enough.

Kana squinted, trying to be sure about the lettering on the poster. Maybe there was some way to make her stone brighter? She knew it glowed when she was transforming. Although her mama did warn her it wasn't nice to transform in towns without warning people. Maybe she could... half-transform?

She tried to tap into her other side gently. Nothing happened. She tried a little more. Still nothing, but she felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Like there was something itching to find a puddle and jump on it, or maybe just push a wall down or something similar. And very carefully, she pushed just a little harder.

Immediately, she sprouted horns, a tail, claws and patches of her body were covered in scales. Kana almost cringed at her half-transformed state, badly wanting to switch to either a full human or full dragon, but her stone was glowing now. She pressed it to the poster.

There was no mistaking Caeldori's writing. She must have flown here ahead of Shiro.

Kana flipped back to fully human, and looked around. "Caeldoriii?" She slipped the stone back into her neckerchief. "Are you out there?" She whispered.

There was silence, for a bit.

And then something moved, in the dark. Kana looked in the general direction of where she'd seen the faint movement. "Hello?"

Something moved, and Kana could hear it. Footsteps. She backed away. A man in a ragged outfit came from the shadows, holding a knife. "So, somebody who knows the prince. Been waitin' here a long time..."

"Who are you?!"

"Doesn't matter. You're coming with me, and you're gonna tell me everything you know about the missing brat." The man started walking forwards. Kana looked around, but the guard at the gate was far out of sight. This was a tiny village, not enough to have street patrols.

"You're creepy! I don't like you." Kana grabbed the hilt of her katana. It was a bit dented where she'd thrown it at an enemy.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone. But we gotta find that prince."

Kana turned, and ran. "Shiro, there's a creepy guy looking for you!" Shiro snored once, as Kana reached him. She patted at his face a few times. "Shiro! Wake up!" She heard footsteps.

Shiro jolted awake, just in time to see the approaching man. "Wha?" He scrambled to his feet. "Who're you?!"

"Well, that was easy. You're coming with me, brat." He pointed his knife at Shiro.

Shiro just grinned. "Heh. You and whose army?"

There was a click of fingers. Shiro had all of half a second to react before two more men suddenly jumped him from the sides, previously having stuck to the shadows. Each one grabbed one of his arms, and pressed him to the wall.

"Idiot." Muttered the ringleader. "Alright, careful not to break anything, I want the FULL ransom."

"Aw, hell- Go!" Shiro lashed out, and kicked the ringleader in the chest. "Run, get help!" He shouted.

Kana froze up for half a second, as the ringleader grabbed for her and missed. That was enough to snap her out of any fear, and she sprinted.

She'd been running for almost a full minute before she was even aware nobody was chasing her. She came to a stop in one of the alleys of the town. Alone.

"Sh-shiro... they got Shiro..." She shivered.

She was in a town full of danger, alone, and tired beyond belief. Kana just walked over to a corner, sat down, and started to cry.

Time passed, as the stress and fear subsided down to a level where she at least wasn't paralysed. But she just didn't know what to do.

She didn't dare fall asleep in this place. She had no idea where Caeldori was.

"Hey." Whispered someone.

"WAH!" Kana leapt up, trying to get away from the voice. "Stay away, stay away!"

A ninja dropped down. "Kana, shush."

"No!" She pulled out her katana. "I-I have to find Caeldori, and you won't stop me!"

"Kana, it's me."

"...Huh?"

The ninja fumbled for a bit. "I know it's pretty dark right now, but... wanna bit of fudge?"

Instantly, she realised there could only be one person in front of her. "Asugi?" Kana lowered her sword.

"The one and only. So, didja come here looking for Shiro? Reina's a bit worried."

"Oh, Shiro!" Kana gasped. "He was with me but then these men came and captured him! I just escaped and I didn't know what to do!"

Asugi grimaced. "...Well. That puts a sour taste on all this. Where is he?"

"I don't know..."

"Alright. You come with me, I'll get you back to the inn me and Caeldori are staying at. I'll go track him down." Asugi offered, walking past Kana.

* * *

The door to the room creaked a little as it was pushed open. "Hey sugar, look who I found." Said Asugi.

"Don't call me sugar, _Saizo._ " Countered Caeldori. "Who is it?" She got up from a woven straw mat, a candle on one side having remained lit.

"Caeldori!" Said Kana. "Hey."

"Oh, hello there Kana! You came here? That's impressive." Said Caeldori warmly.

"She was with Shiro." Explained Asugi. "But it looks like our national expert in life decisions got captured."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know." Asugi shrugged. "I'll track him down, we'll strike in the morning. Nobody's dumb enough to kill the prince. At least, not within half a day of meeting him. Might be different story in a day's time."

"Asugi, this is serious!" Caeldori whispered angrily.

"I know, I know, sugar. See you in the morning, just get some sleep and be ready to do some crazy flying if we have to escape." Asugi hopped out of sight, flicking the door shut.

Caeldori sighed. "How does he expect us to just fall asleep now?"

Kana yawned. Regardless of her current fears, she was completely exhausted and there was no immediate danger. There was one mat that hadn't been touched, likely Asugi's, and she stumbled over before collapsing onto it.

"Goodness. You must have had quite a long day." Caeldori said, rolling over to look at Kana. "Don't worry about tomorrow. I'm far from my father's legendary perfection, but with my skills, I think I could reasonably rescue Shiro. What was he thinking, running off like that?"

Kana yawned again. "He... wanted to help. His mama never lets him do anything."

"...That's not a fair argument, Kana. Scarlet keeps him safe because he's the future leader of the country. None of the rest of us have had the training needed to rule."

"Really? But you're perfect at everything!"

"Perfection is unattainable." Said Caeldori, with a hint of pessimism. "And besides, I only have so much time in a day. Even learning everything I can, I don't know how to raise crops or plan for a civil uprising, or... Anyway, we'll drag Shiro back kicking and screaming if we have to."

"Don't. He just wants to help... He hates being at the castle!"

"...Really?" Caeldori sighed. "Kana, this is a harsh idea, but... if he doesn't ascend the throne, who does? Midori? Do you really want to force Midori to have to rule the land?"

The thought of the sweet girl with a flair for medicine being made to sit down and do nothing but try to command people she didn't know seemed fundamentally wrong to Kana. Especially as she realised she could see Shiro putting his charisma to good use in that situation. But still, she'd agreed to follow him...

It took her a few minutes to think of her answer.

"I- Um... what if you just let him go around a tiny bit longer?" She asked. "He doesn't have to be the king yet."

"...For someone so much younger than me, you're surprisingly good at arguing." Caeldori said. "I'll hear him out, don't worry. I imagine we all will, once we've saved his sorry behind."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Kana opened her eyes, feeling stiff all over where she'd slept in her armour.

"Found him." Asugi slid the door open, and froze up as Caeldori held him at lancepoint. She put it down quickly enough.

"Sorry, I've been training to expect assassins, and- nevermind. Where's Shiro?" She asked, grabbing the metal parts of her armour from a perfectly folded set in the corner and beginning to fix them onto her body.

"It's a bunch of bounty hunters. Unreliable as all get-out, and I don't think they even know they've got the prince, just somebody wanted in Shirasagi." Explained Asugi. "I bribed one of the low-ranks of the group, Shiro's been tied up in an animal shed while they wait for a good opportunity to move him to the capital for that sweet dough."

"...What did you bribe him with? I have the money." Caeldori asked, before realisation dawned on her. "...Oh my gods. You didn't."

"Oh, you bet I did, sugar." Asugi grinned hysterically, taking a square of fudge out of his pocket. "Not many professional confectioners around these days."

Caeldori sighed deeply. "Perhaps I should learn someday. If you can save the prince with your hobby, I'd dare say you're close to perfect at it." She refocused, and clapped her hands together twice. "Okay everyone, let's make a strong general plan. Specifics won't survive first contact."

"Huh?" Asked Asugi,

"Oh, mother taught me that. There's no such thing as a truly perfect plan, just ones that are less of a mess- there are too many variables for anyone to possibly account for them all. But a plan that you put your heart into making perfectly adaptable will mean the difference between dying instantly and taking on five people and being fine." Explained Caeldori. "Okay, so here's my idea- Asugi, I want you to cause a distraction. Make it look like a half-competent rescue attempt, but get caught. Have an exit plan, and stay at a safe distance."

"Can do."

"I'm going to fly in and break into the barn, with Kana. Kana, once I smash the window, you need to get in, cut Shiro's ropes, and get out. Asugi, I need you occupying enough of their forces that Kana can escape on foot, because I'm going to be carrying Shiro. No telling if he can walk." Caeldori said, easily. "Does that cover everything?"

"I feel like escape on foot isn't that realistic. Kana is like, seven."

"I'm _sixteen!_ " She pouted, only managing to make herself look younger. "And I can run plenty fast. Don't worry for me."

"...Hmm... We're banking on your quick strike really heavily." Asugi continued. "What if there's a designated guard in there? Kana would have to kill them and _fast."_

"I... uh... I... don't really wanna kill these guys." Added Kana. "They're just trying to survive."

Caeldori hummed. "I understand your points. Asugi, you can scout it out. Kana, if you turn into a dragon you can kick him. If you hit the abdomen instead of a vital point, that should leave him alive."

"...Welp, that's all I got." Shrugged Asugi. "Kana?"

"...Uh, I think we're good! Hey, is my armour on right?" She held out her arms to Caeldori.

"Perfect." Caeldori confirmed. "Okay everyone, let's go."

* * *

Asugi scoped out the barn. It was designed for holding a few cows, although a number of stalls were empty. Getting a good angle to peep was a tricky thing, but he knew all the tricks. It only took a while. His training as a ninja actually did cover stealth, and moving undetected.

You did it by wearing normal clothes and walking about like a normal person. Nobody batted an eyelid as Asugi strolled up to the window in a simple set of clothes, peered in like he owned the place, and saw Shiro alone, tied to a chair.

He heard someone walking up behind him.

"Oy. What're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on the animals." Asugi said easily. "...Looks like they're gone now." He sounded disinterested. Anyone can be made to believe an excuse like that if you believe it and they don't know better.

"Hmph. Don't poke around our property, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Asugi shrugged, walking off.

It took a minute to get out of sight completely, and onto the street where a pegasus knight and a manakete were waiting, prepared for battle.

"Okay guys, no designated guard. Kana, you have a clear shot. Caeldori, no archers." Confirmed Asugi, throwing off a few parts of his clothing to reveal the combat garb underneath. Caeldori passed him a set of shuriken and his two spiked bracers, which he quickly tied on. "One distraction, coming up." He ran off, into the bushes.

 ** _(Victory: Talk to Asugi with Shiro)_**

This time, he infiltrated how someone would expect a ninja to infiltrate. He hugged the walls, trying to move smoothly and keep to the shadows. He paused and observed guard patterns, slipping past each one. This was the wrong circumstance for such an infiltration. The weather was too bright to offer him places to hide or drowsy opponents, his clothes didn't match the surroundings, and he didn't have anywhere to hide a body. If you had eyes then you'd notice him, and probably feel pleased with yourself- if alarmed.

Perfect.

"Hey! What are you doing there!" Shouted a bounty hunter armed with a spear. Instantly, all eight of the foes were rising from their varied states of not caring and grabbing weapons.

"Damn!" Asugi stage-whispered, palming a shuriken into his hand. "Fine then, come on!" He jumped back, and let it fly.

The spear fighter didn't actually react in time to try and mitigate it, and the sharp point sunk into his chest almost comically. He looked at it for two seconds in surprise, before pulling it out with only a cut. "You're DEAD, you rat!" They charged, the others quickly following.

Asugi confirmed there were no bows, as he made to lead them on a chase. Three spear fighters, three clubs, a sword and someone with a few shuriken of his own, although they'd hardly earned the title 'ninja'. He ran, and prepared to fling a second shuriken.

One of the club weilders broke ahead of ranks, and was promptly stuck in the hand with the attack. He yelped in pain, falling back as his fingers went numb. The one who was struck in the chest didn't seem too great either.

Asugi gave a whistle. Loud and piercing.

Immediately, Caeldori cleared the rooftop nearest the barn, flying low and fast. The bounty hunters didn't even notice her until the crash of wood indicated something had just smashed out the frame that passed for a window on the barn. "Now, Kana!"

Kana leapt through the hole, and Asugi lost sight of her, and had to refocus on his task of keeping the enemy fixated on him while she cut the prince loose. A third shuriken sunk into the neck of another club user. They were strong and hardy, but they wer failing to use their weapons to deflect his attacks and they had next to no armour so they could swing the clubs faster. Great if you were competent. They weren't.

Asugi was readying his fourth attack, when the bundle of enemies split. The ninja, and remaining spear fighter broke away, and began to encircle him. Okay, time to retreat. Asugi ran for the town, planning to lose the foes in the buildings.

There was a moment where time suddenly seemed to slow for him as he saw something he'd missed on his initial stakeout. Something critical. Something that meant he was now in very real danger of dying.

Mud.

Asugi leapt and hit the giant patch of mud running. Animals were lead through here often enough to churn the ground into paste that was incredibly bad for bogging people down. Asugi needed to slip through it before he took a club to the back, but that would take a miracle. And he wasn't a monk.

The miracle came in the form of the barn doors exploding into splinters as Kana charged them. She hadn't been able to find a way to unlock them, but realised they were probably flimsier than her.

This was followed by Shiro running out holding a big stick that had been in one of the corners, hollering "COME AND GET SOME, YOU COWARDLY ASSES!" It was a sturdy branch with a sharp end, used to prop the doors open. In other words, a spear but heavier.

Asugi's heart did a backflip as he managed to dodge a shuriken, and then another few foes got close enough to try and hit him, the club falling short, spear grazing his arm and katana just barely being deflected by the armour on his forearm. Asugi was sweating bullets as they got ready for another attack, when there was a 'crack' and the shuriken thrower went down like a sack of bricks.

"Hah!" Shiro twirled the pine branch around, and levelled it at the enemies who were turning to look at him. "You lay off my retainer! Now who's next?!" He blocked the enemy club with a manic grin, accepting the challenge.

"Caeldori!" Shouted Kana, as she dropped into human form for the speed and advanced on the enemy with a katana, joining Shiro's flanking attack. She cut once quickly and then the two blades sparked against each other, fragile but not broken. On the enemy counterattack they made a quick jab, and Kana came dangerously close to losing an eye before she smacked the flat of her blade against her foe's knuckles. They shouted in pain as their weapon went flying out of their grasp, and then Kana drew back and prepared to impale them. It was an easy shot, but she hesitated. They were about to lunge for her, when she smacked them in the other hand with the sword's pommel, and broke a finger. They screamed and ran.

Caeldori had heard the cry and came in fast, adapting her plan to account for Shiro being reckless. While she was aware that top-heavy weapons like clubs could be used to punish lances, she reasoned that with a surprise attack from above she could overwhelm an already distracted enemy. And her judgement was perfect. She came in over Shiro's head as a flash of white fur and feathers, and before anyone had time to blink she made one stroke with impeccable form. The armour on the enemy's head saved thier life, but then Shiro twirled the blunt end of his stick into thier jaw and knocked them out cold, minus two teeth.

Asugi didn't even need to contribute as the enemies were flattened by the attack, although most of his allies lacked the strength to kill people outright... or the conviction. Shiro marched up to him. "Asugi! Thanks for the save, buddy!"

"Shiro." Asugi frowned. "...You have five seconds before I kick your behind until it turns into mush."

"Hey? Oh, is this about running off?"

"And the genius has grasped it again." Asugi deadpanned. "Seriously, the castle is in uproar! And you've put all our lives at risk-" One enemy had gotten back up, and they swung at him. Asugi had a moment of shock as he prepared for the strike to his head.

"Woah there!" Shiro grabbed the club with his bare hands, halting it. He booted the enemy down, and ripped the wooden weapon out of his enemy's hands. "Hey, I still care about all you guys. But we can argue this out after they're finished."

 ** _(Map Clear!)_**

Shiro looked at the eight fallen enemies. Seven were clearly alive, but incapacitated, and one was unconscious and in need of help. He looked at the club. "...Well, I guess I can't really just let people come after me."

"Hm. Either they attacked the crown prince, or they attacked the former crown prince." Asugi added, taking his last shuriken. "I'll handle this."

Caeldori looked on at them. "I won't let people such as this mar Hoshido's glory." She pointed her lance at them. "I will make things painless. I studied how to."

"All of you, stop it!" Shouted Kana. She ran around to look at everyone. "Stop saying that stuff!"

"Kana? Uh, I dunno if you noticed but they _literally_ tried to kill us." Asugi said. "We kind of have to-"

"No! No we don't!" Insisted Kana, before taking a deep breath. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to shout you into silence, but these people were just trying to help!"

"Help. Really." Said Caeldori.

"There was a wanted poster for Shiro, to get him brought back to the castle! They weren't going to kill him or anything! A-and... we attacked them!" Kana said. She was terrified, but it was like the dragon's blood inside her was giving her the inner strength to face her own friends.

Shiro crossed his arms. "...Yeah, but can we really trust them after this?"

"Well, what's the alternative? Just kill eight people for trying to earn some money without breaking the rules?" Kana countered, mind racing to supply her arguments. "Shiro... S-stand down, or I'm gonna agree with Asugi and Caeldori and take you back to your mom!" She took her sword and stuck the end into the ground like a standard. "We can make peace."

"..." Shiro gritted his teeth. "...Low blow... but fine."

"Hold it there, I don't think we can just let people get away with making a mess of the royal name-" Started Caeldori.

"Let it go, sugar. Prince charming does that better than any would-be bounty hunters." Asugi grumbled. "I'll give them a chance. Not like they can do much."

Caeldori sighed. "Very well. Disarm them and I'll give them some basic first aid. Then we're leaving."

"Thanks, guys!" Kana said. She looked around and scooped up one or two weapons and threw them aside, before Caeldori dragged them out of the mud one by one, and began to inspect the injuries. She took out a few bandages and rather lightly covered the more serious cuts, although she knew that most of these would be permanent scars, if not crippling injuries. And the one Shiro had knocked unconscious was going to have trouble eating for a while.

"They'll live, even if they're badly hurt. I suppose they're quite lucky that we didn't have the..." _Heart._ "Strength to kill them." Caeldori finished.

"Okay, let's leave before the locals get angry." Shiro said. "This isn't really how I wanted to start my campaign..."

"Campaign? Shiro, did you get dropped on your head harder than normal?" Asked Asugi. "You gotta go back home."

"Never." Said Shiro easily. "I've had enough of sitting back and being useless. I'm going to get out there and I'm going to make a difference, and hopefully it'll be better than this."

"Do you have a plan? Or any reason why we should let you go through with what sounds like an elaborate suicide?" Caeldori said dryly.

"Uh... Kana help me out." Shiro looked to one side. "You're good at making peace."

"Um, the experience might be good for him!" Kana blurted. "He is pretty sheltered. What if we just went with him for a little while, to make sure he doesn't die? I know it's a hassle now, but it means we don't need to worry about it happening again?"

There was a pause.

"You're good at arguing, Kana." Conceded Caeldori.

"Than- Uah?!" Kana suddenly had to cover her eyes as there was a golden glow. Her sword, that had been stuck in the floor as some kind of makeshift barrier during her brief stand... was gone. "What..." She opened her eyes, and then yelped in surprised and ducked, as a golden longsword was hurtling towards her.

"Kana watch out!" Yelled Shiro, before the sword's handle slipped into her hand easily, without a scratch on her. "Oh. False alarm, folks."

"Kana, what did you just _do?!_ " Said Asugi. "That was sweet!"

Kana looked at the blade in her hand, with four empty sockets set into the gold. Gold was a soft and rare metal, but this blade... just holding it, she knew it was sharp as a needle, hard as a gem, and tough as hide. "What is this?"

"That is the legendary Yato blade." Caeldori filled in. "A national treasure that was... lost... sixteen... years... ago? Wait, what?"

"Hey, I'm not questioning it!" Shiro said. "Legendary weapon, Kana! Congratulations!"

"That sword was reputedly used by your father. It was lost with him, though... and he fell far from here." Said Caeldori in confusion.

"It's... papa's sword?"

"Yes. And... everything that comes with it." Caeldori said, half nervous and half excited. "Maybe Shiro's suicide mission just got slightly less suicidal and more realistic. Kana, I'll tell you everything I know about that sword. The sword of the one who makes peace."

* * *

Anankos was rolling in confusion and fear. How?

How did he sense a legendary weapon?!

They were all destroyed! He'd made absolutely sure of it!

He calmed down as wisdom coursed through his veins. While this was a alarming turn of events, he still had a gargantuan upper hand. It would be simple enough to redirect his forces and stamp out the enemy- panic was the enemy of logic, so he couldn't panic, just deal with the threat like any other problem.

And so, the gears of fate continued to turn...

 **Author's notes: You thought the legendary weapons were staying gone? Hah! Well anyway, apart from giving me a plot device that this time won't swallow Corrin/Kana's story time whole, Kana now has the Yato (base form).**

 **As for the battle, yes Caeldori can die, Asugi dying gives a game over for this battle only. But at a stage where your army is four units maximum, then I would really reset if you lost anyone.**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Shadow152: Whoops! Laslow is currently the head of the royal guards, while Silas is responsible for the city Laslow's job is to make... sure... Elise... oh. That's also why Soliel is Siegbert's retainer, family ties aside.**


	14. Nohr 2: Searching for warmth

"Siegbert, you're rushing." Said Soliel. "Yeah, I know how big of a deal this is, but are you really just gonna run off and tell eveyone to catch up?" She jogged alongside the prince of Nohr, as he scanned over a scroll.

"You're right." He murmured. "There are several villages that need to be checked, I should send everyone to gather information and order a rendevous later. It was a most hasty strategy."

Soliel jumped once in frustration. "Siegbeeert, I'm trying to say that everyone wants to go with you, or at least see you off!"

Siegbert looked up, putting two and two together. "O-oh. My apologies, Soleil. I don't have the time to give a formal farewell to everyone, but I should at least give the orders in person. If you'd gather them all at the city gates, then my convoy should be waiting there with Kana."

"Uh... Kana?"

"I think you'll have to meet him. He was the boy who was pulled through the water before Elise was."

"Right. You're sure we can trust him?"

"...No. But I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Siegbert marched up to his room, and started to put on his full armour. It was a routine he went through every day, but this time the intent was to leave the city for several months.

Nohr was a large place to search, and the chance that Elise was already dead made Seigbert want to throw up. The thought of Nohr without her was not a thought he wanted to entertain.

He came to the door, and sighed. Now that he'd properly planned it rather than rushing out of his mother's room, he knew his only two allies for the first part of this trip would be Kana and Soleil. Soleil he trusted with his life- she had the best relations with everyone under his command, she could beat him in a fight, and she was such a master of chatter that it was almost impossible to distract her if it was important. The perfect guard, even if she liked her hair long.

But Kana was somebody he barely knew, who'd literally turned up out of nowhere. Even his trustworthiness was dubious, and his training with swords couldn't be more than rudimentary. But for such a small child, he was immensely strong and fast while transformed. If he could at least follow orders, then Siegbert was confident he could make sure the child didn't die while helping him.

* * *

"Dad?" Soliel asked, as the two of them stepped into a small sitting room. "I've gotta meet up with Siegbert soon. Don't hold me up."

Laslow shut the door carefully. Years as the head of the royal guard had placed stress on him constantly. He had been devastated the day his forehead had become wrinkled with the frown he had to wear from time to time. A thin bit of stubble covered his chin. But he'd kept up his dancing, and most of the time, he smiled at adversity.

But now he frowned. "Soliel... You're leaving the city, aren't you?" His voice was grave, more serious than his daughter was used to.

"Y-yes?"

"...In that case, take this." Laslow reached into his pocket. He took out a small crystal sphere, and carefully passed it to Soliel. "It's an astral crystal. It can be used to transport people to anywhere- but only once."

Soliel looked at the gem. "This is so pretty..."

"If you ever get into trouble, then use it. You can escape death, if only once. Understand? With that and my favourite sword, I think you'll do great." Said Laslow. He smiled a bit. "...I never did tell you about my past, did I? Come back alive, Soliel. I'll have a great song and dance about it waiting for you. I promise."

Soliel realised the insane value of the treasure in her hands. A second chance at life if she fell... or if someone else fell. "I will. I'll make you and mom proud. And I'll hold you to that promise, dad!"

Laslow smiled again. "Keep on smiling, Soleil."

"Keep on smiling, dad!"

* * *

Siegbert walked up to his convoy, consumed by dark thoughts. He kept the worry from his face, in case somebody saw, but it was impossible to be optimistic right now. He reached the horse and wagons.

"Sir, is everything in order?" He looked at the convoy.

"Yes, prince Siegbert." Confirmed the hired rider. "The water and food supplies will take us to the next major town. The wolfskin has gone ahead, I didn't wish to argue with one of their kind."

"G-gone ahead?!" Siegbert let a hint of panic slip. "How far?"

"Dunno. Said he just wanted to see outside a bit, so probably not too far." The rider said.

"I have to depart at once. Can you follow me?" Seigbert wasn't sure about bringing his convoy into battle, but didn't want to risk getting seperated.

"Alright, prince Siegbert. Hya!" He gave the reins a jerk, and the convoy started moving.

Siegbert mounted his horse, glad for a mount clad in proper armour, and rode ahead, trying to look out for Kana. Was he being betrayed? Was Kana in danger? Gods, what about Soliel? Would she know what to do?

"Kana? Kana?"

"HELP!"

The responding voice wasn't Kana's. It was the sound of an older man, but it was clearly a cry that was life-or-death. Siegbert raced ahead, trying to see the source of the call. He came to a clearing, and saw a traveller holding a kite shield pressed against a large rock, invisible attacks raining down on him as he tried to throw the attackers back.

 _ **(Victory: Rout the enemy)**_

"Convoy, to me! Draw away the enemy!" Siegbert charged in, formulating a strategy on the fly. His convoy should be able to safely pull away the attention of a few of these foes, and he could make quick work of them if he didn't let them gang up on him. He hit the first one like a diving wyvern, the force of his steel sword enough to split the invisble enemy in two.

But the convoy's rider hesitated, before crying out with "No, it's too risky!"

Siegbert's blood ran cold as he realised he'd just ridden into a situation where he was completely outnumbered. He had perhaps ten seconds to live if something didn't change.

The convoy rider heard a rustling, and the sound of a few bits of wood falling to the floor inside the wagons. Then Kana stuck his head out from under the cover of the closer wagon. "Are we under attack?!"

"Y-you were in there?!" The rider jumped.

"Hey, Siegbert!" Kana said. "Uh, driver guy, help him!" He started wriggling free of the cloth as the rider looked on uncertainly, while Siegbert surpassed his expected lifespan, although riddled with near misses.

"I-I-I..."

"I know you're scared, but I promise you're not in danger!" Said Kana firmly, getting free. "I swear it! Now go on!" He encouraged.

The rider swallowed, and spurred by both Kana's words and Seigbert's defiance of death, he rode forwards.

Kana climbed forwards, sensing a few invisible soldiers turn their attention away from the battered Siegbert. He went for his sword, and leapt from the moving wagon, jabbing the sharp point down from on high. It pierced the enemy's chest before Kana even realised the handle didn't feel like his sword. He saw his blade was made of a burnished gold, before having to duck out of the way of a lance, and grabbing the beaststone that he kept with him.

The first thing he felt on transformation was pain. A cut somewhere on his chest, dulled by a thick hide. Anger sparked, and he savagely hit the offending enemy with a haymaker, enough force to break bone like a sandcastle. He snarled, human side trying to keep his instinct to just fight tooth and claw at bay so he could save Siegbert. He raked the closest enemy aside, and through his transformation magic, his voice called out. "Get out! You can run now!"

Seigbert didn't hesitate to retreat, a film of sweat on his brow and armour covered in pockmarks and scratches. He made it out of the lines, and retched for air, having taken a few hits to his torso that hadn't quite made it through his armour. "G... good w..." He broke into coughing.

Kana was left facing the four surviving enemies, and even as he snarled and intimidated, he was internally cowering at the massive numerical disadvantage.

He heard someone shouting in the distance. "Hey!" A girl?

In unison, the soldiers started to advance, threatening to overwhelm him from all sides if he attacked. Kana dropped his wolfskin form, and prepared to turn into a dragon for the tougher scales, but even so he still feared that this was the place he'd die. The moment he dropped his transformation, the enemy charged. Kana fumbled and the dragonstone went tumbling from his fingers to the floor, and he crossed his arms in front of himself, a sword biting into one of the new gauntlets that Charlotte had insisted on for him.

"I said..." The sword was suddenly ripped out by the attacker being knocked flat. "HEY!" Yelled Soleil, voice turning up to a level impossible to ignore. "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, LIKE ME!"

Kana saw a girl with crazy-blue hair holding an odd curved blade, in front of him. One enemy was dead, three were hesitating at this new arrival. "W-who are you? How did you do that?" Kana's voice went from fear to awe.

Three enemies attacked. Two missed, as Soliel exploited the lightweight nature of her weapon, and the third blow sparked off her shield before she stuck her sword through where the face would have been. The other two rounded on her, forcing her back as blows rained down, but then Kana grabbed that strange gold sword he'd just _somehow_ come into posession of, and kept one busy with some swings. He wasn't trained, so while he was inefficient, he was unpredictable.

Soliel was able to turn around her fight, shrugging off a few cuts on her gambeson with a smile, and neatly kicking the sword out of her opponent's hands before elbowing them in the throat and then summarily executing the stunned target. Kana struggled, but with brute strength he overpowered the enemy.

 _ **(Map Clear!)**_

Kana huffed a bit as the last wisps of watery energy dissolved into the air, and looked at his new golden sword. "Hey! Look at this treasure, everyone!" His human side could see beautiful craftsmanship around the four sockets, and the hilt. His dragon side saw the sword was solid gold. His wolfskin side noted it had such a strange texture on the flat of the blade, almost dirty but not quite... What would it feel like..?

"Is everyone okay?" Siegbert was getting over his beating, dismouting and limping over.

"I should be asking you that! What were you thinking, tunning off into danger like that!" Soliel put Laslow's blade back into the sheath, turning to Siegbert with her arms crossed. "But I'm glad you're okay, my prince."

"Yeah, that was really scary." Added Kana, momentarily forgetting the Yato. "But then you turned up! That was so cool, how you just- wham!"

"Ahaha. I didn't know Percy was coming with us, Siegbert." She looked at the prince. "Uh, Siegbert?"

Siegbert was by the side of the traveller, kneeling down. "Soleil, this man's hurt. I don't know if we were in time to save him."

The traveller had a broken arm, and his shield was dented and chipped at the corners. A lance was lying on the floor next to him, some blood on the shaft. His armour was pierced on a few places, red soaking through. He looked up, revealing a terrible wound across the side of his head. Siegbert didn't flinch. He was, for better or worse, used to horrible injuries.

Soliel went quiet, and Kana looked on as well.

Siegbert held the man's hand. "I'm sorry."

They coughed. "Have... a report... take it... to Macarath. Use my... lance..." They started fumbling for a pack, and Siegbert picked it up.

"I understand. I swear this will reach it's destination." He said softly. The messenger nodded, and lay back. There were a few quiet moments, as he slowly stopped breathing.

Siegbert passed the pack to Soliel. "Can you put this somewhere safe, please? It's a good thing we're passing through that city anyway, or I'd have had to find another messenger. And... get the shovel. We can't just leave a body here."

Soleil took the pack and went over to the convoy, where the driver was looking aghast at the body. He refused to meet her eyes. When Siegbert started to walk over, he began shaking.

"...P-p-please, your highness, I'm but a peasant! Spare my life, I beg you!"

Siegbert looked at the cowering man. "Your hesitation to follow orders has cost an innocent person their life. I'm not going to kill you for disobedience, but I am going to have to go over some drills with you. I can't afford to have people that can't follow my orders. Any more incidents and I'll find a different convoy. If you survive." He let that hang in the air, and took the shovel from Soleil.

* * *

With the poor man buried, they set off again. For a few minutes nobody wanted to speak. Siegbert could feel his body aching from the earlier beating, and he doubted anyone else was much better. Even the three of them together had barely managed more than a shallow grave.

Kana took out the Yato. "Hey, I found this in all the stuff. Who's is it? It's a cool treasure."

"...I don't recall bringing any swords like that." Siegbert looked at the golden blade curiously. "Soleil?"

"Wow, what a pretty sword!" She leaned over. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure!" Kana passed the sword over, careful not to drop it as the convoy rolled along.

Soleil tried to take it. But it was like gripping the broad side of a frying pan or a toothpick, and she couldn't decide which. The handle was shaped impractically, but she adjusted her grip a dozen times and she couldn't hold this thing in a way that made her feel like she'd even be able to swing it, let alone use it as a sword. "Kana, how did you use this thing?! I can't get a grip!" She fumbled, and dropped it into her lap. She carefully picked up the weapon by the blade, and handed it back.

Kana held the handle like it was nothing. "I'm just holding it."

"..." Soleil just shrugged in confusion. "Ah well. I've got dad's sword, I don't need to hassle you for one."

Siegbert kept his horse moving along, riding separate to the convoy. "While we're on the matter of swords, Kana. You've never been formally trained, have you?"

"Nope. But I still won!" Kana beamed.

"You can't expect to get by without training. As soon as we reach our stopping place for the night, I'm going to start training you. I could use some lance practice myself." Said Siegbert, looking at the plain iron lance he'd been left by the messenger.

Soliel sighed. "You're pushing yourself too hard again, Siegbert. Prince or not, you're in no state to be training. You get some rest. I'll hold off on finding the nearest fair maiden to give Kana some practice." She offered, smiling.

"...Thank you. That's a great help."

* * *

They stopped for the night at a small outpost. It was set up purely to act as a shelter for travellers, which made it a uniquely demanding job. The chance of being attacked in such a place was low, they had no strategic value and even if one was taken out it would hardly cripple Nohr's travel more than it already was. But if you were attacked, you were a day's ride away from anywhere that could provide more healing than a vulnerary. Staff users were simply in too much demand to be assigned to these places.

Siegbert immediately retired to his room for the night, at Soleil's insistence. She double checked the room for any hidden ways in or out, made sure the door had a bolt- you couldn't pick a bolt- and that the water provided from the nearby well wasn't poisoned or contaminated. The window was the obvious method of entry for an assassin, but the glass was thick and the gap was small. This outpost was intended to be defensible, after all.

After the prince was safely sleeping, her first instinct was to go and find someone to hit on. She was eighteen, and she knew what she wanted. She was halfway to the main room when she stopped, remembering Kana.

Finding him took a few minutes, but eventually she located the boy picking around in the grass near the stables.

"Are you looking for something?" She walked over, and he spun around, tail wagging.

"I'm searching for treasure! Mama had this old horseshoe, I've never seen any others and I want to know if they all look like that! And if they're all such cool shapes, and-"

"Horseshoe? Uh..." Soleil folded her arms. "Treasure? Horseshoe?"

"Yeah! It's such a great treasure, my papa always cherished it specially, like her dragonstone!" Kana beamed.

Soleil forgot about the training, and walked over, intrigued if confused. "...Dragonstone? Kana, you wanna go grab a seat somewhere? I normally save my chatter for the girls, buuut..."

Kana looked around. "Ok! But not inside. All the guards are afraid of me." He said it with such innocence that Soleil nearly missed it.

She chuckled. "Afraid of you? What for? You're just a fluffy little boy who likes to pick stuff up." She reached out to pat him.

"Oh, they were worried I was going to eat them." Answered Kana. "But my papa always stopped me and Velouria from eating humans. He thought it would be weird, since we're half human."

Soleil stopped moving her hand for a moment at that response, as she realised that while Kana as he was right now was a fairly small teen, his beast form was definitely not a small teen. "O... kay. Moving on."

Soleil took a while to train Kana in the basics. He had strength and speed, but he didn't have technique and she could dodge his strikes relatively easily. And she was surprised to discover that the sword he'd found that she simply couldn't even grip was almost impossible to knock out of Kana's grasp, and sharp enough to leave a large chip in the metal training sword.

Eventually, she called for a stop. "Not bad, Kana! We'll pick this up again next time."

"You think?" Kana brightened up. "You're way better than me."

Soleil shrugged. "I'm the prince's retainer. I have to be good. Hey, so tell me some more about yourself..."

* * *

Siegbert finished cleaning and inspecting his armour and weapons. The armour had scratches and a small tear, but was still perfectly fine for use. His sword had been cleaned. The lance he'd been given currently lay in his lap. There was a hint of rust around the base of the tip, and the shaft had seen better days. It wasn't a great weapon, but he knew how to use it and the extra reach was handy for keeping sword users at bay.

Satisfied it wouldn't fail him in battle, he took out a small book, opening it to one of the more recent pages, and a lead pencil, careful of the poisonous core. He looked over his current group.

Soleil. My retainer, and the most upbeat. A proficient swordswoman, who doesn't mind blood at all.

Kana. A shapeshifter who I found. Very strong, but untrained. Must learn more about him to better integrate him. Found a strange golden sword.

Myself. Cavalier and leader.

He frowned at the short summary of his group. Dwyer wasn't due to group up with him for another week, and he'd come uncomfortably close to death today. He sighed, and after adjusting his inventory, went to sleep, ignoring the pain.

It wasn't a restful night. Doubt always hounded the prince, and this time it was over whether or not he was doing the right thing. Elise had been critical to Nohr, but he was leaving it with even less of its command structure now, when it needed it most. Starvation had run rampant in some areas, and even if he and his close friends had had food, the crisis was delicate. One misstep by the court, and the country would crumble.

But eventually, he reached the same conclusion he always did. In times like these, there was no 'safe option'. You had to try, and hope you succeeded. The only difference for him was that more lives rested on his shoulders than his own.

 **Author's notes: While pencils are a modern thing, the romans used a lead disc called a 'pencillus' to mark things. Seems familiar.**

 **Anywho, while Siegbert is plauged with doubts, he is a way, way better leader than Shiro for the moment.**

 **Sorry about the colossal delay, I had a nasty case of writer's block and limited access to the computer.**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **SBaggerOfWANgyesness: Still early days in the campaigns, just building the world a bit and gathering some allies. Next will be Shigure, hope I don't disappoint.**


	15. Revelations 3: Tapping

Shigure watched the sun getting low in the sky, and decided it was time to make camp for the night.

"Lilith, can you relay the order that we're going to stop here for the night?" He made his pegasus canter to a rest, and slid off. "I know we haven't been going for that long, but it would be dangerous to travel through the night."

"Will do." Lilith flew off to tell the people in charge of relaying the information to the rest of Shigure's people. The giant procession came to a grinding halt, people unsure what to do.

Shigure went back, to address everyone. "People of Izumo. We're not going to risk losing anybody by marching through the night. I would like a night watch formed, and please remember that food is seriously limited for our travel, so don't eat more than you need. I have some scouts searching for a safe water source, and we know of several on the way, so stay hydrated. If anyone needs to see me, then I'll be in the tent at the front." He stepped down, as the people started to set up a makeshift camp.

Tents were few and far between, many people relying on curtains they'd pulled down or straw mats they'd rolled up to keep them warm. Once again, Hoshido's warm climate played in the favour of its people, the nights nowhere near bitter enough to give people hypothermia.

Shigure had a tent, however. He needed it to fill out his logbook. He frowned. The people hadn't been large eaters, but they were struggling to hunt as much as they'd hoped. They would still reach Mokushu, but it was going to be a terrible strain on that town.

Doubts flashed through Shigure as he envisioned Mokushu being in no place to house the people of Izumo, or worse, arriving to nothing more than a ruin. What would he do then?

And of course, Corrin's quest hung over him. He had yet to see Nohr's forces, but from what he'd heard they were fearsome, a nation of warriors and pragmatism, ruled by strength and hunger...

A thought struck him. "Lilith?"

There was a bit of a rustle before his retainer appeared. "Yes?"

"Tell me about Nohr. I know we more important affairs at the moment, but I've been wondering how we should convince them to join us." Asked Shigure.

"It is hard to earn the trust of good Nohrians. They've been hard-pressed for food for so long now that some of them don't even remember better times. And with that lack of food, a lot of them were forced to turn to crime or mercenary work just to eat. Those in positions of power..." She looked to one side. "I once served one. They can eat two meals a day normally, but if things get bad even they starve. Some are corrupt, but when the problem effects them then it does tend to give them some empathy to the paupers. But to earn their trust..." Lilith said, trailing off.

"It's okay. Anything to report? We're not hunting as much food as I'd hoped, so we might need to find a way to improve our methods, but otherwise we're okay." Said Shigure.

"Not at the moment. Make sure you get some sleep soon, okay? You need a clear head to make good decisions." Lilith floated out of the tent, leaving Shigure looking at his logbook.

* * *

The second day passed quietly. Shigure found his hunting parties were much more successful when he sent them further ahead of the main group, and while he did worry for their safety he had some degree of faith in Mozu. She'd assured him that hunting was one of her best talents, and that she could make sure the group stayed safe. Shigure had decided that since he had to trust her anyway, then she would be a great choice to oversee the efforts to feed everyone.

He walked at the front, dismounted to give his pegasus some rest. The group was making slower progress than he'd hoped, but it wasn't beyond saving. At this rate, they'd arrive in Mokushu in five days. A few people had sprained ankles or legs, and some elderly were unable to walk so far in a day. For the moment, Shigure had people load them onto stretchers and carry them, but he did worry that it was going to tire out the people carrying them.

As for himself, he tried to just get a better idea of his own command structure. Most of the guards knew him, and even if he knew he'd need to leave them with the people when he departed on Corrin's quest, it was important to him that he didn't become someone unapproachable. He was counting on people's faith in him to keep them following, so he needed to be the kind of person they could trust.

Eventually, the day drew to an end. Mozu returned with a much better haul than yesterday, at three deer, two boars and many rabbits with the help of the hunters she'd ben sent out with. Divided between a thousand people, that wasn't much, but everything helped.

Once they set up a camp for the night, Shigure filled in his logbook, and before he went to sleep, he decided to go and see Mozu.

He found her chatting to Izana. He'd only arrived halfway through the conversation, but it looked like she'd quite impressed the former archduke with her skills.

"Mozu?" Called Shigure, as she turned to leave.

"Oh hello, Shigure. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for your efforts. They mean a lot to me." Said Shigure.

Mozu smiled. "Aww. I'm just doing what any decent person would do."

"If it were within my power, I'd give you a proper reward, but unfortunately that'll have to wait."

"I don't need a reward. Oh, actually!" She brightened up. "Just look out for Rhajat for me. She's not the best at socialising, poor thing."

"Of course, ma'am. If I may ask... where would you expect Rhajat to be? After all, Lilith thinks we need to find her too."

"She went looking for a Nohrian spell. Left a note and everything. I guess she'd be near the border. Maybe she even crossed it... I get chills thinking about that. Scary."

Shigure shook his head gently. "I haven't told you about my quest, have I?"

"No?"

"A spirit appeared before me after the castle fell, someone that Lilith recognised. They gave me a quest to unite Nohr and Hoshido against our true enemy, whoever they may be. I... believe it can be done. But we need to think of Nohr as potential allies."

"...Okay. It's just... well, I guess I don't know, actually... I've got the strangest feeling I've been there before." Admitted Mozu. "I'll do my best, mister Shigure."

"Thank you. I'll be sure not to disappoint."

* * *

The third day, it was around noon. Shigure was walking ahead, when he saw something. An arrow had been shot high into the air, with a trail of red cloth behind it.

A distress signal. Mozu's distress signal.

Shigure needed all of five seconds to mount up and relay orders. "Lilith, order the townsfolk to halt and assume a defensive position! Izana, follow me!" He set off for the arrow at full speed, holding his lance ready. Eventually, he gained some height, wary of an ambush or archers, and spotted Mozu and the hunters. His heart skipped a beat or two.

Brigands had the hunting party surrounded. Shigure's estimate was around a dozen, if not more. He trusted the hunters capability to kill animals, but against hardened murderers they wouldn't last long. He needed an answer.

There. He could see one brigand shouting orders to the others.

"Lilith, we need to kill that one before any of our hunters die. Any ideas?"

"Get their attention!" She said. "I can sense a dragon vein nearby, maybe that can turn the tides?"

 _ **(Victory: Defeat the boss.)**_

Shigure went into a dive, noting that Izana had caught up. As he got close to the floor, he pulled into a level glide and struck the very closest foe with a flawless hit-and-run, blood slipping off the end of his naginata. He felt a twinge of remorse at just how decisively he'd taken that life, but didn't spare a second thought. They attacked his people and would pay the price.

"Mozu! Attack anyone that advances!" He circled around as the brigands hesitated at the unexpected reinforcements. "Izana! Be ready to intercept that mage!"

Shigure landed, brandishing his weapon. "Stand down, you dastards! I'll sing no funeral dirge for those who would kill the innocent!" It was a bold move, considering how poorly his mediocre physical defence would stand up to these axe users, but the performing arts had taught Shigure how to act. For a moment they were confused, including one not knowing that a dirge was a song.

Then they crept forwards, preparing to attack.

"Uh-uh!" Izana tossed out a magic spell towards the mage, catching them just as they came into range. They had to reel back as they resisted the spell, and then Shigure launched away from the floor and into the air, jabbing at the nearest enemy and making a break for the boss.

"Hold the line!"

Shigure weaved straight through the enemy, making a beeline for the boss, who was using a sword. Shigure's intent was to get in and end it fast, and it nearly paid off. Nearly.

He struck first, and the mercenary parried, stepping back before leaping forwards and slashing, his sword nearly killing Shigure's mount but stopping just in time thanks to his lance. He thrust it upwards and out, but the boss just flipped back, and got ready to charge. His underlings were split between coming in to encircle Shigure and getting too close to his allies. They all hesitated when Lilith melted one, but then a spirit horse crashed into Mozu, and she had to drop back with the side of her cloak in tatters.

Shigure took off soaring, hoping to survive his miscalculation, when there was a strange feeling. There, in the centre of the battlefield. What was that light? He was torn for a second, but he couldn't resist the deep urge to go to it, danger be damned. The brigands couldn't stop him as he dashed in, and Lilith's eyes widened as she saw what Shigure was doing.

When he activated the dragon vein, he wasn't sure what he did. It had been spur-of-the-moment, a last hope. All he knew was that there was suddenly a mighty gale of wind, knocking the brigands flying all over the place while his own men were unharmed. It wasn't the perfect answer, but it was a damn good one.

The three brigands that were thrown into the hunting party had no clue what to do. One lashed out and scraped Izana's leg with an axe, but all three were swiftly riddled with arrows. Lilith healed the leg wound, and the advantage solidified. That left the remaining ones, and the boss.

For a while, it was a tense standoff. A few of them recovered from the disorientation faster and ran in, but by losing their numbers they'd lost their main combat advantage. Shigure cut one down and his allies handled two more. He took a deep breath, starting to feel the burn but with so much more energy to spend.

The remaining ones were either smart or scared. Shigure was deciding how best to break their defensive position when one of them screamed. He was confused for a moment, fearful of some kind of enemy rallying cry or worse, a suicidal charge.

Instead he saw a giant golden fox tear part of a leg off one of the brigands, then move like an illusion out of the way of a heavy axe. He was awed for a moment, unsure whether or not to go in, before he realised this was an absolutely golden opportunity with his enemy distracted and in chaos.

"Everyone, attack! Careful of our ally!" Shigure sent his pegasus forwards, as his fighters broke out of the defensive points and rushed with him. Arrows flew everywhere, many missing and many sticking into targets, but all clear of Shigure and the kitsune. Izana struck a radiant pose and then hit the brigand boss with an ox spirit, and Shigure finished the job with one quick jab through the neck.

 ** _(Map clear!)_**

The one surviving brigand fled faster than Shigure knew humans could run, and he saw the fox almost automatically turn to chase them down, when they suddenly hesitated.

He could only jump back in surprise when she turned into a girl holding a beaststone. She wiped a smear of blood off her face, red sleeve hiding it completely. "Hehe. That was fun!"

Shigure dismounted, glancing around to see if anyone was hurt. Mozu was burned, but Lilith was patching her up. He focused on the kitsune girl. "I'm thankful for your aid, miss. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Selkie, your cousin! I always wanted to meet you, mom told me all about you and Kiragi and Midori!" She jumped forwards and hugged Shigure emphatically, while he squeamed in confusion.

"My... cousin? Are you sure?" He said, as Selkie bounced back. "And... gods, you're bleeding on your arm. Hold on, Lilith can heal you."

"I'm bleeding?" Selkie looked at the back of her arm. "Oh yeah. Must have hit one of the axes on the floor, it's not much. And of course I'm your cousin, silly! Ryoma and Hinoka were siblings!"

"Ryoma..? I'm sorry, but I never knew my parents." Said Shigure. "...I'm Shigure, from Izumo."

"Aw. Aww." Selkie's excitement fell away for a few seconds, but then returned. "But you used a dragon vein! So you must be related to me, right?"

"I used a... what? Was that what the gale was?"

Lilith came floating over. "Shigure, you're okay? Ah, and you must be the kitsune that helped us!"

Shigure smiled. "Selkie, this is Lilith. If you want, she can heal that cut."

"Yes please! My mom always gets a bit mad if I come home bleeding." She held out her arm, and was delighted to see the injury seal itself when Lilith focused some energy onto it.

Lilith blinked. "Selkie, I heard you thought Shigure was related to you? Do you have... royal blood?"

Selkie nodded. "From my mom! But... who does he have it from, if he's not Shiro? Ooh! Are you from Nohr? I always wanted to play with someone from Nohr!"

"I'm... well, I don't think I'm from Nohr. Selkie, you seem like a strong fighter. I know this is quite sudden, but... is there any way I could convince you to help guide my people to Mokushu?" Shigure asked hopefully.

"Oh, sure I'll do that! Mom's used to me being gone for a few days at a time, but that's a couple of days running even for me, so... I'm just gonna run home and tell her! I'll be back real soon bye!" She bounced once before shifting into a fox and sprinting off.

Shigure could only raise an eyebrow. "Goodness."

"She certainly had a lot of energy." Said Lilith. "So I suppose she was Kaden's daughter. She won't have any trouble tracking us. Good job, recruiting a kitsune!"

"Thanks." Shigure looked around. "Okay, if anyone wants to take a break, then I won't force you to just exhaust yourselves further. If anyone wants to keep hunting, then I'm going to resume the march in five minutes." He got back onto his mount, and gently picked up from the floor, soothing the battle-weary beast.

* * *

As night fell that day, Shigure looked at his schedule with some contemplations in mind. On one hand, he had lost about half an hour to the brigand attack, but really, with the gain of a new ally the attack had turned out to be a net _positive_ for him. You couldn't say that about many brigand attacks. But one thing still lingered on his mind.

Dragon veins, Selkie had mentioned. The trick where he'd mananged to split the brigands up with the winds had turned a lost fight around AND conviced the watching kitsune to intervene on his behalf. But what were they?

Shigure stepped out of the tent, and saw Izana. "Excuse me, have you seen Lilith?"

"Oh? I think our resident koi is with Mozu." Izana sat back. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for some drink..."

"Thank you. We refilled the water an hour ago, but if you want alcohol then you'll have to find someone willing to barter with you." Shigure left and made his way over to the area near the main body of his people. As he got close, he could hear the two of them chatting, and decided to stop and listen rather than interrupt.

"Say, there's been something on my mind..." Started Mozu. "Lilith, there aren't any other animals that talk n' stuff like you are there? I hunt all the time, but I wouldn't wanna hurt anyone unless they were really evil."

Lilith shook her head. "To the best of my knowledge, no. I suppose you could count the Kitsune and the Wolfskin, but you already know about those, right?"

"Yeah. Still, I worry about you. You're awful pretty, but that makes you easy to see. If some hunter didn't know you, then they might just shoot you!"

"It has been a worry." Said Lilith. "I try to always stay near someone clearly human so they don't get the wrong idea."

"Phew. Still, it's a shame you can't just go where you want..."

"No worry. Besides, I really need to stay with this army. Not just for Shigure, but... well... maybe the 'but' is a conversation for another day."

"Alright."

"Excuse me?" Shigure walked over. "Not to be a bother, but I had a question."

"What is it? You can't 'bother' me, silly, I've been a maid for years." Lilith answered.

"I was just wondering... what is a dragon vein? I apparently used one earlier, but I know nothing about them."

"Ah, I wondered when you'd ask!" Lilith said. "Dragon veins are natural concentrations of magical energy. As dragons have a strong link to the arcane, then they can tap into these concetrations to create different effects based on what kind of magic is in the vein, and the surrounding area."

"But I'm no dragon."

"Well... you are descended from one. Distantly." Said Lilith. "I can't say more, at least at the moment. But that particular ability is in your blood. Even if you don't know how to use magic, you can tap into the world around you to gain the upper hand in a fight... or improve people's lives in peace."

Shigure looked at his hands, half-expecting to find some hidden sign of his ancestor, but no- they were simply his hands. Grown slightly stronger from the struggles of the past few days. "May I ask how to use this power?"

"It's hard to explain, but not that complicated. Just stand near the vein, and you should feel a sensation that you can control. Oh, if you focus you can even tell what the vein will do once you tap into it. Not every one of them will be helpful."

"...I see. I'll have to practice with this power... Thank you."

"No problem!"

 **Author's notes: That was a bit faster, eh? Anyhow, we're still early days on this arc, but things should get a bit deeper soon. Oh, and you thought Selkie was joining Shiro's team first, didn't you?**


	16. Hoshido 3: Rising Light

"Shiro, do you have any actual idea where you're going?" Asked Caeldori. They'd left the town in a hurry.

"Away from Shirasagi. I don't particularly want to hurt people that are just trying to do what mom asked them to. Kana would get mad." Shiro walked ahead, holding his naginata over his shoulder and keeping a happy marching pace.

"Okay, what about how to manage a group?" She continued. "Can you do maths? Assign chores to a proper rota? Keep track of inventory? Maintain discipline? Strategize for battles? Gods, anything other than swing a weapon and talk about your goal like a merchant?"

"You make it sound like you can do all that."

"I can. You should be able to as well, if you've paid any attention in your lessons."

Shiro laughed. "Well I'm impressed! Tell you what, let's work together for a moment and actually sort this out. I'm not stupid. So... what was the first thing again?"

"I've never seen someone go so quickly from looking like they had potential to someone that can't pay attention to important information to save their life." Caeldori put a hand over her face, and took a deep breath. "Okay. Managing a group is no joke. Most importantly, you want to keep track of who you have, and what they can do. Then you need to make sure everyone has their basic needs fulfulled, like having food and water."

"Alright. So we'll catch some rabbits then. There's only four of us here right now. Me, Kana, You, Asugi. Does that really need an essay?"

"Not yet, but you want to make the group bigger. I want to get someone that can use a staff."

"Well, was Mitama sent out with you guys? Let's go get her." Offered Shiro. "You know it makes sense! You want a healer, I want a bigger group to help me out, and just starting slow seems like something you'd think is sensible!"

Caeldori paused for a moment. "It's not the worst idea. But we really need to work out the fine details of everything."

"...Can you do it? It looks like you have a pretty solid idea of what to do!" Shiro said with a smile. "You can call on me if I can help."

"I'll start, but you'd better learn." Caeldori said sternly. "I'm serious! The battlefield is no place for joking around."

* * *

The time eventually came for them to make camp. Shiro was discussing the details of where he could find Mitama. Apparently she was in the northern areas of Hoshido, around the Flame Tribe and the snowy village where Corrin had once rescued Sakura.

"Okay, we can make it there easy! How far is it to walk?"

"I'm... not sure. There was a military report about how Hinoka and Ryoma rescued Sakura there, but that was an emergency rescue and we used one of our only warp spells to send them. It took about a week for them to return by pegasus, so... we're looking at two weeks walk." Caeldori deduced.

"Hold up, we have warp spells?" Asked Shiro.

"Captured from Nohr. There's only one use left, so it's being saved."

"Oh. Guess I don't need to worry about mom appearing behind me, at least." Shiro grinned.

Asugi and Kana were busy setting up a shelter of sorts. Kana gathered sticks and made a structure with them, while Asugi gathered bunches of leaves and twigs to weave into an outer skin. It was slow going, but they were making a shelter big enough for two.

Caeldori looked over. "Shiro, you room with Asugi, I'll be with Kana. Go and find some dry wood for a fire, while I build another shelter." She took a quick look at the makeshift cover Asugi and Kana had made, and started to put a few larger sticks into place. This was covered by her training, she could do it. To strive for perfection in all aspects was difficult, but it had bonuses.

It took three hours to set up shelter and start a fire, and then another two to catch something to eat. Caeldori wished they had an archer to try and get some game, but as it was this task had fallen to her as well. She was annoyed that her performance was starting to slip with her tiredness, but pressed on regardless.

They sat around the fire, as the small amount of meat cooked.

"Hey, can you tell me about the Yato now?" Kana asked, as she held out the blade.

Caeldori nodded. "The Yato is one of three legendary weapons of Hoshido, alongside the Raijinto and Fujin Yumi. The sword was forged by the first dragons, to bless the new land of Hoshido, and ensure they lasted for all time." She looked at the sword in Kana's hand sadly. "I wonder if the reason our country started to fall apart is because the Yato was lost?"

Shiro went a bit quiet, looking at the sword. "Even if that's true, we're still missing Raijinto. Have been ever since dad vanished."

Caeldori continued. "Yato is the blade of peace. While Raijinto embodies our honourable ferocity, and Fujin Yumi our nature to be free and focused, Yato is the sword that is for unity. It is said that the sword was able to stop Nohr from invading by the small alliances it forged, and...well, they regard it as a divine weapon of Nohr, despite the obviously Hoshidan name."

"Wow."

"But I don't know how to unlock its power. This is just what's in our library." Caeldori shrugged, and turned the meat.

Shiro leaned back. "And you keep trying to tell us you're not perfect? You're a walking paragon, complete with pegasus!"

"Trying to flatter me? ...I'll take first watch." Caeldori said. "Who's going to keep guard after me?"

"I've already been sitting down for ages today, I can stay awake for second. Let Asugi catch up on his sleep, and Kana can do the last bit." Said Shiro. "How's that?"

"Good enough."

* * *

Shiro quickly discovered that night guard was the single most boring job he could ever have imagined. The dying fire didn't provide much light, but it wasn't as if there was anything to see.

He leaned back against a tree. He tossed a couple of sticks onto the fire. Why did this have to be so damn relaxing? He needed to stay _awake!_

Shiro sat up, as a wave of fatigue went through him. Walking all this way wasn't particularly tiring when you exercised every day, but battle? That took it out of you, even if you thought you were tough enough. And that cut on his side had scabbe dover now, and it itched.

He may have been awake, but he was anything but focused.

There was a snapping sound. Shiro looked around, fatigue suddenly evaporating in the face of fear.

He grabbed his weapon and spun it around once, comforted by the feeling. He glanced at the two shelters, and considered waking everyone up, but decided not to since the snap might have been nothing.

He looked around carefully, feeling like a warrior. He had a weapon and he knew how to use it, the enemy could come at him and he'd knock them down. He'd learned from his earlier defeats, and no stupid bandit or invisible soldier would be a match for him!

There was a faint sound, and Shiro actually recognised it. It was the sound of leaves being crushed underfoot, but... deeper. And then the much louder sound of a tree being forcefully shoved over made him jump in fright.

"OH, GOOODS!" He hollered, before not actually panicking and bringing his weapon down on the head of the faceless. when it came to fight or flight, he chose fight.

Immediately, the shelters came alive with people scrambling to their feet, grasping for weapons, as Shiro went on an adrenaline-fuelled offensive, jabbing five or six times and then jumping back, as the hulking monster collapsed. Shiro panted for a few seconds, then chuckled. "Well, looks like I'm the winner here!"

There was a crashing, as more Faceless emerged from the dark, drawn by the noise.

Shiro's cockiness vanished once more. "Oh."

Caeldori was already mounting up, as Kana scrambled to her feet. Asugi was nowhere to be seen, but the night provided excellent opportunity to hide himself.

Kana held up the Yato. "Get away, you jerks! I've got the Yato and I'll use it! And I'm a dragon! Grrarr!" She shouted, trying to intimidate the mindless summons.

Caeldori cantered up. "Good shout, Shiro. What's the strategy?"

"Strategy? Uhh... don't die! We'll work out the rest later!" Shiro took a fighting pose.

 _ **(Victory: Activate the Dragon Vein and rout the enemy)**_

"Dammit Shiro that's not a strategy!" Asugi called. "Caeldori, you got a plan?"

"I'll keep an eye out for a flanking attack! Shiro, hold their attention! Kana, use that sword!" Caeldori got away from the floor, keeping an eye out for any sneak attacks.

Shiro held out a hand and beckoned for the Faceless to come, which they would have done regardless. He blocked the first two with apparent ease, and then lashed out and buried the blade of his naginata in another, where it got stuck. A fourth one stepped forwards and slugged him straight in the plate of armour around his chest, sending him a few paces back with an impressive dent. But he countered fiercely, and managed to actually decapitate the offending foe before the assault pushed him back.

Then Kana struck out. Yato cut through the closest enemy with more difficulty than she expected, but it was still a clean cut. They didn't fall instantly, but with another blow then the monster crumpled. Another one appeared, running for Kana. She braced for impact, and let the monster simply run straight onto her sword, the blade piercing through and sheer momentum breaking her form. Acting on instinct, she didn't try to throw off the collapsing monster but instead reached into her neckerchief, and grasped a pale blue stone.

The monster went flying as the petite girl expanded into a dragon, and growled with much more ferocity than Kana's human attempt. The Faceless paused, acknowledging her as a threat before converging around her.

Shiro made them pay for taking the attention off him, and struck one down. "This is too easy! No match for the prince of Hoshido!"

"You're gonna jinx it, genius."

"Reinforcements! Everyone, look out!" Warned Caeldori.

"Told you." Asugi was briefly visible as he scaled a tree in just seconds, and put a shuriken into his hand.

The next wave of Faceless broke through the trees, while the previous wave had yet to be finished off. From the air, Caeldori had an excellent view of the area, but the pitch blackness contrasted too harshly with the campfire. She really wished she had some kind of magic trinket to make things more visible, because at the moment she was barely able to see a thing. But it was clear to her that they were in deep, deep trouble.

She was right. They were badly outnumbered, Shiro was cramping up a bit from the earlier blow and only Kana was dealing reliable damage, as her dragon form wasn't quite as reliant on sight to locate enemies. But her sense of smell was being rapidly clouded by the monster gunk that poured over her when she gored enemies, and she was taking a beating, limping a bit from a hard strike to one of her forelegs.

"We can't go on like this, we'll be overwhelmed!" Caeldori shouted.

" _Ow! OW!_ " Kana pressed the attack and slew yet another foe, but the wounds were getting overwhelming. " _HELP! Please, I can't do this!_ "

"Hang in there!" Shiro got in front of Kana, and with one good blow he cut open the nearest faceless like a sack of potatoes, gunk and guts spilling everywhere. "Nobody touches my friends!" He managed yet another block in this darkness, but the hand glanced off Shiro's slight misplacement, and hit him in the face at reduced speed. He was flattened, blood leaking from his nose.

"Crap, Shiro!" Asugi leapt down. "We need light or we don't stand a chance!" He stuck the faceless with his shuriken a few times, then got behind it and managed to throttle it, keeping it away while Caeldori got in the way of the rest.

Kana returned to normal, clutching her bruised sword arm. She didn't feel confident holding her sword like this, but still held it out in self-defence. If only it glowed! She took a second to try and collect herself, and suddenly she sensed something. "A dragon vein! I'm going for it!"

She broke out of the desperate fight, and a few Faceless turned thier heads. They tried to chase Kana down, but Shiro was up with a relentlessness that simply wasn't entirely human.

A few Faceless rounded on Kana, and then one punched her sword. She blocked, but it was too hard, and she went crashing to the floor, weapon sticking into the earth. The dragon vein was out of reach, and she was struggling to move.

Shiro barreled through the enemy forces like a bolt of lightning, and reached the vein. A faceless rounded on him and in spite of his wounds, and the ruinous morale of his group, he was simply indomitable, a warrior. "Come on! Do something useful! Dawn dragon, come on!" He yelled in not desperation, but demand.

There was a flash of light that momentarily blinded everyone, Faceless included. Shiro's naginata glowed briefly, and then particles of light seemed to condense onto it, as the blade changed shape, glowing with light. After a few seconds, the weapon was changed. It was still a naginata, but now the blade shone brighter than a bonfire, and showed off gold and white on the shaft.

The faceless were visible. Morale spiked faster than lightning could strike.

Caeldori and Asugi were still in fighting shape. Immediately, Caeldori tore apart her nearest foe with three quick blows and then made a textbook Darting Blow to take down another, expertly managing her pegasus to avoid it taking a blow from the giant fists.

Asugi was quick as a shadow, and seemed to vanish and reappear above the closest Faceless, dropping down on them and driving his shuriken in. It flailed and threw him off, but he landed nimbly and waited for the poison to sap its strength, before going in and finishing the job.

Between them, that was three down. Kana wanted to stand up and fight, but then Shiro marched straight up to all four surviving Faceless, and held his brilliant weapon out to the side for just a moment before he spun it and the gleaming metal cut through the closest monster easily, and then rounded into a follow-up strike that cleaved them in half. The three closer ones rounded on him, but as they punched like toiling workers Shiro seemed to effortlessly block every blow, the shaft of his weapon absorbing the force before it even reached his wrists. The blade flashed to and fro, and the closest two enemies fell, and then Shiro leapt forwards and swung his weapon in a close, strong arc, ending the fight as it cut down the last foe.

 _ **(Map Clear!)**_

Shiro planted the butt of the weapon on the floor and laughed once. "Oh yeah, who's the best? Guys, what do you think of that?"

Kana rolled over and lay on the floor, gasping for breath. "Good..."

"Kana, are you okay?" Caeldori rushed over and knelt, putting her hands onto her arm. "Phew, not dislocated or broken. You'd better take a sip from my vulnerary, just in case." She rummaged in the saddlebag of her pegasus, and took out a brown glass bottle.

"I've got one. Don't worry." Kana reached into a pouch on her side and took out an identical bottle, before uncorking it and drinking. The thick glass had been able to withstand the force of Kana getting knocked over. "...It's only got one sip left, now."

"We'll buy some more when we get to the next town, okay?" Caeldori looked over Kana. "You just sit there and wait for it to heal you."

Kana nodded, as Asugi walked up to Shiro. He squinted at the light coming from the weapon. "That's a pretty piece you've got there, but can you turn it down a bit now that we don't need daylight? It's the middle of the night."

Shiro brought the lance down, now shining in Asugi's face. "Uh, I don't know how to turn this thing off." He held it away. "You think it's a legendary weapon?"

"...Don't recall there ever being a legendary lance." Said Asugi. "And anyway, I don't know if you're really the kind of guy most legendary weapons would deem worthy."

"Hey, I did the lookout job properly." Countered Shiro. "You're just a bit grumpy because I woke you up so late. So what should I call this lance? I feel unstoppable with it!"

"..." Asugi shrugged. "I guess it's a naginata and it's bright. Bright Naginata?"

"Sounds pretty good, actually." Shiro looked back at his new weapon. "Very 'Hoshido'! Caeldori, check this out!" He spun it once in a circle above his head, showing off.

Caeldori put her hands on her hips. "That's very nice, Shiro. But weapons are tools, not toys. You should be a little more careful while Asugi is next to you."

"Ah, you're no fun. Anyway, you know anything about this? It showed up just like the Yato did." Shiro grinned. "So that means..."

Caeldori thought about it. "The appearance seemed to be triggered by a Dragon Vein, which isn't consistent with Yato appearing when Kana stood up for peace. Even so, Asugi is right. I don't recall any legends with a mythical Naginata. I suppose there is a way to check if it's a legendary weapon, but... I don't think we should do that right now. Asugi, Kana, be careful not to touch it, okay? If it is some kind of forgotten sacred weapon, then it will have dire consequences if anyone but Shiro touches it."

"Sounds pretty cool. Hey, you guys aren't hurt? Kind of got distracted by the new toy." Shiro asked.

"Kana is going to be sorely bruised, but nothing permanent. My weapon could use some sharpening, I made a stupid error and hit one of the metal bracers on a faceless. Otherwise I'm untouched. And we've all been inhaling those nasty fumes those monsters give off, but the poison should fade quickly enough. Asugi?"

"Fine."

"All good then, Shiro." Confirmed Caeldori. "We should be thankful the Faceless aren't as smart as brigands. If they'd managed to sneak up on us, we'd probably all have died here."

"Yeah... Good thing the tree they knocked over missed me." Shiro said. "Well, if you guys want to try and sleep, then I'm way too buzzed to rest right now. Maybe I'll try out some moves with this beauty!" He put the naginata onto his shoulder.

* * *

As the sun dawned, Kana groaned. The injuries from last night had turned into horrible bruising, all across her chest, neck and face. Dragon scale offered some protection against swords and lances, provided they didn't get a lucky hit, but it couldn't prevent raw force from hurting her. She rolled over, out of the shelter that they'd had to move away from the rapidly decaying Faceless.

The monster corpses broke down very fast as the dark magic that had created them dissipated, but what remained still rotted horribly. It would hopefully be gone completely in about a day, because nobody wanted to be responsible for the disease rotting flesh could harbour infecting someone.

"Ah, good morning. I was going to wake you up, but Shiro ordered we let you sleep." Caeldori said, before holding out a bit of meat. "I used to time to do some hunting and reorganise our inventory, so you can take this vulnerary." She held out a bottle along with the meal.

Kana yawned. "Thanks Shiro..."

"No problem." He had a large purple mark across his own cheek, and was lucky to have escaped a broken nose. "You ready to go? We'll be at the nearest city in no time, and Mitama is waiting there."

Kana nodded. "I'm just gonna..." She nibbled on the meat.

Asugi sat down next to her. "We're all impressed by your fighting. Want a bit of candy?"

Kana looked over, holding the meat, and took a small bit of toffee out of Asugi's bag. "Thmps." She wolfed down the meat quickly, and covered her mouth. "Um, thanks."

* * *

Travelling was more difficult with everyone tired and beaten, but there were no further attacks and Shiro was in good enough spirits to lift the rest of everyone up to a good mood, looking on the bright side of things.

Kana had some struggles with her bruising on her chest, and eventually had to ask for a stop. "Sorry. I wish I could just turn into a dragon and then fly or walk, but... my arms hurt too much."

Shiro smiled. "Don't worry about it, Kana. Here, I'll carry you if you want." He offered a hand.

Kana looked up. "You won't get tired?"

"Nope!" Shiro hooked his arms under Kana, and lifted her straight over his head. "Sit on my shoulders! You can be the tallest for a change."

Caeldori chuckled. "Look at you two."

"We're the ultimate fighting team now." Joked Shiro. "Four arms, two special weapons, AND we're super tall. Beat that!"

"Like some kind of ogre!" Added Kana, laughing. "Go, go Shiro!"

"Yeahh!" Shiro started jogging ahead, as the two of them laughed.

Caeldori and Asugi walked a little faster to keep up. Caeldori kept an eye out for trouble, but noticed something else instead. Asugi was filthy. All of them were a bit dirty after last night, but...

"How did you manage to get THAT messy?" Said Caeldori.

Asugi looked at his clothes, noticing the sheer level of grime and gunk on them. "I... don't know. I guess it's just because I had to get too close. Sweets are still clean though, sugar."

Caeldori sighed. "Again with calling me that."

"What, you earned it."

"If this were a proper army I'd have you written up for calling me a name that stupid. And your clothes, for good measure." Said Caeldori. "You've got to get them cleaned."

"It's not that bad..."

"It's absolutely vile. You look like the inside of the kitchen bins. You're not going near me until they've been scrubbed. I mean it!"

"Calm down, su... eh." Asugi shrugged. "Yeah, okay. No need to overreact."

"It's not overreacting if there's a real risk to your health." There was some quiet, until Caeldori had a thought. "By the way... you want a name to call me, then try ma'am. I like respect."

And the four of them walked on, to the next city.

 **Author's notes: In the fight, reinforcements appear after enemy phase 2, and the Dragon Vein will appear after Shiro or Kana have fallen below 50% health.**

 **Regarding Shiro's Bright Naginata: If this were a game it would have 8 might instead of 16, but otherwise functions and looks just like the heroes version. (Bracing Stance)**


	17. Nohr 3: Splinters

The day was dark, as always. Some said the sun didn't shine in Nohr, and they were wrong. The sun shone for about ten hours a day, but it was always cloudy. If you were a hoshidan coming over here, then it was like having a drink diluted until the flavour changed.

To Siegbert, it was a normal day. He got out of bed, got into his riding armour and packed what few things he'd unpacked, careful not to damage his notebook or pencil. You couldn't just buy those anywhere.

He went up to the door of his room, and undid the bolt. There had been no hint of intruders, thankfully. He walked to the main hall, to wait for Soleil and Kana.

A few men were sitting around. Siegbert had decided not to advertise his position to them, the extra attention wasn't something he wanted when his reason for journeying needed to be kept secret. Kana already attracted enough attention, as well as the golden trim on his armour.

"Everything alright?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the shelter. I'll leave shortly." Siegbert said, and sat down.

A few minutes passed before Soleil came into the room. "Ready to go. You want me to go and make sure Kana's not late?"

"...If he's not here in two minutes. It would only make him feel distrusted if we watched him that closely. So long as he doesn't get a chance to betray us until we're absolutely sure we can rely on him." Siegbert felt significantly less comfortable talking about the possibility of Kana being an infiltrator now. He'd openly helped him in combat, when he very easily could have just told the carriage driver to run.

Kana ambled in after just a few more minutes, with his hair in a mess and tail wagging. "Hi! I didn't know when seven was, so I got up as soon as I heard anyone and asked them for the time. I got so many cool things from this place!" He beamed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "My sister's gonna be so impressed!"

"Very nice." Said Siegbert neutrally. "I trust you're both well rested, then? We'll set off immediately if neither of you have pressing concerns."

"Oh, what's for breakfast?" Asked Kana.

"..." Soleil looked at Kana awkwardly. "Nothing. Food's pretty tight. We have one meal a day in rations."

"Aw. Okay." Kana said. "Then let's go."

* * *

Siegbert's horse was just led along with his convoy this time, so that he could discuss some things with Soleil. Kana was allowed to listen in.

The conversation started professional, confirming that they would arrive at a small farming village tomorrow, and Macarath in six days to meet up with Dwyer. They didn't expect to find Elise in the village, but they would search it for any hints regardless. Then they could meet up with Dwyer and see if he had anything to report.

Then the conversation turned a bit more casual, with the main matters out of the way. Siegbert was pleased to learn that Kana's sword training was going ahead, and that Soleil had managed to keep to her word and avoid harassing anyone about dating her.

He wasn't surprised to learn Kana couldn't read or write. He was a wolfskin, after all. But he was surprisingly well-mannered. "Kana, I have to ask... are all the wolfskin like you? Do they speak the common language this well, and do they know enough about our society to... avoid terrorising people?" Siegbert asked. "I'm just starting to wonder if the stories have much truth in them."

"What stories?" Said Kana innocently.

"It is said that wolfskin feed on humans, and often hunt them. That they're no smarter than feral beasts, and that they cannot even... well, do you build houses?" Siegbert said. "I apologise if that was all a little blunt, but I don't like to obscure the truth unless I must."

"Um... well, I'VE never eaten a human. Hey, Soleil, you asked me about this too!" Kana turned to look at her. "My papa wouldn't let me, and told me not to. About the other stuff... well, we don't just hunt people and kill them. You guys way, way, outnumber us, so we can't really go picking fights like that. But, sometimes people come hunting for us, and we don't have much trouble turning the tables. We know the land around where we live super well, and there are a lot of places you can ambush people. It's really handly when those invisible soldiers attack."

Siegbert shrugged. "As a ruler, I officially must ask that you don't attack my people without a good reason. But I'm not about to leap to the defence of people that do something that suicidal."

"Ah, you're too kind~ Showing understanding to someone that has troubles with your people instead of branding them a monster? What kind of tyrannical king are you?" She teased, as Siegbert reached over and flicked her.

"Watch your tongue. I can still order you not to flirt." He said calmly, but with a smile.

Kana reached over and flicked her as well. "Don't be mean to Siegbert!"

"Hey, two against one! No fair, you guys!" Soleil laughed, and reached over to flick at Kana.

* * *

The convoy was able to stop overnight without an attack, much to Siegbert's relief. He found the time to fit in a round of lance training against Kana, and was able to hold the upper hand without really exerting his skills until he swung a little too close, and Kana's hand flew for his dragonstone.

Siegbert had stumbled and fallen as Kana expanded into a dragon, but then the boy swiftly turned back into a human, looking embarrassed. Siegbert laughed it off, and finished up the training while Soleil built a campfire and set about her duties as a retainer.

It was in the night, when Siegbert felt someone prodding at him. He snapped awake, grabbing his sword from next to his bedding in one fluid motion, rolling away. "Who goes there!?" He whispered harshly.

"Ah!" Kana scooted back. "S-sorry..."

Siegbert breathed out. "Kana. Has something happened?"

"N-no... I just... I couldn't sleep..." Kana stood at the entrance to the tent. "I-I..."

Siegbert put his sword away. "Relax." He said it with conviction. "Soleil is keeping watch. Why not ask her?"

Kana looked down shyly.

"Did she make you feel uncomfortable in some way? The flirting is a problem of hers, but I promise she has a very good heart." Siegbert sat down. "Please, you can sit. My duty is more than decision-making."

Kana came over slowly, and sat down. "..."

"..." Siegbert looked at him. He'd been crying, by the looks of things. "...I know we don't really know each other, but I swear I'll do what I can to ease your pain."

Kana looked down, and mumbled something. " ...ster."

Siegbert leaned in. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I'm worried about my papa and my sister." Kana whispered. "They must be so worried... I didn't even think about it until now!" He started crying again. "B-but they must have thought about me all this time! I-I'm terrible!"

Siegbert put a hand on Kana's shoulder, aware of the fact that Kana could easily transform here and now and he wouldn't stand a chance, but buried that worry deep in his thoughts. Kana would still be left upset, and turning him away now would be wrong not only as a person with any semblance of kindness, but also as a prince who wanted to make sure the allies he relied on were okay.

"...You're a good person. Especially for thinking of others before yourself."

Kana sobbed a bit, and hugged onto Siegbert. "I knew you were nice!" He pressed his face into the prince. "I-I... I..."

"Shh. Your family sound like strong people. They'll be safe when you return."

Kana kept crying, but it slowed down. "Ha... I'm fifteen... I shouldn't be a crybaby like this..." He took a ragged breath.

"I'm not going to judge you. It seems we've got something in common, you and I." Siegbert said softly. "Family is everything, isn't it? Blood or not, I understand your worry."

"...It sucks." Kana said, with a sniffle.

"Why don't you tell me about them?" Said Siegbert.

"...Papa is big and strong. He's really great, and he cares about everyone in the tribe. And he always knows just what I want. And he collects the most wonderful things ever. And Velouria is quiet... she pretends to be grumpy and bitter all the time, but she really, really loves papa and she tries to be like him. She's smart too, she worked out how to use the floor things." Kana noticeably cheered up a bit describing his family.

"My father was Xander, the previous king. I understand your sister wanting to be like her father, I've always tried to become a better leader in his memory. My mother was a common lady, who gained my father's affection with her skill in combat. I'm their only child, but... there are a few other people I would consider close as family, like Soleil, Dwyer, Sophie, Percy and Ignatius... You very much remind me of them."

"Wow! It must be nice having so many brothers and sisters." Kana smiled.

Siegbert nodded. "Without their support, I think I'd be completely lost. As the prince, I'm expected to keep a distance from people, to be someone... regal. Intimidating. They make sure I never get lost in that mindset."

"You're not intimidating!"

"...It is true. I suppose I normally only go on missions with their company, so I'm used to being a bit more open around people like you. Perhaps if you watch closely tomorrow, you'll see how I handle most matters."

"Tomorrow?"

Siegbert sighed. "That village has been struggling. I've done what I can, but... I just don't have the resources to stop them from suffering terrible hardship." He sat straight. "But, none of that talk now. Do you feel okay?"

"I feel better. Thanks." Said Kana.

"It's okay. I'm glad you spoke up before it became worse."

Kana was about to leave, when something caught his eye in the dark. "What happened to your sword?"

Siegbert looked at fearing it might have broken or been misplaced, but instead he didn't see it. There was a scabbard on the ground, it was true, and a sword lying where his sword had been, but it wasn't the steel sword he normally kept on hand.

It was a pure-black cavalry greatsword that was, at first glance, obviously too heavy for anyone to pick up. The blade was thick, and even the golden handguard that stuck from the scabbard looked as if it were weighty. Siegbert wondered how he could tell it was so black when the only light was the tiny campfire ten meters away outside the tent.

He picked up the handle. The sword weighed no more than a normal iron sword. And there was something familiar about it. Like it belonged in his hands.

"...Is this?" Whispered Siegbert. "...Thank _you,_ Kana. I'll have to inspect this more carefully in the morning."

* * *

"Oh come on, how come I'm the only one without a magically appearing sword?" Soleil groaned. "I'm the girl who actually specialised in swords!"

Siegbert held out the Dark Greatsword. "I... have some suspicions about this weapon, just like Kana's. It's certainly not made of any metal smelted in Nohr's forges. I feel a power coming from it, as well. It encourages me, but... not in a malevolent way."

Kana held out the Yato. "Look, we're like... copies of each other!"

The convoy's driver called out. "We're coming into view of Boden."

Siegbert quieted, before responding. "Understood. Soleil, stay with me until I've spoken to the town's leader. Kana, stay with the convoy."

"Yes sir!" Soleil started double-checking her equipment and armour for any dirt or gods forbid, incorrect parts.

Kana sat expectantly on the convoy, looking far less wild but equally unnerving with manakete features instead of wolfskin. "Okay."

Siegbert cantered ahead, his sword strapped to his side. He was wary of the weapon. He knew spells existed to give them minds of their own, and there were untold hexes and curses one could place on them anyhow. But the feeling it gave him was something he doubted anybody could replicate. It was similar to a dragon vein. Not just similar, in fact. The power coming from this item... it wasn't mortal power.

They reached the gates.

"Identify yourself!" Shouted a guard from the top of the towers.

"I am prince Siegbert. I must speak with your leader."

There was a pause, and then clanking. "Opening the gates."

Siegbert felt concerned. No identity check? No outside guards? This wasn't Windmire, but if somebody looked like him and just opened the doors for a few bandits the results would be catastrophic. His mind started to turn quickly.

A trap?

He looked around cautiously, wary of hidden archers or objects concealed behind the wall. No sign of anything wrong... He pushed the suspicion aside and entered, the convoy following.

The town wall was only a modest two meters high, and compared to the gigantic works of architecture that encircled Windmire, Siegbert felt strangely... exposed here. The houses around him seemed dank and weak, old wood and stone left to stand up to bleak times.

Soleil kept pace with his horse, a hand on her sword and attention on anything that moved. She kept her eyes on the sides of houses, on trees, on the road ahead... anywhere a potential assassin might spring from. And she did it with a casual demeanor and smile masking the diligence. But there was little to see apart from a few weeds and mosses on the buildings, and a few chillingly barren fields in the distance.

Kana was just hoping for a chance to grab a bit of that moss on the houses to put next to the horseshoe he'd picked up.

The residents of the town looked out of windows and doors to see Siegbert, almost fearfully. Siegbert could see bones on their faces. A part of him felt guilt at the fact he was a healthy weight, but it wouldn't slip through his facade. He looked ahead, regal, as he made his way towards the castle of the town.

Much like the town, it was dingy and weathered, and in need of resources. A guard had clearly run ahead to let the leader know Siegbert had arrived, as they stepped outside. He failed to buck the trend, a man with greying hair wearing a hastily affixed cavalier's jacket. He had a stern face, but not unkind.

"Good day, Prince Siegbert. To what do I owe the honour?"

"Lord Benjamin, I'm thankful for your time." Said Siegbert neutrally. "I need to check around your village. Have there been any unusual happenings recently?"

Benjamin paused for a half second. "No, my prince. What kind of happening would you speak of?"

"I need to know if anybody has appeared unexpectedly- especially around water." Said Siegbert seriously. "I'll take a day to ask around your people and restock supplies, and then I'll depart. I have no intention to cause a disturbance."

"I... no, my prince." He shook his head. "Perhaps you'd like to come inside? You must be tired after travelling for so long?"

"Unless there's something you wish to discuss, then I must decline. I do not have time to waste on myself."

"...There is something, in fact. Please follow me." Benjamin turned and walked into the small castle. It was hardly even a castle, just a sturdy building with vantage points for archers. There was a slight limp as he walked, that Siegbert didn't remember before.

Siegbert remained neutral and entered the room. It was a little draughty. A large wooden table was in the middle, with a few papers on it.

"I can't meet your expectations, my prince." Started Benjamin. "You ask us for wheat, but the lands are simply so barren nowadays that we can scarcely feed ourselves, let alone others. And that's before we go into what this is doing to our workforce. Just a few days ago, brigands raided here. I had to order the guards to retreat from parts of our walls. I had to face down two of them myself, at my age."

"I commend your effort. But... your burden is shared with every city in Nohr, I'm afraid. The nobility of Windmire are lucky to see two meals in a day. If we let you hoard everything you made, then most other farming towns would expect to be allowed that. It would lead to a swift collapse of our towns that make tools and other items. And without tools and medicine, you have no hope against brigands."

"We can make our own weapons and armour if need be. I just want some time to let my town recover."

Siegbert sighed. "I know this may seem callous, Lord Benjamin, but I can't put the lives of the people here above the rest of Nohr."

"You'd tell me to throw away the lives of everyone here?! For people I don't even know, will NEVER know? People who pay a measly sum of gold for the very grain that keeps them alive?!" Snapped Benjamin.

"Watch your tongue." Said Siegbert sternly. "I'm not telling you to sacrifice anyone's life. I only expect that you play your role in keeping everybody- yourself included- alive."

"That's bull." Benjamin grabbed one of the papers from the table, a record of harvest and gathering. A short one. "You see this?! This is what everyone here lives on!"

Siegbert carefully let a small amount of anger show. "I'm _perfectly_ aware. I help work out how to distribute it. And don't act like you have moral high ground for producing these resources. They're vital, but if any town stops pulling its weight here then others will only be pressed even harder."

"Damn the others! People I care about are starving!"

"This conversation is over if you're just going to repeat yourself." Siegbert said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to work-" He was about to walk out of the door when Soleil stopped him.

"Look at the table." She said, before turning. She changed the pitch of her voice a little, just trying to come off as someone that half-understood. "I see here that you have some resources you're stockpiling for winter, is there any way to get through without them? That would make things easier."

"Of course not, fool. If we touch those then we will run out of food before the snow stops falling! Are you out of your mind?!" Benjamin picked up the sheet.

Siegbert looked around the table. Soliel didn't stop him unless she believed it was in his best interests. And while she may not have had the best judgement all the time, it was far from bad. Siegbert picked out a few things as Benjamin continued to rant. The papers had no suspicious titles. The inkwell was empty, and there was a large black stain next to it. There was a small notch where something like an axe or a sword had hit the table. A silvery knife was set down next to the inkwell. And a scrap of paper with the words 'Negotiations' at the top in front of the chair.

Siegbert started walking around the table. Benjamin suddenly went a bit quiet. "Lord Benjamin. Would you mind telling me if any troubadours have passed through your town in the last two days?"

"...I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but fine."

Siegbert looked up. "What have you done?"

"Agree to my terms if you want your servant released." Said Benjamin. Pieces of the puzzle instantly slotted together to give Siegbert a good idea of what had happened.

The knife on the table wasn't a common make. In fact, it was unique.

Benjamin was making demands that no normal leader would try to push for.

Dwyer had taken this route to Macarath, riding alone.

"You imprisoned or killed a retainer to the crown prince, while he was on a crucial misson."

"Surrender. One wrong move and I'll send a servant to kill him."

"You greatly underestimate his worth to me. The message and mission he had were worth more than his life, or yours." Siegbert bluffed. It was a half-truth. All the best bluffs had a bit of truth in them. "Your life is forfeit."

Benjamin looked a bit unsettled. "Y-you don't want to negotiate?! I'm asking reasonable things, and you won't agree even with the life of someone you claim is your friend on the line?! What kind of monster are you?!"

"I only act to try and keep Nohr alive." Siegbert grabbed his sword's handle. "I walk the path I must, for the good of all. People like you, who sink to these tactics... your corruption is unacceptable!" He lowered his voice. "Soleil, you know what to do." Siegbert concentrated. He couldn't pick out any dragon veins in the room to help him, but Benjamin was alone.

 _ **(Victory: Speak to Dwyer with Siegbert.)**_

Soleil broke away from Siegbert's side, and ran for the stairwell. It was the only possible exit to the room. Siegbert keeping his voice down would give her a few extra seconds before whoever was guarding Dwyer actually attacked. In the meantime, he had to avoid getting killed by Benjamin and choose when to call for Kana. He knew the boy would come charging in as soon as he or Benjamin called, but that call would put the guards on alert.

He purposefully drew his sword. "Be ready." For a moment, it was like his blood had a surge of furious power, and he lunged forwards, bringing the sword down.

Benjamin grabbed a lance from under the table and blocked, before backing off. "Dammit! Get the prisoner!"

Siegbert took a wary stance, and shouted out. "KANA! To me!" He got ready for Benjamin to make a move, but to his surprise Benjamin jabbed his lance at one of the windows, breaking it.

He climbed out.

"You coward! Abandoning your men to die!" Siegbert heard Kana burst in. Well, he felt it too. So did the doors as one of them was knocked open hard enough to splinter on the wall and the other was ripped clean off its hinges by a charging dragon.

"Can I help?" Came a submerged voice, as Kana looked around. One of his horns scratched the ceiling.

"Benjamin betrayed us. Stop him escaping while I mount up!" Siegbert hurried for the door, and his horse was right outside. In just seconds, Siegbert was charging around the far side of the castle, hoping to intercept Benjamin.

* * *

Soleil was praying that she hadn't gotten Dwyer killed. The guards had been almost totally blindsided by her coming at them with a sword. And since she'd always had a decent amount of food for a Nohrian, she was much stronger.

She worked as fast as she could to isolate them and pick them off quickly, but eventually sustained quite a beating from the guards.

A shout came from downstairs. 'Get the prisoner!'

Soleil really hoped she'd managed to kill the would-be executioner. She heard some footsteps coming her way.

"Damn idiot, not even with all that leverage!" Ranted a guard with an axe. Soleil had no doubts as to his job. Her first instinct was to jump him and go for a quick kill, but a better idea jumped into her head.

She stood in an alcove silently, and the man stormed by. She just stepped out, and calmly walked behind him with a smile and her sword ready. He took out a key and unlocked a door.

"Sorry." Her smile became awkward for a second as she stabbed the distracted guard. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel bad about just cutting someone down without even a chance to fight back, but she would choose saving a friend over this man.

She stepped over the corpse of the executioner, and wiped the blood off her sword. She could consider whether or not to be sad later. For now...

She was faced with an empty room.

"Dwyer?"

She looked around. There was a wardrobe. A few boxes in the corner. A bed. Some more places to check. She wasn't really looking forward to exposing her back in a situation like this, but as she was about to grin and bear the risk there was a huge crash from downstairs, that sounded suspiciously like something large and strong ripping the doors off their hinges.

The wardrobe wobbled for a second, and then Dwyer stumbled out. "Wuh?"

"Heya Dwyer. We're busting you out." Soleil said cheerily. "Wanna get behind me in case any other guards come?"

"Just a moment..." Dwyer yawned. "...just woke up."

"C'mon!" Soleil said light-heartedly. "Don't slip on the blood and guts near the door, you'll never get the smell out of your boots.

"I know how to clean clothes..." He mumbled.

* * *

Kana had been having a relatively easy time chasing down Benjamin. In dragon form he'd been able to break right through what was left of the window and take a bit of wall with him too, at the cost of some skin on his sides. But the scrape was more than worth it to see the look on Benjamin's face as he scrambled to mount up. His jaw dropped so low that it could have touched Port Dia.

"G-guards! Help!" Benjamin held his lance out shakily.

The three guards that had been waiting in the stables looked at him incredulously. "Are you mad?" Said one.

"T-triple pay! And top priority on winter food supplies!" Yelped Benjamin as Kana advanced.

That was enough to spur them into action. Kana headbutted one and then clawed them, before lashing out with his tail and knocking the second one flat. But they didn't slow down so quickly, and scrambled back to their feet to try and slash at him with swords.

One of them got a lucky hit on Kana's front, as the other two were struck by claws and bone, and he backed off. Benjamin charged in, prepared to try and finish the fight with his lance, but then the dragon changed into a wolfskin.

In one brutal moment, the lance hit Kana's ribcage and snapped as it hit a bone, splinters of wood flying everywhere, as Kana twisted upwards and bloodily killed Benjamin's horse, sending the rider flying.

Kana ripped the end of the lance out and started to walk forwards. One guard screamed and ran. Two got up shakily, and Kana stopped, uncertain if he could manage another round of fighting. Emboldened by Kana's weaker state, one of them charged. Kana jumped back and caught the sword, but they swung around and hit his side. It came too close to piercing his hide for him to do anything but panic. He ran back, and turned into a human as the wounds caught up to his mind.

The two guards ran in to attack, and Kana had a horrible feeling that he was about to die, no matter if he used his fancy golden blade. He hit first, and cut a nick into the closest sword, before suddenly a shadow loomed over him for a second and Siegbert was there, striking twice and swiftly killing the guard. In just a few seconds, the other one lay dead too.

"Kana, are you okay?"

Kana nodded, as a few red stains grew on his clothes, and more blood was left on his face from the gory kill of Benjamin's horse. "It hurts a bit." He suddenly collapsed to the floor, and gasped for breath. "But I'm alive!"

Siegbert looked ahead, prepared to run Benjamin down, but... nobody was there. It seemed that he'd fled.

Two people jumped out of the window, and ran over to Siegbert. "Found him, my prince." Said Soliel brightly, surveying the carnage.

Siegbert looked around once for danger. "You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine." Confirmed Dwyer, as he slipped the silver knife he'd inherited into its sheath. "Got any staves?" He yawned.

 _ **(Map Clear!)**_

Siegbert dismounted. "Gods, this is terrible. We came here just to search for Elise and all this happened."

"I'll go break it to everyone that their leader attacked us. Chances are that they won't want to mess with us." Soliel offered. "Staves are in the convoy. Stick to the Heal ones, we only have one Mend."

Dwyer ducked off, to go and get a staff for everyone.

Siegbert was left to try and work out exactly what to do. The town would need a new leader. He would need to judge whether or not the guards had attacked him because they were just following orders and standing against the crown, or because they had no choice. He wanted to spare them, but he knew all too well that just leaving a town full of bitter, royal-hating men was asking for trouble.

He needed to avoid losing time, and get to Macarath quickly too.

He rubbed his head. Organisation could be tough at times.

* * *

Soliel walked into the town to see the guard on his knees.

"Please, you've gotta believe me!" He begged. "Th-they're using wolfskin! Damn monsters! They killed everyone!"

Soleil came up to him. "I don't know what you've been telling these people, but I'll have you know that attacking someone who decided to hear you out about your problems when he's seriously pressed for time isn't exactly good."

The man spun. "Mercy! M-mercy!"

The crowd looked up at Soleil. She could see fear, confusion, people that no doubt had family working as the guards she'd killed minutes ago. The pressure felt like it was crushing her heart. She wanted to just grin and bear it, but now was no time for a smile. "Ten minutes ago, your Lord Benjamin tried to use a royal retainer with an urgent mission as a hostage, and then attacked the crown prince."

There were murmurs in the crowd.

"Nohrian law is pretty clear that he has to die for that. He ordered his guards to attack while he fled. I didn't want to kill them, but... I made my choice. For what it is worth, I'll ask that you who weren't involved are absolved of guilt. I'm sorry about all this mess, you deserved a better leader."

"Why the hell should we believe you?!" Yelled someone. "You just waltz in, and suddenly people are dead!?"

"What do we stand to gain from killing our farmers?!" Said Soleil. "We need you guys as much as you need us."

"And what about that bloody wolfskin!" Hissed the guard. "What kind of mad king would let one of those beasts loose on humans? Or even trust one!"

"..." Soleil looked down. "He's not much different to you and I. I'm going to have to ask you people to find someone that can speak for you, to the crown prince. He'll decide your fate. I'm... going to go and take the dead outside so they can be buried."

She turned away, and forced a smile. Just keep on smiling, and push on.

Her heart held up under that pressure, even if it felt cracked.

 **Author's notes: Just like FEH, Siegbert's Dark Greatsword is intended to be a parallel to the Bright Naginata, 8 might and +4 Strength and Speed when Siegbert initiates combat. Is that kind of broken? Maybe. But it doesn't have 1-2 range, and it doesn't give a skill boost.**

 **Sorry about the delay, work is mentally exhausting even if I enjoy it.**

 **This is the longest chapter yet, so I'm ending it here before it drags out for too long. Until next time, whenever that may be!**


	18. Revelations 4: Decimation

Shigure woke up earlier than normal. He was always a decently early riser, but the nervous hope in him wouldn't let him rest for long today. He got out of his tent, and sat on the side of his convoy, just in time to see the sun starting to rise.

If all went well, his people would reach the safety of Mokushu by dusk. He looked out at the huge sea of makeshift shelters, and the weight of the responsibility burdened him deeply.

He looked to one side, and smiled in appreciation when he saw his armour had been laundered and repaired overnight. At least he had allies he could count on. Lilith especially, although his opinion of Mozu and Izana was fast improving. Selkie, perhaps not as much. But Shigure remained optimistic that he'd get to know her better. She'd arrived yesterday, when he was consumed with work trying to ration out food and water, and an alarming few cases of poisoning from a poorly identified plant. No deaths, at least.

As it stood, the kitsune girl had just played around with everyone. Apparently her benevolence was a symbol of good luck to Lilith, given Hoshido's history of ostracizing the race.

Shigure shook himself out of thoughts. There was too much at risk, for a wartime leader to be lost in thoughts. And in lands as dangerous as these, he shouldn't be alone.

* * *

The march resumed. Everyone was tired, and hope was a commodity fast running out. But it was still sustained by the notion that it would all be over soon.

Shigure lead the way, with his naginata pointed upwards, serving as a makeshift rallying point. His throat felt a little dry, and his body ached, but he forced it to move like an automaton, a model example.

Selkie hopped up alongside him. "Hey, Shigure! Hey. Hey hey!" She waved.

"Good afternoon, Selkie. Thanks for the guidance through these woods, I'm really in your debt for this." Shigure said smoothly. "Once I've made sure that my people are safe, then I'll have to find a way to repay you."

"Aw, thanks. But you were going the right way anyway, I just made sure the path was clear." She folded her hands behind her back. "Still, pay me back? How?"

"I... I suppose I'm a skilled artist. Although I'm not sure where you would keep a painting in these times. That makes me think, I suppose I'll need to bring a convoy with me if I go on adventure with some allies... Um, anyway. Is there any kind of favour I can do for you?"

"You're a pegasus knight, riiight? I know just what I want to do!" Selkie rubbed her hands together. "I just need to find a big bit of cloth first. Then I'll let you know!"

Shigure smiled. "Okay then. Say, I know you prefer to run around, so if you'd like, then you can go ahead a little bit. The scouting would be useful. Just remember to stay safe."

"Yay!" Selkie skipped ahead, and quickly disappeared.

* * *

The march went on and on. Finally, with the travellers exhausted beyond belief, the town ground to a halt at the top of a hill.

Shigure stood, aching, as he peered into the distance. "Is that Mokushu?" The buildings were miniscule at this distance. At least two hours' walk. "...It must be, right?"

"Right. There are no other towns here. It's better fortified than when I last saw it." Said Lilith, looking up. "Speaking of that... I just came here to warn you that it's going to rain pretty soon. It'll last all night."

"Oh dear." Shigure bit his lip. "Most of us don't have the right equipment to stay dry. I'm not even sure my tent, let alone the people that are sleeping in curtains..."

"I was thinking that maybe we should try and press on." Lilith suggested.

"That's risky. I really don't know if the people can handle it." Shigure looked back at the tired group. "...I want to get the opinions of my fighters. And then I'll ask them. Pressing the people too hard is asking for trouble."

Lilith nodded once. "I respect the caution. I'll gather them now."

It only took a few minutes to gather up Shigure's small group of fighters. They gathered by Shigure, as he explained the situation.

"I'm going to put this to vote. All in favour of trying to reach Mokushu quickly?" Shigure asked.

Selkie put her hand up. So did Mozu, and Lilith.

Izana remained unmoved. "I'm quite exhausted, Shigure. I'm sure my feet must be blistered by now, and my hair-"

Mozu spoke up. "If the rain's real bad, then people will catch chills. Sure, Mokushu might have a bit of medicine, but there's a thousand people back there."

"I... I know, but if I'm not capable of making the journey, then who will be?"

Shigure looked ahead. "No, you're right Mozu. I was just..." _Afraid to make a hard choice?_ Shigure held the thought with disdain. But he couldn't shake it. "I'll tell the people. If they're adamant that we stay, then I'll make sure they set up the best shelter possible."

He walked out then and there, approaching the wayward people of Izumo. As always, they turned their attention to him, and he did his best to just hold a confident form and keep attention. It took a little while to get everyone's attention.

"People, I've been advised that there will be heavy rain tonight." He said loudly. "And I don't think we have the right equipment for it. I propose that we push on to Mokushu."

A dark cloud hung overhead, adding some extra power to the message.

There was silence for a while, before the people dissolved into a sea of loud whispers. Shigure did what he could to make out individual voices and opinions, but it was nearly impossible. The people slowly started to get louder, as Shigure realised the problem with trying to do this by majority.

"Okay, if you want to continue to Mokushu now, stand to this side. Otherwise, stay put!" Shigure held a hand out to his left, voice carrying out over the hubbub.

There was a slow shifting, and the people separated into two groups. At a glance, the group for pressing on was larger... just about a 600/400 split. Shigure nodded.

"Okay. We'll set off again in ten minutes. Please try to support each other, and thank you for bearing with me." Shigure said awkwardly.

Inwardly he cringed a little at the words. Leaders were meant to be strong, to be bastions of certainty and decisionmaking. Just as quickly, he shook the doubt off. He was being strong. He knew it. He'd _seen_ people fall apart under pressure to perform when it was just a job that was a little late. He was still working well under this. And then he became a little worried that he was being big-headed, and that he really shouldn't go patting himself on the back while they were still trekking through the wilderness, with a lot of people that were very hungry and tired.

He put that chain of thoughts aside, and went to go and get ready to keep marching.

* * *

An hour and a half passed. A few drops of rain fell down from the sky. Shigure grimaced. It seemed they would all end up soaked regardless. And they hadn't been making as much progress as he'd hoped. At his best guess, it would still be another hour to reach Mokushu. If everyone was wet...

"Hey, rain." Selkie held out a hand, and let a few raindrops hit it. "Cool! I love rain, it totally changes the world."

"Changes the world?" Asked Shigure politely. He looked back to see Mozu wrap her cloak around herself, and Izana looking at the single streak of water on his robes with disgust.

"All the mud, and the puddles, and the weird old bugs that come out... it's like a new place to explore!" Selkie clapped her hands together. "My mom doesn't like it as much. It makes it harder to fly her pegasus."

"...Really? I never found it that tough to fly in the rain, although strong winds make things dangerous." Shigure said.

"I wish I knew some good games to play while it rained." Selkie looked up. "Nobody wants to play much while it's raining, they don't like getting their fur wet."

"You know, I quite like the rain too." Said Shigure calmly. "I find it relaxing. Although, getting wet can be a bit of a bother of you have things to do. Don't your clothes start to chafe?"

"Huh?"

"When they're wet, don't your clothes rub?"

"..." Selkie shrugged.

"Ah, nevermind. Oh, did you find some cloth for that thing you wanted to do?"

"Yeah, there's a bit in the convoy that looks pretty big. Oh, now that I'm thinking about that I can't wait!" Selkie bounced.

"Ha... if only we all had energy like you." Said Shigure.

They continued, as the drizzle got harder. It grew into real rain, and quite soon Shigure found himself soaked through, along with his pegasus and the rest of his people. Lilith's hat slid forwards over her eyes a bit, and she had to put it into the convoy. Seeing her without it felt very strange for the three people who'd known her for the past week.

The forest began to get thinner. Shigure saw a path trodden into the road ahead, and instantly his spirits lifted. "Not far now, my people! We're on the path to Mokushu!" He let his voice ring out.

The change was barely noticeable, but it was there. Everyone was moving faster. Not a lot faster, but faster. They were looking ahead, finding the last pockets of strength hidden away inside themselves.

Shigure felt like his heart was afloat as they reached the edge of the forest, seeing Mokushu only ten minutes walk away and the mountains behind them, Izumo far away. They were finally here.

A scream cut through his thoughts. Shigure's attention snapped back to the travelling people. "What's wrong?!" He scrambled to mount his pegasus, and uncaring of the rain he took off, trying to see what had happened.

He could barely make it out in the weather, but he saw a ripple of people fleeing from a point at the edge of the crowd, only the lack of communication stopping things turning into a stampede. He flew closer, and his heart sunk as he saw two people lying on the floor, clearly bleeding out.

In a moment of panic, he landed his pegasus next to them. "Are you alright?!"

Something whooshed towards his head. By sheer luck or possibly grace of the gods, Shigure noticed the half-invisible weapon and blocked it with the back of his hand.

A knife bit through his glove and left a cut in his skin. Shigure felt like his blood turned to ice, and went into the air, trying to spot the assassin. "Everyone, get to Mokushu NOW! I'll hold them back!"

That was his mistake. Instantly, everyone started to run, uncaring of each other of anything apart from the spreading panic.

 ** _(Victory: All surviving green units escape.)_**

Shigure turned in the sky as the rain picked up, and got his lance ready to dive. The people below him were practically falling over themselves as they fled, and Shigure had no clue where his trusted fighters were.

Another knife went sailing past him, but this time he was able to dodge. Shigure was keenly feeling his isolation on the field as he saw several watery shapes appear in the rain, burning with fire that wasn't. His people were pressured at three places, and he had one pegasus. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went for the closest one.

It just wasn't fair, to make it so far and have your hope snatched away at the last hurdle.

* * *

A man pounded on the door to the main residency of Mokushu. "Shura! SHURA!" He huffed, and ripped the door open, water dripping onto the floor. "Get the hell out here and see what's outside the gates!"

"Takumi?" Shura came down the stairs, taking his bow off the wall and pulling a string from his pocket. "This better be important. Do we need the guards?"

"It looks like an entire city of people is charging us. I didn't see weapons, but the way they're running... explosives, maybe?!" Takumi gripped the Fujin Yumi. "We have to get out there and find out what's going on!"

"You go ahead. Is the guard responding?"

"Should be."

"Then start looking for their leader and find out if we open the gates or drop rocks from them." Answered Shura, finishing stronging his bow and grabbing a quiver of arrows.

"Got it." Takumi turned and sprinted out of the large house, down the street as fast as he could go. It didn't take long for him to reach the walls, and he scaled up to see the guards on top hesitating, many with arrows nocked in their bows.

"Prince Takumi! What are your orders?"

"Hold your fire. If the leader shows his face, then I'll see if we open the gates! Until then, keep your weapons ready, because they're running from something!" Takumi wiped the water off his face, and tried to see if there were any recognisible standards among the incoming crowd. They were only a minute away from the walls at best. All kinds of worry about them being hostile crossed his mind.

And then there was the whoosh of air that heralded a flying mount within arm's reach of Takumi, from behind. The gust of air made a few of his men stumble, and Takumi turned to see... nothing.

A throwing axe suddenly went flying at him, and Takumi threw himself to the side to avoid getting struck, and saw some kind of watery shadow that was all too familiar. "Evil spirit!" He scrambled to aim and fire his bow, as the wyvern lunged at him.

Takumi was faster, and the bolt of light pierced its target and went on for another few metres before fizzling out. There was a silence on the platform, and a few relieved sighs.

Hinata pushed his way through the crowd, and looked over Takumi. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Guess we know what they're running from out there. You go get the gates opened, I'll start shooting." Takumi turned to the rest of the soldiers. "Find those evil spirits and kill them. You know how they appear everywhere, so make sure the town is safe!" He looked out over the wall, and focused. The glowing string of his bow brightened.

* * *

"C'mon Hisame, let's go help out!" Kiragi said, from across the ramparts. He'd had an arrow pointed at the wyvern rider, but hadn't fired for fear he'd hit an ally thanks to the curve of the wall.

Hisame put a hand on his katana. "I agree that those people will need the enemy cleared out, but _stay calm_. We each get to lead one life, and I intend to make sure neither of ours end in a muddy field."

"We can do this! It'll be easy-peasy with my dad covering us." Kiragi headed for the wall's ladder, and descended quickly along with about half the troops, as the others stayed to help provide some support.

Hisame followed, and they walked up to the gate. Hinata was operating a mechanism to pull the two giant wooden doors open, and he hesitated as soon as the two of them walked up. "You're not seriously thinking about going out there?!"

"We need to keep the doors clear of enemies, father." Said Hisame factually. "We will not break away from the safety of the walls."

Hinata grumbled, and kept pulling the doors open. "I'll help out. No son of mine is dying!"

"Okay, stay behind me Kiragi. I'll stall them in place, you shoot." Hisame walked out into the battlefield, and gently placed a hand onto the grip of his katana. Steadily and smoothly he drew it, and held it in a well-honed grip. He took a deep breath, and exhaled.

 _Stay calm._

* * *

Shigure was living a nightmare as he saw more people caught. He kept pressing forwards, trying to ward off attackers but he just couldn't stop them all.

He saw a man turn and swing a large stick at an enemy to give his wife a chance to run further, and he saw that man die. It wasn't pretty.

Shigure felt his grip tighten, his pegasus shaking, and went charging forwards. "Damn you! All of you! Get away from these people!"

He dived down and in one blow, he felled the mercenary. Almost automatically he swung his lance around and buried it into another approaching foe, but his arms were tiring fast and his head was spinning.

"Shigure, fall back!"

Lilith appeared, and hit something with her astral breath. She had a thin cut along her side that bled blue blood, and eyes full of worry. "Come on, the others need you!"

"Lilith?" Shigure choked.

"Please. You'll die if you don't move now." Lilith said seriously.

Shigure picked up his reins and nodded. The pegasus was all too glad to get out of the enemy territory, as a fresh wave of reinforcements appeared in the distance. Shigure left them all behind, coming up to the back of his people again. Mozu was there, arrow in hand and covered in mud. She desperately shot an arrow somewhere behind Shigure, drawing another one before she even knew if it hit.

Shigure brought his pegasus down, and threw up. He retched for a second, and gasped for breath. "I can't do this. They're killing us."

"I know it's hard, but if you give up then we're all dead. Do you have any tactics?" Asked Lilith frantically.

Shigure looked weakly at the approaching thrall of watery monsters. He just picked up his lance, and gritted his teeth, the acidic taste on them unnoticeable. "...Flanks. Are our flanks okay?"

"Izana and Selkie are taking care of them. I put someone on each side." Lilith said quickly.

"Then... I-I'll hold their attention here. You go and break through anything that comes around the front."

"You can't sacrifice yourself. You still have a mission."

Shigure couldn't truthfully think of the mission right now. He looked at the wastes in front of him, and Lilith put a clawed hand on his shoulder. "...Okay. Let's just save everyone we can. At any price I can pay."

The fight started with a jolt, as Shigure felt the blade he held strike armour once more, and then dissolved into a blur, of constant retreat and fighting for your life and more. He was sure he should have died more than once, and he would have if not for the constant interventions of his most trusted ally.

A bolt of green light hit the closest enemy. Shigure blocked a sword and looked up just a fraction. He saw another one. As if an invisible line had been crossed. More and more rained down quickly, blasting enemies into mist on contact. Still, some charged through, but with numbers so reduced Shigure was finally able to keep them all at bay.

It was a blessed thirty seconds.

* * *

Takumi was almost in a trance, at the rate he was shooting the Fujin Yumi. Any other bow would have blistered his fingertips by now, but his arrows of light continued to rain down, the wind itself ripping foes apart. He wasn't keeping track of how many arrows he fired, only identifying targets in the field ahead and proceeding to erase them.

The boy on a pegasus was fighting hard, and so were all his allies. Takumi was grateful to have such an obvious boundary between friend and foe.

Some more of the evil spirits arced around the front, trying to cut off the travellers- scummy tactic- and with equal parts pride and concern he watched Kiragi take down two, before his retainers started to hold off the remaining ones.

Then there was another gust of air behind him. For a split second, Takumi's thoughts streamlined into 'Oh-' and then another hand axe hit him squarely in the back. Takumi stumbled forwards, straight off the wall. "GaaaAAAHHH!" It was three seconds of flailing in the air, and then he hit the floor and _didn't_ die.

"DAD!" Yelled Kiragi.

In fact, for the first three seconds he didn't even register that he'd broken his arm. Then he felt a burning sensation, looked it it and yelped.

His arm was broken in at least two places. It probably should have been more, but the Fujin Yumi had landed underneath him and thanks to dumb luck, and taken a chunk of the impact. Takumi could have sworn he saw a trace of purple flame on the edges of his bow, before he realised that it too had snapped into three pieces.

That made him scream.

Takumi instantly wished he hadn't, as he saw that he'd drawn the attention of two of the enemies. One with a lance, one with a bow. Pain pushed aside, he scrambled to get up, grabbing the three splinters of his bow with his good hand and running.

It was too far to the gates. Takumi nearly gave up at seeing the distance, at seeing Kiragi so distraught, and he ran like a champion, trying with all his might to reach safety.

And words that Oboro had obsessed over for years and years rang in his head.

'When the Fujin Yumi can no longer help you, go to Izumo.'

The first part fit well enough to spur Takumi into a desperate bid to guess the second half. Izumo was that way, maybe a little to his right? And there he saw the crowd of travellers slogging through the mud. He changed direction, and he kept running.

And he made it into the crowd.

* * *

Kiragi saw it unfold, his heart sinking into the depths of an abyss and then rising just enough to leave him with the determination to shoot for all he was worth. He shot until his quiver was totally empty, and then ducked behind the doors for another one without a second's thought. All while the group of valiant men and women kept charging for his gates, through the loss and pain.

Even when they reached him, a minute later, he didn't stop shooting.

Even as they went past him, he aimed for the horizon, picking off the odd pegasus ghost or wyvern.

And then they were past, and Hinata was grabbing his arm. "Inside! We need to shut the gate!"

 _ **(Map clear!)**_

* * *

Shigure was the last one into the city, aside from the three brave guardsmen that had stayed and shut the doors. As what was left of the city of Izumo filtered into empty streets in the pouring rain, he let his naginata fall to the floor, the sharp point chipping on the stone.

For a few seconds, he trembled where he sat.

Then he got off, and fell to his knees. He didn't have any energy to do anything for a solid ten seconds. Twenty. He took a shallow breath, and fell onto his side, tears streaming down his face.

He was deaf to everything apart from the pouring rain, and his own harsh criticisms of the world and the singer who lived in it.

"Gods... it's not fair... I came so far..." He whispered. "This can't be happening... How could I let something like this happen?"

He wanted to just disappear. To leave the world and whatever consequences lay before him for what had happened.

He wanted to just melt away like the water on the ground.

"Shigure..." Lilith landed next to him. "...It's over. You're safe now."

"I don't care about myself." He whispered. "There are people out there who are dead because of me."

"...It would have been worse without you." She said. "Do you want me to address them?"

Shigure opened his eyes wide. "No." He pushed himself up, aching. "They deserve my apologies."

"Apologies for what? Nobody alive could have done more!" Lilith insisted. "If... if anything, I should have tried to..." She looked away, suddenly somber.

Shigure stood up, and took a weak step. "You did everything I asked of you." He walked up to the crowd, voices growing silent as eyes fixed onto him. He felt like he was being crushed. "...People of Izumo. I... can't say how sorry I am. This is my fault and mine alone for failing you." He knelt and bowed his head. "Do what you wish."

There was a stunned silence. A few shuffles in the crowd, people holding each other back and some sringing into argument.

And then a gruff voice said something, from the side. "Gods, kid. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Shigure looked up at the man who was approaching. He wore oddly foreign clothes that looked suited to a guard captain, practical but with expensive trim. But then again, that deisgn seemed... Nohrian?

"You the leader?" Said Shura.

"...I only meant to guide them here before finding a proper leader."

"Thought as much. Most politicians try to wave away catastrophes." Shura looked around. "Why are they here?"

"Izumo has fallen. I led us on an exodus to Mokushu in the hopes we would survive." Shigure said bitterly.

Shura crossed his arms. "You did well enough. I saw the whole thing while I was with the archers. You lost people, but you saved more."

"I must beg a favour. Please, give them shelter here."

"Done." Said Shura. _From one man who lost his people, to another..._ "It's the least I can do."

* * *

Takumi stumbled into his house, with Kiragi, Hinata and Hisame in tow. Oboro clapped a hand over her mouth, then dropped it. "Lord Takumi, are you okay?!"

"It's just a scratch." He said, as his arm hung in a way it shouldn't.

"I'll go and get a healer!" She ran out of the room, as Hinata pulled out a chair.

Takumi sat down, huffing at the pain.

"Dad, are you okay?!"

"Obviously not!" He snapped, before drawing back. "...Sorry, Kiragi, Dad's in a lot of pain right now." He dropped the fragments of the Fujin Yumi onto the table. "And that's before I get into this..."

"The divine Fujin Yumi?! Wh- How?!" Hisame exclaimed.

"When I fell off the wall..." Takumi stopped to breathe. "I don't know, I thought it was indestructible, but..."

Kiragi reached over for the pieces of the bow. "Dad... what are we gonna do? All these people appeared from nowhere, and..."

"I'll handle the random bunch of immigrants." Said Takumi, looking at his arm. "At least these ones won't blow up the square and turn into a dragon."

"Making a joke now? You okay, Lord Takumi?" Said Hinata.

"...No, I'm not. Although that wasn't a joke." Takumi slumped back. "What now?"

Kiragi looked at the bow. "I... maybe we can fix your bow, dad? Your arm will get better, right?"

"That would be great, but it's not happening." Takumi said tiredly. He looked at Kiragi. "But you're welcome to try." He perked up for a second. "Actually, I have something for you to do. Go and find out what you can about the people who arrived."

"Okay, dad!" Kiragi nodded quickly. "Come on Hisame!"

 **Author's notes: Takumi, Kiragi, Hisame and Hinata all appear on this map as NPCs. They're similar to Saizo in CQ 18, in that it doesn't matter if they get defeated or not (well... Takumi is guaranteed to be.), but the chances are the others won't be defeated. But since they have Silver weapons, if you just rely on them to clear out all the enemies then they'll end up without any ability to do damage.**

 **Anyway... wew, I worry that I got a little too dark at points. Things should get a touch lighter in the foreseeable future, to more Fire Emblem-like levels.**


	19. Hoshido 4: Cold Sun

Shiro was on the verge of praying to the Dawn Dragon for relief when they finally arrived at their destination. Northern Hoshido was a strangely short trip from the castle. Skilled pegasus riders had been known to make it around in no more than a day and a half, and while there was snow on the ground the sunlight was no less warm and the ground below was no worse for growing crops. In fact, the chilled environment was ideal for growing certain herbs and plants that wouldn't survive in the warmer parts of Hoshido.

It was a nice afternoon with clear air, unlike the last time Shiro had arrived in a town. This time, the guards were alert and friendly to the group of travellers, and it took him all of ten seconds to find a friendly stall on the street that offered them directions.

Shiro put his hands behind his head. "Whoo, hah! This is more like it. Give me a good bit of sleep and things'll be perfect!"

"It's just a normal town." Caeldori said, making sure Kana didn't lag behind in her weary state.

"Normal?" Shiro chuckled. "There's snow. ACTUAL snow, right in front of my face. I never thought I'd see it. And all the buildings are pretty weird too."

Caeldori went quiet. "...You really were isolated in Shirasagi." She shook herself out of the somber moment. "Okay. Priorities. We need to find somewhere to rest that has stables for my pegasus, and we need to find Mitama. She was sent here with a small number of fighters, since... well, this isn't really the most logical place for you to run if you don't have a plan for travelling elsewhere."

"Huh? Why?" Asked Shiro.

"There are two places you can go from here." Started Caeldori. "You can go back to the town we came from, which at this point is probably being watched closely by ninja from Shirasagi, or if you were REALLY crazy... I... actually, I'm not telling you that. You'd try it."

"Go on." Shiro grinned.

"I'm serious!"

"Well, hi Serious, I'm the high prince. I'll order you to tell me." He joked.

"Wh- ...You don't have any authority here. I'm under the command of Reina, and she answers to Yukimura." Countered Caeldori.

"It's the Flame Tribe." Supplied Asugi. "And we're not going through it. They have a preeetty strict rule about not letting in outsiders. I wouldn't risk it even if I were alone."

"What if we try to go in anyway?"

"Then you either get beaten to death with clubs, or burned alive. The warriors of that tribe have a strong affinity to fire, if you didn't guess." Said Caeldori.

"Hm. Well, I'm not letting our adventure end here. We'll figure something out when we need to get through." Shiro said, before looking around at the buildings.

Kana just held her shoulder tenderly, wishing the bruises away, while Asugi kept an eye out for trouble.

And trouble seemed to walk by. An Oni savage, in the traditional Flame Tribe garb, which was to say, shirtless and sandals in the snow. That was nothing special, this was the closest village to the Flame Tribe and the inhabitants were permitted to leave.

Asugi saw the person's reaction as they noticed Shiro's clothes. Instant interest, and then more as they recognised Kana's, and Caeldori's. He was glad to be the one staying back a few steps. If the man went for anyone, he could foil their plans.

Instead, he just seemed to take a hard look at Shiro's new naginata and then walked right on.

Asugi did a spot of thinking. Recognised Shiro. Didn't recognise the lance. Surprised to see Caeldori and Kana. Golly gee, wonder where he was from?

Asugi waited a few moments, looking for any other fighters from Shirasagi. Nobody obvious, and definitely nobody in striking range. He walked up to the group. "We've been found. Oni savage from Shirasagi, probably here with Mitama. He's seen you and is probably going to report back to whoever's in command once he knows where we're staying." He said at a slightly lower voice, knowing the noise of the street would stop it carrying to the fighter.

"Ohhhkay." Shiro looked around. "Caeldori, quick question?"

Caeldori rasied an eyebrow. "This plan had better not involve fighting. If you have one."

"No fighting yet. Who was in charge of the squad here?" Asked Shiro. "Actually- just tell me if they're a samurai. I got this if they are."

"This sounds like it leads to fighting." Caeldori crossed her arms.

"Well, those guys are all about honour, why don't I just honourably challenge them to have them leave me alone? I can take them!" Shiro said confidently.

"Uh... their honour is more about not failing the queen." Said Caeldori.

Asugi stepped in. "I think it would be a better move if you have us take care of them, while you look after Kana for a day. There's an inn by there, and she only needs food and water."

"...Alright, fine. But I'm not going to just leave things to be. I'll help you all out as soon as Kana is better." Shiro looked over at the building. "Uh, Caeldori? You've got the gold."

"This should cover it. Don't get kicked out or anything stupid, and we'll be back soon." Caeldori measured out a few coins, and passed them to Shiro.

* * *

There was a lull in the group's activity for a few hours. Asugi searched around high and low for the place the soldiers were staying, or any hint of Mitama. Eventually, he even started to ask around for a girl that obsessed over haikus, and went to check the local shops to try and see who sold any ink or brushes, but none did.

Caeldori had flown her pegasus around, but it was considered very poor conduct to fly it through streets where the wings and galloping could all too easily knock things. Shiro might have done it, but Caeldori had a reputation to maintain. But by sticking to the outskirts and places where she wouldn't cause a disturbance by flying, she knew she was doing very little apart from advertising her position, which worried her.

They met up, and realised they were getting nowhere before deciding on another sweep of the area on foot.

Meanwhile, Shiro was swinging the Bright Naginata around inside the room he was staying in. Kana was lying on a mat in the corner, her armour waiting for someone to give it a few hours of care next to her. At first she'd thought she'd struggle to sleep with the bruises like the last few days they were out in the wilderness, but she'd almost immediately passed out on the familiar Hoshidan bedding.

Shiro spun his weapon a few times. The grip felt so natural in his hands, and there was definitely some kind of power contained in it. It was like light itself was flowing in his blood when he concentrated, and he felt unstoppable. He accidentally nicked the wall, and there was a slight scratching sound. "Oh no."

He went over to inspect the damage, and very quickly realised that his weapon had cut through the wood like it was nothing.

* * *

Eventually, Caeldori and Asugi gave up searching, and decided that had to go back and check on the others.

"I just don't get it. I can't find anyone else from Shirasagi." Muttered Asugi. "Maybe I was wrong at first?"

"It's possible. But a unit was sent here for sure." Caeldori mused.

They walked around the corner, to see the inn. And a familiar face outside- the Oni from earlier. Talking to an armoured samurai, in Shirasagi colours, no less.

Caeldori made the connection all too quickly. "Oh my gods. I'm a complete idiot." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "This is bad. This is really really bad."

"Huh? Why the panic?"

"There's one place we haven't checked here." Said Caeldori. "The inn."

"Okay, what do we do then?"

"...I will wait here for Shiro to make a move. You keep an eye out and see if you can slip in and warn him. But as soon as he leaves the room, he's going to be outnumbered. I can only pray we don't all end up getting thrown out of the town. We still need to recover."

* * *

Shiro leaned back, and propped his weapon against the wall. He was starting to get pretty hungry, and he was sure he'd seen a few street vendors with all kinds of food. Kana was still sleeping peacefully.

Where were the others? Much more boredom like this and he'd go mad. All his patience had gone waiting for the day when he could stand up and make a difference in Shirasagi, he wanted to be kicking ass and taking names NOW.

He made up his mind: It was time to get something to eat and gaze around the town for a bit, consequences be damned. He stood up, put his weapon on his back where it belonged, and stepped out of the door.

He walked straight into a girl who was holding an inkbrush and pad, sending a small splatter of ink onto the floor.

"Oh damn, sorry!" He stepped back, before seeing who the person actually was. "...Mitama?!"

"Shiro?" Mitama looked up. "A great twist of fate, that I should find the prince here, we have been quite worried."

Shiro chuckled. "Still don't know how you manage to make those up on the spot. You came here looking for me?"

"Me and some soldiers." Mitama put the brush into the inkwell, and held it at her side.

Shiro shrugged and smiled. "I'm a popular guy, huh? Guess you ordered to take me back though."

"Our orders are simple Shiro, find the high prince and miss Kana, and take them back home." Another haiku, likely improvised.

"Sooo... what if I say no?"

Mitama blinked. "...You don't want to come back? We all thought you would get yourself killed out here."

Shiro laughed. "This is where I belong, out in the world, doing stuff. I'm learning things and I'm making a difference, not pushing some pen behind a dozen sad walls. You want to come with me? Having a healer would make things even better!"

"That's not my decision to make. I'm not the leader of these troops here, but they are relying on me for support. What if they get hurt travelling back?" Mitama said.

"...Any way we could change your mind? Maybe find some vulneraries for those guys?"

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Shiro's attention. He looked to the side, and saw a somewhat old soldier walking up. He was a spear fighter with a deep blue helmet, yellow clothing... It took Shiro a few seconds, but then he recognised the man from days in Shirasagi.

"Prince Shiro? You found him?" Said the man. "Very good, Mitama."

"Hey... there..." Shiro backed away. "You're... uh, commander Haitaka right?"

The old spear master stood straight, then bowed. "High prince Shiro, I'm glad to see you unhurt- And quite impressed you made it here. We'll take you home, do not worry."

Shiro looked at the person before him, and frowned. "Look. I don't want to go back yet. For the first time in my life, I feel ALIVE. I'm seeing the world, and I won't let that end here. You're welcome to join me, anyone is. But I'm not going home- I'm going to make my own way in the world."

Haitaka's attention snapped upwards. "A brash attitude will not lend you aid. You'd just up and abandon your country? Your Mother?! The people who rely on the royal family?! That kind of insolence... who do you think you are?!"

"Well, not the high prince, that's for sure. I don't want to live my life jailed by everything that comes with my station. Give me my lance and a road I can walk down!"

Haitaka shook his head. "You should have let go of such daydreams before this age, child. One doesn't just walk away from being the High Prince."

"Well, then why don't you drag me back?" Declared Shiro. He suddenly smiled. "Actually, I'd like to make a bet with you! You and me, one on one fight. If you win, I'll shut up and come back peacefully. If I win, then I want you guys to let Mitama here come with me."

Haitaka was briefly taken aback, before he got angry. "You think you're being clever? Thinking that you can just use force to get your way?"

"Nah. I just don't want to try the whole 'I'm the high prince' thing, since I'm not taking the role. Anyway, what are you going to do, cause a big scene in the middle of a town? If you agree, then we don't have to worry about this place getting wrecked when I fight back against being taken. We can duke it out somewhere clear."

Haitaka's eyes narrowed. "...I've fought in wars before, child. There's thirty years of expertise behind my naginata, and precious little more than flesh and bone behind yours. Very well. Let's get this over and done with. Come outside the gates, now."

In such a short timespan, the tune of the man had changed from respectful to disrespected. Shiro noticed it, and even of some people might have felt uncomfortable, he only felt excitement. No, more than that. He felt empowered. That choice was made on his terms, to settle things his way.

Asugi and Caeldori were absolutely perplexed as they watched Shiro waltz out of the inn, in stride with Commander Haitaka who looked downright offended, and then Mitama followed.

"...What is going on?" Said Caeldori. "And where's Kana?"

"I'll keep an eye on The Genius, you go check inside. Come meet up, you know there's going to be a fight." Said Asugi.

* * *

Shiro and Haitaka walked outside the city gates, Mitama and a few of Haitaka's men following. Shiro looked around, and put his hands on his hips. "Alright, let's get it on." He reached behind himself and grabbed his lance, swinging it around his body and into a flashy twirl in the air, before planting the end in the ground.

"Look around yourself, child." Haitaka calmly took his own weapon in hand, slowly getting into a steady stance.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, noticing the squadron of soldiers spreading out to circle him. "...So, trying to keep me boxed in? I don't lose ground easy, you know."

"You're a complete idiot." Said Haitaka plainly, not raising his voice in challenge at all. "I'm not bound by honour. I'm just an ordinary spearman. And you're surrounded by ten men."

"Oh." Shiro grit his teeth. "Great."

"Do we have to knock you out and drag you back, or do you surrender?" Haitaka asked. Even if he appeared to be reaching the age where he would need to give up fighting, he maintained a leader's position and respect.

Shiro stared him down, as time seemed to slow a touch, and he felt his body becoming tinged with the feeling of anxiety that preluded important moments. He breathed steadily, and adjusted his grip. He wouldn't be intimidated. He would stand his ground to the end. He wanted to choose his own path, or die trying- that was what he told himself.

But faced down here, he realised that he didn't just want it. He would willingly die here instead of living a life signing papers and trying to resist manipulations until the end of his days.

"Yes."

* * *

 **(Victory: Escape or defeat the boss)  
**

Asugi walked up behind Mitama, who had been standing back. "Hey there. You going to help us or fight us?"

"...Haitaka is known for his ruthless leadership." Said Mitama, not taking her eyes off the confrontation. "I worry that if I don't step in, then I'll not be resting much tonight for all the healing that must be done. Which side will end it fastest?"

Asugi chuckled. "All this and you're thinking about sleep. Well, between you and me, I think Shiro's in over his head alone. But Caeldori and Kana will be here pretty quickly and I reckon that if we work quickly we can beat these soldiers."

Mitama shrugged. "Okay, I will be your support."

Asugi looked at the backs of the ring of fighters.

As it stood, Shiro was completely surrounded by fourteen men plus Haitaka, on snowy, rocky ground that would be a complete nightmare to move over. There was also a slight upwards slope, giving Haitaka the high ground. Aside from that, the formation was good, with samurai closing in slowly from every angle and several archers nocking arrows.

 _Would he really use arrows against someone he didn't want to kill?_ Asugi thought, before shoving the thought aside. The implications were too disturbing. "Okay, strategy. The Genius probably isn't going to have a lot of time to shout orders in that situation. He's going to get trapped."

The samurai charged. Asugi gritted his teeth and watched, fully expecting to see Shiro end up on the floor. He struck out and knocked one flat, recieving a long slice along his chest armour in the process, and then he paused, and the Bright Naginata seemed to become just a little brighter.

Asugi's level of confusion rapidly rose as Shiro was completely surrounded, and he didn't go down. Aside from fierce blocking and countering that was raw talent, Asugi could have sworn there was the occasional shimmer of light that dulled a blow. He wasn't certain until he saw a samurai get desperate and stop trying to hold back for mercy's sake, and try to cut Shiro's arm off. Shiro caught the blade on the handle of his weapon but it still hit his arm at speed... and only left a cut.

The ninja shook it off, and pulled his shuriken out, calmly walking up behind one of the archers and ripping it across their bowstring. They recoiled in shock, and Asugi kicked them in the back with enough force to send them sprawling. "Stay down or I'll break your face like a coconut." _Heh, a food threat? Eh, who's listening._

He gripped his shuriken tightly, and picked out the nearest samurai. There were forces remaining that were guarding Haitaka, but as long as nobody got shot-

Asugi ducked as an arrow zipped past him.

-then Shiro could make a break for freedom if one of those samurai went down.

"Sorry, but here goes!" He ran up, and once he got into range he threw his shuriken. Hard. It stuck into the leg of the samurai, and he yelped, before Asugi threw another one. He was aiming to incapacitate, and got just a little more than he bargained for as it stuck deep into the samurai's arm. _That... might be permanent._

"Run, Shiro!" Yelled Asugi.

Shiro obliged, forcing his way out of the encirclement as fast as he could, covered in scrapes and cuts. A katana came entirely too close to his neck for comfort, and he responded by letting go of his possibly-legendary weapon with his right hand and punching the offending samurai in the jaw hard enough to send him down. Unorthodox and dangerous? Maybe. But kinder than the business end of his weapon.

He made it up to Asugi with a cocky grin, and another arrow flew over. This time, it hit Shiro's chest from the side, slicing his shirt open and drawing a red line over him. A little to the side and it would have been far worse. "Woah there." He settled into a defensive stance. "Bit much to ask for a fair fight, huh?"

"Next time, try and think for at least three seconds." Asugi got back a bit, and waved a hand. "Mitama, healing?"

She nodded, and made a graceful circle with a Bloom Festal. While Shiro's clothes were unaffected, his cuts were greatly reduced. It looked more like he'd had an unfortunate scrape with a tailor rather than five armed samurai now.

"Quite a warrior, taking on so many alone." She commented, looking out for any further arrows.

There was a swoosh of wings, and a pegasus landed next to the trio. "Getting in trouble again, Shiro?" Said Caeldori smoothly. "...I really don't want to fight these people. Tell me you haven't killed anyone."

Kana hopped off the back of the pegasus. "Hey, this kind man in town gave us a vulnerary! He thought you'd need it if you were dueling."

"Cheers for the support." Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Gang's all here then!" He said. Words that casual normally weren't suited to the battlefield, but Shiro's confident spirit was contagious. "Nobody dead yet, but definitely some nasty scars on those guys."

"..." Caeldori gazed out, and bit her lip. "If I attack them, it's treason. I don't know if I can do this."

"Pfft, my mom's the queen. I'll get you bailed out if this all goes fail." Shiro dodged out of the way of another arrow, starting to judge the distance between him and the archer. "If you know the guys, then feel free to let me take them."

Caeldori swallowed. "Everyone, please don't kill them. Don't hurt them if possible. We're... we shouldn't be fighing them, even if we must. But we must!"

"Okay enough talking. What's the plan?" Said Asugi.

Mitama yawned. "Take out Haitaka and they'll stand down."

"Well, I'll knock him down a notch if Caeldori flies me in. Arrow!" Shiro said, as everyone stepped back and the sharpened bolt stuck into the floor.

"Distract Aka- the archers, and I'll make the trip. Kana, Asugi, are you confident you can do that?" Asked Caeldori, watching for the next shot.

"Yep!"

"Sure."

"Alrighty, let's go!" Shiro clapped his hands together, and clambered onto the back of Caeldori's pegasus.

"If she gets hit because of this plan I'll have your head on a stick, Prince Shiro." Warned Caeldori. She took her reins, and prepared to take off.

Kana started running towards the farthest archer, while Asugi started running towards the nearest. The samurai broke out to try and stop them, and Shiro had a moment of fear that things were going to end REALLY badly when they got outnumbered. _All the more reason to win this fast._

Kana was running, and her enemy visibly hesitated at the childlike person until she reached underneath her scarf, and grabbed a pale blue stone. Suddenly, instead of a child charging, it was several hundred pounds of dragon, with sharp horns. An arrow flew and actually punched straight through her wing, but she either pushed straight through the pain or was too buzzed from adrenaline to feel it, and tackled the archer. True to word, she didn't kill, but she was pretty sure something broke when she rammed them.

Asugi took a more inventive approach, and waited for the archer to drawn before he flung a shuriken at them. As he'd hoped, they were too focused on him to truly register the incoming danger, and it hit them in the stomach.

Caeldori took off, soaring over the battle unhindered. Shiro looked down, and saw they were rapidly approaching Haitaka.

"And... go!" He jumped.

Haitaka stepped back, and stabbed. Shiro narrowly avoided landing on the naginata, and swiped. They were rapidly locked into a duel, the advantage swinging back and forth wildly as Caeldori circled the area, warding away Haitaka's guards.

Shiro spun his weapon once, and then jumped. Haitaka tried to aggressively jab him out of the air, but Shiro hadn't jumped into his range. Instead, he threw his weapon as hard as he could and it stuck into the floor in front of Haitaka.

"Well. Doesn't that move just sum you up? Too bold, child!" Haitaka snapped, moving to close in.

Shiro grabbed Haitaka's lance, planted a foot firmly on the ground, and wrenched it out of Haitaka's grip. Haikata's face seemed to come alive in surprise, and then Shiro had him at bladepoint.

"Gotcha. Surrender!" He yelled.

Haitaka stepped back, looking around wildly. "I give! I give up."

His soldiers stopped instantly.

"C-commander?"

"I'm beaten. Everyone, stand down." Haitaka put his hands up.

 ** _(Map clear!)_**

The remaining troops dropped their weapons, looking around uncertainly. Shiro stepped back, and smiled. "Man, that was tough! A pretty good challenge, Haitaka. You guys can go in peace. But you see that I'm serious now?"

"..." Haitaka closed his eyes. "...You're naive, and that much confidence will ruin you eventually." He grumbled. "But I'm the one who stands bested."

"Hey, anyone hurt? Mitama has a staff, go get patched up." Shiro called.

Haitaka sighed. "How did you do it? Convince Caeldori and Asugi to join you?"

Shiro shrugged. "We don't see totally eye-to-eye, but they agree that I should see the world."

Caeldori cantered over. "I... apologize deeply, commander Haitaka. I agreed that I would escort Shiro to prevent his death on this mission, but I didn't expect we'd end up fighting."

"You know the consequences." Said Haitaka.

"...Yes." Caeldori hung her head.

"Great, you can explain them to me." He said, suddenly sounding resigned. "Shiro. You're looking for more allies, right? Well, I was on the verge of getting kicked out of the army for my failures before this. Might as well die doing something half-useful."

Shiro laughed. "Hey, I'd be glad to have you!"

"I-Is that really wise, Shiro?" Caeldori stuttered.

"He can't betray us, there's plenty of people watching out." Shiro said. "But, uh... I'd prefer you didn't stab us in the back. Once is enough, okay?"

"I'll take what chance I'm given." Haitaka said, returning to his grumbling state. "Let's all just go back into the city. Caeldori can help me figure out what supplies my men need to get back."

 **Author's notes: If I had to pick a unique way to make the Hoshido route of this fic (Or the game?) more challenging, then I'd experiment with having no convoy- your inventory is what you get. That adds an incentive to keep everyone alive for the storage space, on top of preventing people hoarding stat boosters or carrying five different swords, one for every occasion. (And then using the Killing Edge 99% of the time anyway.)**


	20. Nohr 4: Findings

Siegbert sat at the chipped table, Dwyer having swept up the shattered glass of the window an hour ago. Across from him sat the village's bartender, chosen to speak for them.

"...So, all in all- I will not take any action against this town, but only because I don't believe that you had any part in this." Said Siegbert. "Benjamin is guilty of treason, for attacking me, and if he returns then I _expect_ the guard to either chase him out or kill him."

"And what about the things Benjamin wanted to get from you? I don't agree with him, but we do need some supplies, sir prince!" The barkeep said earnestly. Whether or not he was lying was impossible to discern, but Siegbert had no trouble simply taking the objective facts.

"We really are that strained for food. If I feed someone here, I starve someone there. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I suppose I can have my guards take care of some tasks before we leave, if it would make a difference."

"...I know it may be improper to ask such things of the crown prince, but there is a house with a damaged roof..." The bartender said. "We'll take what we can get, sir prince."

"I'll have it taken care of. I can't offer mercies and bounty for the sake of the rest of the nation, but I will extend what kindness I can. That will be all." Siegbert offered a handshake. "But remember. If there's a second incident here, then I will not have any choice. I want to do what is best for Nohr as a whole."

"Understood, sir prince. I am most grateful for the aid." The bartender returned the handshake.

* * *

Siegbert stood in front of his three allies. "Okay, everyone. There's a house with a broken roof, next to the wheat field. Soleil, Kana, Dwyer, I want you to repair it. I'm going to board up the broken window in the manor, and then I'll sort our convoy and refill the water stores."

Soleil raised a finger. "Uh, leaving the _crown prince_ unattended in a building where he got attacked? Not happening. Someone stays with you."

"Right... Dwyer, you could use the chance to rest your legs. But please stay awake while I take care of the window." Siegbert said.

Dwyer yawned. "Okay."

"Let's waste no time, then."

Everyone moved off to do the jobs.

Siegbert and Dwyer had an uneventful few hours, as the window was covered and Siegbert went through his duties as the commander, and then proceeded into his daily studies. He had brought a few textbooks in the convoy, carefully protected lest they become dirty.

Soleil and Kana, however...

"I... don't really get it." Admitted Kana, as Soleil finished with taking out the last of the damaged parts of the roof. All that had happened was a cracked support beam, but this was a slate roof and as a result dozens of tiles had fallen out of position. All of them would need to be repositioned.

Soleil prided herself on being good at odd jobs. Just one part of her arsenal of flirting points. "Don't get what? I can handle the roof, you just help me get the new beam into place."

"Why is that guy hiding over there? We don't have anything worth spying on us for?" Kana pointed at the corner of a nearby house.

Soleil's attention instantly went from _roof_ to _spy._ She spun around, grabbing the knife on her belt in case Kana's words had triggered an ambush, only to see a man yelp and fall over.

"M-monster! Don't come back here!" He yelled, scrambling to get away.

Soleil put the knife back, and sighed. "Oh... nevermind him."

"Monster?" Said Kana. "Where? I'll beat it."

Soleil folded her arms, and looked to one side awkwardly. "Erm... It's... nothing."

"But he was scared!"

"...People just aren't used to seeing wolfskin, is all." Said Soleil, aptly putting a positive spin on things. "They only got the wrong first impression."

"Huh? O-oh, right, I must have been kinda scary earlier..." Kana shifted around. "I only wanted to protect Siegbert. He's nice."

"That's a good thing, don't be sorry! Just now we need to show people that you're not actually a scary person, by fixing this roof." Soleil said cheerfully. "It's the same for all us royals."

"Really?"

Soleil nodded. "The way things have been these last few years, royalty has... sort of come down to the level that they're not really the intangible beings they're normally viewed as. Siegbert has to do everything he can to maintain public opinion, because if the royal family loses its grip on power Nohr _will_ collapse. Siegbert's in a weird place, where he has to be a strong and stern leader like his family to keep bandits in check, but also a caring and kind one in order to hold things together. Good thing he's got the kindness naturally!"

"You really like him, huh?" Kana nodded. "That makes two of us!"

"Yay! Now then, let's see about this wooden beam..."

"I'll hold it up! Just let me transform into something bigger, and I'll keep it in place so you can nail it to the house." Kana looked up confidently, going into his neckerchief for a stone.

* * *

The night was thankfully uneventful. Dwyer was the first to go to sleep- According to Siegbert, it might have been a medical condition, but Dwyer could sleep anywhere, anytime. In this case, a comfortable bed for a change, repositioned to the main room for security's sake.

Then it was Kana. He struggled to take off his armour for a good few minutes until Soleil explained how to properly handle the clips, and then he took a few minutes to look through the contents of his pouch, before going to sleep in the corner.

The convoy driver dozed off at some point afterwards, afforded shelter and food as well as his pay.

Hours ticked on, as Siegbert continued to study at the table. He didn't consider himself particularly academically talented, but his drive to improve was unsurpassed. He studied for the good of all Nohr. He pushed through mathematics, ancient languages, history and legends, economics and battle tactics until the sun had gone down and the candle he was reading by was close to spent. He looked at it for a few moments, wondering why Benjamin never switched to a more modern lamp. Perhaps the money situation here really was dire.

Soleil got up. "Okay, Siegbert. I know you like to push yourself, but it's bedtime."

Siegbert leaned back. "I'm not a child, you know."

"Well, being an adult doesn't magically make you immune to fatigue. Come on, you were fighting today. Rest up." Said Soleil.

"Very well." Siegbert put a strip of leather down to mark his page, and shut the book, before putting it back into the protective wrapping. "No using this chance to go and flirt with the local women."

Soleil put a hand over her chest in mock surprise. "Would I ever do that? Good night, Siegbert."

* * *

They left early in the morning, without fanfare. It was a simple matter to just pack what few things were outside the convoy and leave, with everyone on the wooden cart. It wouldn't take any more people, however.

Kana finally realised that Dwyer seemed to exist in a perpetual state of tiredness.

The normal conversation with him went something like this:

"Hey Dwyer! Do you want to do something fun?"

"Mmph."

"Uh, what?"

"Too tired... maybe later."

And later would never come. Kana was absolutely perplexed that there could exist someone with such a profound lack of energy. Even Velouria would never be this washed-out!

But then Siegbert asked something. Not even a small request. They'd all stopped for an afternoon break in the travelling, and there had been a nearby stream. "Dwyer, could you check the water is clean, and wash our spare clothes if so?"

And it was like clockwork. Dwyer moved efficiently and precisely, checking the water was of suitable cleanliness to rinse off the spare clothes everyone had, and then taking each set, pummeling the dirt out of every square inch with his bare hands, and stringing them up along the side of the convoy. "Done."

"Thank you very much." Said Siegbert.

Kana was left in awe. He had to know more about the strange healer.

So he made sure to sit next to him on the next leg of the journey, and leaned in. "Hey, do you wanna see some treasures?"

"Not really."

"Um, what about my dragonstone, or my beaststone?" Said Kana hopefully.

"Not bothered."

"Oh. What do you want?" Kana asked. "Do you want to play catch? Tag? Fighting?"

"Sleep." Dwyer leaned back.

* * *

They were halfway through the second day when Siegbert held up a hand to halt the convoy. "Everyone, look." He pointed at the pathway around them. A broken bottle. A scrap of cloth, and a long scratch on a nearby tree, among some other debris. "There was clearly a struggle here. We should all be careful."

"Brigands, or highwaymen probably." Soleil put her hands on her hips. "With all these trees around here... this whole path is a nice spot for an ambush."

"Yes. Let's move quickly and be extra careful. The last thing I want is for someone to be hit with a surprise arrow." Siegbert started to move, and there was the sound of a transformation behind him. He turned his head to see a water dragon standing by the convoy.

"I bet they'd be more scared to attack us now." Said Dragon-Kana hopefully.

Siegbert smiled. "Good call. Just remember not to spook the horse that's leading the convoy, it's not as well-trained as my charger."

They all went along. Siegbert noticed that things didn't seem quite right. The pathway wasn't the most often used, but it was the most direct route from here to Windmire. It should have been... Different, somehow? His horse walked through a patch of grass.

Soleil lay back, a wide grin on her face. "Hey, Siegbert, once we get to Macarath, mind if I take a few hours to... look around?"

"We have a reputation to maintain. No."

"Aww, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, not with my social standing." Siegbert answered easily. "But regardless- does this path seem strange to you? I'm certain it's the right one..."

"Yeah. Too much green." Said Soleil. "But you can still tell it's been used."

"Perhaps we're seeing some kind of new grass? A hardier type would be wonderful for our grazing livestock." Mused Siegbert.

Kana suddenly perked up. "I smell something really strange."

Siegbert motioned for the convoy to stop. "On alert, everyone. Kana, what _exactly_ is it and do we need to run or investigate?"

Kana stood still, the face of a dragon unreadable. "...Sharp. Kind of... poisonous, maybe? Kind of like those leaves we crushed up back home to make... Oh! It's _medicine_!"

"Medicine? But we're still two days away from Macarath." Siegbert bit his lip. "...I want to investigate. Carefully. One of you stay behind and guard the convoy... Kana, Soleil. Who wants to come with me? I want Dwyer on hand in case there's an ambush. Healing is important."

"Well, I'm your retainer. If you think there's any chance of danger, I ought to come!" Soleil said boldly.

Kana looked on, radiating hopefulness. "But I'm really good around foresty places. I could be more help. And I guarded the convoy in the last battle!"

"There won't be a battle. This is just an investigation." Said Siegbert calmly. "I simply plan for fights in the event one happens. In this case... Kana makes a compelling argument. Soleil, please watch over our convoy for the moment."

"...Yes, prince Siegbert..." Said Soleil.

Kana stood up. "Let's go!" He looked into the trees, trying to pick out the correct direction. "I think it's that way!" He stared towards a thick patch of grass, heavily forested. "...Can your horse get through?"

"Yes. I simply can't have it run, is all. Come, we shouldn't waste time." Siegbert moved ahead at a canter, keeping an eye out for danger. Dwyer followed him, and Kana took the front, doing what he could to lock onto the strange smell.

It was only a short walk before they found it. It was a stream, with a bridge overhead. A cart lay broken on the stony riverbank, with many giant ceramic jars loaded. A few had broken open, and a tremendous amount of some kind of balm had spilled out. The cart was set up for a horse and rider, but neither were anywhere to be seen.

"...This must be one of Macarath's exports." Said Siegbert. "This much of anything they make is worth more than some people will ever see in their lives. Why wasn't it guarded?"

"Thieves?" Suggested Dwyer.

Kana got a bit closer, and turned back to a human. He poked a finger into the balm and was about to lick it when Siegbert called "Stop! You could make yourself sick!"

Kana put his finger down. "Huh? I thought this was medicine?"

"I..." He sighed. "Clearly you don't have medicine the way we do. We make concentrated solutions so that we can stockpile what we need effectively, so even small doses can be enough to have great effects. Even if you don't use them, breathing in some of the fumes from the strongest ones can have minor effects. You should step back."

Kana pointed at the water. "We can't leave them here. They'll kill all the fish."

"You are right... And this much medicine isn't something I'd want wasted. Let's take it back to Macarath, and let them handle it. As for the broken jars... I wonder..." Siegbert put a hand on his chin. "Maybe some of them are causing the plants to grow so strongly here? I notice the way the river is flowing..."

Dwyer shrugged. "Lot of plant growth, for like five jars."

"...I suppose. Come on, if we load my horse we can take them safely. The rest of the cart doesn't matter." Siegbert dismounted, and began to pick jars up.

* * *

Soleil was awed when everyone returned holding pots. Even moreso when she learned they were all filled with medicine.

"Lucky! Some people go their whole lives without finding something that good!" She commented, strolling alongside the convoy.

Kana was more than eager to rebuke that statement by telling her all about some of the stuff he'd found, including the sword that he'd really taken a liking to. She did agree that the golden blade was something exceptional to find, but was less impressed by the horse shoe that was apparently like the one Kana's father liked so much.

It was as if the shapeshifter boy had been around for years, rather than days. He just slotted in so... easily.

It took a few hours on the trail before anything more happened. Siegbert noticed that the forest was still oddly strong, even if it was starting to thin out to the Nohrian normal.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he felt every nerve he had scream danger at him. He yanked the reins on his horse and it reared, just as a fireball struck the ground in front him. The convoy came to an emergency halt, horses struggling away from the mystery attackers.

Soleil instantly looked around for the attackers, while Kana panicked and scrambled away.

Siegbert got his bearings, and drew his sword. "Is anyone hit?!"

There was a rustle of movements in the trees, and Siegbert clearly saw a man in ragged armour move through them, holding an axe. He pulled back towards the convoy a little, more concerned with finding the mage who was liable to burn someone to death from afar.

Dwyer got up slowly, and hopped off the convoy.

Kana ran to Siegbert's side, hiding behind him. "I-I'm not good with magic!" He stammered, holding one of his stones.

"Me neither. That's why the mage dies first." Siegbert said in a low tone, before looking dead at a bush, and taking a deep breath. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Another bolt of flame shot from the shadows, but Siegbert had been hoping for that- for any kind of reaction. He lunged out and struck the bush, hoping to drive the enemy from cover and expose them to the wrath of Soleil or Kana. As he hoped, a raggedy mage stumbled from cover, clutching a tome.

In a matter of seconds Siegbert cut off their escape path with the length of his sword, herding them onto the path. "Surrender or die!" He yelled.

An axe-wielding bandit broke through the trees, trying to catch Siegbert off-guard, and Soleil intercepted him, blocking the attack with her shield and a hefty grunt. "Stay away from the prince, or this sword goes in your butt!" She lifted it over her head, ready to bring it down.

"Prince?" The mage scrambled for a bag on his back. "Heh! You'd better not kill me!"

Siegbert looked at Soleil, and whispered an order. She kicked the bandit she was fighting in the gut and then hit them on the head with the pommel of her sword, knocking them down. "You'd better have a reason that would make the Dusk Dragon pause. And know that if you go for a weapon- I shall be faster."

The mage grinned unconvincingly, as they fumbled. "Awfully green place here, for Nohr."

"I noticed."

"Ever wonder why? Why the tall grass grows here, without enough food or water?" They broke into a crooked grin, and opened the bag. Siegbert saw a tome inside, and prepared to strike, intending to go for the casting arm and cut off the head in a follow-up.

Slowly, the mage reached inside, and with just their finger and thumb pulled out a book. It had a metal cover of faintly purple black, with an ornate but bold pattern. And distinct purple pages, that all worked together to accentute the red gemstone set in the front. A truly exquisite tome, of quality surpassing many of the ones Siegbert had seen in the royal libraries.

He recognised it immediately. His sword wavered a little, as his mind raced through the _What, When, HOW?!_

"Brynhildr..?"

"Heh. Took a long time for me to endure the pain to open this book. Not meant for most people to be able to comprehend. But I did. Took me years. And all I could create was one spell." The mage smirked. "This grass makes the perfect ambush grounds!"

"You- You are truly a twisted man." Siegbert whispered, before regaining his stern voice. "If you'd returned that to its rightful owner, you could have improved the lives of hundreds of people- and been rewarded too. And your spell to raise plants- That could have raised crops! You had the chance to change the world so much, and you became a bandit!"

"It was all I knew how to do. Damn good at it though." They said casually. "So here's the deal, mister prince. Give me everything in that convoy, and all the clothes on your backs. I'll give you this book that I can't use."

"Or what?" Siegbert inwardly already knew the 'what'. No bandit group was this small.

"Or give me your lives, and all of the above." The mage jumped back, throwing the ancient tome aside like nothing more than a rock.

 _ **(Victory: Defend the Convoy)**_

Siegbert had a second's hesitation as he evaluated his surroundings. That mage was still in striking distance if he charged now, but he could see the bandits that he'd expected coming out of the woods- they had him surrounded, to his distaste. He only had a few seconds to make his choice, but his cautious side won out, and he pulled back a little and prepared for the incoming attacks.

Defensive strategies were much more Nohrian, anyhow.

"Kana, cover our backs. Soleil, watch the long grass there." Siegbert cantered around to the side a little, providing an even split in his defences.

He wished that he'd brought some more men, as the bandits emerged. But he'd never known about the bandit problem on these roads- if anyone did. And he recalled just how thin on the ground his forces were... he would rather be the one at risk than all of Windmire.

The bandits started to move in, and the fighting truly started.

Siegbert had immense difficulty avoiding getting overwhelmed, as three of them converged on him. The mage might have set out tactics for them to actually focus attacks, and as he swung his sword and lost ground, the foes raining attacks on him. One axe came down and nearly struck his horse, but Siegbert blocked it with his own gauntlet, the brittle steel cracking under the blow.

There was another reason things were putting the pressure on Siegbert- the mage. Siegbert knew that if that mage were to successfully attack someone, they wouldn't survive.

Soleil was fighting exceptionally well, though. She wasn't an expert at defence, but her ability to put a sword through her target was unmatched. Laslow's blade flashed and jabbed, and more often than not it drew blood. Meanwhile, the wielder was smiling keenly, intimidating the foes just as effectively as a snarl, if not more. One came at her with a sword and visibly hesitated at just how cheery the girl was being while she killed the attackers.

They didn't know it, but the main error they were committing against Soleil and Kana was starting the fight one at a time. Instead of rushing them in a group like Siegbert, they were allowing the overgrown terrain to split them up into much more manageable individuals.

The fact that of the three targets, one was a terrifying girl, and one was a wolfskin did also help play into making Siegbert the most attractive target. Although the bandits were very rapidly losing any and all morale.

Dwyer had been biding his time, trying to find a good opportunity to do some healing. While Soleil continued to dominate everything that went near her, Kana had been cut a few times. And Siegbert was rapidly being worn down, too. But the prince was his father's son- and his defenses were steely and unwavering. It was loyalty that guided the troubadour's actions in the end, and he rode out, staff in hand, and bolstered Siegbert's health.

"Many thanks, Dwyer." Said the prince, tone grateful. He finished off the last foe attacking him, and looked around. He didn't see any more threats, but-

"Move!" Dwyer pushed his horse forwards, and a blast of fire hit him in the face.

"DWYER!" Shouted Kana.

Siegbert acted fast, and threw his sword with immense force before the mage could even shut his book. The handle of the Dark Greatsword hit the mage in the chest with a solid crack, and Siegbert charged on regardless, grabbing the old iron lance he'd been carrying and fluidly stabbing it into the neck.

 _ **(Victory!)**_

Kana came running over in panic. "Dwyer! Dwyer!" tears ran down his face, dripping into his neckercheif. "No!"

Dwyer calmly got off the horse, and brushed his face a little. "What?" He asked, as tiredly as if nothing had happened.

Siegbert retrieved the weapon he had so unceremoniously thrown, pleased to see there was no visible damage to his sword- and furthering his suspicions on the nature of the blade, considering it had fallen onto some rocks that ought to have at least left a scratch. Never mind that it had been cutting through armour. He looked at Brynhildr, lying open face down, a few pages bent. He picked that up too, and saw the pages were not creased or damp from the abuse. Finally, he came over to a confused but still panicked and upset Kana and a very apathetic Dwyer.

"Dwyer has a lot of magical resistance." Said Siegbert. "While it is true that he's not good at defending himself against swords, harming him with magic is much harder."

"...Oh." Kana looked at the tired boy. "You sure had me worried there! If that was me, I'd have been burnt to a crisp!"

"Meh." Dwyer shrugged.

* * *

Soleil hummed, and frowned as they rode on. She fiddled. She took her sword out and looked at it. She looked up at the sky. She looked at the convoy. She looked at the floor. She messed with her hair. She poked Dwyer.

"Something... bothering you?" Asked Dwyer.

Soleil nodded. "That man... if that book is REALLY Brynhildr... how do you think he got it? Is it even the real thing?"

Dwyer shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Nobody but the rightful owner can use a divine weapon. But he claims to have gotten a spell to make the grass grow from that book. Does that count as using it? And... Kana. Are you sure that sword you have isn't a divine weapon? Or what about Siegbert's sword?" Soleil said.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Answered Siegbert. "But it seems increasingly likely."

"I prefer to fight as a dragon, or a wolfskin." Said Kana. "But this is neat when I need it!" He held up the currently unidentified Yato.

"Ugh. What I wouldn't give for some girls' talk." Soleil said, giving up on her fiddling. "C'mon Sieg, you gotta cut me a break and let me go out. You saw how great I was doing in that fight."

"We're meeting up with more of our friends in Macarath, so worry not. Although if you're really so desperate to find some maiden to chatter with, then... I'll try and arrang esome time for you. Don't overstep your boundaries."

"Hey, have some faith! You'd think that's our entire friendship, you telling me not to be a creep when I'm dating!" Joked Soleil. "Ah, I can't wait to be back in the city. Kana, what about you?"

"I want to see the city too!" Kana said happily. "It's the place that makes all those medicines we found, right? What's it going to look like? I can imagine it, it's going to be so _weird!"_ He grinned to himself. "Will they have all that alchemy stuff? Can they cook? Can they... can they... hey, wait. They still drink water there, right? I heard about this stuff called wine from my papa, but it sounds disgusting."

Soleil burst out into giggles. "Don't you worry, Kana. We still drink water. We're not some kind of crazy foreign civilisation, just because we build big cities."

"...Hmm. Do the wolfskin brew alcohol?" Mused Siegbert. "...It is one of the best ways to make sure water is safe to drink, without running the risk of many sicknesses. Of course, you can't go overboard... or give it to babies."

"What's alcohol?" Asked Kana.

"...You're over eight years old, right?" Said Dwyer.

Soleil put a hand up. "Do you really want a drunken dragon in a big city? I know we're all adults here, but seriously. Wait, Kana, are you an adult?"

"I'm fifteen." He said, trying to follow the conversation.

Everyone took a second to process that.

"You're what." Said Dwyer. "You look like you're ten."

"Regardless, Kana, I don't let my team get very drunk while we're out on missions." Explained Siegbert. "While it is a useful way to avoid bad water, more than a little alcohol to drink will cloud your thoughts. And it has a stronger effect on smaller people with less of a constitution, so you could easily end up in a bad state."

"Sounds terrible." Kana said. "Why do people like it then?"

Soleil bit back a grin. "...Reasons."

 **Author's notes: What if there was a map, where by design you could just walk up on turn one and kill the low defence/high magic/speed boss? It could lead to a decisive split in strategies, kill boss early but have a unit badly surrounded versus leave boss for later and risk him catching out one of your low-res units, which is everyone at this point.**

 **I think I'll do one of the non-canon xenologues I have planned next chapter. If anyone cares to leave a comment, I'll consider it.**


	21. Xenologue 1: Archanaea

**Insert this Xenologue whenever you want to in the Hoshido route, with the power of imagination.  
**

The group was travelling, as normal. Eventually, Shiro called for a stop. As everyone started to take the chance to rest their feet, or take a sip of water, Kana could have sworn there was something in the trees...

"Shiro, look." Kana stood up, and pointed. There was a shimmer of light there. She was sure of it. So she walked a little closer, and tried to see the source. "I wonder if it's coming from somewhere. It's nice and pretty, like mama's Kinshi."

Shiro looked over, and he was surprised to see a clear light where Kana was investigating. Blue and red hues, and it seemed to move almost like smoke, or even magic. "Hey, what is that?" He walked over, and the strange light started to move, shaping itself.

It took a few seconds, but then white clothing became visible, along with a pale face and blue hair, red at the tips. Standing there in the woods, in front of Shiro and Kana.

"A spirit? But it's not... It's different to those purple evil spirits." Shiro looked at the apparition. "Hello?"

The spirit stepped forwards, form flickering. "Greetings, children of fate. My name is... never mind. There is much I could tell you about myself and this world, but I come bearing summons. Shiro, you have been called. I will take you to where you need to be, and return you here when it is done."

Kana looked at Shiro. "Can we trust them?"

Shiro shrugged. "Dunno. Pretty sure you're supposed to try and appease spirits normally. Let's just do it. Take me away!"

The spirit of Birthright's Lilith nodded, and waved a hand. There was a glimmer, and the world around Shiro and his forces seemed to bend, pan out, shift like running paint, before returning to normal.

In front of them was a giant stone gate, surrounded by thick forests. A tent was set up next to the gate, with a woman in red sitting down.

The spirit spoke again. "This is the Dragon's Gate. You've been invited to enter. Once you come back out, I will transport you to where you came..." They faded away.

Kana looked around. "These trees, are we in Nohr? They're not like any in Hoshido."

"Dunno. Let's go ask her." Shiro wandered up to the tent, to see a red-haired woman sitting inside, a small table in front of her. She was writing numbers on a sheet of paper, possibly managing money. "Hello there!"

Anna looked up. "Oh, hello! Not often I see people all the way out here. Well, even if you came to find the Dragon's Gate, you also found my little outpost. Care to buy anything?" She smiled, putting a finger on her chin.

"Okay. But where are we? Nohr?"

"You don't know? Oh, maybe you were warped here. I didn't see you approach, after all. Well, this IS Nohr, your lady friend was right. Now..." Anna reached behind herself and took out a large box, before opening it. A few trays of odd-looking trinkets and powders folded out, with a list of items and prices in the centre. "Rare items indeed, but with these I promise anyone will feel stronger!"

Shiro looked at one of the things, a tiny vial of something red. Blood? No, not quite... "What are these?"

"Those are Energy Drops! A blend of a few rare herbs, concentrated mint, a pinch of Duma Moss, and a couple other secret ingredients- though people aren't allergic to those ones. I guarantee it will increase your muscle power!" Anna said.

"How much?"

"7500 Gold."

Shiro made a choking sound, and very carefully set the vial back in the box. "I'll just stick to chicken. Though maybe if I ever strike it rich, I'll be back."

Anna just shut the box carefully. "See you later then! Good luck in the Dragon's Gate!"

Shiro nodded. "Yeah. Okay everyone, let's go in!"

* * *

Shiro walked through the gateway, without any real knowledge of how to choose the destination- or destinations in mind. But as it was, the powers that be had a destination in mind.

Shiro and his group found themselves in a giant stone colosseum.

Looking around, giant was an understatement. Colossal was an understatement. This huge area was so big that it took up about the same amount of space as Shirasagi castle, including the outer wall and gardens. Overhead, an evening sun turned the sky orange, and the ground beneath their feet was not dirt like a normal colosseum, but an elegant slate.

"Where are we?" Asked Kana.

"Uh... Hello?" Shiro raised his voice. The area seemed to be empty, but...

Kana seemed unsettled. "Shiro, I feel something. It's like a dragon vein, but way, way bigger. And even more than that- I'm scared. I think there's something watching us."

"I feel it too." It was like the blood in Shiro's veins was filled with more energy than it could hold. But at the same time, it was as if there was something here that awed him, and at the same time screamed at him to run, lest he be destroyed. So Shiro grabbed his weapon and held it up. "No hiding! Who are you!?"

A voice rang out, loud and clear through the realm.

'IF YOU ARE TRULY SO BOLD... I WOULD TRUST YOU NOT TO RUN.'

Shiro whipped around, grabbing his lance, but as he turned all he saw was one woman standing in front of him. He blinked, and noticed a man next to her that he could have sworn wasn't there before, either.

"You guys called me here, right?" Shiro asked.

The woman was wearing a very black set of clothing. Black steel armour, with black hair and a black iron crown, and a beautiful black gemstone set into the front of the crown. The only things that weren't black was her ashen skin and one red eye- just one, for the other was scarred and gone. Yet for all her attire, she stood with a friendly smile.

The man was in robes, with the hood down. A few golden metal plates adorned the robe, and a trinket with a shining white stone was fixed over his right breast. He had silky white hair and skin that had tanned under years of sunlight, and a presence that radiated goodwill. He had a very Hoshidan stance and form, and gave a small bow.

"Tenebris, If I may?" Said the man.

The woman, Tenebris, stepped back with a small nod.

The Hoshidan knelt, as was customary, and something compelled Shiro to do the same. "So, what can I do for you? Must have been a lot of trouble to call me all the way here. Oh wait, what's your name? I'm Shiro, just in case you didn't know."

The man smiled. "I'm Lux. Well, that's not my real name, but you won't be able to pronounce mine. I called you all here to offer a little training in these difficult times. I very much like to provide for people."

Tenebris scoffed. "Doesn't half make them soft if you leave him alone."

Shiro grinned. "Hey, I'm always down for something new! What kind of training?"

"I called on some warriors from other worlds, to spar with you and share knowledge." Explained Lux. "I'll call them in now, and you can meet each other before you fight. Oh, but a word of warning- Little Dragon, mind that you don't fight the leader. It would be most painful for you." Lux clapped his hands twice, and the colosseum doors opened.

Shiro looked at the other group. He saw a swordsman, a paladin, a pegasus knight, a wyvern rider, and a robed mage. But things were different about each of them. The swordsman's clothing was so regal, the deep blue matching his hair... and his sword looked Nohrian, but the blade gleamed in such a way that it couldn't possibly be from any human forge. The paladin behind him had a sturdy lance, and was older than Shiro thought a soldier could be. The pegasus knight was... they _couldn't_ be Hoshidan. The armour was just too different, and that weapon was different to both Hoshidan and Nohrian designs. The wyvern that backed up the pegasus was red, and the man riding it had the most wicked axe the group had ever seen. The mage in the back was fairly unnoticeable compared to the others, but he held a tome with a very practiced form.

The swordsman stepped forwards. "I am Marth. I never expected to be called to a battle under these such circumstances, but at least there shall be no dire consequences should either of us fail. And maybe we can share wisdom after this is done?"

Lux smiled, and stood. "Good evening, King Marth. Many thanks for answering my call."

Kana tugged on Shiro's sleeve, and whispered 'How did he know I'm a dragon?'

Shiro shrugged, put his lance over his shoulder, and waved at the Hero-King. "Hey there. I'm Shiro, from Hoshido. You don't mind if I use a mythical weapon when we spar?"

Marth kept excellent posture, and offered a hand to shake. "Not at all. It would be good to become practiced with a variety of weapons, but I only have the Falchion, and it is a very powerful sword."

Tenebris stepped in. "Since weapons are a passion of mine, I'll tell you about each other's. Without giving away the abilities, of course- adaptability is an important skill. Shiro's lance is imbued with the power of light, and the things you might associate with it, like safety and sight. But that light comes from a ferocious energy that I fear neither of you fully understand- electricity, or as you know it... lightning."

Shiro looked at the weapon in his hands. Electricity? The weird light it gave off was a form of _lightning?_ He'd once seen a house struck by a thunderbolt, utterly blown apart and set aflame in a fraction of a second. But his lance never did that... It offered him a barrier sometimes...

"Marth's sword is the legendary Falchion. While the handle is no longer anything more than an ordinary piece of metal, the blade is a fang from Naga, the most powerful dragon to ever have lived. It is imbued with her might, and her authority as queen of dragons, and can only be wielded by one of her descendants."

"Wait a second." Caeldori put a hand up. "Naga the goddess? King Marth is a descendant of the gods themselves?"

"Hey, so am I." Said Shiro casually. "Guess I'll practice with him then! And what about your buddies?"

Marth gestured around the group. "Please meet Caeda, my wife, Merric, my best friend, Jagen, my most trusted retainer, and Michalis, formerly my fiercest enemy. We would be glad to exchange wisdom and skills with those in need."

"Alright. So, one on one matches then? Guys, who wants who?"

 ** _(Select four units to boost!)_**

Caeldori took stock of the group. Herself, Shiro, Kana, Asugi, Mitama, and Haitaka at the moment. Shiro was set on learning from Marth, and she really wanted to see what Caeda might teach her. "Could I learn from Queen Caeda, please?"

"Aw. I wanted to with her..." Kana looked a little sad. "But maybe I should go with the Wyvern rider! Wyverns are just small dragons, right?" She picked herself up quickly.

"Don't pass up on Jagen." Advised Haitaka. "Someone as old as him will know a LOT."

Asugi shrugged. "Mitama, you want to take the mage? I don't see anyone that looks like they know a lot about battlefield subtlety." He didn't get a reply for a moment, and groaned. "Gods, you didn't fall asleep again did you?"

He looked over to see Mitama absolutely wide-eyed, looking over her two hosts. The duo in black and white were looking at the chatter amusedly, and... specifically, he was sure they were both paying slightly too much attention to Kana. It was almost as if they saw her as something else.

Shiro prodded her. "Mitama. You wanna say something?"

Mitama shook her head, waited a few moments, and jotted something down in ink. "Light and dark, together. Two beyond our understanding. Almighty benevolence." She smiled. "Ah, much better. I was simply captured by those people, and their charity to us."

"But are you going to learn from Merric? He looks like a cool guy." Shiro said.

Mitama nodded.

"Okay, we've made up our minds!" Shiro called out to Marth. He walked forwards. "So, we'll fight, right? I better warn you, I'm good at taking down swordsmen!"

Marth nodded. "My dueling abilities are far from legendary. But I warn you that overconfidence won't serve you well."

Haitaka went up to Jagen. "I'll take you on. Forget proper fighting, just tell me any tricks I might not know."

Jagen nodded in confirmance.

As Mitama wandered over to Merric, and Caeldori cantered up to Caeda, Kana skipped over to Michalis. The wyvern lord sat straight, the Hauteclaire polished to a high shine and ready to be swung into action at the drop of a hat. A great deal of scars could be seen on what skin he was showing, and his mount's size was immense- a huge beast that could have easily bitten Kana in half, with it's own share of scars and a form that was as relaxed as a mousetrap.

"I don't have time to train little girls." he said dismissively. Kana didn't budge. Michalis raised the Hauteclaire, and as if it weighed as much as a bamboo pole he spun it round once and slammed the edge into the floor, the metal biting in effortlessly, while his wyvern gave a low hiss. "...What are you waiting for?"

Kana just looked angry. "I'm not just some little girl! Don't talk down to me that way, you're being mean!"

"Tell me why I should spend my time on someone like you. I'm not in the habit of instructing children to their deaths."

Kana scowled and reached underneath her neckerchief. "Would you train me if I looked..." She grasped a pale blue stone, skin turning to scale and hair to horns. " _Like this?!"_

Michalis sat unimpressed. "A dragon, eh?" He leaned forwards. "I've fought dragons before. I fought through Three Hundred of them, for the sake of someone I would quite gladly decapitate."

" _Three hundred... you're bluffing!"_

"Care to test it?" Michalis pulled his axe from the floor.

"Okay! Ready?"

Michalis brought the axe up with blinding speed, forcing Kana to rear up on her back legs or be split open. He slammed it forwards at breakneck pace, and she dodged to the side , the shaft of the axe hitting the top of her foreleg with enough power to knock her over backwards. Sweeping around to recover herself, she went for a quick lunge at Michalis's mount, but the wyvern proceeded to slap her to the floor, before the butt of the Hauteclaire was pressed painfully into the square of her back, a spike angled so as not to break her skin.

Michalis huffed. "Terrible, every single blow I made would have killed you outright if this were a real fight. Fine, get up. You can't go around fighting if you're like this."

* * *

Some time later, the sparring had passed into advice and the odd story. Shiro was sitting crosslegged, covered in dozens of tiny nick and scratches and absolutely exhausted while Marth seemed as fresh as a flower. "...So you see, if you desire to be a good leader, then the most important thing you can do is to reach out to others. A good friend of mine, Kris, took that lesson to heart indeed. But the second most important thing you can do is to round out your capabilities well. You can never be quite sure what you'll be expected of you."

Shiro nodded. "Be prepared, got it."

Caeda and Caeldori had gone from riding tips to grooming each other's mounts. Caeda had a lovely brush that had likely come from her position as queen, and had shown Caeldori a few extra ways to grip the reins of her mount before grooming it meticulously, restoring the sheen of the coat as if it had been bathed. "So, a good rule to remember is that pegasi are extremely empathatic. A lot of people will just try to stay calm, but you can channel other emotions too. There are times when you might need to be angry, to be ferocious to pull through a fight. There are times you need to restrain yourself and be cautious. Just don't panic."

"I see... I promise that I'll master this knowledge as best I can, your highness." Said Caeldori softly.

Lux clapped his hands once, drawing attention. "I'm afraid that I can't allow you to remain in this realm for much longer without a risk of a gap in time in your respective worlds. If you have some last messages to exchange, now is the time."

Everyone returned to their groups. Marth gave a quick look at the others, and caught sight of Kana. "Oh, goodness. You didn't go too hard on her, Michalis?"

"I did what I could in such limited time."

Kana's armour was damaged all over, alonside a fair share of scrapes. The girl herself seemed completely exhausted, barely able to stand. "I-It's fine."

Marth knelt down. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep a better eye on you and him..." He seemed to think about something. "I've learned some things about you from Shiro. How you want peace and mercy, like me. I know the path can seem bitter and fruitless at times, and that you can lose things along the way. But please know that as long as you are willing to strive for it, you can attain the peace you desire."

"Really?"

"Really. Forge the bonds you want to." Said Marth finally. He stood up and faced the group. "Before I go, I was told that you were in need of aid. I didn't have the time to find a gift that could help much, but I have this, and I'd like to pass it onto you." He took a small broach from inside his cloak, the crest of Altea embossed onto it. He passed it to Shiro. "I hope it will be of use."

"Thanks, King Marth." Said Shiro. "No, really, I feel way more skilled. You're super fast, too. You should learn not to understate yourself so much!"

Lux cleared his throat. "Ten seconds."

"Farewell. Safe travels." Said Marth.

"I trust you will fight with valor." Said Jagen.

Merric put Excalibur away. "Study hard!"

"And stay friends." Added Caeda.

Michalis just made a grumbling sound.

Kana looked up at him. "Bye Michalis! Be nice to Maria if you see her!"

"...Shouldn't have let the name slip."

There was a flash, and a moment of white. The others were gone, leaving only Tenebris and Lux in the room.

"You'll have to go soon too, but before you do, take these, young dragon." Lux said, walking over to Kana purposefully. He had a pair of small golden seals in his hand. "A gift that very much embodies Marth's words. Only Kana can use them."

Kana reached up and took the seals. "What are these?" She asked, looking at the items in amazement.

"They're seals of Overclass. At the moment, you don't have the power to unlock them. But give it a little experience..." Lux smiled knowingly. "Just don't lose them. They're valuable treasures."

Tenebris called out. "Time's up. Goodbye for now."

And there was a flash, and a moment of black.

* * *

Shiro blinked a few times, his vision initially in black and white, then returning to colour in a few seconds. He looked around. Northern Hoshido, where he'd just been. The very same spot. The woods seemed empty now, and the sun was still high in the sky, even if he could still see the nicks of the Falchion's tip on his armour and felt like his muscles had melted away. "Was... was that real?"

He noticed a broach in his hands. "Huh. Guess it was."

 **Author's notes: Yep, this contributes nothing to the story. But I like Xenologues. In case you're wondering, Marth's training gives +10% speed growth, Jagen gives res, Merric gives mag, Caeda gives skill, and Michalis gives strength. Yes, I chose Michalis over Minerva. Come at me.**

 **On with the story, next time.**

 **Reviewer answer!**

 **Cardgames on Pokemon: Absolutely, Heirs of Fate was really immersive and all the characters were genuinely well-written despite the short amount of dialogue most were afforded (Chapter 6 parent convos were a joy). It made me care more about Siegbert and Shiro than the entirety of three routes did for Corrin, so it saddens me that there's so little fanfic of HoF.**


	22. Revelations 5: Lull

Shura looked at the report some guards had put together, while Shigure and his allies sat in the corner of the room. Shigure had estimated his numbers at around a thousand, and his guards had counted seven hundred and three. He sighed, and put the report to one side to focus on Shigure. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Shigure looked around uncomfortably. "I'm not sure. I feel like there are things I need to do. I need to make sure that the dead are tended to, and that the people I've foisted on you don't overstress the town, and- I have another mission to take care of as well, and I don't know how to do any of it."

"Calm down." Said Shura sternly. "I might have pity for your situation, but in front of most leaders you need to be calm and collected if you want to be taken seriously."

Shigure nodded. "Okay, sir."

"You leave your people in my hands. While you have the right intentions, you currently don't have enough experience handling things like this. I'll make sure they're treated right."

"..." A fleeting thought made Shigure worry for the trustworthiness of Shura, considering what he was being given out of kindness. "I want to oversee then myself for just a little while. It would be horrible if I abandoned them now."

"That's good thinking. As a leader, your every decision will change the world. Even the small ones. You and yours can sleep downstairs for now, while I figure out what jobs everyone can do. Go on. Get some sleep, if you can." Shura went back to his report.

As Shigure and the group descended the stairs, they saw two new arrivals waiting in the lobby. He recognised them as the archer and one of the samurai who had helped keep the gates clear.

Inwardly, Shigure didn't feel like he had the energy to say anything. To even force a smile. "Ah." He just tried to keep his head up, and avoid falling down the stairs. "...You're from earlier."

Kiragi stuck a hand out in greeting, and Selkie hopped forwards and shook it. She grinned wildly. "Hey there, archer boy! You were super helpful earlier, thanks for giving us the chance to save those guys!"

Her energy seemed to give Shigure a bit of inspiration. "Hello. I'm Shigure, former noble of Izumo. You were very brave to help." _Former noble._ The words seemed to hang in his mouth.

"I'm Kiragi, and this is Hisame." Said Kiragi. "No problem with the help! My dad just wanted me to find out what was going on."

Hisame bowed silently.

Shigure wanted to explain, but no words would come. Lilith stepped in. She seemed mostly fine, but the cuts on her skin were plain to see. Traces of her blood had dried onto the orb that she held, but in truth she was probably the cleanest of everyone here. And unlike the others, the tragedy of the Izumites didn't seem to have affected her as much. "Izumo has fallen. We evacuated to here, but we were attacked just as we were coming into the city. We are sorry for imposing on you, but we must ask your people to accept ours."

"Wow, sounds terrible out there. I'll go let my dad know, thanks. Maybe they'll cheer up a bit if they know their prince is alive!"

The group looked up in surprise. "Prince?!" Said Selkie excitedly. "Maybe he'll be one of my cousins!"

"Cousins?" Kiragi said. "Uh... Who?"

"My mom is Hinoka, she must be related to this prince for sure! I'm Selkie, by the way!" Selkie jumped forwards, staring Kiragi in the face.

Kiragi stepped back. "...Hinoka, Hinoka... Uh..." He looked at Hisame awkwardly, trying with all his might to communicate 'help, I was never good at keeping track of my family'.

"She's your father's younger sister." Supplied Hisame. He turned to Selkie. "In which case, greetings, duchess Selkie. Do you lead this group?"

"Nope. I came along with Shigure because I thought I should help. And he has dragon's blood too!" Selkie stepped back, bouncing around a bit.

Shigure nodded. "I led us to this place. Although after today, I think I need to talk with everyone about my continued leadership. If you're going to stay, then I'll introduce you to the rest of my fellows."

Kiragi was about to say something, but Hisame snagged his arm. "We need to go and let your dad know what we've found, and this man is clearly shaken after what happened. Let's give him some time to recover."

Kiragi nodded, and turned around. "Okay, I'll come and see you guys later then! Bye!"

"Bye bye!" Called Selkie. They were out of the door in seconds.

"O-oh dear, I... sorry, everyone. They were being perfectly nice, but I seem to have... been a bit too uncomfortable." Shigure said.

Lilith spoke up. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You've seen some horrible things today, worse than many people will ever see. Everyone, you ought to go to sleep for now. I know the basics of a sleeping spell if you can't."

Mozu nodded, shivering. "What happened earlier... Awful. Gods, those poor people out there... How do the rest of you stay so strong?" She sat down in the corner, taking off her soaked outer layer of armour and spreading it out to dry. She lay back, trembling.

Selkie shrugged. "I don't get down often. And I've killed plenty of things before. It's only scary when you know them." Despite the fact that her hair and tail were soaked, her clothes were perfectly dry as she lay down. She started running her hands through the fur, wringing out the water. "Izana?"

"It's old news, I'm afraid. Of course, death isn't anything nice, but I've seen enough to be used to it." He shrugged, calling on an extremely small Ox spirit to dry out his clothes.

Lilith looked at Shigure. Shigure just looked down. Even if she felt bad for those that died... it was hard to feel empathy. It wasn't something that naturally came to her, to feel bad for humans she didn't even know. And even so, she never would have survived her father's missions if she had any problems with... she stopped the memory before it could catch her.

"..."

* * *

Shigure lay awake. Selkie was long since asleep, snoring quietly with her beaststone and jacket scattered across the floor. Izana and Mozu were sitting around, not quite unable to sleep, but not ready to yet. He couldn't change his feelings. No matter how he tried, he couldn't shake it off.

Eventually, he grew frustrated at that. He didn't have any desore to wallow in self-pity. So, he sat up, and looked around. "I'm just going for a short walk to clear my head." He said softly.

Mozu nodded.

Shigure carefully stepped across the floor. It was the first time in a while that he'd been around without his full armour on, the laquered shoulderpads and tough gloves currently in Shura's house. For a while, he wondered where he should go. Going out the door, he changed his mind about going for a walk, and headed for the stable.

His pegasus was waiting inside, silently. Shigure smiled, and looked at his mount. The armour was damaged, but the coat and wings were still a nice white. Some dirt and grime from the fight had stuck to them.

Cleaning his pegasus seemed like something reasonably calming. He picked up a brush, and walked over.

It was a comforting familiarity. While servants had often tended to this task in Izumo, he'd actually enjoyed doing it himself from time to time, and it was a valuable way to bond with his mount.

"Shigure." Whispered Lilith.

He didn't startle, continuing to work. "...Sorry. Have I been too long?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you." Said Shigure. He didn't know what else to say.

Lilith watched silently as Shigure continued to groom the pegasus. It took a while, but eventually he stepped away, the coat cleaned. He carefully set the brush down, and turned to Lilith. She blinked. "...Will you be able to keep going?"

That question halted Shigure. "It's only been a few hours."

"S-sorry. Humans are hard to understand at times. Just, you won't give up your quest, right?" She said hopefully.

"No. I trust in you, and it was important enough to that spirit, Corrin, that she chose to appear before me." Shigure closed his eyes. "But... I... I don't know if I'm strong enough to... Gods..." He took a few seconds, calming down.

"You ought to sleep. We can talk about what to do tomorrow."

Shigure nodded. "Before I go back, I just want to ask. Do you think I should be the leader here? You're more experienced, everyone is. And on the battlefield, I failed miserably. There's no other way to put it."

"You are the leader." Said Lilith. Then, with more intensity, "And you saved the lives of everyone who came with you. I couldn't have made them follow me. Mozu, Selkie, Izana- they couldn't have done that. And that's still true now. You've a noble spirit, Shigure. You could convince anyone to lend you an ear, and regardless of sayings that I was never taught- that is something a leader does."

"...Then I suppose I shall have to try and better myself. And, of course, talk things out with the others..."

"Enough of this for today. Come on." Said Lilith gently.

* * *

When Shigure woke up, he felt better. Not restored to his previous level of confidence and happiness, but the horrors of the night before were dulled. He didn't feel like his stomach was churning, his head felt clearer.

But he still had many daunting tasks to complete. He had to check on the survivors. He needed to make sure that the dead were buried. He had to work out what to do with himself. He had to figure out how to go about his quest, to stop the invisible soldiers.

Checking on the people who'd survived the exodus made Shigure feel like his heart was breaking. So many people were searching for lost others, and praying that they'd just gotten separated in the rush, and that they would see friends and family again. Watching people's hopes fall apart as they realised what they'd lost.

Shura had already assigned people to burn the dead. It was grisly work, but Shigure took it upon himself to make sure they all got the proper funeral rites. Words were spoken again and again, and more than once did Shigure see things that he truly wished he had not. Death had been sown indiscriminately. If his heart had broken when he checked on his people, the shards became sharp and heavy when the pyre was lit.

"Maybe you should sing a funeral song?" Suggested Lilith.

"..." Shigure looked up at the flames. "...Yes. It's my duty to provide whatever I can. But I don't know if I can stand before them. My people. I failed them so greatly, it feels like it would be an insult to... to celebrate the lives that died for my failures."

"Just try. One song. Your voice has power, Shigure."

Shigure walked up, intoning what he could. The first verse of his song was subdued, lacking in confidence, but he managed to begin to focus, and grew a little louder.

He didn't manage to bring himself to full volume, staying at a solemn tone, but he was able to see the song through. It was an old one, a plea to the gods for forgiveness for the deceased's sins. He didn't notice that the crowd had been perfectly silent for the duration, and that not one directed a resentful glance towards him. They were quiet enough that the words could well have carried far enough to reach the afterlife.

After the flame had died, then Shigure semed to be a little lighter. "...Lilith, you're from a different reality. Tell me, do you think my song makes a difference to the gods?"

"Yes... I know it."

* * *

Eventually, they came to a rest. Shigure felt a bit more grounded. Tired emotionally, but at least he felt like he'd done what he needed to for the moment. "Okay. So, our quest. If anyone wants to stay in Izumo, then they can."

"It's okay. I think we all still want to follow you, right guys?" Said Selkie. "I think it'll be fun!"

There was a general murmur of agreement. At the very least, nobody said they wanted to stay behind. Shigure smiled. "Wonderful. And my other question, before we get to the problem at hand- would anyone want me to reorganise the leadership here? What I mean to say is, would you feel more comfortable if I left strategy to Lilith, or even Izana or Mozu?"

"Have some faith in yourself." Said Izana. "Now, let's get down to business, there's a divine purpose to fulfil!"

"Divine purpose?" Asked Selkie. Mozu looked equally confused.

"We must unite Hoshido and Nohr's best fighters. A ghost appeared, and Lilith knew them. It seemed very important." Said Shigure. As the words left his mouth, the full gravity of how difficult that would be struck him. "...I know it seems like an impossible task. But if we tread carefully, then I believe that it can be done."

"Nohr? I've been there once. It's not too bad, but King Leo is pretty scary..." Said Mozu.

Selkie tilted her head. "You know the king of Nohr?"

"King... Leo? I'm sure that he was killed in the ambush in Cheve..." Asked Shigure.

Mozu looked shocked. "K-killed? It doesn't seem possible! I saw him when we snuck into castle Krakenburg, he really helped us out, even if he was terrifying."

Shigure went through a few levels of confusion. "You've been through the royal palace of Nohr?"

"In the war. We couldn't beat the Nohrian army, so Ryoma had us slip through and take down Garon ourselves. Leo killed his chief mage for torturing Corrin."

"Corrin..." Whispered Shigure. "...Lilith, do you know about these events? Mozu, tell me everything!"

Lilith closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that I don't know about the two worlds we were merged with. It looks like in that world, Corrin sided with Hoshido. The only other thing I could tell you is that I died in that timeline. Otherwise, I'd have a portion of memories about it."

"You can die?" Inwardly Shigure cringed a little at his own question; he'd seen her bleed when cut. But at the same time, it felt like a reasonable question when dealing with the unknown.

"Easily. My scales are just that: scales. I would wear armour if I could, but it would interfere with my magic. Regardless, I don't wish to steal your spotlight, Mozu." Lilith edged back a bit.

Mozu looked a little flustered, but gathered herself. "S-so, I don't know how it played out in the other two worlds, but in mine, Prince Corrin chose to fight with his family in Hoshido. He came and rescued me when the Faceless destroyed my village, and I had nowhere to go, so I joined him. It gets... pretty long-winded from there. I met the love of my life, and I learned how to use a bow, and we all snuck through Nohr."

It took her a while to explain the events of the world of Birthright as best she could, the group completely captured by the story. Shigure could hardly believe that warriors so elite as Corrin's forces could have fallen in this world, but it had happened... He found himself deep in thought about Nohr, wondering if anyone over there could possibly be alive. If Hoshido had struggled so much, then a country that was already crippled by such hardships that Mozu spoke of would be in dire straits. They'd not recieved much word regarding Nohr at all in the recent years, and had put it down to the dangers of travel, but now Shigure feared there might not even be a Nohr left. ' _But that makes it all the more important to check.'_ He told himself. Maybe his ability to use dragon's blood would help them?

He was so distracted that he didn't even notice two more people listening in on the conversation.

"So, that's about everything." Finished Mozu.

Shigure nodded. "I see... I can understand why you would be sceptical that Leo would allow himself to be slain, but Ryoma himself did not return from Cheve."

Izana clasped his hands together. "So, what's our move? If we need to gather up a band of heroes for this quest, then my skills in organising parties may prove more useful than that silly little gift of prophecy."

Kiragi coughed. "Uh, so I heard you're looking for fighters?"

Shigure turned his attention to the archer, slightly surprised. "Kiragi, greetings. I'm sorry if I was somewhat rude yesterday. You have my thanks for helping us so much."

"Aw, no problem! I'm a great hunter, and an even better guard. I've got super sharp eyes AND dragon blood. I'm sure I can help you, Shigure!" Kiragi puffed out his chest.

"I would be glad to have you, if you are allowed to come. You wouldn't be abandoning duties here?" Asked Shigure.

"Nope!"

"Wonderful. In that case, let's plan our next move, everybody." Shigure said calmly, starting to get back into the element of leading.

Lilith waved a hand. "I can think of a few things that need doing. But most importantly, we need some information. Kiragi, how familiar are you to the surrounding villages? Do you know where to find information?"

"Uh, sure! I don't travel much, but they all know me because of my Dad!"

"Well... we need to go to Nohr. Once we're there, then we could hopefully find some more people to join our cause. But we need to find out which major cities in Hoshido are still standing, and that's going to be really difficult. As well as something else, but right now I think expanding the group should be our priority." Said Lilith. "...Um, actually, if you hear about a pendant with a strange blue stone in it _anywhere,_ then that would be important too."

"A pendant?" Asked Shigure.

"It'll be something we need in the end." Lilith said evasively. "I... have no idea where it may be, though."

Shigure shrugged. "So, for venturing into Nohr, we must be prepared. Perhaps it would be best to scout it out slowly and only move as we know is safe, for fear of unknown."

Mozu put a hand up. "I know some bits. A-at the very least, I know a way that would be safe by pegasus. We shouldn't go on foot though. It's a mountain..."

* * *

They departed at midday. Kiragi and Hisame were to follow the closest thing there was to a beaten path, and try to find out what they could about the general state of Hoshido. The rest of the group walked for Nohr, approaching the Bottomless Canyon.

But meanwhile, in the house occupied by Takumi and his retainers, Oboro was sitting worried. "Hinata, Kiragi's been gone an awfully long time... He only went out to try and find out what Shigure was planning."

Hinata was practicing swings in the centre of the room. "It'll be fine! They're teens! They hang around sometimes. Besides, Hisame's totally gonna stop him doing anything reckless."

"I don't know... I guess after yesterday, I'm a bit jumpy. If they're much later I'm taking away Kiragi's bow." She stood up. "Well, time for lord Takumi to take that medicine for his arm." She walked past the door, failing to notice a scrap of parchment with a short note form her son on it.

* * *

To be on the road in such small numbers was a bizarre experience for Shigure. They'd left the convoy in Mokushu, carrying only small amounts of food and water each. The logistics had shrunk down from scrolls the length of Shigure's arm to just a few timings for refilling the water canteens that could be kept in one's head.

Selkie kept jumping around at leaves, plucking several off branches until she had a bunch in her arms, which she proceeded to throw in the air like confetti. The walking was no bother to her. Mozu and Lilith chattered as they walked along, while Shigure stayed in the lead on his pegasus. Hours seemed to slip away like nothing more than minutes at the brisk pace they could all keep up in the verdant lands. Izana was the slowest, but had cast some form of wind charm to cool himself down and prevent his robes chafing.

After a while, Mozu finally decided to talk with Selkie. They'd not spoken much, for difference in personalities. She tapped the kitsune on the shoulder, and her attention snapped around instantly, another few leaves dropping out of her hands. "Heya there! Something up, Mozu?"

Mozu scooted away in surprise, before standing straight. "I just thought we should talk a bit, miss Selkie. We don't know each other that well."

Selkie grinned. "Sure! What games do you like? Tag? Slapsies? Climbing? Tag? Jumping over things? This one time I jumped off a hill to see how far I'd go and I landed right in some brambles, that was exciting! Oh, do you play with will-o'-the-wisps? What's your favorite fruit to put in vulneraries?"

"S-slow down a bit. Er, my favorite game, right?" Asked Mozu, smoothing her cloak for fear Selkie might manage to knock it off somehow. "I suppose... I like to play Shogi against Hayato. Oh, and I like to farm things. It's nice to watch your efforts make something useful."

"Shogi? Oh, I think my mom has a game like that! I'm not very good at it. You've got to sit around."

"...Oh. We're pretty different, huh?"

"Nope!" Beamed Selkie. "I'm at least half like you, because my mom was a human. I... never knew my dad, but mom says he was a great kitsune!"

Mozu got a bit quieter. "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss, miss Selkie."

"Hm? What did I lose?" Selkie patted herself down "Oh, was it the beaststone? It's just here, inside the bow." She reached into the bow on her short robes, and took out the deep-green stone.

"..." Mozu didn't know how to respond. Even in this world, loss wasn't something she was so familiar with. Hayato was alive and well. Rhajat couldn't possibly have died either. She could feel it. But, she was also sure Selkie had never even known one of her parents. It hurt her to think about, but she couldn't drive the thoughts away either. "Say, miss Selkie. If you need an adult to listen to your problems, I'm always here."

* * *

It was almost surreal, but they spent a few days on the road without seeing a trace of danger. Shigure remained wary, as did Mozu and Lilith, but Izana had some fairly good reasoning as to why they hadn't encountered anything. Bandits had absolutely nothing to prey upon out here, since there was no reason at all to visit Nohr. Which in turn meant that the invisible soldiers sent maliciously were thinner here because there was nobody to kill.

That did in turn make them think that any of the watery soldiers sent would likely be sent with the express purpose of killing them. Mozu asked how they could be sure anything was controlling them. Lilith had rather shortly said that something was controlling them, and then entirely clammed up on the matter.

After a full four days, they set up camp for the night, close to the border. It took about three weeks on foot to cross the country, according to Mozu, but that was only from east to west, and assumed you took the quickest route. Searching up and down as well would take a huge amount of time. Shigure concurred, wondering just how Kiragi and Hisame were doing at the moment. It had made sense to send them off as a separate group, but he couldn't help but worry that they weren't really that prepared.

It was night once again.

"Tomorrow we're going to scale the side of the Bottomless Canyon." Shigure laid out a map, careful to keep the expensive item away from the dirt of the floor. He couldn't afford to waste money replacing it- assuming anywhere would sell another one. "Once we're up there, then we'll search for a way to cross into Nohr for some reconnaissance."

"Be very careful, everyone. The canyon is treacherous." Warned Lilith. "Falling in would not be good at this point. I'll try and save you if you do, but..." She shook her head.

All too soon, they'd woken and were setting out for the fifth day.

It was a long and hard way up. Shigure didn't want to wear out his pegasus unnecessarily, and was moving on foot as it jumped through the air several times, wings letting it move where a horse could not. His white armour had grown dirty after an hour, as more than once he needed to climb through a dangerous area on his hands or secure the weapon on his back. Some small part of him was thankful for the strength training, but the rest ached. If it was so difficult for even four people to cross such a great natural divide, it was no wonder the appearance of legions of deadly ghosts had totally halted trade.

"...How..." Izana huffed and puffed. "...did... armies... cross... this?!"

Lilith floated on up, unhindered. "There are simpler ways through than this. Many paths are more straightforwards, but they would have needed extra time to reach, and it's best we travel quickly. For our own safety. Otherwise, sea travel is very popular. And in the few times of peace there have been, I heard that mages would set up warp spells to bypass the great divide."

Shigure reached a small plateau, where Selkie had bounded ahead to with ease. She gave a small wave, and sat impatiently, waiting for the rest of the group. Shigure looked out over Hoshido. Every part of the land was bathed in sunlight, growing wild with trees and fields. He smiled at the view, something calming in his heart. "Look. Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

Selkie nodded. "We're really high up here. I wish I had that big bit of cloth, now would be a great time to test it!"

A gentle breeze stirred, warm in the light. Shigure felt he could have looked out for hours here, but matters demanded he press on. "...You know, it quite makes me feel like singing. Or even composing a song."

"I know another view like this." Said Lilith fondly. "It's in the kingdom I was born in. One day, I'll be sure to show it to you, Shigure."

Shigure pondered something as they started to leave the plateau, and eventually it came out as a question. "Lilith, where were you born? I don't think you've told me."

"Ah... I can't. I'm sorry."

Reaching the top took another three hours. Shigure was exhausted, and Izana was on the verge of passing out. The others seemed hardy enough to withstand the climb, but it had been a long day and he really didn't want to push them further.

The top of the canyon was rocky, with two thin paths travelling along either side. After reaching the top, Shigure had the horrible feeling he could reach ground level again in just a minute if he took a wrong step. "So, from here there must be a place to cross into Nohr, yes?"

"I wonder if the bridge from last time is still here." Lilith said. "Head north. There should be a bridge that way if it didn't collapse."

"...Perhaps we should test it with my pegasus before we send anyone else over."

 **A/n: Yeah, it's filler. I didn't have anyone slated to join this already smaller party or need to develop anyone with a fight at the moment, so no need for a battle that would just be a skirmish with some invisible soldiers. But there'll be someone next time. Enjoy some chatter.**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Cardgames on Pokemon: It's always nice to just write some people being nice. Not everything has to be dark and gritty. Personally I like Kana and Siegbert, but they're all lovely really. And as for the sword... Yep, totally missed that. But it hasn't got much bearing on the plot, thank goodness. ANd don't worry about starting things off with an 'ackshually'. It might save me future embarrassment, so I'll be glad for it.**


	23. Hoshido 5: Burning Cold

Haitaka handed over a fairly large sum of money to a shopkeep, who in turn brought out a large crate filled with varying supplies. Caeldori did a quick check of the inventory and nodded. "Everything is here."

"Good. That should get them back to Shirasagi safely." Haitaka said. "Guess I'm a traitor now."

The shopkeep looked at them with a face of concern. Caeldori waved them off like it was an inside joke, masterfully concealing that Haitaka was indeed a traitor to Hoshido by definition.

They got outside and she stared at him. "You know you can't just announce stuff like that?"

"What are they going to do? Lose the sale?" Haitaka kept a steady grip on the box, mindful of the vulneraries, rations and even a few sheets of cloth. "Not the way the world is now. Not even before all this. Coin is the difference between worlds."

Caeldori grumbled. One lancer who had too little regard for common sense and thought they knew better was more than enough. A second one who was twice as old as her, if not more? "If you're sure. Let's get back for now, because we could all use the rest and healing."

"Agreed..."

* * *

Shiro sat against the wall, looking at the nick he'd cut into it accidentally earlier. It was incredibly smooth, as if carved and polished rather than struck out by accident. Kana was lying face down in the opposite corner of the room, as Mitama inspected a small patch of ripped skin on her back.

"How did you manage to get cut in such a strange way?" Mitama took some hot water and added a small amount of willow bark to produce a mild anaesthetic. She dabbed a bit of clean cloth into it, and started cleaning out the injury gently.

Kana winced. "I got shot in the wing. Ow! That stings."

"As long as you don't break my arm as badly as you did that man." Mitama hummed. "Even with magic, I don't think he'll recover for a long time. If at all."

"O-oh. I'm sorry, I was trying not to kill him but I didn't really know how to just knock him down safely... Sorry." Kana let her head rest on the floor, and her shirt shuffled down from around her waist, threatening to drop back down onto the cut.

Mitama spent a few seconds in thought. "A dragon tired, hurt/ Armour dirty, wings pierced./ She needs time to heal."

Kana just lay down, and let Mitama keep healing her.

There was some bumping in the corridor outside, before the door swung open. Caeldori poked her head in. "I'm just going to keep an eye on Haitaka until he sends his soldiers off. We can plan our next move tomorrow."

Shiro nodded. "Wow, not like you to leave things until the last minute."

"We're going to stay more than one night." Caeldori said. "Kana needs rest, and frankly all of us need to clean out our armour, have a few nights of good sleep, and restock on provisions. I don't just pull important supplies out of nowhere."

"Sure." Shiro leant back. "Guess I'll be getting in some more matches with old Haitaka then!"

"You need rest too! What if you pull a muscle?" Caeldori sighed, and shook her head. "See you all later."

* * *

The sun went down in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, tired fighters paying it little attention. Mitama had returned to her room, and Kana and Caeldori had gone with her. There was no need for the four of them to use one room for the sake of saving money if others were freely available.

Shiro lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "Asugi, you got any candy?"

"Not for you."

"I'm the prince... Kidding. Arm wrestle you for a piece?"

Asugi hopped up, and stretched. "Don't try arm wrestling a ninja, it gives us a great chance to stick a shuriken in you. I'm going to go buy a meal from the inn. Coming?"

"Why not?" Shiro got up, holding a hand over his aching arm but looking confident anyway. "Uh... do you have any money?"

"A bit. But I'll have you pay me back." Warned Asugi.

Shiro smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way! Lemme tell you something- I'm sure now that I'm going to do everything I can to make the most of this without being the prince. And that means dealing with stuff like this like any other person."

Asugi hesitated for a moment, before looking at Shiro. "...You know. Me and Caeldori didn't agree to help you run away from being the prince. We agreed to keep you safe as you travelled around Hoshido. It really is important that someone does that job."

"Yeah, but me? Couldn't anyone else do it? _Shouldn't_ anyone else do it? I mean, Yukimura is smarter than me for sure. Or even little Midori, or Sakura! They'd fit that role a lot better than me. I was born to get out there and make a difference with my own two hands."

Asugi put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright. Just hand in that Dragon's Blood that gives you the right to rule and go. We'll all go serve Midori, who'll be absolutely wonderfully prepared to have leadership thrown at her unexpectedly, without the years and years of lessons your mom paid for. Oh wait."

Shiro huffed. "I'll think of something. Midori'll still do a better job than me."

"Gods, dammit. I'm going for dinner, I don't have the energy to argue with you for hours on why you need to actually do the one thing we expect of you." Asugi swung out of the room.

* * *

Mitama hummed, looking at her treasured pad of paper. Her inkbrush was dry and set aside, along with the thick glass bottle. "Caeldori, how do you sleep so well..?"

"Huh?" Caeldori looked up from a scroll she'd been writing in herself. "Sorry, I was just working out some potential routes that won't backtrack Shiro through the captial. What did you ask?"

"When you're away from you own bed. How can you sleep? Without my own mat, I feel quite a stranger. And I do quite like getting a full nine hours."

"Eight hours. We have schedules to keep." Caeldori said dryly. "Regardless, if you only feel restless and unsettled then that's a sign that you're not doing enough activity in the day. If it's a feeling of danger, then it can help to sleep nearer the campfire, because it's written into your body that light means safe. If it's something more serious, then Asugi knows how to brew a basic sleeping potion, and I know how to perform some treatments to pulled muscles."

Mitama wilted dramatically, placing the back of her hand onto her forehead. "Woe is me, Caeldori/ My most vital sleep, taken/ Lost to army training."

"...I can think of a few others who could use that haiku more than you." Caeldori said lightheartedly, as she started to work out some distances.

* * *

Morning came. At the crack of dawn, the Shirasagi troops assembled outside the inn.

Haitaka faced his men, now that Mitama had finished patching them up. Shiro stood by his side, and the rest of the group behind him. "These will be my last orders to you as your superior. You are to return to Shirasagi and explain that we were defeated in combat by prince Shiro, and therefore I defected to him. If they ask any questions, just answer them. You will likely be assigned punishment duties for a few weeks. You will not be executed. If you run into me again, we'll probably have to kill each other. Now. You all know the route. You all know the rules. If you mess it up it's on your heads. Understood?"

"Yes, commander."

"Then go."

The troops turned and started walking away, spirits damp. Haitaka didn't convey any emotion at all, watching them go. Shiro looked at him. "Did you know those guys well?"

Caeldori spoke up. "They were his troops for the better part of a decade. He was never close, but his skills at commanding in the field are enough to spur most men on."

"Well. Guess we've got our day off now, then!" Shiro said brightly. "Haitaka, don't you worry about stuff if that was hard on you. I'll make sure things are fine for you to get over it."

"Don't bother. We all have to pull our weight." Haitaka said. "We need to plan our route and buy enough supplies for it. We need to take what opportunities we can to earn some money, because it'll run out faster than you'd ever expect. And for the love of the gods, Shiro. Don't screw this thing up, because unlike the rest of you I'll almost certainly be executed when I get back to Shirasagi."

"Whoa. Dark. Executed, really? Anyway, I guess we'd better get down to business. Let's all go have a bit of rice and work out the next move." Said Shiro.

"Yes, executed. Now come on. No time to waste." Haitaka went back inside.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was inside the largest room that had been rented, looking over the map. Haitaka had been given one before setting out, and had kept it since it was an easy, familiar route for his men to get back to Shirasagi.

Caeldori looked over it. "So we have three options, as far as I can see. I planned what I could yesterday, but I didn't have this map. Mitama, pass me your brush." She reached over and took it, before turning it to point with the ornamental end. Nobody was willing to risk getting ink onto something so valuable. "Now, we could go to the Flame Tribe, since that path is somewhat safer in the mountains and ice. But we can't get near, so we'll need to cut around, and if we accidentally get too close... they don't do 'trial by combat'. They do 'trial by magical bombardment'."

"Trial by what?" Said Shiro.

"Members of the Flame tribe are all taught magic. Aside from spirit scrolls, they can command fire itself to strike at incredible distances. It's why we've never formally decided to fight them, and just settle for trying to maintain a good relationship."

"Peace through the capability to kill each other. Our army would beat them, but it wouldn't be worth it." Summarised Haitaka. "Anyway, your other routes?"

"Right..." Caeldori traced a long route, coming down from the mountains. "We could take a very long trip to Suzanoh, but it would be difficult to carry enough supplies, and the route is treacherous. I'm not convinced we could make it through safely. Or there's option three, which is maybe a bit too risky, but probably won't get any of us killed. We put on disguises and backtrack to the previous village. From there it would be much easier to reach Suzanoh, since the climate wouldn't be so icy and there are a few good places to stop."

"Well, what if Asugi tried to get some supplies off the Flame Tribe?" Suggested Shiro.

Asugi frowned. "You're really going to have me try asking those guys for anything? I've never met them. They don't know I exist. And they have that fire spell. That equates to burnt candy, genius."

Caeldori nodded in agreement. "Approaching them at all seems like a poor idea. The only reason I like the route that involves them is because it has proper roads, which will cut down our journey time to something manageable."

Kana took out her dragonstone. "Guys, what if I carried some of you? If we put the others on Caeldori's pegasus, then we'd probably be way faster!"

"Whoa there, don't put your back out. I'm sure I can keep up with you on foot. Haitaka can go with Caeldori, Mitama doesn't weigh that much." Shiro reasoned.

"You really think you can outrun a dragon. Really." Said Haitaka.

"No, I'm with Shiro on this one. It would be good strength training, too!" Beamed Kana. "Anyway, how about we all just say which way we'd prefer. Maybe we'll all agree on something."

"Alright. I'll start, and we can go around to the right." Said Caeldori. "I'd recommend you explain your reasoning as you go. I think we should take the Flame Tribe route, it's safest overall and has the least chance of running into anyone else from Shirasagi."

Kana nodded. "I think I could fly a bit to get us through the dangerous rocky route safely, but it would take ages and we might run out of supplies and starve. Maybe we should just do the backtrack? The cold is dangerous, and none of us are used to it."

Mitama took her brush back from Caeldori. "The Flame Tribe is best/ Easy travel, far from home/ Don't get us killed, Shiro."

"Was that a..." Shiro looked on in mild amazement. "Just on the spot? Like that?"

"It still surprises you?" Asked Asugi. "Anyway, I think the Flame Tribe is a good choice, but backtracking means we don't run the risk of getting frozen to death. Believe me, if you're not properly prepared for the snow and ice then there's pretty much nothing more dangerous. I can help you all hide. Shiro?"

"I'm going to see as much of the world as I can. That long rocky route seems a bit useless, and if it's really going to take that long then I bet mom will have soldiers waiting for us when we reach Suzanoh. So Flame Tribe. I'll try and make sure I don't get us blown up." Said Shiro. "And that leaves you, Haitaka."

"The Flame Tribe workaround. I have enough money left over to buy us some warmer clothing. If we march fast then we can get to Suzanoh before word REALLY gets out about Shiro, but it's simply not possible that we'll reach it before some soldiers, so keep a low profile. The last thing we need is a fight against trained men. Not every commander will fall for your tricks."

The result was clear. Caeldori folded up the map. "Looks like we have our heading. Everyone will need warmer clothing, and Kana, while I'm not going to stop you using your dragon form for travel- if you think you're losing too much body heat then you _must_ turn back into a human and stay that way. I'll go and work out what supplies we need. Commander, I'll probably need some of your money for the clothes."

"I'm not a commander anymore."

* * *

The day seemed to slip away like nothing more than melting snow. Caeldori had no problem finding a shop to sell some warm clothing, although budgeting herself for the future was a challenge. It was hard to know when they'd have a chance to make some more money.

Mitama and Kana caught up on sleep, while Shiro kept training with his mysterious Bright Naginata.

It seemed like nothing more than the blink of an eye passed before they were on the road as planned, heading for the Flame Tribe.

Kana pulled a hat tighter over her head. "Wowie, this is cold. Super cold."

Caeldori walked alongside her pegasus, which was serving as an 'equipment carrier'. Everyone knew it was acting as a pack mule, but nobody wanted to equate the majesty of a pegasus to a mule. She'd found that cloaks were the most cost-effective way to cover up, and could be quickly discarded if there was an attack by the invisible soldiers for the sake of free movement. But she did worry they'd catch chills if the wind picked up...

Shiro looked at the mountains in awe. "Guys, I've never seen anything like this before. How far does this go? How do people live here?"

"The Flame Tribe have an incredible fire affinity. They cannot be made cold." Said Asugi. "...Wow, surprised I remember that."

Kana leaned in. "Hm?"

"I'm a descendant of these guys." Said Asugi, the only member of the group not bothering to hold their cloak shut. "I never knew him, but apparently my dad was a pyromaniac. And my mother could make things explode if she hit them hard enough."

"Do you have some kind of fire ability then? With parents like that..." Asked Haitaka.

Asugi shrugged. "I guess I'm decent at keeping things at the right temperature when I make candy."

"Wait. You're telling me you could have some kind of ability to just make things blow up at will, and you use it to make candy?" Shiro chuckled. "And you think I need to get my priorities in order!"

"Oh look, a flower!" Kana said cheerfully, seeing a small patch of something growing by the side of the road.

Asugi held a hand out and stopped her. "Careful, they're deathly poisonous if you don't boil them first. We don't even put the poison on shuriken, because it'll soak through your gloves in seconds and give you horrible sores."

"Aw. But they're pretty... Ah well." Kana wrapped the cloak tighter, pressing Yato against her side. "Brr."

"Are you quite alright, Kana? It's cold, but you seem to really be suffering." Asked Caeldori.

"It's her feet." Said Haitaka, like it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She needs to put something over them. They might be tough enough to walk over rocks, but all her body heat is leeching out of them."

"Oh. That... does make sense." Kana said. "I don't have any shoes though. I guess I'll just..." She shuffled, and grabbed her dragonstone.

"Careful." Mitama sidestepped without breaking her daydream, Kana nearly pushing her off the path as she tripled in size.

"Hm. A dragon." Said Haitaka. "Less of a shock when you know it's coming."

Caeldori eyed Kana's claws, hoping that they could withstand this temperature. And then the wings, which would likely get cold because of their huge suface area. "This really isn't a good environment for you, Kana. I think that once we get out of here we'd better not return without better preparations."

They continued along. The sun rose high into the sky, as everyone did what they could to stay warm. Shiro was struggling, used to the much higher temperatures in th castle.

Shiro eventually stopped. "Ugh... how can it be so cold when we're not even that far away from home?"

"Altitude." Said Caeldori shortly. "Listen, we need to stay wary. The tribe should be coming up soon, and we'll need to make our way around. That's going to be at least half an hour forging through the wilderness, so watch out for dangers even more closely."

"I..." Kana said something hesitantly, voice echoing with the magic of her transformation. "I feel a warm breeze."

"Really?" Said Haitaka incredulously. He took a hand out from inside his cloak. "...Hrrm. Maybe we're closer than you think. Let's cut off the path now."

Caeldori narrowed her eyes, and then mounted up without another word. She brought her pegasus up into the sky, looking around for any hint of trouble. She could see a large village in the far distance, snow melted around it to create a patch of greenery. "I see the Flame Tribe. We definitely shouldn't go any closer."

They broke away from the path, into the mountainside snowdrifts. Moving forwards was incredibly difficult, snow rapidly soaking into the trousers of everyone. Kana was the only one unaffected by the damp, as apparently te benefits of being a water dragon extended to snow, but even so the temperature was low enough to be uncomfortable.

Hardy trees sprung up infrequently, forcing Caeldori to choose between staying grounded and flying above to provide guidance. She chose to stay above, but was worried she was going to exhaust her mount.

"Something's not right." Announced Shiro. "I feel it in my blood..."

While Asugi looked at him as though he were silly, and Mitama paid no attention, Haitaka instantly gripped his naginata and fell into a wary stance. "Everyone, pay attention. I've seen royal blood do feats more amazing than predict ambushes. Kana. Second opinion."

Kana stopped, and held her head up like a deer listening for the smallest sound. "..."

But Caeldori was the one who was ambushed. A second pegasus dropped from the skies above. She only had time to look up and raise her arm to cover her face before the sharp end of a spear struck, piercing her cloak and armour and leaving a shallow but large cut on her forearm. "AMBUSH!" She screamed, diving for the ground.

 _ **(Victory: Rout the enemy.)**_

Caeldori landed with a crash, as six warriors burst out of the snowdrifts.

It was instant chaos, and the only reason the group wasn't slaughtered in seconds was Shiro's gut feeling.

Haitaka leapt into action to protect the healer, with a shout of "MITAMA!" snapping her to reality. A club caught him in the chest and he heard an audible crack, before a puff of flame the size of a cabbage burst from the club, making him flinch back at the burn. Mitama patched him up on the spot, hopping away from the fight and looking out for further attackers.

Kana expected her enemies to hesitate when they saw they were against a dragon, but she was forced to rear back as another club narrowly missed her neck. She saw Asugi pinned against the floor, struggling with another ninja, while Shiro dueled against a lancer and a man with muscles so large that she worried he'd simply rip Shiro in half with his bare hands. In that split-second analysis, she lowered her centre of mass, horns forward to act as her defence. The oni savage went in for another overhead blow, and she snatched the club in one foreleg and mauled.

Caeldori recovered herself in the chaos, clutching her arm but then taking a deep breath and throwing the panic aside in favor of her training. She looked up at the diving enemy, judging their trajectory and then kicked off. The move she was planning was one rarely used, and she only had one chance, a window of opportunity twelve inches long, and the rest of the tussle played out beneath her. The enemy's naginata descended, and she brought her own up with all the speed and precision she could muster.

With a flash of metal, it cut through the shaft of her enemy's weapon, the tip knocking away to the ground below uselessly. The sharp shaft didn't have the length to hit her, and the two pegasi crashed into one another, falling to the ground. For a second, both riders just tried to steady the descent, before they hit the floor.

The second stage of the fight began as Kana dropped out of dragon form, and grabbed the Yato. Weaving past Shiro and Haitaka as they fought their own battles, she sprinted for Asugi as he was overwhelmed. Aside from the ninja, there was a samurai tribalist, pinning down his range of movement.

She saw it happening in her mind's eye, the katana about to be driven into Asugi's heart. There was nothing he could do. She didn't hesitate, and lunged, thrusting Yato forwards. It pierced the samurai's back. The ninja looked on in a moment of shock, and Asugi pressed the advantage, and punched him in the throat before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. "Are you okay, Asugi?!"

Asugi patted himself down, and his hands came away bloody. "I'll live, but I'd better be damn careful." He gazed at the rest of the fight, just in time to see Shiro get hit in the shoulder with the club of the muscle-man. His stance crumpled, and he staggered backwards. "Oh gods!"

Shiro just smirked, because of course he would. "Gotcha!" There was the rush of magic that heralded a Dragon Vein activating, and the snow snap-froze around the feet of his two enemies, rooting them in place. He gripped his weapon again and swung it hard, making two strokes across the weaker foe's chest, and they crumpled.

"Did... did _Shiro_ just have an actual plan?" Muttered Asugi. "...Must be blood loss. Seeing crap."

Caeldori looked around wildly for more foes, but they were all lying around in varying degrees of injury. The flyer she'd been fighting was on the floor with a broken jaw. The only one still standing was the Oni Chieftain, who proceeded to rip his feet out of the icy entrapment, water steaming on his armour.

"You... will NOT... get away with this!" Fire surged up around the warrior, making Shiro take a step back. "Return the spell, or I'll blow us all up!"

"Return?! What the hells are you talking about?" Shiro had to step back again, as the man started to walk forwards, snow melting in a wide circle around him.

"The pegasus knight stole Flamestrike! And even if she could escape now, I'll at least wipe out everyone that she was working with!" The fires grew more intense, even the skin of the oni starting to glow with heat. Shiro braced for some kind of explosion, praying his weapon might work that unusual protective magic and save him.

Haitaka walked up behind and struck them over the head with his naginata. Instead of using the cutting edge, he hit with the shaft hard enough to elicit a wooden crackle. Kana, only a moment slower, had already shifted to a dragon and tackled them over.

Apparently, that still wasn't enough, but the sudden beating threw off the warrior's focus enough to stop him finishing his spell. In desperation, Kana opened her mouth and tried to spit on the fire. About as much water as could have fit inside a bucket fell onto the flames, extinguishing them in a bout of steam. The man she'd pinned didn't look ready to give up and was in the process of lifting her off the floor, but then Shiro pointed his lance to his throat.

"That's enough!"

 _ **(Map clear!)**_

The warrior finally relented, holding up for a few moments as Shiro kept the sharp point a hair's breadth away from his neck. "Everyone alive? Sound off for me."

"Kana."

"Caeldori."

"Asugi."

"Mitama."

"Haitaka."

"...Okay, that's everyone. Now why in the world did you attack us! Are you bandits!?" Shiro shouted. The warrior looked up at him.

"A pegasus flew into our tribe. They stole the Flamestrike spell, and escaped. We gave chase." They explained. "Go on. Kill me, and be done with it. I've no need for the pity of foul thieves."

Kana turned back, as Shiro kept the man held. "We haven't stolen anything! Caeldori would never!"

Caeldori looked around. "Hold on, everyone... The Flamestrike spell... is that... the spell that..." She said, trailing off. "Oh gods, it must be."

Asugi grit his teeth. "Oh, that's bad."

Shiro looked around. "It's that spell they used to defend the tribe, isn't it?"

"Yes... Don't play dumb with me, you-" Coughed the Oni.

Caeldori clapped her hands over her mouth. "That spell can't be allowed into the wrong hands. Best case, some other city stole it. Worst case, someone's going to fire that at a city."

"Not to interrupt..." Started Mitama. "But these people are clearly innocent, if our enemy. Would you like me to heal them?"

"Er..." Shiro looked at Kana. "I mean, if they're not going to relent even a tiny bit then they'll kill us..."

Kana grabbed Mitama anyway, in panic. "I stabbed someone! Quick!"

Attention turned to the man who'd been about to kill Asugi. Apart from Shiro, who was still keeping the Oni Chieftain down, they circled the man.

It was obvious immediately. The size of the bloodstain on the frozen snow, the fact they were lying unmoving... Kana's throat seemed to shut. She got closer, and couldn't see them breathing. "I... I never meant..." She stopped again, and stepped back in horror.

Caeldori put a hand on her shoulder. "There, there. It's always rough the first-"

"HAH!"

"Oomph!"

Everyone's attention snapped around to see the Oni Chieftain putting Shiro into a headlock, the Bright Naginata knocked away. He glared at the group. "One wrong move and I'll break him in half! Give back the spell!"

"We don't HAVE IT!" Yelled Shiro, struggling to no avail.

"..." The group stood frozen, unmoving. There was a silent few moments.

Asugi eventually ventured forth with extreme tactfulness; "You're a total moron."

Stunned silence.

Asugi continued. "Look, if we were the thieves, that are apparently so good they can steal one of the strongest scrolls in existence, why would we circle the village that's sending out hunting parties looking for pegasus?! Why wouldn't we use the spell to blow you out of existence?! Why wouldn't we come with proper clothes for this cold weather?! You look at our group and tell me that we look like a good selection for thieves that want to steal from your stupid tribe! There's a sixteen year old, two lancers, a pegasus knight who is clearly not the type to try and crazy moves that it would take to steal from you, and you have ME."

Asugi clicked his fingers. There was a puff of sparks, and the eyes of the Oni widened.

"That's right. I'm Rinkah's, in case you were wondering. I have enough respect not to steal from my own damn ancestors." Finished Asugi.

For a long few moments, he was terrified that his words would have absolutely no effect. Then, to everyone's relief, he dropped Shiro. "I am Kumagera. Spare my hunting party. We can ill afford to lose them."

Shiro wheezed. "Okay. So you finally believe us?"

"..." Kumagera grimaced, before reaching beind himself and pulling at his mask, the clay breaking into many pieces in his hands as it came off his face. Haitaka had broken it with the blow to the head, even if the man underneath seemed fine. "You say that you're the daughter of Rinkah?"

"Yes." Said Asugi determinedly.

Kumagera bowed his head. "I can see it to be true. Your inner fire is hers beyond doubt." He fell to his knees, and then bowed down. "I offer my deepest apologies. I beg forgiveness for what I've done."

"Let's just get these guys healed, now that we're not trying to kill each other." Said Asugi. "Mitama, how are they?"

"...There's another one dead. The rest, I should be able to save." Mitama, with all the calmness she could muster, started to work a healing spell on the ragged pegasus knight.

Shiro picked himself up. "Apology accepted. I didn't come out here for trouble." He looked at Caeldori. "But what about that spell? We kind of have to do something."

Caeldori nodded grimly. "It's not what I was expecting when I agreed to help you see Hoshido, but you're right. We cannot let such a dangerous weapon loose."

Kumagera looked up. "Asugi. I must beg to join you."

Asugi looked around. "...Shiro? Can we trust him? I guess he let you go... and the Flame Tribe aren't known for betrayal."

"A guy as strong as this? Of course!"

Caeldori looked apprehensive. Kana was preoccupied doing everything she could to help Mitama save the rest of the fighters.

Asugi nodded. "Then it's settled. We'll take you with us. Looks like we've got the same goal now, too."

"Thank you, grandson." Kumagera said.

"Wait, WHAT?"

* * *

After a few hours, a fire had been lit in the woods. Kana and Asugi had given up their cloaks to cover the two dead, who would be flown back to the Tribe by the pegasus knight.

Kumagera looked at the two bundles with utter regret. "My misjudgement cost two great warriors their lives... I can only pray the embers of their life continue to burn as Salamander's scales."

"I'm... ready to go, chief." Said the pegasus knight. Unlike Caeldori's pegasus which bore the symbol of Hoshido, thiers was covered in a few bits of red iron armour. Upon closer inspection, it had a thicker coat too, but the difference was minimal.

Kumagera bode them farewell, with the rest of his group. Much like Haitaka, he had no desire to pull the men entrusted to him into something they weren't prepared for. Although inwardly, many of the group could see that his self-confidence had taken an enormous blow in the past battle.

So they sat around the fire. Asugi was the first one to speak. "You're my grandfather?"

Kumagera nodded. "Rinkah was my daughter. I... never knew she had children. She took our rules seriously. We of the tribe never cease in an endeavor until we have burned out entirely."

"And... uh, who's Salamander?"

"The first dragon of fire." Said Kumagera. "Unlike the dragons of dusk and dawn that slept with the royal families of Nohr and Hoshido, the dragons Salamander, Forseti, and Fafnir simply conferred a blessing upon their worshippers as they quarreled over the lands."

"Oh. I had no idea." Asugi looked at his hands. "I... could never figure out how to make more than a spark."

Shiro chuckled. "You use god-given powers to make candy."

"Oh, shut up." Asugi grumbled. "It's not like you do anything useful with yours."

"Oh? Is this young man also of a tribe?" Asked Kumagera.

Shiro grinned. "Nope."

"He's the prince. And a terrible one at that." Asugi deadpanned. He reached into a pocket, and took out a small bag. Kumagera didn't seem amused, but he'd only just sent his men away. "...Alright, gramps... here, you can have a bit of candy."

"Oh?" He eyed the bag, and took a piece. "...You know, your mother could never resist candy, or anything sugary. Her one weakness. But before I get sidetracked- you're travelling in company of a dragon. How?"

Kana looked up from holding her hands over the campfire. "Oh, that's me. My papa could turn into one too! I joined to help Shiro see the world."

"Right... It seems you all have much to tell me." Kumagera stood up. "I feel recovered from that fight earlier. I propose we get moving, young Asugi."

"Yep, let's go!" Called Shiro.

 **A/n: Well, the battle gimmick is basically 'what if the initial enemy placement was inside your ranks'. Good luck making a decent formation. However, I'll give you ONE of the 'freeze' dragon veins that you get in CQ's chapter on the eternal staircase. Because I think that would add a level of tactical decision-making.  
**

 **In other notes, what if the boss of the Cyrkensia chapter in Conquest was Rinkah's father?**

 **Yep, I'm taking the names of the First Dragons from FE4. You can't stop me. Fafnir is, aside from being a very rare generic enemy in echoes, the name of a dragon in Norse mythology that was slain by Sigurd. Using Balmung. Speaking of the Balmung, they used Awakening's model for Balmung for Laslow's Blade in fates. I like to rename it and give it to Odin.**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Cardgames on Pokemon: Whoops. I could have sworn Takumi were older, but I guess it's been a while since I've checked. Doesn't that just fill you with confidence?**

 **It's really good to know that I'm managing to make people actually care about the characters more, it lets me know I'm handling things in a way that at least makes the story somewhat interesting.**


	24. Nohr 5: Bargaining

It had been a few days of travel to reach Macarath. Siegbert was at the front of the little group, staying wary and alert. Some would have said that was Soleil's job as his retainer, but he knew he couldn't do any of his other duties while on the move, and wanted to make sure everyone got the rest they needed. For a few moments, his thoughts drifted to Brynhildr.

The ancient tome was wrapped in one of the covers for Siegbert's textbooks, and kept in one of the two small saddlebags under the armour of his horse's flank. He hadn't dared touch it yet, all too wary of the possible consequences. He had little doubt it was real, given it had the power to vitalize an entire forest to something denser than he'd thought possible for Nohr.

They came into view of the city. Macarath had a distinct style for a few reasons, but two stood above the rest: the local clay was a rich red colour that could easily turn into beautiful tiles when baked, and the colour was used heavily throughout the city, visible on every rooftop. And as one of the few towns in Nohr not dedicated to farming or fishing, but instead making medicine, it was incredibly wealthy. The walls around the city were stout and well-kept, and Siegbert felt a dose of warm pride at the city.

They came up the main road, reaching the gatehouse. Siegbert rode ahead. "Hello. As crown prince of Nohr, I seek entry, and an audience with the Baron of Macarath."

The guards almost mechanically stood aside. "We will summon an escort."

Before going inside, Siegbert reached into the other saddlebag and took out a cloak. It was the same one he'd worn in Windmire's underground, and would serve the same purpose.

Kana looked around in awe as the main convoy passed through the gates, seeing the red roofing and pavements, and the many houses, with people walking the streets in greater numbers than he'd ever seen before, and perplexing scents of herbs and minerals flooding his nose. "Wooow..." He nudged Soleil. "Are all big cities this fantastic and weird? Windmire had a second city underneath it, and this place feels like nothing I've ever known."

Soleil giggled and ruffled Kana's hair. "I think Windmire and Macarath are the best ones, although Dia and Cyrkensia are both great! Anyway, stick with us while you're here, and try not to transform unless you really need to, okay?"

"Ok!"

A third guard came from by the gates, up to the convoy. "I will take you directly to the Baron's residency, my prince." He gave a short bow. "Do you wish to openly announce your presence, or go unnoticed?"

"We don't plan to stay long, nor do we have business that will concern the people here. I would appreciate going unannounced, for the speed."

"Understood. Please follow me." The guard turned and marched along the street, keeping the way clear for a cavalier and a convoy. People noticed the group going through, but no more than they would a convoy of travelling merchants.

Kana got curious again really fast. "Hey, how come these guys don't recognise you?"

"My cloak." Said Siegbert simply. "The easiest way to spot a noble is to look at their clothing. Many people assume that because I have a simple, dirty cloak, that I am a simple, dirty man."

"But what about your face?"

"I thought it would be a giveaway myself, when I first learned this trick." Said Siegbert quietly. "But as long as you don't talk to anyone, they tend not to look too hard."

* * *

The Baron's house was something beyond a house. Nohr may have been hard-pressed for food, but the upper classes could quite easily find the resources to craft grand mansions and villas.

It was almost alien to Kana. The trees around this house in the heart of the city were grown in lines, equally spaced and with almost identical looks to them, as if they were reflections of one another. The grass was a little patchy and weak compared to the mountains he called home, but it too was so strangely uniform that he felt compelled to get off the convoy and touch it gently, to make sure it really was grass. He broke a blade off and sniffed it, and no mistaking it- they somehow had real grass that was this even.

Soleil just admired the Baron's manor. The walls had been made of a nice light-grey stone, and coupled with the red roofing and green grounds, it was a pretty scene, all tied together by a white path leading up to the main house.

"I will return to my post now, my prince." Said the guard shortly, and he turned and marched off.

Siegbert spared a second to take in the area. It was one he greatly appreciated the beauty of. Once upon a time he'd been distraught at seeing the lawn that could potentially have been used to grow crops, before it had been explained that the soil was so exceptionally poor here that it was a near-miracle the grass grew. His mind fluttered to Brynhildr again, but he steered it back to the present. Any moment now...

A horse cantered out from behind the manor, with another girl keeping pace on foot. As she got closer, Siegbert could clearly make out the rider's purple hair, and the aqua of her companion.

"Siegbert!" Called Sophie. She dismounted, and walked the rest of the short distance to the group.

"Glad to see you, Sophie." They fell into a short, relieved hug. Siegbert turned to Kana. "Kana, this is Sophie, my cousin. And Nina, a very close friend."

"Hi there!" Kana bounded over, and enthusiastically stuck out a hand to be shaken.

"Aw." Sophie took the handshake. "I heard about your bravery in Windmire. Good job helping out my cousin."

Nina's eyes darted between Siegbert and Kana, as if reading a complex mathematical equation. She reached her answer, and bit her lip in a devious smile.

"Wow, I like your hair." Said Kana, turning his attention to Nina. "It's the same colour as my dragonstone!" He took out the crystal from underneath his scarf.

Nina confidently gave her fringe a flick with her hand, praying nobody caught her blushing at the daydream she'd concocted regarding the group. "Nice gem." _Did anyone notice_?

"Anyway, grandfather is waiting inside." Sophie said, tightening her grip on the reins of her horse. "I probably don't need to tell you, but we didn't find any clues regarding our... aunt." The horse jerked, and she didn't budge an inch. "Not today, Avel."

"Excellent organisation, although it's frustrating to have found nothing. We'll leave by tomorrow, so please be sure to speak with your family about anything you want to. Soleil, with me. Kana, Dwyer..." He looked at Sophie.

"Oh, don't feel awkward just because we're friends. You two come with me, I'll show you around my family home!" Sophie beamed, another jerk from Avel taking her slightly off-balance.

* * *

Siegbert sat down in front of a large table. "Apologies for any dirt my armour spreads."

"None needed. The smithy is still located where it used to be if you need anything repaired." Said an older man, the Baron of Macarath and Sophie's grandfather. "Now, what did you need to speak with me about?"

"On the route here, I encountered bandits in the forest. They had created a spell to grow the plants, and use them to ambush people."

"A spell to grow plants?" The Baron said, incredulously.

Siegbert nodded. "I am unsure how... but... they claimed to have derived it from _this_." He took the cover off the book he'd been carrying.

"What is that?" Whispered the Baron, in a tone that implied he had a strong suspicion.

"If the madman who had it is to be be believed... Brynhildr." Siegbert gingerly placed it on the table, metal covers of the book making a tap that could be heard perfectly between the two silent men. "It is said that if anyone but the chosen wielder of a divine weapon attempts to use it, they will suffer consequences. I daren't open the book."

"Perhaps your dragon blood would protect you? No, disregard that notion. You are the prince and we can't risk you."

Siegbert looked at Brynhildr for a few moments, and placed it back into the protective wrapping. "One other thing I should tell you- we recovered a few jars of medicine from a crashed cart. I couldn't see any trace of the rider, unfortunately. If I leave them with you, you could return them to the rightful owner, couldn't you?"

"I could... but..."

"Ah, if you're pressed for manpower then I'll take it now. I was meaning to show Macarath to my friends." Offered Siegbert.

"Many thanks, Prince Siegbert." The baron bowed his head.

Siegbert just smiled. "It's the least I can do to repay people that help keep Nohr alive."

* * *

Kana was helping Sophie and Nina reign in Avel after the horse had broken free of the stables. The first thing Kana learned about Sophie is that she was stronger than she looked. Kana had been jerked off the ground by trying to hold onto the reins, and had very nearly gone for his beaststone for the extra strength before Sophie had just about managed to get her mount under control with a combination of soothing words and steely grip.

"Okay, Avel. No more of that." Sophie said, looking the horse dead in the eyes. "Let's get back to the stables..."

"That thing is way more trouble than it's worth." Nina muttered.

"Pfft, I just need some time." Sophie smiled. "Anyway, what should we show Kana?"

Nina narrowed her eyes, absentmindedly fiddling with her silky blue hair. "I wonder... hey, let's talk dating."

"Uh..." Kana stepped back. "I... My dad said I had to wait until, er... Um..."

"Oh, I guess. I just wanted to know what you thought of Siegbert-"

"Nina!" Sophie clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gods, that's the _prince_ you're talking about!"

Kana just looked on in confusion, as Nina fiddled her fingers. She looked up and changed the subject deftly. "Let's talk about something else then... how about... how would you break into this manor?" She looked up at the windows, observing the walls.

"My dad taught me it's not nice to break into people's houses unless there's an attack..." Kana mused. "But... um... I guess that bit of the wall looks kind of weak. Maybe I could smash through if I hit it hard enough?"

Nina looked around. "And now I know you're a magic user, because that wall looks strong as hell. Careful what kind of information you throw around, Kana. Not everyone is as nice as me." Her eyes flicked to the corner of the wall. Someone was coming around it. "Oh, Siegbert. Done already?"

Siegbert walked up. "We just have an errand to run, before everyone can rest. We found some jars of medicine in the forest, and we need to return it."

"Well, we don't _need_ to, strictly speaking, but... sure, I'll lend a hand." Nina said. "Get your disguise on, I'll go identify any markings on the jars."

* * *

Siegbert put his cloak back on, and everyone went back into the town. With three people on horses, they were less than inconspicuous, but by being careful on the streets nobody would pay too much attention. Soleil carried a wooden pallet with the jars of medicine inside, while Nina led the way.

"So, the jars have the insignia of the Rosemary Apothecary, one of the lesser medicine-makers in this city. Notably, they have a lot of trouble with funding, on account of lacking a proper accountant." She rattled of easily.

"How do you know they don't have an accountant?" Soleil asked.

"I'm a professional outlaw. I find out things by going outside the law. You'd be really surprised what information some people give up when they're drunk, too."

Siegbert nodded. "Of course, if anyone were to ask, you're simply a traveller. Outlawing something is meant to be serious."

"Anyway, after we drop this off, I'm gonna hit the town!" Soleil announced cheerily. She looked over to see a woman buying a small bag of grain from the marketplace as they passed by.

Kana saw the market too, as they went by. "Wow wow wow! Siegbert, did you see how many apples were in that basket?!" He said in amazement. "I've never seen that many apples before! It's amazing! I wish I could get one for my papa, they look so red and crunchy..."

Sophie gave an endeared chuckle, and reached down from Avel to pat Kana on the head. "I'll buy you an apple. Just one though. Mustn't get greedy."

"You sure there are going to be any left?" Nina said. "It's a hungry town. You can't just drink water to get rid of what your stomach demands."

"It'll be okay." Kana looked back at Nina. "If... if other people are so hungry that they can eat all those apples, they probably need them more than me."

Nina huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if you say so."

"That's a very kind way of thinking." Siegbert offered. "It would be nice if there were more people like you, but sadly that way of thinking is also one of the worst for being used against people."

"Huh?"

"...Well, it's difficult to explain. But sometimes I have given out aid to people without expecting things in return." Started Siegbert. "A lot of them were grateful, but others... well..."

Nina finished the sentence. "You could offer them your hand and they'd rip your arm off and beat you with it."

"Oh." Kana sounded shocked. "Back with my papa, we were only a small village and we all knew each other. If someone needed more food we'd all just... try and help."

Siegbert nodded. "I've studied such situations. But cultures based on community spirit get weaker and more likely to fail or become corrupted the larger the group you apply them to. You are right to try and be kind, just remember that people you don't know are not always good people." He looked ahead. "Are we close, Sophie?"

"..." Sophie turned Avel down an alleyway. "Ah, this is the place, through here!"

What appeared to be an alleyway was nothing more than a large arch that extended for a few metres. For Kana, it seemed almost foreboding- unlike the rest of this city, the pathway here was dirty and smelled terrible, the contents of a glass bottle splashed around while a spray of small shards of glass covered the corner it had been broken on. Part of him considered picking up a shard of glass, but all the others parts united and told him that the glass stayed where it was.

"Mind your feet, Kana." Said Soleil, stepping around the bottle.

Siegbert held up a hand for everyone to stop. Nina halted immediately, as did Sophie. Soleil put a hand in front of Kana, and Dwyer wasn't anywhere near the front. He looked to Nina. "I see a criminal, and he may recognise me." He whispered.

Nina took out her bow. "Where?"

"Don't shoot. We're severely outnumbered." Siegbert looked around, seeing windows in the large alley, and many people passing through that would quite happily take advantage of a street fight to rob several people blind. "Detach and follow him, and if possible, dispose of him."

"Can do. Who's the target?"

"Older man by there. Talking to the merchant in green." Siegbert glanced at Benjamin, praying the traitor wasn't aware of his presence. While he had no doubt he could win a fight, it would be better to take care of this without collateral damage. "Come on, everyone. Let's return this medicine."

* * *

Sophie knocked on the door to a large building, and stepped back. There was some rattling, and a wooden slot was opened to look through. "Hey there. We found a shipment of your medicine in the woods."

"...Lady Sophie?" There was some rattling, and the door opened. A dishevelled old doorkeeper with a sword strapped to his belt stepped back. "It is an honour and a boon that you would do this for us."

Soleil stepped up, holding the pallet. "Shall I just leave it in here?"

"If you'd hold on a moment, I want some of the details." Said the man, stepping away from the door. "Please come in, your ladyship."

Sophie dismounted, and tied Avel to a nearby signpost _very securely._ She and the rest of the group stepped inside. It was a drab and dreary room, with bare floorboards that had seen many better days. There was a slight cracking sound outside as Avel pulled against the signpost, but then gave up as it didn't really budge.

"Wait here, if you would." The doorkeeper locked the door, and disappeared deeper into the building.

They waited.

Nothing happened.

Soleil tried to stay on guard, but got increasingly fidgety as daytime slipped away. "Darn it, I should be out having a good time right now. What's taking so long?"

Dwyer yawned. "Want some tea?"

"You have a fire and kettle with you?" Asked Sophie. "And a brick of tea? Cups? Water? I... I thought I was an expert in clothes, but..." She laughed.

Dwyer looked at her with tired, cold eyes. "Saddlebags."

"Go ahead, Dwyer." Siegbert said, looking at the door. "But please be sure to pick up your main equipment." A hand strayed to the greatsword concealed beneath his cloak. He could hear people moving, and boards in the ceiling creaking.

Kana looked up, and whispered to Siegbert. "Something feels wrong."

Everyone agreed. Dwyer turned the handle of the door, and it didn't budge. As expected. Still, Siegbert didn't want to assume the worst. He looked for any more signs that things were as he suspected, cautiously moving so he had a view of all three entrance points to this room- the door, inner passageway, and window.

There was an archer and an axeman outside the window. "Possible enemies outside. Bow, axe." Siegbert mouthed.

Sophie grimaced. Her lance was with Avel, but she carried a sword at all times.

The doorkeeper walked back into the room. "We'll see you now. Apologies for the wait." He stepped aside, leaving the doorway open.

Sophie glanced at Siegbert, and went through first. She only hoped that the man by there didn't recognise the rest of her group's faces, and hadn't spotted the lumps of armour under their cloaks. She wished Nina were here, the most adept at situations like this. But as it was, she knew that it was her duty to protect the prince.

The inside of the building was a wide-open area with a stone flooring, and several benches covered in glassware and small firepits. Making medicine was a delicate art that needed a lot of steps in many places. Sophie glanced upwards th second she entered, looking for traps. Then over the rest of the room, but nothing was apparent.

An old man came wandering out of the corner of the room. "Good day, Lady Sophie. I am sorry for the wait, but we had just finished closing for the day. I'm most thankful that you-"

He was interrupted as the window shattered into uncountable fragments of glass, and an arrow whistled through, aimed straight for Siegbert's head. Kana jumped back in fright, Dwyer and Soleil were too far back to move- but Sophie's reactions were quick as a whip. She stuck an arm out in front of Siegbert in the blink of an eye, and the arrow hit a plate of armour, ripping a hold in her cloak and leaving a nasty chip, but leaving the flesh and bone beneath unharmed.

"Dammit! Everyone in, quick!" Yelled a gruff voice.

 _ **(Victory: Rout the enemy)**_

Siegbert grabbed his sword and watched the window as carefully as he could without exposing himself to another arrow. "Sir, get down." He didn't wait for a reply, pushing the older man behind a bench. "Soleil, cover the door. If they're common criminals, we can win."

"Sure thing!" Soleil tossed her cloak aside and pulled out Laslow's blade, standing in the doorway with it slung over her shoulder. Anyone trying to get in through the foyer would be in striking range while they either broke down the door or window.

Kana looked around at all the shattered glass, and then to all the benches. He was lost for a few moments, worrying transforming in such a tight space would risk crushing one of his allies, but fearing the glass cutting his feet. While his soles were hard as leather from going bare all his life, he knew they'd still get cut by a knife or sword, and this glass could be just as sharp... While he hesitated, he saw Dwyer moving the man to a safer spot, and Sophie taking on the first ruffian with her sword.

Sophie's swordplay was intended for horseback, but she was no slouch while dismounted. Her foe came at her with a knife, before she knocked them off balance and went for the shoulder, going down on it hard. Her sword hit the top of their tunic and tore into both their sleeve and flesh, leaving a huge tear in both. Defence in tatters, she finished them with a quick jab, and then gasped in pain as another one with a sword hit her side. She clapped a hand over the injury and barely blocked a second strike, but then Siegbert lashed out and almost cleaved the offending mercenary in half, his sword cutting through the target with ease.

Sophie stumbled back, and Dwyer wordlessly caught her and sat her down, drawing a healing staff from his disguise and taking a look at the wound. "You'll be fine." He said dully.

The initial strike of two was quickly followed by the bulk of the sudden attackers. The window proved to be an ideal choke point, although there was an outlaw shouting orders and shooting arrows that came dangerously close to Siegbert. He was covered in blood and fear and shock were eating at his composure, only the fact he'd seen things like it before taking the edge from the carnage.

Kana panicked, unable to get close normally, and was distracted for a second as Soleil caught the enemy sent to strike from behind off guard, stabbing them once with a smile and kicking them away.

Siegbert had slain three men alone, the majority of the ambush, when he stepped back to dodge and slipped on the glass and blood. He hit the floor almost instantly, greatsword clattering out of his grip. An axeman surged through the window, leaping out to bring his wepon down.

Kana could already see it was going to hit, a direct blow to Siegbert's chest that would punch through his armour with ease. "NO!" He didn't know what he was doing, even as he did it. Kana instinctively threw a hand forwards, and in the blink of an eye his arm elongated to a dragon's foreleg, claws at the end half-formed, a mess of chitin and bone. The attack hit straight in the neck, before the half-transformation rebounded to Kana's arm. He stumbled forwards. "Siegbert, are you OK?!"

"I'm fine." The side of his face, and body, was covered in blood from the floor, but otherwise he did seem okay.

An arrow flew through the window, and Kana felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. "Ouch!" He collapsed down for cover, as Siegbert's eyes widened.

He saw the outlaw leader nocking another shot. "Dammit, why the hell are there so many guards in there!" He yelled, drawing his bow again.

Sophie jumped in front of his line of fire with the now empty pallet, and shouted at the top of her lungs. "HOLD!"

There was the sound of something clattering outside the front of the shop.

The outlaw visibly quivered in place for a second, "Y-you... you're... L-L-Lady Sophie..! Gah, no going back!" And fired anyhow. But something had distracted him at the last second. The arrow flew wide and shattered against the wall as he dropped his weapon, bringing up his arms to protect his head from a shadow that loomed over his from the side.

A stallion brought down two hooves, batting him to the floor. Reins tied it to an entire signpost that had been uprooted, and a whole extra horse, but that clearly hadn't stopped Avel dragging both around the side of the building. Siegbert was almost glad he couldn't see the fate that befell the man as he was trampled.

 _ **(Map Clear!)**_

Sophie took a deep breath. A quick check for any more threats... "Good job, Avel. Extra feed tonight." The powerhouse of a horse in question just snorted, as Siegbert's own charger cantered up to the broken window curiously.

Siegbert had Kana steady in an instant, holding him still firmly but not forcefully. "Calm. Calm. Kana. Be calm." He looked at the boy. "Breathe. Just breathe. Dwyer, how bad is it?"

Dwyer went over to Kana and looked at the arrow. It had pierced his armour, but didn't seem to have gone much further. He moved the neckerchief out of the way, and undid a strap before pulling the plate way cautiously. "Nothing permanent. It'll be sore for a few days." Without any further words, he pulled it out of the armour, leaving a cut in Kana but nothing worse. "Be sure to clean the blood out." His staff lit up, and the injury shrunk to something smaller, although it didn't close completely.

Everyone took a second to get their bearings. Soleil looked around the are carefully. "Any more?"

"I don't believe so." Answered Sophie. "Avel, stay away from the windowframe, it's _sharp_."

"Let's get the guards to clean this up. We shouldn't stay in this area now that our cover may be blown." Siegbert said, before glancing over to the old man. "...Are you okay? No injuries?"

"I offer my very deepest apologies, Lady Sophie." Started the man. "Those men may have been after me, or my business."

Sophie nodded. "The guards will take care of you for the time being." She looked around the rest of the group. "Nobody hurt? You didn't bang your head when you fell, right?"

"No." Answered Siegbert. "...Soleil, could you fetch the guards? The rest of us should take a moment to recover."

"On it." Soleil jogged out of the room.

"Before you go." The old man got up with a little difficulty, and went over to one of the counters. "You saved my shipment of medicine from being entirely lost, and now my life. Please, take this." He grabbed a small blue bottle. "It's an elixir. One dose only."

Sophie took the small potion carefully. "My thanks. Are you sure you can afford to give it away?"

"...Yes."

* * *

Just a few streets away, Nina watched from the sidelines, as Benjamin talked. He'd not become isolated enough for her to pick him off yet, and at this rate, he never would. But the conversation...

"I'll do anything. I will give you any information you need, any service or material wealth I have, but I must save my people." His grey hair was unkempt now, while the horse he lead around was without its armour, likely pawned off.

And the woman he was talking to just nodded. Nina didn't recognise her, but she was clearly well-off. Her hair tone matched Sophie's or the portraits of the late Princess Camilla, but she was wearing a simple robe that concealed her body, and the hood was half-up, the curls of that purple hair flowing out.

"Of course I'll save them." Answered the woman. "...But not for nothing."

"Name your price. I... I will do my utmost to pay it." Bejamin hung his head low, spirit like a snapped candle.

The woman chuckled. "Serve me. I could use a new retainer."

"Of course." Benjamin looked up. "But what of my people?"

"Come inside, all shall be made clear." The woman turned and sauntered into the building behind her, completely unaffected by her surroundings.

Nina slunk across the street, and down a tiny alley by the side of the building. It seemed to be a parlour of some kind, or maybe the kind of venue one might have their fortune told. She glanced through the window, and went past before putting an ear against the thinnest part of the wall.

There was a sound like pouring water. Somehow, Nina could feel... magic, that made her feel as though rivers were flowing in her veins. It wasn't any magic taught in Windmire, for sure.

"This amulet will make rain fall on your village once a week, giving it a chance to grow strong crops. It shall function for so long as you carry out my every wish..." Said the woman.

There was a pause, as Nina assumed Benjamin hesitated.

"I will serve you."

"Excellent! Now, first of all... I can see you, distant daughter." There was a chuckle, like she'd spotted a five-year old hiding behind a curtain.

The back wall of the building blew out, wisps of mist curling forwards as Nina scarpered over a wall at a speed suggesting her heart was on the verge of popping out of her mouth, mission forgotten in terror.

How had she been detected?!

She made it over a wall, hit the ground running, and didn't look back.

 **Author's notes: I'm just going to place this on hiatus for a short while, because Heroes of the Storm is currently getting screwed out of having a real story and I want to try and offer something. I'll be back.  
**

 **Yep, the FE7 disguises would actually be reasonably effective. Fancy armour/clothes used to be the tell that somebody was a noble. It's mentioned Silas is a noble, but not who he's related to. So welcome to me throwing things together for the sake of story!**


	25. Xenologue 2: Valentia

**Another Xenologue- insert it where you see fit!**

Siegbert felt a hand shake him gently, and woke up. "Is it my turn for night watch?" He rose, and saw Soleil standing there, hand on her sword. "Soleil? I thought it was Kana's turn to-"

"There's a ghost." She whispered. "And she asked for you.

Siegbert felt a lump form in his chest. "I... see. I'll do what I can." He got up and strapped on the parts of his armour he hadn't, taking his greatsword and stepping out.

A maid in white and blue sat silently in front of the campfire, faded like ink dipped in water. Kana was mesmerised by her, tail still and eyes wide. Dwyer and Sophie were watching too, uncomfortable. The maid didn't seem to even notice them. With a small, sad smile she held a hand over her broken ribcage. Her death had clearly not been kind.

Siegbert calmly approached. "Greetings. I'm Siegbert. Is there something you wish to say?"

"...I died long ago." Lilith said, putting her hands in her lap. "But some of my power still remains, and I was asked to use it to help you. A friend of mine extends an invitation to a short talk... will you accept? I shall see you returned here, worry not."

Siegbert looked to Soleil, who shrugged. He was immediately concerned it was a trap, but... he was sure he'd always followed proper burial rites and honoured the dead. "Dwyer, she's not an illusion or projection?"

"No."

"Then very well- I accept, so long as you don't take more than a day. I don't want to lose too much time." Siegbert answered.

Lilith nodded, and the world blurred and shifted, before refocusing in a small clearing.

Everyone looked around in confusion for a few moments. They were completely surrounded by trees, and there was a slight chill in the air. In front of them, there was a small tent, and a gigntic stone archway behind that.

Siegbert looked around. "Maiden spirit, should I proceed?"

There was no answer, even as everyone waited for one. Eventually, Siegbert decided to check the tent. He walked over, guiding his horse, and saw it was a stall of some kind. A lone redhead was sitting behind a desk, with a candle inside a lantern illuminating a few trays.

Anna smiled winningly. "Ah, customers!"

Siegbert blinked. "Er... Good evening, ma'am. Do you know where we are?"

"This is the Dragon's Gate." Said Anna. "A mystical construct that connects to other worlds. Normally, going through would be a dangerous endeavor that's diffucult to control, but you've been invited. Walk through the portal when you're ready to meet your benefactors."

"...Very well... But I do find it somewhat difficult to trust this situation." Siegbert said.

"Oh, don't worry. If these two wanted you dead, then they'd have better ways to do it." Anna said easily. "Anyhow, before you step through the gate, can I interest you in my wares? I've got it all- From Energy Drops to Talismans!" She gestured to the spread of item across her desk.

Siegbert looked down to see a small golden charm on a string. He very carefully picked it up, looking at the inscriptions on it. "...Dusk Dragon, these are genuine."

"Huh? Siegbert, what is it?" Asked Kana.

"A genuine Consecrated Talisman. I've only seen one before, in the royal treasury." Explained Siegbert. "You can wear it to increase your magical resistance. Making these... you need magic and time in immense quantity." He set it down. "...Alas, I don't think I'm carrying enough coin to afford such an item."

"That's okay. I have a feeling we'll meet again!" Anna said.

"Farewell, then." Siegbert turned to his group. "Let us venture through this gateway. I don't see another option."

"I'll keep you safe, my prince." Assured Soleil. "Let's go!"

So, they walked through the portal.

* * *

Siegbert found himself emerge in a large temple. The room was enourmous, easily enough for one to fly a wyvern around. Kana, Soleil, and everyone else appeared behind him.

He couldn't see anything obviously threatening, but he was wary. This place felt ancient and powerful, a domain he was not allowed to just enter. The blood in his veins tingled in response, while he noticed both his charger and Avel were skittish, uneasy.

"What is this place?" Asked Siegbert.

"Siegbert." Kana ran up to his side, looking around wildly. "I smell _dragons_."

Siegbert let a hand fall onto the grip of his sword. "...Do you mean wyverns, or dragons like you?"

"Really? I thought we kept this place clean." A new voice said.

Siegbert watched as four people became visible in front of him. A woman in Nohrian platemail, a man in Hoshidan robes. Those two were standing at the front, looking at the group. Behind them was another two people, a lady with magnificent green hair flowing all down her back and a white dress, who'd apparently been talking with a man in dark green armour with a giant bastard sword strapped to his back.

The speaker introduced themselves as the woman in black. "Do not be afraid."

"I am not." Siegbert gripped his sword, ready to draw it at a second's notice. "However... I have serious doubts as to whether you are human. And I will not allow myself to die while Nohr needs me, so make no sudden move."

The woman smiled and clasped her hands together, apparently charmed. "Aw, I'm so proud of you. Glad to see you've got a little bite."

Siegbert was a little confused, but stayed wary. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves- and see about you discarding that disguise. I am Siegbert, crown prince of Nohr. These are my closest friends and most trusted warriors- Soleil, Kana, Dwyer, Sophie, and Nina."

"My name is Tenebris. Behind me you can see Lux, Mila, and Duma." Tenebris gestured back easily. "I'm willing to offer you some aid, given the challenges you face."

Siegbert bit his lip, but stood as tall and strong as he could. "...If you are truly Tenebris, then I apologise for the suspicion. And I must now insist you appear as who you claim to be, or I'll cut you down for such a grave insult to Nohr."

Tenebris grinned. "You are truly one of mine... Lux, watch yourself." She reached up to her iron tiara, and grasped the black jewel.

Siegbert watched as in under a second, the woman before him expanded into a dragon. Black scales filled out a huge volume of space, ragged wings of bone folded onto the back, and a head covered in a strange lattice stared at Siegbert with one unblinking red eye.

" _ARE YOU SATISFIED, TINY MORTAL?"_

Siegbert was a touch cowed, basic survival instincts pounding at him to draw his sword or hide. His horse was trying to pull away, staying only because Siegbert contained his fears. He felt a few droplets of water hit his cheek, and Kana ran to get in front of him, in his dragon form.

" _Hey, leave Siegbert alone! I'll fight you if you try and hurt him!"_

Tenebris looked at the comparatively miniature dragon that was shielding Siegbert and the rest of the group. _"YOU WOULD FIGHT A GOD?"_

"Kana, stand down." Said Siegbert, with every ounce of authority he could muster. "You stand before the Dusk Dragon. My distant grandmother."

Kana looked back at Siegbert, and then turned back into his human form. "She's... uh... you're... you're related?"

Siegbert took a knee, as did the rest of the group. "You... should kneel, Kana."

Kana looked back fearfully, and got down on one knee like the rest of his team. Tenebris turned back into a human, looking down at Siegbert. "Rise, my descendant. It's awfully difficult to hold a conversation like that."

"Of course, your divinity." Siegbert got to his feet almost mechanically. "I pray I've not offended you with my earlier words."

"Hmm... You can drop the submissiveness, too." Tenebris said. "I prefer people to have a bit of bite."

"Very well." Siegbert took his hand off his sword. "For what purpose have you called us here, Dusk Dragon?"

"I simply wanted to offer your group a chance to recieve a little training. So, I'd like you to meet Mila and Duma. They're not first dragons, they were the generals of our armies." Tenebris explained. "However, they would kill you if you tried to train against them. So I had them simply suggest some great warriors who might be able to teach you something."

The man in white stepped forwards. "They should arrive shortly."

"Good." Tenebris said. "Then, for now, why not have a short conversation? You're handling this far better than most mortals."

"I must be more than 'most mortals' if I intend to rule Nohr effectively." Said Siegbert. "And to live up to your legacy."

"True enough. From the day you were born, many, if not most of Nohr would have liked to kill you. Garon did very little to earn the respect of the people, and even so, there will always be those who stand to gain from your death, regardless of what others lose."

"Can you offer advice? I am trying to mitigate Nohr's problems, and feed the people, but the lands grow barren."

"The lands..." Tenebris shook her head. "It is within my power to make them flourish once again, but such a blessing would not help you at all at the moment. I don't wish to tamper with fate, so I shall have to refrain from saying more on that front."

"I see. I would not beg for the gods to save us, regardless. Such a feat would come at a price, and I doubt it would be affordable." Siegbert said. He paused for a moment. "I do have a question, though." He drew his sword, and held out the blade. "This weapon... it seemed to form out of thin air. Is it of divine origin?"

Tenebris crossed her arms amusedly. "Duma, why don't you take a look?"

The hulking figure at the back of the room walked over, huge plates of armour rattling. He towered over Siegbert even without transformation, and bent over to inspect the Dark Greatsword. "Hmm... what fine craftsmanship. This must be the work of... him, I'd know that intricacy anywhere."

"But is it a divine weapon?" Asked Siegbert.

"If you truly must know, why not hand it to your retainer?" Said Duma. "If it is, then the blade will consume her flesh and soul. Knowledge from gods comes at a price."

"Brother, we are not gods." Called the woman from the back. "And no longer have any right to pretend to be."

"Think twice before you ask things of dragons, Siegbert." Said Duma. "Men need to become strong on their own merits, if they are to avoid faltering."

"I agree, power should be earned. But, if there is an advantage to be gained by simply asking- then I see no reason to throw away charity." Siegbert looked up resolutely, watching Duma's face. Part of him knew he was back-talking an ancient dragon. The rest was telling him to stand his ground.

"...He's your whelp alright, Tenebris." Duma said with a grin. "Regardless... Alm shall arrive shortly, so I'll take my exit. It is not ordained for he and I to meet again." Duma stepped away, and took the enormous sword off his back. Siegbert was about to get ready to dodge it, when Duma stuck it into the floor and appeared to be swallowed by the stone, leaving the room instantly.

"So too must I leave. Safe travels." Mila waved a hand, and with a few magical glyphs she vanished, leaving only Lux and Tenebris.

Lux spoke, for the first time in a while. "Alm is ready to see you now."

A portal opened in the room, and a man in green armour stepped out, a large sword strapped to him. He was followed by a girl with red hair in a regal white dress, a blonde man in blue guiding a horse, a man with an eyepatch, and a second cavalier who wore a white mask.

Alm looked at Siegbert, and at Tenebris. "Greetings. I am king Albein Alm Rudolf the second, and this is my queen, Anthiese. We recieved a letter asking for our guidance from one Lady Tenebris." He didn't seem at ease- like a fish out of water, but his delivery and form was perfectly royal.

"I thank you for coming, king Albein." Siegbert gave a small bow. "I'm crown prince Siegbert of Nohr. I was summoned here to recieve aid, and it appears that you may have something to teach me. I'll gladly listen."

Celica stepped forwards. "If I may make a request on the behalf of my husband... Please, call him 'Alm', and call me 'Celica'. We are still adjusting to courtly formality."

"Of course. If it makes you more comfortable, I will accommodate." Siegbert said. "Tell me, are you experienced warriors? I can see that you know how to fight."

Alm nodded. "We've been through a lot. I conquered my homeland of Valentia, while Celica defeated the followers of it's two deteriorating gods, and the monsters they summoned. Eventually, we worked together and slew the two gods of Valentia, uniting it and passing control to mankind. I've only been king for a few months now, but I think things are going to hold together."

"You killed gods?" Asked Siegbert. He glanced at Tenebris. "It seems I'm being afforded a fine education once again. Alm, I would be glad to receive your tutelage."

Celica smiled at Sophie. "All of us would be happy to tell our stories, and we'll show you the better points of how we fight in Valentia."

Siegbert judged the group before him. "I think we would benefit the most from one-on-one training sessions. I wish to learn from Alm. Do any of you have specific requests?"

Sophie raised her hand. "Oh, I'd love to see how cavaliers fight in other worlds! Could I go with one of those knights?"

Clive chuckled, and stepped forwards. "I volunteer to teach you. I'm Clive, the head of the Knights of Zofia."

Nina's eyes drifted from Clive to the masked cavalier. Could there be... a spark of something more? "Could I have your name, oh masked man?" She asked sweetly, possibilities flowing through her mind.

"I'm Conrad. The royal guard of the king and queen." The masked knight replied.

"Hmm..." A royal guard, with the head of the realm's knights. That was workable... "Maybe I could learn something." Said Nina.

"Oh, oh someone pick me! You guys all look super strong, and I wanna get stronger to protect everyone!" Kana jumped around, waving a hand for attention.

Celica smiled, and held her hands together. "Aw, that's very nice of you. And I understand how you feel very well. What's your name?"

"I'm Kana. It's great to meet you, miss Celica!"

Saber looked at the remaining choices he had. A boy who was leaning on a staff while trying not to fall asleep, or a girl who had one eye on Siegbert. A royal babysitter like him, then? "Hey. Kid. With the shield pauldron."

Soleil looked over. "Yeah? Ooh, I like the hair."

"Thanks." Saber swept it back a bit, knowing full well that he kept it shaved into style. "You look like you're awake, want to learn how to fight?"

"Heh, do I! Let's see how you hold up, old man!" Soleil grabbed the sword on her waist with a shining smile, radiating confidence and putting a spring into her step.

* * *

"So, your blade is the divine Falchion, and it can heal you?" Siegbert said, looking upon the gleaming metal of the sword. "I find it curious that so many objects in your land bestow a healing blessing on the holder. Is that an enchantment?"

Alm shook his head. "I think that's just a natural property of our magic. Celica is the expert, but Valentia has different magical styles to anywhere else in the world."

"I see... Hmm. This would go a considerable way towards supporting our guards. It seems we won't have a chance to meet again, so I must ask if you have any item we could learn the enchantment from."

"Hmm... I guess Conrad's got a blessed lance, but I really don't want to make him give that up." Alm mused. "Not because he needs it to fight, per se, it was a gift from his home."

"That's understandable. I'll consult with him, and see if I can offer him something to change his mind."

"Wait, there's a better option." Alm said. "We've got a lance that we found. It took a bit of effort to restore, but... well, we don't have any real use for something so deadly with our new peace. I understand you always need weapon and an army, and that there are brigands, but... I think it was meant for something more. Maybe you'd be interested?"

"...It does have my interest. Do you have it with you?"

"Clive is holding it. It cuts an imposing figure, right?"

Siegbert looked at the knight in blue as he told Sophie a grand story about the knights of Zofia, the girl hanging onto every word. He had a golden lance with an odd triangular tip, and something about it felt warm, like sunlight. The shaft was made of something curious, inlaid with gold- Siegbert couldn't tell what. "It looks very ornate. You'd certainly need a lot of practice to put it to good use... but I can feel the magic from here."

"We call it 'Sol'. The original name might have been longer, but that's what was left on the handle when we found it." Alm recounted.

"I wonder if the sunlight coming from it could help my country?"

"...Do you have a problem with your weather?" Said Alm curiously.

"We struggle to grow crops. The sunlight comes daily, but... I really can't praise it further than that. It is feeble, and hardly enough to grow the grass. Our harvests are barely enough to sustain the population, and... I couldn't be prouder of our farmers for managing what they do."

"Your homeland sounds a lot like my birth country." Alm seemed to grow a little more somber. "Your hardships will give you strength. When Rigel and Zofia fought, it was Rigel that could endure the hardships of war. If not for Clive's great leadership, Zofia would have been completely conquered."

"Perhaps the hardships have value... but that doesn't change the fact that not all survive them. A perfect world where nobody dies young may never be realised, but it reminds me how little power a king has whenever a famine strikes." Siegbert mused. "Regardless. The lance 'Sol'. We have not brought much to barter with, nor a great deal of coin."

"That's okay. Like I said before, we don't have any use for a weapon _this_ powerful. Even if my people rose up against me, I'd rather not use this, or the Falchion." Alm shook his head. "Not that I want to hurt them at all. Just... sometimes..."

"I know how it is. You need to sacrifice people, or even cut them down for the sake of a greater whole. But that is our burden as leaders."

"You're right. Heh, you'll be a good king, Siegbert."

"Thank you. I shall strive to live up to your expectations."

* * *

Kana watched a tiny fire dance between Celica's hands. "How are you doing that without a tome?"

"Valentian magic casts using your stamina, rather than the magic of a book." Celica extinguished the fire. "A small fireball like that can illuminate the way without using much of my strength, but I can unleash far more devastating attacks at greater cost to myself." She put her hands in her lap. "It may not seem as practical as a tome, but our magic has a few other advantages. It's inherently hard to dodge, and extremely difficult to resist."

"Wowww... That's super scary. I can't even get hit by normal magic very well." Kana shyed away, but then hesitated. "But you seem nice. I know you wouldn't use it on someone unless you had to."

"I do hope not to." Said Celica sincerely. "Kana, your ears... you know, they remind me of someone."

"My ears?" Kana reached up and felt the pointed tip. He'd been a dragon last. "Who?"

"I've only seen her once in person, but the patron goddess of Zofia, Mila."

"Mila? I... um..?" _Saw her five minutes ago.  
_

"She was a great dragon, who blessed our lands with harvests. If you'd like, I could tell you her story."

"Okay."

"Well...

Once upon a time, there was a god named Duma, and a goddess called Mila, and they fought each other bitterly for an age upon the continent of Valentia.

Eventually, they drew to a truce. Duma became ruler of the northern Rigel, and Mila became ruler of southern Zofia. Even if they had stopped fighting, they could not stand each other. And so they formed a divine accord that neither would intrude on the other's territory.

Each had a different idea of how humanity should live under their rule. Duma wanted to build a strong kingdom that would never fall, and gave few blessings. He told his people to earn their strength, rather than buy it.

Mila wanted to create a land free of suffering, and gave many blessings. Zofia's lands bloomed with fruit and wildlife effortlessly, and it's people had little to fear from anything but other humans.

Things could have stayed that way for all time, but... eventually, Mila and Duma began to lose their minds. And so, the land was torn by war as the Divine Accord broke, and Rigel and Zofia fought. Mila's body was turned to stone and broken, and Duma was stabbed with a divine weapon powerful enough to break his immortality.

Yet, along the way... Mila saved me, and her last wishes were to free Duma from the madness that consumed him. Duma gave his blessing to Alm. Even if our gods did lose their minds... I like to believe they cared about us, until the very end."

Kana was totally silent for a while. If Mila cared about Celica so much, why hadn't she stayed around to say hello? Maybe it was because she died. Maybe... Mila wasn't supposed to be here. Wherever here was. "...They sound like me and my sister." He eventually said. "We... we argue a lot, but we really care about each other too."

"They were siblings." Confirmed Celica. "No matter the divide between you and your sibling... they are still someone that you know deeply."

* * *

Time seemed to draw to a close all too quickly. Tenebris stepped in, as Saber and Soleil finished sparring. "I don't like to interrupt such a nice bit of swordplay, but we are approaching the limit for how much time I can allow you all to stay here."

Siegbert nodded, and bowed. "I understand, Tenebris. I will do my very best to make the most of all this."

Clive stepped forwards and handed Sol to Sophie. "I know you'll use it well. You'd make a fine knight of the Deliverance."

Sophie stood to attention, and beamed. "Your stories were really inspiring. I feel like I've got to overcome what's ahead if I want to be as good a cavalier as you!"

Alm offered a handshake to Siegbert. "Valentia wishes you luck, Siegbert."

"And Nohr gives its thanks." Siegbert accepted. "Long may you reign, King Albein."

Tenebris spoke. "I'm sending you back now, Alm. You'll be returned to your throne room."

Alm quickly nodded. "One thing first." He looked straight at Siegbert. "...In the outrealms, there's a place called the Altar Of The King. I know you'll be able to find it when you need to."

"...I shall bear it in mind." Siegbert said.

"Farewell, all of you." Called Celica. "Safe travels..."

Lux waved a hand, and the room very briefly faded into a white light. When light returned to normal, the five Valentians were gone.

"Tenebris, I know you do not extend aid to us mortals often. I really do appreciate it." Seigbert almost bowed again, but thought better of it given Tenebris' demeanor.

"Bear this in mind, young mortal- I chose to give you this help because you face a truly difficult struggle." Warned Tenebris. "Difficult enough that I may yet give more blessings. But for now..." She placed her hands onto her sword. "Spread your wings and bare your fangs, Siegbert. There are enemies ahead that need to see what happens to those who threaten Nohr."

Siegbert nodded grimly. "I'll not show mercy to those that would endanger my kingdom. I will do my very utmost to show power that is worthy of your attention."

"Hmm... Not a bad speech, but not quite fierce enough... For now, you will return to your journey." Tenebris waved a hand, and the room faded into darkness.

* * *

"You know, I did expect him to break down grovelling, like most mortals." Said Lux. "Some can't even hold onto their sanity if they learn our identities."

"They're my children, if distantly. I would kill them out of shame if they were so weak they'd just offer their life up to the first greater power that comes along." Tenebris took hold of her dragonstone, gazing into the calm black abyss within.

"Dragons and humans... they may be like oil and water... different in whole."

"A haiku, brother? This is why I declared war on you."

"You declared war because you were greedy." Snapped Lux.

"...Or because neither of us took Naga's advice on territory?" Countered Tenebris.

"You're passing up a chance to pick a fight with me? You really want to watch over Anankos that closely?"

"I..." Tenebris looked away. "My heart isn't human. It is not filled with the ability to love, care, or to nurse. It desires success, achievement and dominance...

...I'm sure I'm just... making sure my lands are safe." She forced out unconvincingly. Damn Lux, and the power of sunlight making it more difficult to lie.

 **Author's notes: Don't mind me, just a casual filler chapter where Siegbert meets his gods. I'm having a blast with my other fic right now, so... see you in a month or two!**

 **But before I forget: Every Xenologue is meant to equate to a DLC, which would give you five stat boosts, one item and one Overclass.**

 **Last time, Kana gained access to Vallite Noble with Marth's guidance, a class with Swords, Stones and Tomes. The skills s/he will learn in that class are Staff Savant, and Divine Mist (Dragonstones target the lower of def/res, and gain Distant Counter). The item was Marth's Brooch, which gives 4/4 to Speed and Skill while in your inventory.**

 **This time, Siegbert was granted the Nohr King overclass by Alm. He still only has Swords and Lances, but can bring his lances up to S rank. The two extra skills he gets are Conquest (Nullifies beast killers and armourslayers) and Double Lion. Yep, Alm's ultimate technique (Scendscale? Who uses that?). It can be activated before combat to automatically make all his weapons behave as Brave Weapons, but costs 20% of his HP. And the Sol lance, an A rank lance that also gives you the Sol skill while it's equipped.**


End file.
